


Being human

by carolinemoore



Series: Being human [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Betrayal, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 90,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/carolinemoore
Summary: Layla è un angelo caduto, bandito dal Paradiso per il suo profondo affetto nei confronti del fratello Lucifero.O, almeno, questo è ciò che le viene fatto credere.Conscia dei mille buchi nei suoi ricordi, che fanno acqua da tutte le parti, dovrà cercare di ricrearsi una vita nel mondo umano, l'unico modo possibile che ha per ricordare e ritrovare la vera se stessa.Dalla storia: "Non la temeva, la morte. Affatto. Aveva attraversato cose peggiori. Era morta il giorno in cui era caduta sulla Terra e da allora sentiva che non aveva più vissuto, non realmente. Ciò che temeva era restare sola. L’oblio. Il nulla in cui sarebbe finita dopo l’ultimo, grande passo."





	1. Being human

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi e il mondo di Supernatural non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà intellettuale dei loro legittimi proprietari. Tuttavia tutti i nuovi personaggi (vedi, ad esempio, Layla King, Riley Morrison e altri), i nuovi eventi e qualsiasi altro cambiamento effettuato alla storyline originale sono di mia invenzione, perciò si chiede cortesemente di evitare il plagio (e una conseguente segnalazione - ragazzi, davvero: ho buttato sangue e ore di ricerche per scrivere questa trilogia quindi non fate scherzi). Riferimenti a persone e/o cose realmente esistiti e/o esistenti sono puramente casuali.
> 
> La trilogia di Being human, nonostante inizi restando fedele alla storia originale, si distacca ben presto dagli episodi della serie televisiva Supernatural. Qualsiasi incongruenza noterete tra questa storia e l'originale è dovuta alla mia intenzione di cambiare parecchie cose - un po' per adattarle alla mia storia e un po' perché non mi è piaciuto il modo in cui sono state trattate. Tuttavia ciò non significa che, in alcuni punti, Being human o i libri successivi non possano tornare ad avvicinarsi o addirittura a sovrapporsi a Supernatural.
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia contiene SPOILER. Questo primo libro va dalla stagione quattro all'inizio della stagione sei: se non avete ancora visto questi episodi vi consiglio di NON leggere ora, ma di rimandare la lettura di questa storia a un secondo momento. Ci sono eventi che vengono cambiati e modificati, ma le linee e gli eventi principali della serie ci sono ancora.
> 
> Questa non è una cosa di vitale importanza, ma tengo a precisare (come ho anche scritto sopra) che ho fatto parecchie ricerche per questa storia (soprattutto sulla vera identità della protagonista), quindi vi prego: non plagiate.
> 
> AGGIORNAMENTI: aggiornerò una volta a settimana, tra il mezzogiorno di venerdì e la serata di sabato. Non chiedetemi di aggiornare prima perché sono così piena di impegni con l'università che non so nemmeno come faccio a vivere. Quando - per qualche motivo - non potrò aggiornare come previsto, vi lascerò un messaggio sulla mia pagina Facebook (trovate il link sul mio profilo). Dato che questa è la prima volta che pubblico su questo sito sono un po' confusa dalle modalità di pubblicazione, quindi può essere che ci metterò un po' a capire e magari uno o due giorni in più a pubblicare.
> 
> PROSSIMO AGGIORNAMENTO: tra venerdì 4 novembre e sabato 5 novembre (massimo domenica 7 - sono l'unica ad avere problemi con il metodo di pubblicazione di questo sito?)

 

  
_A Martina,_  
 _che ha reso possibile tutto questo._  
  
*  
  
_La vita è questa._  
_Nulla è facile._  
 _Niente è impossibile._  
 _\- Anonimo_  
  
  
  
  


**BEING HUMAN**  

 

  
Ricordava ancora la sua nascita – la sua nascita da _angelo_. Era nata da Dio e dal suo infinito Amore, e tutto intorno a lei era stato luce. Quella luce dorata e accecante l’aveva avvolta e riscaldata, l’aveva sommersa, in un certo senso quasi soffocata. Già nel suo primo giorno di vita conosceva molte cose, così come i suoi altri fratelli e sorelle; loro Padre aveva trasmesso loro gran parte della Sua conoscenza.  
La sua rinascita sotto forma di umana era stata invece buia, paurosa, dolorosa, perfino traumatica. Non aveva sentito né il calore dell’Amore di suo Padre, né la beata certezza che tutto era già noto alla sua conoscenza. Al contrario, non sape-va nulla e ciò la terrorizzava, e ricordare il passato non era di aiuto.  
No, non lo era affatto.  
   
Era quasi mezzanotte quando quella ragazza dai capelli rossi si ritrovò a rialzarsi nuda in mezzo ad una strada deserta, in un mondo che non conosceva davvero. Un momento era fra i suoi fratelli e quello dopo...  
Non riusciva a crederci. Michele si era sbarazzato di lei proprio come aveva fatto con Lucifero, eseguendo un ordine e senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, senza riflettere su ciò che stava facendo (ma, dopotutto – non avrebbe mai smesso di pensarlo – era il cagnolino di loro Padre da millenni...). _Tutti_ si erano sbarazzati di lei. E per cosa? Per un’idea? Per le suppliche che aveva continuato a rivolgere a Dio? Perché rivoleva indietro ciò che apparteneva a lei e a nessun altro?  
Per la seconda volta nella sua lunga, lunghissima vita ebbe paura.  
La strada era una lingua di asfalto nero che si confondeva con la notte e si srotolava davanti e dietro di lei come se fosse un tappeto infinito. Sotto i suoi piedi scalzi, era fredda e rugosa e non le dava una piacevole sensazione.  
La luna piena appesa nel cielo sembrava di cartone e illuminava il mondo quanto bastava per lei a vedere le due muraglie di alberi giganteschi che la fiancheggiavano e si estendevano all’infinito come la strada sotto di lei. Più guardava la foresta, cercando di aguzzare la sua nuova, debole e inutile vi-sta da umana, più le sembrava di vedere ombre spaventose che la spiavano da dietro i tronchi degli alberi, pronte a balzare fuori e a farle del male. I lugubri versi degli animali notturni erano sconosciuti alle sue orecchie e non potevano far altro che farla tremare a disagio, quasi come se quelle creature la stessero spiando, mentre cercava di ovattare quei suoni forse troppo forti con le mani.  
Si sentiva osservata. Si sentiva fuori posto, con quel corpo che continuava a ricevere sensazioni che non riusciva a comprendere, con quel cervello che non smetteva per un secondo di pensare. Una voce continuava a parlare nella sua testa, a dare voce a quei pensieri che la assillavano, senza darle tregua per un solo secondo.  
Era strano, pensò. Il dolore pungente delle ginocchia che, cadendo, si erano sbucciate e ora sanguinavano, così come i palmi delle sue mani, le stava facendo salire le lacrime agli occhi. E il vuoto che sentiva, che derivava dall’assenza della sua Grazia… era come se una parte di lei mancasse e il resto del suo corpo continuasse imperterrito a chiamarla, a cercarla, mentre il respiro si faceva affannato e la vista offuscata, mentre quel nuovo cuore umano le pulsava nelle orecchie e sembrava diventare l’unica fonte di rumore.  
Un brivido salì lungo la sua spina dorsale facendola tremare a disagio.  
Quel fatto la sorprese, ma mai quanto quelle due luci abbaglianti che si avvicinavano velocemente a lei sulla strada deserta e che le facevano lacrimare gli occhi non ancora abituati a quel mondo.  
Cos’erano?  
Cosa doveva fare?  
Indietreggiò di qualche passo, sulla linea bianca di mezzeria. Voleva sapere a cosa quei due punti di luce appartenessero, così come quel rumore rombante che le faceva quasi dolere i timpani.  
Non poté fare a meno di pensarlo: essere umana non era una cosa poi così attraente. Tutto era amplificato, tutto faceva più male, tutto era più reale e vicino. Tutto violentava quei suoi nuovi sensi e lei non poteva farci nulla. Ma, allo stesso tempo, ogni cosa era attenuata, ogni suono sembrava di un’ottava più basso, la luce sembrava stesse morendo, mentre il suo senso del tatto stava impazzendo per via di tutti gli impulsi che la sua pelle continuava a ricevere dal mondo esterno.  
Il vento che riprese a soffiare fra gli alberi, scuotendo le foglie sui rami e facendole frusciare, le fece venire la pelle d’oca; i peli delle sue braccia si rizzarono in piedi senza il suo controllo, come se fossero dotati di vita propria. Sentiva i suoi capelli svolazzare, mossi da quel soffio invisibile, facendole finire qualche ciocca sul volto.  
Quando fissare quelle due luci avvicinarsi ed ingrandirsi sempre di più le fece sfarfallare la vista, si coprì gli occhi con le mani. Per un attimo, la paura che quella _cosa_ potesse bruciarle gli occhi le attraversò la mente. E si chiese se lo meritasse, se meritasse una punizione del genere, se l’amore per suo fratello meritasse davvero di morire in quel modo. Dopotutto, non era stata cattiva... No, era quasi completamente sicura di essere sempre stata buona, buona con tutti, anche con chi non lo meritava – _soprattutto_ con chi non lo meritava, gli sussurrò una vocina nella mente.  
Quel rumore la faceva tremare tutta mentre non sapeva che pensare. Mentre pensava che essere umana, in quei dieci minuti in cui lo era stata, sembrava essere la cosa più complicata. Mentre voleva solo che i suoi fratelli la riprendessero con loro, mentre aspettava che suo Padre lo facesse, mentre aspettava che succedesse qualcosa che la riportasse indietro.  
   
John Winchester guidava da un paio di ore ormai. Era stanco. Terribilmente stanco.  
La radio era accesa, ma i suoi pensieri erano altrove. Sentiva a malapena quella voce di donna che annunciava le previsioni del meteo per lo Stato dell’Oregon.  
Pensava ai suoi figli, a quanto gli mancassero. Pensava a ciò che dovevano pensare loro di lui mentre faceva di tutto per evitarli, per evitare di rispondere alle loro chiamate, per farsi odiare.  
Faceva male. Dannazione, se ne faceva! Ma cosa ci poteva fare?  
Se da un lato voleva una vita normale per i suoi figli; se da un lato voleva che Dean si facesse una famiglia e che Sam si laureasse a Stanford; se da un lato voleva la migliore delle vite per loro, dall’altro sapeva che non sarebbero potuti sfuggire al loro futuro da Cacciatori, al loro _destino_. Prima o poi sarebbero comunque inciampati in quella buca e non sarebbero più stati in grado di uscirne. E cercare a tutti i costi di fermare l’inevitabile era semplicemente uno spreco di tempo ed energie, oltre che essere una cosa davvero idiota.  
Sospirò, rallentando e scalando la marcia per affrontare meglio la curva.  
Che casino che era, la sua vita. E da quando Mary se n’era andata… Perché doveva sempre andare tutto a rotoli?  
Voleva solo trovare il demone che gli aveva portato via sua moglie. Che Dio era quello che lo nascondeva a lui? Quello che faceva sì che fosse impossibile trovarlo? Quell’essere immondo meritava davvero di vivere?  
Abbassò ancora di più il piede sull’acceleratore. Sperava che la velocità gli annebbiasse la mente e gli impedisse di pensare, almeno per qualche secondo.  
Con la coda degli occhi vedeva le figure scure degli alberi sfrecciare veloci accanto a lui come se lo stessero seguendo, correndo alle sue calcagna, cercando in ogni modo di raggiungerlo.  
Sorrise amaramente.  
Voleva semplicemente che tutto finisse. Era troppo da chiedere?  
Rallentò di nuovo.  
Voleva urlare. Voleva tornare indietro. Voleva chiudere gli occhi per non vedere la verità. Voleva tornare al giorno in cui sua moglie era morta per portarla via da quella casa. Per portar via la sua famiglia. Voleva essersi preparato meglio. Voleva non dover indossare ogni volta quella maschera di ferro che lo rendeva irriconoscibile perfino ai suoi stessi occhi.  
Voleva, per una volta, essere di nuovo John Winchester.  
Quando vide quella ragazza nuda in mezzo alla strada, per un attimo pensò ad un fantasma. Chi poteva aver deciso di uscire di casa nudo, a quell’ora impensabile della notte, con quel freddo, farsi chilometri e chilometri per addentrarsi nella terra di nessuno? Doveva _per forza_ essere un fantasma. La certezza che quell’essere facesse parte del mondo sovrannaturale sembrò calmarlo. Lo spaventava molto di più l’idea che quella fosse una ragazza vera, in carne ed ossa, che avrebbe dovuto in qualche modo aiutare.  
Non ci sapeva fare con le persone, non più ormai.  
Continuò a rallentare fino a quando la macchina non si fermò.  
Ma più la guardava e più ne era certo: _è una ragazza in carne ed ossa_.  
Ed ebbe paura. Entrambi ne avevano.  
   
Quando la notte tornò a farsi silenziosa, la ragazza fu di nuovo assalita dal terrore. Il silenzio era quasi peggio di tutto il resto perché, in qualche assurdo modo, sembrava amplificare il tamburellare del suo cuore contro la sua cassa toracica, mentre il sangue scorreva furioso nelle sue vene.  
Strinse gli occhi così forte che dietro le palpebre chiuse le sembrò di vedere delle scintille.  
«Signorina?» Una voce accanto a lei parlò. Le sembrava indecisa, titubante.  
“Ecco il mio primo umano,” pensò spaventata. Non sapeva se fosse un bene o un male, non riusciva a decidersi. Quell’uomo poteva aggredirla, ma poteva anche non farlo. In quel momento desiderò di aver osservato meglio con Lucifero quel mondo, con maggiore attenzione, ma aveva come l’impressione che la loro attenzione vertesse sempre su altro, che il centro dei loro pensieri fosse diverso da quel piccolo mondo buio e primitivo.  
Lei non si mosse. Cercò di respirare regolarmente, di abituarsi a quell’azione obbligatoria, di alleviare il dolore ai polmoni che ancora non si erano abituati a quel loro nuovo compito.  
«Signorina, sta bene?» Quella voce tornò a colpirla come un’onda mentre una mano le toccò il braccio. Poi un’altra le prese la mano che le copriva gli occhi e la spostò. Era paralizzata, non riusciva a muovere un solo muscolo mentre si trovava ad avere addosso le mani di quell’uomo. «Può aprire gli occhi, non le farò del male.»  
Fece dei respiri profondi mentre cercava di prendere una decisione. Quando, però, sentì qualcosa coprirle le spalle, i suoi occhi si spalancarono automaticamente, di scatto, e fece un passo indietro. Era stata sul punto di inciampare, ma quello strano essere, che ora era così simile a lei, le afferrò il braccio in tempo e la aiutò a stabilizzarsi.  
C’era un uomo, di fronte a lei, e con ogni probabilità la giacca di pelle che le pendeva dalle spalle era la sua. Osservò a lungo quella peluria, scura quanto i suoi capelli corti, che gli copriva le guance. Dovette resistere all’impulso di allungare una mano per sentire con le dita se fosse ruvida o soffice. Al contrario, si toccò la propria guancia per capire se anche lei l’avesse. Con una nota di delusione si accorse che no, nulla copriva il suo volto, che in quel momento sembrava essere la superficie più liscia che avesse mai toccato. Si domandò il perché di quella differenza tra di loro.  
Quell’uomo la incuriosiva. Se li era immaginati più brutti, gli uomini, più animaleschi. Uriel, in passato, li aveva chiamati “scimmie senza pelo” e forse aveva anche ragione – non che conoscesse l’aspetto di una scimmia, ma una volta inseritasi nel mondo umano lo avrebbe di certo scoperto e avrebbe confermato o confutato quella definizione.  
«Signorina, si sente bene?» ripeté l’uomo. «Può indossare la giacca, se vuole. Non fa così caldo da girare svestiti,» le fece notare, addolcendo il tono di voce.  
Inclinò la testa di lato, confusa, mentre continuava a fissarlo, elaborando le sue parole. Quando abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio corpo, le saltò subito agli occhi il fatto che lei non fosse coperta di tessuto come lo sconosciuto di fronte a lei. Quel suo nuovo corpo umano le sembrava strano, quasi difettoso, con quei due seni che apparentemente non avevano alcuna funzione e che se ne stavano lì, protesi in avanti.  
Quando risollevò lo sguardo, l’uomo non la stava guardando. Fissava il bosco accanto a lei come se all’improvviso avesse visto qualcosa che aveva catturato la sua attenzione, come se quella distesa di tronchi e di foglie fosse d’un tratto diventata la cosa più interessante di quel mondo.  
Rimase a lungo a fissarlo in silenzio. Aveva un bel profilo. Sembrava stanco, tuttavia. Per quanto poteva notare alla luce della luna, aveva anche dei segni scuri sotto gli occhi e si chiese se non li avessero tutti gli umani.  
Quando l’uomo si girò, convinto di trovarla con il corpo nascosto dalla sua giacca in pelle, dovette capire che qualcosa non andava. Quella ragazza lo fissava con sguardo vacuo, con la testa inclinata di lato, le mani sporche di sangue inerti lungo i fianchi, come se si trovasse su un altro pianeta, in un’altra galassia dispersa in qualche punto remoto dell’universo.  
Lo sentì sospirare – il primo sospiro di una lunga serie che avrebbe sentito poi in futuro. Lo vide avvicinarsi a lei in silenzio, cercando di guardare altrove.  
Si chiese perché. Il suo corpo aveva qualcosa di strano? Forse quelle due protuberanze non dovevano essere lì? Dopotutto lui non sembrava averle, nascoste sotto la maglietta... Era umana da nemmeno un’ora e già era più che confusa.  
Lasciò che lui le guidasse le braccia nelle maniche della giacca e che gliela chiudesse davanti senza proferir parola.  
Prima che potesse anche solo accorgersene, un coltello d’argento le aveva lasciato un taglio sul polso. Mentre iniziava a sanguinare, quel punto bruciava come le sbucciature che aveva sui palmi e sulle ginocchia e lei non riusciva a smettere di fissare quel liquido denso e rosso che le stava pian piano macchiando la pelle.  
«Okay, non sei una mutaforma,» lo sentì borbottare mentre tornava a chiudere quel vecchio coltello a serramanico e ad infilarlo nella tasca dei _jeans_.  
Cos’era un mutaforma?  
Uno spruzzo d’acqua la colpì in pieno viso e lei si vide indietreggiare di qualche passo, boccheggiando, come se quella fosse stata una reazione involontaria. Si passò velocemente una mano sul volto per asciugarlo mentre fissava confusa quell’uomo. Perché si stava comportando così? Che fosse una strana consuetudine umana?  
L’uomo borbottò qualcosa, ancora tra sé e sé.  
“Questi umani!” si ritrovò a pensare lei. Perché l’aveva tagliata e poi bagnata? La voce di Lucifero che diceva che gli uomini erano difettosi tornò ad echeggiare nelle sue orecchie e in quel momento le sembrava di non aver mai dato così ragione a nessuno. Avrebbe voluto che lui fosse lì, con lei, ad aiutarla ad andare avanti come aveva sempre fatto, a dissipare la nebbia che sembrava stesse avvolgendo la sua intera esistenza.  
Suo fratello le mancava da morire. Ogni volta che pensava a lui era come se il cuore le facesse male e la nostalgia sembrava volerla far sprofondare all’interno della terra.  
«Io sono John Winchester» disse l’uomo, alzando le mani e mostrandole i palmi, cercando di farle capire che non aveva alcuna intenzione di farle del male. Almeno, non di nuovo. «Come si chiama, signorina?»  
«Non lo so.» Pronunciare quelle semplici parole, dopo qualche attimo di indecisione, le aveva quasi fatto male alla gola. Era la prima volta che sentiva quella voce e non è che le fosse piaciuta molto. Se pensava che ci avrebbe dovuto convivere per sempre, ora…  
«Non lo sai,» ripeté lui, sorridendo piano. «Posso portarti da qualche parte? Ad una stazione di polizia?»  
Cos’era una stazione di polizia?  
«Voglio tornare a casa,» sussurrò lei, quasi come se quel suo desiderio dovesse rimanere un segreto tra lei e quel John Winchester che aveva appena incontrato, quel primo umano che le aveva fatto una strana impressione.  
John sorrise di nuovo e la accompagnò alla macchina. La fece sedere sul sedile del passeggero prima di aprire la portiera e accomodarsi al volante. «Dov’è casa tua?»  
La ragazza guardò fuori dal parabrezza. Guardò le stelle ed immaginò tutte quelle che da lì, in quel nuovo corpo inutile, non riusciva a vedere. Allungò il braccio in avanti e puntò il cielo scuro con l’indice.  
«In Paradiso,» sussurrò.  
   
John Winchester credeva di avere già visto un angelo. Era così che aveva sempre considerato sua moglie Mary. Spesso, quando l’odore di carne e legno bruciati non gli invadeva le narici e gli faceva perdere la testa, riusciva ancora a vederla mentre gli sorrideva radiosa. Riusciva ancora a vederla in piedi nella stanzetta di Dean, quando lui doveva ancora nascere. Riusciva ancora a vedere la felicità illuminarle il volto quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta per la seconda volta.  
John Winchester credeva che gli angeli – quelli veri, quelli che vivevano _davvero_ Lassù, che guardavano il mondo degli uomini come se stessero guardando un film in un _drive in_ – non esistessero davvero.  
John Winchester aveva creduto che quella luce che aveva visto cadere dal cielo fosse semplicemente stata un frammento di meteorite che aveva attraversato l’atmosfera terreste; un pezzo enorme di materiale ghiacciato che aveva improvvisamente preso fuoco, passando attraverso quell’involucro che permetteva la vita, e ciò che ne rimaneva colpiva la terra senza provocare molti danni.  
John Winchester aveva creduto che quella ragazza nuda, trovata in mezzo ad una strada deserta, nel cuore della notte, fosse un essere sovrannaturale. O ubriaca. O affetta da amnesia. O pazza. O semplicemente confusa.  
In quel momento, mentre decideva di crederle, o quantomeno di lasciarle credere di essere un angelo, mentre non notava alcuna traccia di presa in giro nel suo comportamento, poteva solo immaginare quanto si sentisse persa e sola e gli piangeva il cuore dover deludere anche lei, deludere una persona per quella che poteva essere la milionesima volta.  
«Certo.» La sua voce aveva tremato, quella volta, mentre si sforzava di sorridere. Aveva tremato per la prima volta mentre mentiva a qualcuno, mentre quella strana ragazza lo fissava con gli occhi pieni di speranza, mentre si guardava attorno curiosa, mentre toccava tutti i tasti di quella vecchia auto rubata in una qualche città sperduta nel _Midwest_.  
   
La stazione di polizia di Jacksonville, Oregon, era abbastanza grande e spaziosa, forse troppo per una cittadina di poco meno di tremila abitanti. Era pulita, questo c’era da ammetterlo, e John Winchester ne rimase piacevolmente sorpreso. Non gli piaceva avere a che fare con la polizia, ma sapere che comunque non sarebbe stato in un luogo sporco gli faceva quasi desiderare di sbrigare quella faccenda più lentamente.  
L’uomo si era arrovellato il cervello per tutto il tragitto in auto. Ciò che quella ragazza gli aveva detto non poteva essere vero: non voleva nemmeno pensare che gli angeli esistessero davvero e non facessero nulla per salvare il suo mondo – o per fargli trovare il demone che gli aveva rubato la moglie, dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per tutte le persone incontrate sul suo cammino. Si era rovinato la vita per cosa? Non aveva ancora ricevuto nulla in cambio, se non un guaio dopo l’altro e sempre più male da combattere. Eppure, se quella ragazza non era semplicemente disorientata ma era veramente un angelo... C’era da pensarci bene, poteva essere una cosa davvero seria. Non credeva che gli angeli cadessero dal cielo ogni giorno, doveva esserci sotto qualcosa di grosso.  
Scosse la testa. Non poteva permettersi di pensare troppo a quella storia: aveva già i suoi grattacapi a cui pensare e non aveva né il tempo né la voglia di occuparsi anche dell’ennesimo ostacolo facilmente rimovibile che gli si parava davanti.  
L’ufficiale di turno quella notte stava dormendo come se nulla fosse con la testa appoggiata sulla scrivania accanto a una tazza di caffè – _Polizia di Jacksonville_ , recitava l’immagine stampata sulla porcellana – ormai freddo. John gli si avvicinò per svegliarlo nello stesso momento in cui Layla varcò la soglia dell’edificio.  
Si guardava intorno con gli occhi spalancati, senza sapere cosa pensare di tutte quelle strane cose di quel mondo che aveva già iniziato a sembrarle incomprensibile. Indossava ancora solamente la giacca di John ed era da un po’ che tremava dal freddo.  
In sottofondo sentiva le voci di John e dell’ufficiale di polizia, ma erano un brusio indistinto. Aveva visto, appesa a una parete con un’altra decina di fogli, un annuncio con la sua foto. Aveva ormai imparato a memoria i tratti del suo viso: aveva passato quasi tutto il viaggio in auto con il suo primo umano a guardarsi allo specchio inserito nell’aletta parasole e a sorprendersi per ogni cosa. E stampata su quel foglio c’era la sua faccia, con i suoi grandi occhi color nocciola misto a verde, i capelli rossi e la pelle chiara.  
Non poteva essere più confusa di così. Perché qualcuno doveva avere una sua foto appesa alla parete?  
«Non sa come si chiama e non ricorda altro,» sentì la voce di John che parlava dietro di lei con il poliziotto.  
Quando si girò verso i due uomini, l’ufficiale di polizia, un uomo sulla trentina con la barba di un paio di giorni che gli nascondeva le guance, per poco non si soffocò con il caffè. Quando il poliziotto la vide, per poco il caffè che stava bevendo non gli andò di traverso e, per una manciata buona di secondi, fu scosso da una tosse violenta. Ma l’aveva riconosciuta. «Si chiama Layla King.»  
   
Layla era confusa. Da una parte sapeva che quello era il suo nome, le calzava a pennello, ma dall’altra… C’era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non quadrava, come se quel nome stesse cercando di farle affiorare alla memoria un ricordo che sembrava scappare da lei. Aveva la sensazione che quello non fosse il suo, che il suo fosse diverso e più importante, _molto_ più importante, ma – per quanto si sforzasse – non riusciva a ricordarlo. Era come se continuasse a sfuggirle, mentre cercava in ogni modo di raggiungere quel pensiero e acciuffarlo. Era come se una parte di lei volesse rigettare quelle due parole per pronunciarne un’altra, ma non ci riusciva. Più ci pensava e più quella parola diventava sbiadita e indistinta, il suo suono confuso si perdeva nell’oscurità.  
«È scomparsa una decina di giorni fa,» spiegò l’uomo a John, quasi in risposta ad una domanda inespressa che il poliziotto gli aveva letto in faccia. «Dove ha detto di averla trovata?» chiese, sedendosi di nuovo alla scrivania e riportando in vita il vecchio computer dell’ufficio.  
«Sulla strada che porta a nord, a una decina di chilometri da qui,» rispose John con voce stanca e sbadigliò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e stirandosi il collo.  
«E ha detto che non ricorda nulla?»  
John stava quasi per dirgli che Layla gli aveva detto di venire dal Paradiso, che era un angelo, ma, dopo averle lanciato un’occhiata, capì che forse era meglio tacere. Quella strana ragazza se ne stava là in piedi, davanti alla parete delle persone scomparse, nuda sotto la sua giacca enorme e lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati. Riusciva a leggere sul suo volto quella stessa confusione e paura che quasi certamente potevano essere lette sul suo viso stanco e, in quel preciso momento, decise di mentire.  
«Signore?» Il poliziotto, _Deputy Jim Ruskin_ urlava la targhetta sulla scrivania, lo fissava, le dita posizionate sulla tastiera ma immobili.  
«Esatto,» annuì alla fine. «Non è stata in grado di dirmi niente.»  
Layla, che nel frattempo si era avvicinata, era stata sul punto di protestare, ma un’occhiata di John la fece tacere.  
«E lei è…?»  
«John McVie, signore,» rispose senza pensarci due volte, come se quel nome fosse stata la sua vera identità e non avesse alcun rimorso nel mentire davanti alla legge.  
Erano proprio quelli i due fatti che caratterizzavano quel nome, però: uno, quella non era la sua vera identità per il semplice motivo che voleva continuare ad essere un’ombra in quel mondo; due, non aveva _davvero_ alcun rimorso nel mentire davanti alla legge, né aveva paura di farlo.  
«John McVie? Come il bassista?»  
«Esatto.» Le conoscenze in ambito musicale di quell’uomo non sarebbero dovute spuntare fuori né in quel momento né mai, ma John cercò di comportarsi nel modo più naturale possibile. «Un fortunato caso di omonimia,» sorrise, facendo spallucce.  
Il poliziotto sembrò dubbioso per qualche minuto, mentre decideva se riportare o meno il suo nome.  
L’unico rumore che turbava la quiete di quell’ufficio era l’orologio appeso alla parete, che continuava a battere i secondi quasi a volume troppo alto. Il respiro di Layla correva veloce e a John sembrava quasi di poter sentire il cuore di lei battere all’impazzata sotto la sua giacca. Accanto a lui, tremava dal freddo e continuava a guardarsi attorno senza fermare mai lo sguardo. Era come se tutto fosse nuovo per lei, si ritrovò a pensare John Winchester, e forse era davvero così – che fosse perché era matta o perché davvero era un angelo.  
La guardava confuso e dubbioso, forse anche con una briciola di speranza perché se lei era davvero un angelo, allora forse c’era davvero speranza per quel mondo sull’orlo dell’oblio.  
Jim Ruskin si decise a battere al computer il nome di “John McVie” prima di alzarsi. «Torno subito, vado a prenderle dei vestiti,» sorrise prima di scomparire in una stanza sul retro.  
John allungò il collo per controllare che il poliziotto non fosse in vista prima di prendere una penna, strappare un foglio dal taccuino sul tavolo e scrivervi in fretta il suo nome e numero di cellulare. Lanciò un’occhiata a Layla e glielo mise in mano dopo averlo piegato a metà. «Non dire a nessuno che vieni dal Paradiso,» l’ammonì, guardandola negli occhi e spingendola a fare altrettanto.  
«Perché no?» gracchiò lei, che ancora doveva abituarsi alla sua voce e all’azione di articolare suoni.  
«Perché non finirà bene, ragazza,» sospirò l’uomo. In cosa andava a cacciarsi, ogni volta… Dio, cosa avrebbe dato per cinque minuti di normalità! Scosse la testa come a liberarsi la mente da tutti quei pensieri che l’avevano sommersa come uno tsunami e tornò a guardare la ragazza davanti a lui. Indicò il foglietto che le aveva messo tra le mani. «Ora devo andare, ma qui c’è il mio numero. Se hai bisogno o sei in pericolo, chiamami. Se non potrò rispondere, la segreteria indicherà il numero di mio figlio Dean: ti aiuterà.»  
Rimasero in silenzio per una manciata di secondi a fissarsi, mentre dal retro provenivano i rumori di Jim che frugava tra gli scatoloni.  
«Tieni pure la giacca,» le sorrise, stringendole la spalla. Molto probabilmente stava deludendo anche lei, andandosene in quel modo, nel momento in cui lei aveva più bisogno di qualcuno disposto ad aiutarla. Non che si conoscessero, ma si sentiva in qualche modo legato a lei. Annuì guardandola e si girò per andarsene.  
Era già arrivato alla porta quando Layla lo fermò. «John?» Era stato un sussurro spaventato, ma lui l’aveva sentito lo stesso.  
Si girò a guardarla.  
«Grazie,» gli sorrise lei, infilando il bigliettino nella tasca della giacca. Gli sembrò che lo stesse ringraziando per molto più di un semplice numero di telefono. Le sorrise di rimando e uscì nell’aria fredda della notte.  
Layla rimase sola, di nuovo. Se ne stette immobile ad aspettare quel poliziotto che era andato a prenderle dei vestiti.  
Le facevano male i piedi per via del freddo e i denti continuavano a batterle.  
E poi, quel nome... Quel poliziotto come faceva a conoscerla? Come faceva la sua foto ad essere appesa a quella parete? Lei non poteva essere scomparsa da una decina di giorni, dannazione, era appena stata cacciata dal Paradiso! Le parole di quell’uomo l’avevano confusa e avevano iniziato ad insinuarle il germe del dubbio sulla sua identità.  
«Ecco qui,» sbuffò Jim dietro di lei, facendola girare di scatto. «Forse sono un po’ grandi per te, ma è il meglio che sono riuscito a trovare. Ho anche chiamato la tua amica Amanda,» continuò, porgendole una divisa arancione.  
«Chi?» chiese lei confusa, guardando quegli abiti con la testa inclinata di lato, non sapendo cosa farsene.  
Il poliziotto non seppe che rispondere mentre le metteva in mano i vestiti. Forse avrebbe dovuto accompagnarla dal dottor Cox, di certo lui avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a capire cosa fosse successo a Layla King e soprattutto avrebbe potuto aiutare quella povera ragazza a ricordare, oltre che a medicare le sue ferite.  
La accompagnò nel locale fotocopie e tenne aperta la porta per lei. «Ora entra qui e vestiti. La tua amica arriverà tra poco e ti porterà da un medico,» decise all’ultimo minuto, guardandole i palmi delle mani e le ginocchia sbucciati e insanguinati.  
   
La mattina dopo, Layla era in un appartamento che non conosceva, ma in cui – a detta di Amanda – viveva da due anni. Le pareti di ogni singolo locale erano di un bel color crema, che creava un forte contrasto con il pavimento in _parquet_ scuro. In soggiorno, un tavolo ovale dalle gambe in ferro battuto e con il piano in vetro sembrava riempire l’intero locale, mentre un divano in pelle sintetica bianca sembrava governare la stanza dalla sua postazione davanti alla finestra che, quattro piani più giù, dava su un bel _boulevard_. Il locale che più le era piaciuto era il bagno: le piastrelle bianche e blu notte creavano un motivo a righe orizzontali sulle pareti, mentre il pavimento assomigliava ad una scacchiera.  
In quel momento Layla sedeva al tavolo rotondo di una piccola cucina ordinata e moderna, con mani e ginocchia fasciate e disinfettate, abiti della sua taglia e una tazza di caffè sotto al naso. Lo aveva provato, ma non le piaceva: era troppo amaro per lei e le lasciava uno strano sapore in bocca. Avrebbe voluto che quella che a quanto pareva era la sua migliore amica le preparasse qualcos’altro, sentiva una strana morsa allo stomaco che non capiva e si sentiva la testa così pesante che, se non ci avesse messo impegno per impedirlo, le sarebbe crollata sul tavolo e da lì non si sarebbe più risollevata.  
Amanda era uscita qualche ora prima, non prima di mostrare a Layla, dopo le sue suppliche insistenti, come usare un telefono. Aveva detto che anche lei, qualche giorno dopo, sarebbe dovuta tornare al suo lavoro nella tavola calda in _Main Street_ – lavoro che non conosceva, in un locale che non ricordava, in una città che le era fin troppo estranea. Se solo avesse detto la verità, alla stazione di polizia… Forse ora sarebbe stato tutto più semplice e la sua nuova vita non le sarebbe apparsa così complicata.  
Però John le aveva vietato di farlo. Forse non si era reso conto che, così facendo, le avrebbe semplicemente reso la vita ancora più difficile di quanto già non fosse. Abituarsi ad un nuovo mondo non è poi così facile! Forse, se lo avesse chiamato e gli avesse esposto la sua situazione, lui le avrebbe dato il permesso di dire, almeno ad Amanda, da dove veniva e chi era veramente – o chi _pensava_ di essere veramente –, riuscendo così a risolvere qualcosa.  
Forse.  
Impiegò cinque ore buone per imparare ad usare il telefono, cercando di ricordare le istruzioni che le aveva dato quella che diceva di essere la sua “migliore amica dai tempi delle elementari” e che in realtà era una perfetta sconosciuta. La parte difficile era arrivata quando si trattò di inserire i numeri: non sapeva né leggere né scrivere, almeno non nella lingua degli umani, e cercare di trovare sulla tastiera del telefono dei segni simili a quelli che John aveva scritto per lei si rivelò essere un’impresa più difficile di quello che pensava.  
Il sole era già alto nel cielo e le sue mani, sudate e martoriate, le prudevano fin troppo per essere sopportabile quando riuscì finalmente a comporre il numero. Non sapeva bene cosa avrebbe fatto se e quando John le avesse risposto, ma si sarebbe di certo inventata qualcosa. Rimase delusa quando la voce che rispose sembrò non sentirla, nonostante lei continuasse ad urlare in quell’aggeggio demoniaco che, decise, non le sarebbe mai e poi mai piaciuto e di cui non si sarebbe mai e poi mai fidata.  
“Sono John Winchester. Se è un’emergenza, chiamate mio figlio Dean. 8669073235”


	2. Samael

  
** CAPITOLO UNO **  
** SAMAEL **  


 

La nuova Layla King era una persona completamente diversa dalla sua vecchia versione umana. Era più allegra, spensierata, con una base di valori ancora più solida. E, soprattutto, rispetto per se stessa. Aveva come l’impressione che la vecchia Layla si fosse allontanata da quella che era la strada giusta e si fosse avviata su un sentiero buio che non avrebbe fatto altro che procurarle un guaio dopo l’altro.  
Erano passati più di tre anni da quando John Winchester l’aveva trovata nuda in mezzo ad una strada deserta, dopo essere caduta dal Paradiso (o, per meglio dire, _dopo essere stata scagliata sulla Terra dai suoi fratelli infuriati_ ) e molte cose erano cambiate.  
Per prima cosa, si era liberata della zavorra che aveva trovato sul proprio cammino: Amanda.  
Amanda era una persona vuota, insignificante, priva di valori morali, l’esatto opposto di Layla, in ogni senso. Era l’umana con meno rispetto per se stessa e per gli altri che avesse mai incontrato e che – credeva – avrebbe mai incontrato sul suo cammino. Aveva continuato a vivere con lei fino a che non aveva imparato le basi della sua nuova vita e si era cercata una nuova casa appendendo un annuncio – che si era fatta scrivere dal pastore della chiesa di Jacksonville – nella bacheca della parrocchia. Aveva lasciato quell’appartamento così moderno e “da rivista” quasi con sollievo, mentre pensava che vivere con quella ragazza fosse ormai diventato impossibile, mentre quest’ultima cercava di farle ricordare cose che non avrebbe mai ricordato.  
Poi, si era liberata del suo lavoro. Friggere patatine in un _fast-food_ (non una tavola calda, come le aveva detto Amanda, ma un _fast-food_ che puzzava costantemente di fritto e di fumo di sigaretta) non faceva proprio per lei – e, inoltre, era davvero inutile dire che quello era proprio un lavoro che non riusciva ad imparare e in cui rischiava semplicemente di farsi del male da sola. Aveva bisogno di contatto umano, ma ne aveva bisogno in piccole dosi, poco alla volta, e i clienti maleducati che si ritrovava davanti ogni santo giorno non erano esattamente la fetta di umanità che voleva assaggiare con più trepidazione. La sua vita era già stata abbastanza stravolta, non aveva proprio bisogno di una _full immersion_ in quella umanità che sembrava scorrere sempre troppo velocemente e ad un ritmo che lei non era in grado di seguire. Si era quindi rifugiata in una libreria tra la _Main_ e la terza e da lì non era più uscita. Le bastavano i pochi clienti che arrivavano, le bastava il suo datore di lavoro, che se ne restava rintanato nel suo ufficio fino all’orario di chiusura, le bastavano tutti quei libri che non facevano altro che stare in silenzio mentre, sugli scaffali, prendevano polvere. Il silenzio, in quel mondo rumoroso e frenetico, era una vera e propria benedizione.  
E, infine, si era fatta nuovi amici. Erano pochi, certo, ma a lei andava più che bene così: già ascoltare solo il suo corpo le toglieva ogni forza, troppe persone con cui dover mantenere i contatti l’avrebbero uccisa. Forse sarebbe stato meglio dire che tutti i suoi amici si condensavano nella persona di Riley Morrison, ex cleptomane pentita. La ragazza le aveva confessato – al gruppo di preghiera che si teneva ogni lunedì, mercoledì e venerdì in chiesa – di essere stata in riformatorio per un mese, nell’estate dei suoi quindici anni, e che proprio lì si fosse avvicinata a Dio e, di conseguenza, si fosse allontanata dal brutto binario che stava prendendo il treno della sua vita. A Layla faceva piacere sentire come suo Padre fosse stato in grado di aiutare le persone laggiù, di guidarle sulla retta via perfino dopo tutti quei secoli e, quando quella ragazza glielo aveva confessato, non aveva potuto far altro che sorriderle.  
Era quindi entrata in un gruppo di preghiera perché sentiva la necessità di mantenersi in contatto con la sua famiglia, la sua _vera_ famiglia. Della vera Layla King, quella che se ne era andata per sempre tre anni prima, sapeva che la madre era morta e che il padre si era trasferito a Portland, nel Maine, a lavorare come giornalista e si era creato una nuova famiglia, dimenticando in Oregon la prima figlia. Era quindi quasi completamente sola. Se non fosse stato per Riley, forse la sua nave sarebbe affondata subito dopo aver lasciato l’appartamento che aveva condiviso con Amanda.  
Perfino in quel momento, nel suo giorno libero, mentre fuori pioveva a dirotto, era inginocchiata in uno dei primi banchi della chiesa, la testa china, le mani giunte. Sperava che suo Padre, da Lassù, la sentisse e le facesse almeno ricordare il vero motivo della sua caduta – dubitava fortemente che il fattore scatenante di tutta quella storia fossero le sue richieste insistenti di riavere indietro Lucifero. Aveva bisogno di risposte, aveva bisogno di sapere, anche perché quel silenzio stampa la stava facendo uscire matta.  
Voleva farsi perdonare, ma, allo stesso tempo, voleva che con lei fosse perdonato anche quel fratello ribelle che, per primo, era stato scacciato. Aveva un bisogno immenso di lui, così grande che nemmeno lei era in grado di spiegarlo. Era come un’eco proveniente dal passato, che stava cercando di ricordarle qualcosa che la sua mente non riusciva ad afferrare e a capire, un po’ come le era successo per il suo nome. Quel “Layla” suonava ancora troppo strano e distorto alle sue orecchie per poter essere normale, così come non le sembrava vera la motivazione della sua caduta.  
Aveva come l’impressione che ci fosse un muro, nella sua mente, così alto da impedirle di arrampicarsi per guardare qualsiasi cosa vi fosse oltre. Era un po’ come il Muro di Berlino: la sua vita umana era Berlino est e quella dannata muraglia di cemento armato le impediva di guardare ad ovest, di vedere il sole tramontare e illuminare ciò che una volta era stata.  
«Padre.» La sua voce sembrò rimbombare come un tuono in quella chiesa vuota, scuotendo le ragnatele polverose dalle travi dell’alto soffitto. «Perché non riesco a _vedere_?» domandò ad alta voce, sollevando lo sguardo sul Cristo crocifisso.  
La luce dei lampioni accanto all’edificio filtrava attraverso le vetrate colorate alla sua destra, gettando giochi di luce e colore sul pavimento accanto a lei. L’odore di incenso le invadeva le narici, nonostante la messa non fosse ancora stata celebrata.  
Il silenzio che la accolse la fece muovere sulle ginocchia a disagio e indispettita.  
«Perché non mi rispondi?» urlò a quel povero Gesù sofferente, prossimo alla morte, al termine di quella sua vita umana sprecata inutilmente per una razza che non riusciva a capire almeno il perimetro di quello che era il disegno più grande. «Perché non rispondi a Tua figlia?»  
Voleva piangere. Prima era stata sbattuta fuori di casa e la porta le era stata chiusa sul naso, poi quello – un silenzio che si protraeva da fin troppo tempo e che la stava facendo arrabbiare.  
La voce del pastore la colse di sorpresa, la fece sobbalzare, mentre quell’uomo usciva dall’ombra che conduceva alla sacrestia e, più oltre, alle scale in pietra che portavano alla cripta sotto all’altare. «Figliola,» le sorrise, allargando le braccia e camminando nella sua direzione. «Il Signore ti sente,» annuì, sedendosi poi accanto a lei e prendendole una mano tra le sue grandi mani callose.  
Layla scosse la testa, sottraendosi alla presa dell’uomo. Era troppo furiosa per essere cordiale, troppo furiosa per lasciare a quel Gesù di legno la sua espressione sofferente – sarebbe uscita, avrebbe preso una tanica di benzina e gli avrebbe cancellato quell’espressione dalla faccia con il vecchio, caro fuoco e allora sì, che suo Padre avrebbe dovuto risponderle!  
«E perché non risponde mai?»  
Jedediah Monroe rise e scosse la testa. Era un uomo prossimo alla settantina e nonostante ciò aveva il fisico forte di un quarantenne. Non aveva lasciato che i capelli gli tingessero la testa di bianco: se li era rasati a zero e ora la luce si rifletteva sulla sua pelle liscia e lucida. La barba, invece, era folta e bianca e, nonostante sembrasse lanosa, Layla aveva l’impressione che fosse ispida e ruvida.  
«Ma il Signore risponde, bambina,» le sorrise, annuendo e spostando lo sguardo sul Cristo che, fino a pochi minuti prima, era stato – di nuovo – a rischio esistenza. «È solo che le Sue vie sono infinite. Dio Padre risponde in diversi modi a persone diverse e, spesso, ad una stessa persona non risponde sempre attraverso lo stesso canale. Dobbiamo solo allungare l’orecchio e ascoltare, e alla fine sentiremo la Sua risposta e la Sua presenza.»  
«Ma io sono Sua figlia! _Deve_ rispondermi,» sbuffò. Perché quell’uomo non capiva? Eppure si trovava ad essere il pastore di quel gregge di pecore smarrite che doveva arrivare fino all’ovile nei territori di Dio! Perché, anche lui, non _vedeva_? Le avevano forse davvero tarpato le ali, i suoi fratelli?  
«Siamo tutti Suoi figli, Layla.» Jedediah rise di nuovo. Quella ragazza le sembrava una bambina, alle volte, che aveva il costante bisogno di una figura guida che la accompagnasse fuori dalla nebbia dell’ignoranza. Da quando era scomparsa, quella ragazza aveva fatto un’inversione a _U_ nell’autostrada della vita e, oltre ad aver dimenticato tutto ciò che sapeva, aveva intrapreso un nuovo percorso. Certe volte, però, aveva come l’impressione che avesse tanta, tanta rabbia repressa e che nemmeno lei lo sapesse. Le sue urla, che avevano scosso quella chiesa fin dalle fondamenta, gli erano sembrate furiose, ma anche disperate, come se avesse davvero bisogno di una risposta su una questione di vitale importanza. Avrebbe tanto voluto che lei si confidasse con lui – dopotutto, era lì anche per quello! –, ma non lo aveva mai fatto e si era sempre tenuta tutto dentro, e lui, semplicemente, non ne capiva il motivo.  
«Non nello stesso modo!» sbuffò frustrata, scacciando con la mano una ciocca di capelli che le era finita sugli occhi e le solleticava la pelle.  
«Cosa intendi dire?» Il tono del pastore Monroe era squillato divertito, ma, se lei lo avesse ascoltato con abbastanza attenzione, Layla avrebbe potuto anche scorgervi un misto tra curiosità e diffidenza.  
«Sta per arrivare qualcosa di grosso e voi uomini siete troppo ciechi e stupidi per capirlo, e Quello Lassù si rinchiude nel silenzio proprio nel momento di maggior bisogno!» Aveva iniziato ad urlare di nuovo, Layla, e non era una cosa che faceva molto spesso. Non le piacevano i toni di voce troppo alti, le facevano dolere i timpani e pulsare le tempie. Ma in quel momento, e soprattutto in quell’occasione... Non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa volesse. Una risposta, sì, certo, ma poi cos’altro? Perché sentiva che tutta quella dannata faccenda non sarebbe mai finita una volta ricevuta la chiamata di Dio!  
«Signorina King, ora basta!» Jedediah non aveva urlato, ma il suo tono di voce era suonato fermo e burbero al tempo stesso. «Siamo nella casa del Signore, non ti permetto di...»  
Ma Layla era già scappata fuori dalla chiesa. Si era perfino dovuta trattenere dal commettere blasfemia sputando sul sagrato, mentre correva sotto la pioggia. Non voleva tornare a casa, a quell’appartamento che condivideva con Riley. Lei presto sarebbe uscita per andare al gruppo di preghiera e le possibili strade erano due: la prima, avrebbe continuato a farle domande sul perché non volesse recarsi in chiesa con lei e lei alla fine avrebbe ceduto come faceva sempre; la seconda, Riley sarebbe andata da sola, Jedediah Monroe l’avrebbe presa in disparte, avrebbe ammonito Layla attraverso l’amica e così si sarebbe trovata nella situazione di dovere una spiegazione quando in realtà non c’era nulla da spiegare se solo le persone che la circondavano avessero aperto gli occhi per vedere chi – o cosa – in realtà fosse e allora si sarebbero inchinate a lei!  
Dovette fermarsi sui suoi passi per prendere un respiro profondo perché quella voce nella sua testa l’aveva stremata, rubandole tutto il fiato. Per un attimo aveva avuto paura di quei pensieri. Nessuno si sarebbe dovuto inchinare davanti a lei, soprattutto non gli uomini, che suo Padre aveva tanto ordinato a lei e ai suoi fratelli di amare. Ma la parte più profonda e forse anche più oscura del suo nuovo essere umana aveva sorriso compiaciuta: sì, forse avrebbero dovuto davvero prostrarsi davanti a lei fino a rompersi le ginocchia e lei li avrebbe guardati soffrire proprio come loro avevano schiacciato lei.  
A partire da John Winchester.  
Non le aveva mai risposto al telefono – e, soprattutto, le aveva proibito di dire la verità sulla sua identità quando doveva sapere benissimo che mentire era un peccato, agli occhi di Dio, e lei non voleva sprofondare in quella valle nera e fredda che avrebbe solo rischiato di trascinarla a fondo. Con il tempo aveva imparato che quella voce, che ogni volta le rispondeva sempre allo stesso modo, dandole sempre lo stesso numero, non era altro che la segreteria telefonica, un disco che ruotava all’infinito, pronto ad accogliere le chiamate che al momento non potevano essere accettate. Quella cosa l’aveva fatta imbestialire ancora di più. Era di lui, era di _John_ che aveva bisogno, dannazione, non di suo figlio Dean!  
Grugnì, mentre la pioggia le inzuppava sempre più i vestiti e le sue gambe nude, sotto la gonna di cotone leggero, erano bagnate e scivolose, ogni volta che si sfioravano. Stava iniziando ad avere freddo, ma allo stesso tempo era troppo orgogliosa per tornare a casa.  
Non era nemmeno sicura della sua posizione attuale. Quella era una parte della città in cui non si avventurava spesso, men che meno da sola. Lì gli edifici andavano via via confondendosi sempre più con i boschi, mentre i vicoli bui diventavano ancora più oscuri e ciechi. Non sapeva bene perché si trovasse lì. Quando era uscita di corsa dalla chiesa, mentre il sangue le ribolliva furioso perfino nelle vene del cervello e le faceva pulsare la testa, i suoi piedi si erano mossi di propria volontà verso la periferia ovest di Jacksonville, accompagnandola fino a quei magazzini ormai abbandonati, a quell’ora della sera.  
Il cielo, già nuvoloso per via dell’acquazzone che ancora non era passato, si era fatto ancora più scuro e da nord aveva iniziato a tirare un vento gelido che le incollava gli abiti bagnati alla pelle, facendola sudare freddo.  
Aveva la costante sensazione di essere osservata, forse perfino seguita. Mentre si stringeva il busto con le braccia, nel vano tentativo di scaldarsi un po’ per scacciare quel gelo che si sentiva nelle ossa, non riusciva a smettere di tremare come una foglia. Se le temperature fossero state di qualche grado più basse, nuvolette di condensa avrebbero lasciato le sue labbra, precedute dai respiri veloci che Layla continuava a prendere.  
In qualche strano modo si sentiva soffocare. Era come se un essere invisibile avesse preso tra i suoi artigli la sua cassa toracica e ora stesse stringendo e schiacciando, impedendole di respirare liberamente. Più avanzava, ormai sempre più lentamente e scossa dai brividi, più quella sensazione aumentava. E odiava il fatto che non fosse in grado di fermarsi. In qualche strano modo, per qualche strano motivo, _doveva_ andare avanti.  
Quando si girò indietro, così velocemente che per poco non perse l’equilibrio, riuscì a vede la strada con la coda dell’occhio.  
Un’ombra la seguiva.  
 

_________________________

  
Dean e Samuel Winchester sedevano nella loro Impala del ’67. Nessuno parlava.  
Dean leggeva il diario di suo padre John, cercando di trovare una qualche traccia che potesse aiutarli a risolvere il mistero degli angeli uccisi, mentre Sam navigava in Internet come se avesse avuto il vento alle spalle, scorrendo una pagina dopo l’altra in cerca di un qualcosa che nemmeno lui sapeva.  
Perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto uccidere creature come gli angeli? Certo, Dean diceva che erano dei coglioni, ma ne conoscevano due, forse tre contando anche Anna Milton, di cui uno era morto, e forse aveva anche ragione, ma ce n’erano altre migliaia che ancora non conoscevano. E, di certo, gli angeli non erano tutti uguali, così come non lo erano gli uomini.  
La cosa che più lo turbava era il fatto che suo fratello avesse deciso di credere ad Alastair e al fatto che i demoni non c’entrassero nulla in quella storia. Perché, andiamo! Quando mai un demone non è coinvolto?  
Eppure, Dean ne era convinto al centodieci per cento – per quanto odiasse quel demone – e lui cosa poteva fare? Andargli contro non gli sembrava l’idea migliore, soprattutto non dopo che erano stati separati per quattro mesi (quattro mesi in cui il maggiore dei Winchester era morto, badate bene, sbranato da un mastino infernale e trascinato all’Inferno) e dopo tutte le tensioni riguardanti i suoi “legami di sangue” con Ruby, quel demone che Dean non riusciva proprio a sopportare.  
«Questa cosa deve essere collegata a Lilith che rompe i sigilli,» sospirò ad un tratto Dean, facendolo girare.  
Suo fratello era stanco, glielo leggeva nel profilo, nella postura, nel capo appoggiato contro il poggiatesta del sedile. Gli avrebbe detto di andare a riposarsi, ma sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai fatto – perché, siamo onesti, nemmeno lui si sarebbe sdraiato sul sedile posteriore per schiacciare un pisolino, non in una situazione del genere.  
«Pensavo credessi che i demoni non fossero coinvolti...» Anche la voce di Sam gridava “stanchezza” in ogni direzione, nonostante il ragazzo cercasse di nasconderla il più possibile, di seppellirla sei piedi sotto di sé. La mano destra corse in automatico allo schermo del portatile e lo abbassò fino a chiuderlo.  
«Non sto dicendo che deve per forza essere stato uno di loro.» Dean si grattò la parte destra del collo e poi allungò il braccio verso il sedile posteriore per prendere una birra. Sam lo guardò quasi ipnotizzato mentre strappava la linguetta di alluminio e... No, ormai quella birra era troppo sgasata per emettere il solito sibilo. «Potrebbe essere che qualcuno li stia aiutando, tutto qui.»  
«E chi potrebbe aiutare Lilith? Non dividerà mai il potere con nessuno! È già tanto se Lucifero non se ne sbarazzerà alla prima occasione buona.» Sam scosse la testa, stringendosi nelle spalle e bevendo un sorso della birra, ormai calda, che aveva aperto ore prima.  
«Se lo sapessi, credi che me ne starei qui con le mani in mano?» Finalmente, pensò Sam, Dean era scoppiato e forse ora si sarebbe sfogato, scacciando così via parte della stanchezza che lo schiacciava contro il sedile in pelle, ma non lo fece. Si passò una mano sugli occhi mentre Sam tornava ad aprire il portatile.  
Il silenzio cadde nuovamente su di loro come le gocce di poggia continuavano a tamburellare sul tettuccio della Chevrolet.  
“Ci mancava solo questa giornata di merda dopo una caccia di merda in Montana,” sbuffò Dean, riportando in vita il motore. Azionò i tergicristalli, lasciò che anche quello posteriore facesse il suo lavoro e fece retromarcia, uscendo dal parcheggio che si erano creati poco dopo un’uscita laterale della strada.  
Era troppo stanco per continuare a fare ricerche, al momento. Aveva bisogno di una doccia calda, un caffè – corretto, naturalmente, e avrebbe provveduto personalmente a correggere la correzione – e un materasso sotto il culo. Per quanto amasse la sua auto, aveva davvero bisogno di un letto e cinque minuti di sonno. Avrebbe chiesto a Sammy di guidare se non avesse preferito che suo fratello tenesse quelle zampacce da gigante lontane dal volante della _sua_ auto. E poi, che continuasse pure a scandagliare Internet, forse sarebbe perfino riuscito a trovare qualcosa di utile.  
Dal canto suo, Sam sapeva che tutte quelle ricerche erano inutili. Senza l’aiuto di Castiel, non avrebbero mai trovato nulla né su Internet né sui libri né tantomeno nel diario di loro padre per il semplice motivo che nessuno, prima di quel momento, si era ritrovato nella condizione di dover risolvere quei crimini. Diamine, gli angeli erano stati il più grande segreto fino a pochi mesi prima!  
Stavano semplicemente perdendo tempo, di questo era sicuro.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, spostando quelli che gli ricadevano sul volto, e guardò pensieroso fuori dal finestrino.  
Perché non ci pensava Dio? Sì, insomma, dopotutto erano i Suoi primi figli, gli angeli... Perché non ci pensava Lui e sistemava la faccenda?  
«C’è una pagina che mi ha dato Bobby e che ho inserito nel diario di papà,» esordì Dean a un tratto, mentre prendeva una curva a una velocità che, se fossero stati _davvero_ così sfortunati, avrebbe rischiato di portarli fuori strada, «a cui continuo a ritornare, non so perché.»  
Sam notò appena le sopracciglia aggrottate del fratello, ma il suo tono era pensieroso tanto quanto lo era stato lui un attimo prima.  
«Cosa c’è scritto?»  
«Prendi il diario, c’è il laccio di chiusura che tiene il segno,» rispose, lanciandogli un’occhiata mentre cambiava marcia.  
Sam prese il diario del padre e lo aprì. La pagina era datata 20 gennaio 2006, più di tre anni prima. Lo stile era diverso dal solito, perfino Sam – che per la maggior parte del tempo non era incollato a quell’oggetto – se ne accorse.  
   
 

 _«Dieci chilometri a nord di Jacksonville, Oregon._  
_«Oggi ho incontrato una ragazza. Il poliziotto alla stazione di polizia ha detto che si chiama Layla King, ma nemmeno lei mi è sembrata convinta di questa cosa. Mi ha incuriosito, era l’essere più strano che io abbia mai visto, e detto da me vuol dire proprio ciò che ho detto. È strano; qualche minuto prima ho visto una stella cadente e poi me la sono ritrovata davanti, nuda, in mezzo alla strada, con la pelle d’oca, le ginocchia sbucciate e i capelli rossi sconvolti dal vento. Era... umana. O almeno così sembrava. Ha detto di venire dal Paradiso e lì per lì, in una situazione normale, le avrei riso in faccia, ma qualcosa nel suo tono di voce mi ha fermato._  
_«Non so cosa mi sia preso, ma le ho creduto. O glielo ho lasciato credere – nemmeno io so bene cosa abbia fatto in quel momento, cosa abbia scelto. Alla stazione di polizia sembravano conoscerla, ma lei era... non so. Affetta da amnesia? Un vero angelo? Ma anche se fosse stata un angelo si sarebbe ricordata la sua vita, o sbaglio? Ma l’ho testata in tutti modi, era_ umana _! Non poteva essere nient’altro._  
_«Non credevo nemmeno che gli angeli esistessero per davvero, prima di questa notte. Ma quella ragazza mi ha insinuato il dubbio. Se davvero esistono, perché non fanno nulla per noi? Perché non si mostrano almeno ai Cacciatori? Perché dobbiamo ancora preoccuparci della Caccia ai demoni se loro esistono?_  
_«Ma se_ davvero _è un angelo... Gli angeli non cadono tutti i giorni, o sbaglio? Credo ci sia sotto qualcosa di grosso, di molto grosso. Probabilmente nemmeno lei immagina cosa, ma ho come la sensazione che ci porterà tutti alla morte.»_

  
  
Sam chiuse il diario di suo padre nello stesso momento in cui entrò nella camera del motel. Aveva finalmente smesso di piovere, ma il cielo era ancora plumbeo e le nuvole sembravano ancora cariche di pioggia.  
Probabilmente suo padre aveva bevuto, quella notte. Anche se, dopotutto, ormai erano giunti alla conclusione che gli angeli esistevano davvero. Non sapeva nemmeno lui come sentirsi.  
Gettò il diario del padre sul letto e si abbandonò su una sedia accanto alla porta.  
«Perché Bobby aveva questa pagina?» Non gli tornava quel fatto, non aveva senso, non per lui.  
«Ha detto che papà gliela aveva spedita,» rispose Dean con una scrollata di spalle. Lo guardò sfilarsi la giacca e gettarla sul letto, sopra il diario di John Winchester. «Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché papà non se la fosse tenuta per sé. Però è da mesi che continuo a pensarci e non riesco a togliermela dalla testa.»  
«Pensi che avesse bevuto, quella sera, o pensi che fosse sobrio?» lo interruppe Sam, passandosi una mano sul collo nel vano tentativo di sciogliere tutta la stanchezza e la tensione che si erano accumulate .  
Il fratello lo fulminò con lo sguardo prima di alzarsi di nuovo, togliersi la maglietta, sfilarsi le scarpe e buttarsi a peso morto sul letto libero un’altra volta. «Secondo te?» Era più che altro una domanda retorica, non si aspettava davvero che Sammy gli rispondesse, perché era ovvio che loro padre non avesse bevuto nemmeno un goccio, quella notte. «Quello che mi chiedo è: sarà ancora viva? E poi, se davvero può sapere qualcosa: perché Castiel non ce ne ha parlato?»  
Sam scrollò le spalle e allungò le gambe davanti a sé. Aveva le unghie delle mani sporche, notò, e prese il coltello da caccia per pulirsele.  
L’orologio appeso a una delle pareti della stanza, che non aveva ancora guardato davvero, ticchettava via i secondi sempre più lentamente. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, la stanza era quasi esattamente come se l’era immaginata. La moquette era rossa – e sporca, odiava le moquette! Le pareti grigie rendevano quel luogo ancora più deprimente, mentre le coperte erano di un brutto verde smorto. Perlomeno, il tavolino era pulito, il cestino della spazzatura vuoto e si ritrovò a sperare di trovare in quelle condizioni pure il bagno.  
Dean non lo stava guardando, sembrava stesse già dormendo, ma Sam poteva capire dal respiro che era ancora sveglio.  
Continuava a chiedersi se quella Layla King fosse ancora viva. Chissà se era ancora a Jacksonville? Le probabilità erano basse, ma poteva anche essere che non si fosse mossa da lì. Se suo padre avesse fatto sapere prima quella cosa, se si fosse fatto dare un recapito telefonico...  
Sbuffò.  
«Pensi a quello che penso io?» domandò all’improvviso, appoggiando il coltello sul tavolo e alzandosi in piedi.  
«A meno che tu stia pensando a una bella bionda con un bel paio di bocce – no, Sam, non stiamo pensando la stessa cosa,» grugnì Dean con il volto per metà affondato nel cuscino.  
Samuel rimase in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, preso alla sprovvista, anche se – ad essere onesti – se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare. Avrebbe iniziato a dubitare della vera identità di quello che assomigliava fin troppo a suo fratello se la risposta non fosse stata quella.  
Quando si riscosse, spostò la giacca di suo fratello e il diario di loro padre dal letto e li appoggiò sul tavolo, tirò le tende e chiuse a chiave e con la catenella la porta della stanza. «Potremmo andare a vedere se è ancora lì...» propose, sedendosi sul letto e slacciandosi le stringhe delle scarpe. Voleva davvero farsi una doccia, ma sentiva che le forze lo avrebbero lasciato presto – e all’aria tutti i piani che si era fatto!  
«Non penso nemmeno sia ancora lì,» sbadigliò Dean, girandosi sulla schiena e appoggiandosi una mano sulla pancia. Aveva fame. In quel momento avrebbe pagato qualunque prezzo per un doppio _cheeseburger_ con una montagna di patatine fritte.  
«Potremmo chiamare Castiel.»  
«Noi non chiameremo nessuno.»  
«Andiamo, potrebbe aiutarci, dopotutto è anche nel suo interesse trovarla.»  
«È anche nel suo interesse trovarla _per ucciderla_ ,» gli fece eco Dean, girando la testa per guardare il fratello. Che gli saltava in mente?  
«Potremmo chiedere a Ruby se può fare qualcosa...» propose Sammy, tirandosi le coperte fino al mento. Erano morbide e calde, nonostante il colore orribile, e in quel momento fu certo che quella notte avrebbe dormito bene.  
«Toglitelo dalla mente!» Suo fratello era troppo stanco perfino per arrabbiarsi davvero davanti a quella proposta. Tra la ricerca di informazioni sugli angeli e i normali casi che si ritrovavano ad affrontare, il loro tempo libero – già scarso in partenza – stava diventando sempre più risicato.  
Il silenzio, per quella che poteva essere la millesima volta, quel giorno, tornò a calare tra di loro.  
Nel frattempo, fuori aveva ripreso a piovere e si era anche alzato il vento, che ora sembrava ululare. Era strano, ma la combinazione di quei suoni era quasi come una ninna nanna per Sam, che stava pian piano scivolando sempre più nel mondo dei sogni. Si sentiva quasi cullato e, con gli occhi chiusi, sorrideva al sonno che lo attendeva oltre quel velo.  
Ma lo squillare del cellulare di Dean lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà e quella bolla di calore e tranquillità sembrò scoppiare intorno a lui. Suo fratello si girò a guardarlo confuso – forse anche un po’ arrabbiato perché, ora che finalmente erano sotto le coperte, non si potevano ancora permettere di crollare addormentati come meritavano.  
Dean si alzò dal letto guardingo, guardando confuso la sua giacca, nella tasca della quale il suo telefono continuava a squillare.  
Chi poteva essere? Non gli sembrava molto l’orario adatto a una chiamata di piacere e sperava vivamente non fosse nemmeno una di lavoro perché, in quel momento, voleva considerarsi in ferie per un paio di orette.  
«Pronto?» La sua voce era titubante, stanca, sfinita e desiderò che la persona all’altro capo del telefono lo capisse e gli chiudesse la chiamata in faccia.  
Per sua sfortuna, però, la voce di una ragazza rispose. « _Dean Winchester?_ »  
«Sì? Chi chiama?» Senza saperlo, Dean aveva impugnato il coltello che Ruby aveva dato loro da usare contro i demoni e ne stringeva convulsamente l’impugnatura.  
Davanti alla risposta, mormorata in un soffio, i suoi occhi sarebbero benissimo potuti cadere dalle sue orbite.  
« _Sono Layla King._ »  
 

_________________________

  
Davanti a Layla c’erano due uomini. Uno di loro, più basso e tarchiato, aveva i capelli biondi e, nonostante il tempo non fosse dei migliori, indossava una maglietta bianca a maniche corte che metteva in bella mostra i tatuaggi che aveva sulle braccia muscolose.  
L’altro era di almeno una testa più alto e molto più muscoloso. I lunghi capelli rossi, più tendenti all’arancione di quelli della ragazza, scendevano ben oltre le sue spalle e, sulla fronte, erano incollati alla pelle dalla pioggia che continuava a scendere come un fiume in piena.  
Inginocchiata dietro un cassonetto della spazzatura, dietro cui si era nascosta, non riusciva a vedere bene e anche la pioggia le rendeva più difficile distinguere le forme, ma era certa che l’uomo dai capelli rossi avesse qualcosa in mano. Quando un lampo squarciò il cielo, illuminando la scena, a cui fece da sottofondo il rombo del tuono, la vide con chiarezza: una lama angelica.  
Tuttavia, li aveva riconosciuti subito.  
Due angeli.  
E sapeva che, presto o tardi, avrebbe sentito uno dei due morire, proprio come era capitato con tutti gli altri fratelli che, da qualche mese a quella parte, continuavano a morire uno dopo l’altro.  
La pioggia scrosciava troppo rumorosamente e le sue stupide orecchie umane non riuscivano a comprendere ogni parola, ma un nome era risuonato in modo chiaro e limpido.  
_Samael_.  
Layla dovette mordersi una mano per impedirsi di gridare. Non aveva mai avuto a che fare con quell’angelo, o, almeno, non lo ricordava, ma sapeva fin troppo bene chi fosse: l’arcangelo della morte. E questo significava davvero una sola cosa.  
Dovette prendere respiri profondi, tendendo in bocca il pugno chiuso, per calmarsi quanto bastava a non svenire.  
Perché, semplicemente, non era stata zitta, quando il pastore Monroe l’aveva rimproverata? Se fosse rimasta seduta in chiesa, a chiedere perdono a Dio, non si sarebbe trovata in quella situazione, ora, e tutto sarebbe stato mille volte meglio.  
Scosse la testa, deglutendo a fatica la saliva, mentre i brividi continuavano a farla tremare sotto la pioggia scrosciante. Perché doveva sempre reagire così, come se scattasse come una molla? Perché semplicemente suo Padre non le rispondeva e basta?  
Cercò di avvicinarsi, gattonando dietro i cassonetti della spazzatura, graffiandosi le ginocchia nude, spostandosi in avanti di qualche metro, ma comunque non riusciva a sentire molto, nonostante molto probabilmente i due stessero urlando, e la pioggia, che continuava a scorrerle sul viso, la accecava, rendendole impossibile distinguere gli oggetti davanti a lei.  
Stava ancora gattonando quando lo sentì, un dolore acuto al petto. Era come se qualcuno l’avesse pugnalata con una lama arroventata e avesse rigirato l’oggetto nel suo corpo. I polmoni le bruciavano e per un attimo credette di essere sul punto di svenire. Vomitò sangue per quella che poteva essere la centesima volta in quel mese e continuò a tossire quel fluido rosso per qualche minuto, una volta che i conati cessarono.  
Samael doveva averla sentita, dopotutto era ancora un angelo, lui, ma non si era avvicinato a lei.  
Quando Layla sollevò lo sguardo, mentre si puliva la bocca con il dorso della mano e sputava a terra per l’ultima volta, l’arcangelo della morte non era in vista e davanti a lei giaceva il corpo senza vita di un suo fratello. Se non fosse stata umana, avrebbe di certo capito chi fosse, ma anche in quella sua nuova condizione riusciva a vedere le ali aperte che, abbandonate sull’asfalto, risalivano parte dei muri degli edifici che li fiancheggiavano.  
Decise quasi inconsciamente il da farsi. Corse all’inizio della strada ed entrò nella cabina telefonica che aveva visto arrivando, introdusse qualche moneta e compose il numero di Riley.  
« _Pronto?_ » La voce della sua amica aveva risposto al quarto squillo.  
«Riley, sono Layla,» balbettò lei in risposta, con i denti che le battevano per il freddo e i vestiti sempre più congelati.  
« _Per l’amor di Dio, Layla! Cosa ti è preso? Il pastore mi ha detto..._ » Stava urlando frustrata e Layla fu costretta ad allontanare dal suo orecchio la cornetta del telefono.  
«Non c’è tempo per questo!» la interruppe, appoggiandosi alla porta rotta della cabina per tenerla chiusa ed impedire che il vento e la pioggia la colpissero come una frusta. «Devi venirmi a prendere, è urgente e importante,» la implorò, starnutendo più volte.  
La sentì sospirare e molto probabilmente stava anche scuotendo la testa contrariata. « _Dove sei?_ »  
«Nella zona dei magazzini, non so bene dove...»  
« _Layla! Sai quanto è grande quella zona? Ci vorranno secoli per trovarti! Cosa ci fai lì, comunque?_ »  
«Non c’è tempo per questo, sbrigati a venire!» Si guardò intorno, cercando di distinguere qualche insegna nel buio della sera e attraverso la ragnatela della pioggia. Poi lo notò. «Sono vicino a una saracinesca rossa illuminata da un lampione.» Non diede il tempo all’amica di proferire parola: agganciò velocemente la cornetta del telefono e si fiondò fuori, sotto l’acqua che continuava a cadere dal cielo.  
Tornò dall’angelo morto. Sorrise sollevata quando lo vide ancora lì: aveva il terrore che qualcuno arrivasse a prenderlo per farne chissà cosa. Infilò le braccia sotto le sue ascelle e iniziò a trascinarlo verso l’inizio di quel vicolo cieco per spostarsi sotto al lampione che aveva indicato a Riley.  
Quel corpo pesava come un macigno e impiegò molto più tempo del previsto prima di arrivare a destinazione. Lo sistemò in una posizione seduta e lo appoggiò alla parete per poi sedersi accanto a lui.  
Continuava a chiederselo e continuava a non trovare una risposta plausibile. Perché Samael stava uccidendo i suoi stessi fratelli?  
Scoppiò a piangere e fu contenta che la pioggia di quella notte si mescolasse alle sue lacrime perché odiava dal più profondo del suo essere quella sua debolezza. Lasciò che le lacrime sgorgassero dai suoi occhi, portandosi dietro parte di tutto quel dolore, di tutta quella stanchezza, di tutta quella tensione che ormai la attanagliavano come una morsa.  
Riley arrivò dopo quelle che parvero ore. Quando Layla vide i fari della macchina comparire in lontananza, si alzò in piedi e si piazzò proprio sotto il lampione.  
«Chi è quello?» I capelli castani di Riley avevano già iniziato ad inzupparsi e ormai la pioggia stava rendendo lucida la sua pelle scura. Il rumore della sua portiera che si chiudeva squarciò l’aria della notte e sembrò rimbombare su ogni porta chiusa nel raggio di un miglio.  
«Mio fratello,» rispose semplicemente, incitandola a sbrigarsi a fare il giro della macchina. «Aiutami a caricarlo sul sedile posteriore,» urlò per farsi sentire sopra l’ululato del vento, prendendo di nuovo l’angelo da sotto le ascelle.  
«Ma è...» Il disgusto sulla faccia della sua amica era più che visibile, perfino in una situazione come quella, in cui le gocce di acqua incastrate tra le sue ciglia le offuscavano la vista.  
«Morto, sì. Ora sbrigati, dobbiamo andarcene di qui.»  
Quando quel cadavere fu caricato sul sedile posteriore della vecchia _Volkswagen_ di Riley, Layla poté finalmente coprirsi con il _plaid_ che l’amica teneva nel baule. Il riscaldamento andava a mille, un po’ come i tergicristalli, mentre Riley continuava a fissarla.  
Ora c’era solo una persona da chiamare.  
_Dean Winchester_.


	3. Jacksonville, Oregon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oggi aggiorno in anticipo, yay!
> 
> Scusate la domanda, sapete come fare a centrare parti del testo con questo sito? Io copio l'html giusto, ma poi qui mi allinea a sinistra tutte le parti centrate...

** CAPITOLO DUE  
JACKSONVILLE, OREGON **

  
«Come fai a dire che non è una trappola?»  
  
Con Hamilton, Montana, a più di duecento miglia dietro di loro, Dean guidava da quattro ore ormai, mentre Sam sedeva accanto a lui in silenzio, digitando continuamente sulla tastiera del portatile. Avevano da poco passato Spokane, nello Stato di Washington, e aveva finalmente smesso di piovere.  
«Dean?» La voce di Sam riuscì a riportarlo alla realtà, concentrato com’era sulla strada davanti a lui e sulla chiamata di Layla della sera precedente. Una parte di lui aveva sempre desiderato che quella pagina di diario fosse un falso, oppure che suo padre fosse stato così ubriaco da essersi immaginato l’intera serata, e invece... Dio, sembrava che la loro vita diventasse più complicata ogni giorno di più!  
«Cosa?» Dean si girò a guardare il fratello per un secondo prima di aumentare la marcia e passare nella corsia di sorpasso. Non c’era molto traffico a quell’ora del mattino: il sole era sorto da una o due orette e la maggior parte dei veicoli su entrambe le carreggiate erano camion.  
«Come fai a dire che non è una trappola?» Sam ripeté la domanda. «Non credi abbia chiamato proprio al momento giusto, quando mi hai fatto leggere quella pagina di papà?»  
«Non lo so, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che non sia nulla di male,» rispose, facendo spallucce e lanciando un’occhiata nello specchietto retrovisore. «Poi magari è anche sexy,» aggiunse, sorridendo malizioso e scoppiando a ridere davanti al borbottio di suo fratello. Sammy doveva imparare a sciogliersi un po’, pensò.  
Sam, accanto a lui, sospirò e scosse la testa rassegnato.  
Quando quel _ghoul_ aveva telefonato al cellulare di loro padre, spacciandosi per il loro fratellastro Adam (di cui nessuno dei due avevano sentito parlare), Dean aveva pensato subito – e lo aveva anche capito, perché alla fine la sua intuizione si era rivelata corretta – ad una trappola e si era preparato ad affrontarla. Certo, alla fine la trappola era stata più difficile da individuare, ma ce l’avevano fatta e ne erano usciti vivi.  
Ora, invece... Non sapeva se si fidasse di quella Layla King per il semplice motivo che fosse una ragazza oppure se pensasse ad altro, se le credesse veramente. Lui, d’altro canto, non si sarebbe proprio _proprio_ fidato. Insomma, quella ragazza si era portata a casa un _cadavere_ , non un cucciolo trovato per strada, dannazione! Già non si sarebbe fidato di se stesso e di suo fratello se fosse stato un’altra persona (e, soprattutto, una persona sana di mente)...  
Poi, certamente, c’era sotto una faccenda più complicata e spinosa. Il cadavere non era umano, ma un angelo, e Layla non era umana, ma un angelo caduto. O, almeno, questo era quello che pensava suo padre – o quello che lei lo aveva spinto a credere; chi poteva saperlo con precisione, ora che il suo vecchio era morto?  
«Sii serio, per favore,» sospirò, spegnendo la radio della macchina.  
Dean rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto prima di prendere un respiro profondo e aprire bocca. «Sono serio. Questa è una faccenda completamente diversa da quella di Adam,» rispose, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, e scosse la testa. «Non è che ora se una persona che papà ha aiutato in passato si mette a chiamare, allora è per forza una creatura sovrannaturale, Sammy! Nessuno avrebbe alcun interesse a spacciarsi per quella ragazza, soprattutto se si porta a casa un morto come se fosse la busta della spesa. Penso che andare a dare un’occhiata non ci creerà alcun problema.»  
Sam sospirò di nuovo, contrariato, ma se ne stette in silenzio. Non aveva voglia di litigare con suo fratello, era troppo stanco: la dormita di quella notte non era stata per nulla tranquilla, soprattutto visto che quella Layla King – di cui non conosceva nemmeno l’aspetto – sembrava aver deciso di intrufolarsi nei suoi incubi. Quella che aveva era più che altro una sensazione, come se una piuma gli stesse sfiorando la pelle e lui non avesse la piena certezza che essa fosse effettivamente lì. Ed era proprio la sensazione che aveva avuto mentre la sognava che lo costringeva a pensare alla possibilità di una trappola. Era come se quella ragazza fosse stata il Male personificato – il che, a pensarci bene, non aveva molto senso. L’aveva sognata avvolta dall’oscurità, con le ali che sembravano dispiegarsi all’infinito, più nere dell’oscurità che la circondava, e aveva emanato così tanto potere che Sam si era svegliato con la pelle d’oca. Era dovuto uscire a prendere qualche boccata d’aria perché, in quel momento, si era sentito soffocare e sopraffare da quell’ondata di potere che sembrava averlo travolto come un tir.  
Scosse la testa e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, appoggiando la fronte al vetro, respirando profondamente nel tentativo di scacciare quella sensazione che sembrava volersi impossessare di nuovo di lui.  
Dean, dal canto suo, era curioso di conoscere quella Layla King. Se suo padre le aveva dedicato un’intera pagina di diario – e se soprattutto aveva sentito la necessità di mandarla a Bobby per farla avere ai suoi figli, nonostante tutto quello che aveva combinato –, allora doveva essere anche una persona abbastanza importante o speciale. Forse era davvero la chiave per qualcosa di più grande, come aveva scritto John, e forse poteva essere proprio la chiave per risolvere il mistero dell’assassinio di tutti quegli angeli. Magari sapeva qualcosa e andare a farle un paio di domande non poteva comunque essere uno spreco di tempo. Anche solo il fatto che probabilmente aveva visto l’assassino poteva risultare essere di qualche utilità.  
Lo faceva ridere il pensiero che si fosse portata a casa un cadavere e continuava a pensare a dove potesse averlo messo. Magari lo aveva pure fatto a pezzi e lo aveva infilato nel congelatore, si ritrovò a pensare ridacchiando. Sarebbe andato a incontrarla anche solo per scoprire quel particolare non tanto piccolo.  
«Cosa faremo quando arriveremo?» La voce di suo fratello era stanca e quella domanda fu seguita da un sonoro sbadiglio. A quanto pareva, nemmeno lui aveva dormito molto quella notte e non era riuscito a riaddormentarsi quando lo aveva sentito rientrare nella camera di motel che avevano condiviso.  
Dean superò una macchina e rientrò nella corsia prima di rispondere. «Non ne ho idea,» sospirò.  
«Pensi di chiamare Castiel?»  
«Non vorrei farlo...» sospirò pensieroso una seconda volta, lanciandogli un’occhiata. «Ma forse dovremmo. Dopotutto lui è l’esperto di angeli, qui. E comunque, fermare questa strage è più nei suoi interessi che nei nostri.»  
«Cosa ne faremo dell’angelo morto?»  
Era proprio quella la domanda che Dean aspettava con più paura perché non sapeva come rispondere. Avrebbe urlato in un sacchetto di carta marroncina per tutta la frustrazione che qualche essere superiore sembrava stesse imbottigliando nel suo corpo. «Lasceremo a Castiel l’onore di occuparsene, immagino,» ridacchiò nervoso.  
 

_________________________

  


Il sole splendeva, a Jacksonville, ma tirava ancora un vento freddo che spazzava le strade e faceva frusciare le foglie verdi degli alberi. Le pozzanghere sull’asfalto riflettevano la luce del sole e parevano piccoli specchi in cui il cielo si ammirava. Gli uccelli erano tornati a cantare sui rami degli alberi mentre, più in basso, le api ronzavano intorno ai fiori bagnati di rugiada.  
Per quasi ogni casa in _Fir Street_ quella era una giornata perfettamente normale e alquanto comune: tra pochi minuti sarebbe passato lo scuolabus a prendere i bambini per andare a scuola, alla fine della strada una _Porsche Cayenne_ nera avrebbe lasciato un vialetto d’ingresso, un ragazzo pieno di brufoli sarebbe passato in bicicletta per distribuire il _Jacksonville Herald Tribune_ suonando il campanellino attaccato al manubrio.  
“Per quasi ogni casa” perché in una delle due camere da letto della numero 154, una piccola casa dalle pareti esterne color giallo canarino, il cadavere di un uomo – o, per meglio dire, di un angelo – biondo giaceva su una _parure_ di coperte fiorate.  
Layla era rimasta ad osservarlo per tutta la notte, seduta sulla poltrona grigia accanto all’armadio, quasi sperando di vederlo rialzarsi. Una lucina di quelle che si usano per i bambini aveva illuminato parzialmente l’oscurità della stanza, proiettando sul soffitto _beige_ una miriade di stelle. Con quell’angelo morto presente la camera sembrava molto più piccola del solito e molto più fredda. Layla aveva avuto paura ad addormentarsi perché aveva continuato a temere che qualcuno potesse entrare per portar via quel corpo che si era trascinata a casa.  
Aveva continuato a fissare le ali del defunto, che cadevano senza vita sul pavimento in _parquet_ chiaro della sua stanza. Le facevano impressione: vederle così flosce, impotenti, _morte_... Era una delle cose più strane e che più le avevano fatto impressione a cui avesse mai assistito – e, da quando era umana, aveva assistito a molte stranezze, più di quante riuscisse davvero a ricordare. Gliele aveva accarezzate, per qualche tempo, forse per cercare di rassicurare più se stessa che quel suo fratello dal nome sconosciuto. Se solo fosse stata un angelo, forse avrebbe fatto di tutto per fermare Samael ed impedirgli di uccidere un loro fratello. Anche se, in fondo al suo cuore ora pulsante, sapeva che quello era un compito che spettava a loro Padre – e, ancora più in fondo, ad una profondità che consciamente non riusciva a raggiungere, sapeva che non avrebbe fatto nulla per salvare quell’angelo.  
Quando era scesa al piano inferiore per fare colazione, nonostante il suo stomaco si fosse attorcigliato su se stesso, aveva trovato Riley in cucina mentre bisbigliava concitata al telefono. Layla era entrata nella stanza e l’altra ragazza era sobbalzata per la sorpresa e si era sbrigata a chiudere la chiamata, quasi lanciando il telefono sul piano di lavoro in finto marmo.  
«Tutto bene?» domandò Layla, aggrottando le sopracciglia e sedendosi al tavolo apparecchiato. La sua amica sapeva fin troppo bene quanto fosse negata in cucina, perfino dopo tre anni passati in quel mondo, e si era assunta il compito di preparare la colazione anche per lei, ogni mattina.  
«Non proprio!» Quello di Riley era stato un bisbiglio furioso. La ragazza si era appoggiata alla superficie del tavolo con le mani e ora la fissava sconvolta. «Abbiamo un cadavere nella tua stanza al piano di sopra!»  
«E quindi?» Layla fece spallucce prima di prendere in mano la forchetta e iniziare a mangiare le uova strapazzate che le erano state preparate.  
«“ _E quindi_ ”?» Riley aveva una voglia immensa di sbattere la testa contro il muro fino a rompere la parete o il suo cranio, dipendeva da chi avesse ceduto prima. «Presto inizierà a puzzare!»  
«Non puzzerà.»  
«E come fai a saperlo?»  
«Non lo so.»  
Riley era ammutolita, più per il nervoso e perché era sconvolta che per altro. Quella ragazza l’avrebbe fatta rinchiudere in un ospedale psichiatrico e sarebbe stata lei stessa a pagare affinché nessuno la rilasciasse: non voleva di certo correre il rischio di incappare in una persona come Layla una seconda volta. Cosa aveva quella ragazza che non andava? Scosse la testa, sconfitta, e si sedette al tavolo. Mentre guardava Layla mangiare uova e _bacon_ , il suo stomaco continuava a chiudersi sempre più, fino a che non si sentì quasi mancare. Come faceva a mangiare in quella situazione? Dopo aver passato la notte nella stessa stanza di un morto, soprattutto?  
«Spero solo che i tuoi due amici psicopatici si sbrighino ad arrivare,» mormorò, cercando di ingoiare qualche sorso di caffè nero. Nero come quella giornata, dopotutto. O come la sua anima. In quel momento, mentre la realizzazione di ciò che aveva acconsentito a fare la sera precedente la colpiva come un sasso sulla testa, volle scavarsi la fossa, spararsi in bocca e lasciarvisi cadere dentro.  
«Non sono miei amici. In realtà non li conosco.» Layla fece spallucce di nuovo, sollevando lo sguardo sull’amica e guardandola con l’espressione più innocente che quella ragazza avesse mai visto.  
Riley la fissò con le labbra socchiuse prima di lasciare che la sua testa cadesse sulla superficie in legno del tavolo della cucina. Quello. Era. Davvero. Troppo. Avrebbe urlato, se solo non avesse rischiato di spaventare l’amica. Avrebbe grugnito, se solo avesse voluto mettersi in ridicolo.  
Cosa le era preso? Accettare che quella psicolabile ritardata andasse a vivere con lei era stato forse l’errore più grande che avesse mai commesso in tutta la sua vita, perfino peggiore di quell’omicidio che aveva commesso secoli prima. Doveva proprio smettere di farsi commuovere dalla storia delle persone – o dalle persone in sé. Quella ragazza sperduta dai capelli rossi le aveva fatto compassione, seduta al gruppo di preghiera mentre continuava a guardarsi intorno spaesata. E aveva deciso di fidarsi.  
“Ah-ha, mai più una cosa del genere,” decise, non trovando la forza di sollevare la testa.  
Udì Layla alzarsi e lasciare i piatti e il suo bicchiere nel lavello della cucina. Poi sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi e fermarsi nell’ingresso, in cui, molto più che probabilmente, stava indossando la giacca di pelle che l’uomo che l’aveva trovata tre anni prima le aveva regalato.  
«Riley?»  
Quando la ragazza sollevò il capo dal tavolo, la testa di Layla sporgeva oltre lo stipite della porta della cucina, mentre il resto del corpo restava in corridoio.  
«Non si risveglierà,» le sorrise, sistemando una ciocca di quei suoi capelli rossi dietro l’orecchio. «È morto.»  
“Oh mio...”  
Riley sorrise. «Lo so, tranquilla.»  
«Se il mio amico dovesse arrivare mentre io non sono ancora a casa...»  
«Gli dirò di venire alla libreria, non preoccuparti,» annuì, alzandosi in piedi e prendendo in mano il suo piatto di cibo non ancora toccato. «Ora vai o farai tardi.»  
Qualche secondo dopo la porta d’ingresso si chiuse rumorosamente e, guardando fuori dalla finestra della cucina, Riley vide Layla correre sul marciapiede per andare a lavorare.  
Aspettò qualche minuto prima di lasciar cadere il piatto nel lavandino, dove si frantumò. Si asciugò con calma le mani nell’asciugamano, prese un coltello dal portacoltelli accanto al frigorifero, uscì dalla cucina e iniziò a salire le scale.  
Odiava mettere in piedi quella farsa ogni santissimo giorno, anche perché temeva che, presto o tardi, avrebbe finito _davvero_ con l’affezionarsi a quella matta di una coinquilina che si ritrovava ad avere. Se solo avesse fatto finta di nulla, quella sera... Sarebbe di certo riuscita a trovare un altro modo per avvicinarsi a quella ragazza e farsela amica anche senza portarsela a casa.  
Raggiunse in poco tempo la porta della camera di Layla e abbassò la maniglia. Per quanto spingesse, però, la porta sembrava non volersi aprire. Quell’angelo caduto l’aveva chiusa a chiave, notò infuriandosi.  
Avrebbero dovuto lasciargliela uccidere non appena ne avevano sentito la notizia.  
 

_________________________

  


Dean e Sam Winchester erano arrivati a Jacksonville nel secondo pomeriggio, si erano fermati al primo motel della rubrica telefonica e avevano preso una camera con un nome falso. Quando erano entrati nella camera numero 66 – Sam non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scuotere la testa con ironia quando vide un sei disegnato accanto agli altri due –, si erano dati una rinfrescata, avevano caricato le armi ed erano tornati alla macchina.  
 _Fir Street_ sembrava tranquilla, forse troppo, e un gruppetto di bambini giocava a rincorrersi nel piccolo parco giochi all’inizio della strada. Un uomo correva con un vecchio labrador al guinzaglio, la lingua che cadeva a penzoloni dalla bocca dell’animale, mentre, sull’altro lato della strada, una donna spingeva una carrozzina blu notte mentre parlava al cellulare.  
Quella era forse la via più normale in cui i due fratelli avessero mai messo piede. E la cosa li inquietava non poco: si girarono per guardarsi nello stesso momento, come in una scena di un qualche film troppo _cliché_ , e si capirono a vicenda con un solo sguardo.  
«Non mi piace questa strada,» borbottò Dean, accostando e parcheggiando accanto al marciapiede.  
La casa numero 154 era piccola ma carina. Cinque gradini in pietra si spingevano fino a un portico in legno. Le due colonne centrali erano rivestite di rampicanti e il legno che le costituiva si poteva intravedere solo in uno o due punti, sotto tutto quel fogliame e quei fiori. Il praticello davanti alla casa era ben tenuto, nonostante un nano da giardino sembrasse fissare Dean, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca.  
«Sammy,» bisbigliò Dean, fermandosi di colpo. Il fratello inchiodò dietro di lui, rischiando di andare a sbattere contro la sua schiena.  
«Cosa?» domandò l’altro, guardandosi attorno confuso, cercando di non pensare a quella vecchia che, dietro le tende della casa dietro di loro, continuava a fissarli con uno strano cipiglio sul volto. Non sarebbe stato sorpreso nel sentire che l’intera strada fosse posseduta.  
Dean gli indicò con un cenno del capo quel brutto nano a pochi passi davanti a lui, con la pittura scrostata e un’aria furiosa.  
Sam guardò tra il fratello e quell’oggetto in pietra prima di spingere Dean a proseguire.  
Suonarono al campanello e attesero una risposta.  
L’interno della casa sembrava tranquillo, con le persiane aperte e le tende tirate per impedire a qualche curioso di sbirciare all’interno.  
Sam continuava a picchiettare nervoso il piede sul pavimento in legno del portico e stava facendo saltare i nervi al fratello maggiore, mentre, una mano sull’impugnatura della pistola, si teneva pronto a sparare.  
Proprio mentre erano sul punto di andarsene, una ragazza afroamericana, con i ricci bagnati per la doccia fatta qualche minuto prima, aprì la porta – e, se i due fratelli vi avessero posto abbastanza attenzione, avrebbero visto le sue spalle irrigidirsi e il suo sguardo farsi di pietra.  
«Layla King?» chiese Dean dubbioso, osservando quella ragazza dalla testa ai piedi e dai piedi alla testa. Dove diamine erano finiti i capelli rossi di cui aveva scritto suo padre?  
«No, sono la sua coinquilina,» rispose la ragazza con un sorrisino tirato. Si sarebbe dovuta sbrigare a sbarazzarsi del corpo che aveva nel seminterrato e a pulire tutto prima che quei due tornassero con Layla. Se solo pensava che quella ragazza le aveva portato in casa i Winchester... Dio, l’avrebbe strangolata!  
«Layla è in casa?» Sam si sporse oltre la spalla del fratello, cercando di guardare dentro quella casa, ma quella ragazza teneva la porta socchiusa quanto bastava affinché il suo corpo riuscisse a mostrarsi senza davvero uscire e, proprio in quel momento, quasi come se avesse capito le sue intenzioni, riuscì in qualche modo a chiuderla ancora di più pur senza scomparire alla vista.  
«No, sta lavorando ora.» Riley cercò di comportarsi come se nulla fosse, come avrebbe fatto una persona qualunque, ma stava davvero iniziando a perdere la pazienza. E ne aveva avuta fin troppa, con quella rossa. Diede ai due fratelli l’indirizzo della libreria prima di rientrare in casa e chiudersi la porta alle spalle senza aggiungere altro.  
Samuel e Dean Winchester rimasero a guardarsi per una manciata di secondi prima che il maggiore si decidesse a parlare. «Le ragazze del giorno d’oggi!» esclamò, spalancando gli occhi e scuotendo la testa confuso.  
Sam lo seguì pensieroso lungo il vialetto d’ingresso fino alla macchina. La vecchia al numero 153 li stava ancora fissando e, per un nanosecondo, a Sam sembrò di vedere i suoi occhi farsi completamente neri. Scosse la testa e si passò una mano sugli occhi. La mancanza di sonno lo stava davvero facendo sbarellare, non c’erano dubbi su questo.  
«Non ti è sembrata strana, quella ragazza?» La sua domanda sembrò rimanere sospesa nell’aria mentre Dean avviava la macchina e tornava a guidare.  
«Nah,» rispose quest’ultimo, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore prima di aumentare la marcia. «Mi è sembrata più che altro scocciata. Ah, cosa fa la gelosia certe volte!» rise, girandosi a guardare il fratello e tornando serio una volta visto che Sammy non era in vena di scherzare.  
«Sono serio, Dean.»  
«Hai ragione, scusa, colpa mia,» sbuffò, fermandosi a uno stop.  
Quando la macchina ripartì e uscì da _Fir Street_ , Sam parlò di nuovo. «E c’era una vecchia che continuava a fissarci, dall’altro lato della strada,» aggiunse, abbassando il finestrino dal lato del passeggero.  
Fu a quel punto che Dean scoppiò a ridere così forte e in modo così violento che fu costretto a fermare la macchina sul ciglio della strada per non rischiare di fare un incidente.  
 

_________________________

  


Il _Joey’s Bookshop_ aveva una vecchia insegna in legno che ormai rischiava sia di cadere che di coprirsi di muffa. Una volta di un bel rosso acceso, ormai era sbiadita e consumata e le lettere color crema erano diventate quasi grigie. Tra tutti di negozi di Jacksonville, quello era forse il più vecchio e, soprattutto, quello più a rischio fallimento, oltre ad essere quello meno frequentato.  
Joey Schwimmer – un uomo sulla settantina, un vecchio compagno di classe del pastore Monroe e che sarebbe dovuto essere in pensione ma che odiava restare a casa a fissare la foto della moglie defunta – non sapeva bene perché avesse assunto quella ragazza dai capelli rossi, soprattutto considerando la paga misera che riusciva a darle. Probabilmente gli aveva fatto pena, ricordandogli come, da ragazzo, avesse cercato un qualsiasi lavoro con tutto se stesso pur di riuscire ad andarsene di casa e abbandonare il padre abusivo e la madre menefreghista che si era ritrovato ad avere. Chiuso nel suo ufficio sul retro, come ogni giorno, riusciva a vedere – attraverso il vetro smerigliato della porta chiusa – la chioma rossa di Layla andare avanti e indietro, da uno scaffale all’altro, mentre quella ragazza canticchiava tra sé e sé.  
Quella mattina era entrata nel negozio più allegra del solito e gli aveva anche comprato un _croissant_ alla crema alla tavola calda di Rosie, in fondo alla strada. Poi si era subito messa al lavoro – nonostante, a dire la verità, non ce ne fosse poi molto.  
Joey scosse la testa, si grattò il lobo dell’orecchio in cui una volta c’era stato un orecchino e tornò a riassumere i conti. Non si poteva dire che le uscite superassero le entrate, anche perché erano ormai pochi i libri che si ritrovava ad ordinare. Avrebbe dovuto fare tutto su quel dannato Internet, ma lui odiava la tecnologia più di quanto avesse odiato badare a sua moglie durante il cancro che l’aveva portata alla morte. E non poteva affatto dire che la sua unica dipendente fosse molto più sveglia di lui – era già tanto se quella ragazza riuscisse ad usare il registratore di cassa, e già insegnarle solo quello era stata un’impresa quasi titanica!  
Aveva sentito la sua storia: seduti ai tavoli del _Rosie’s_ , tutti ne avevano parlato. E, essendo una cittadina abbastanza piccola, di certo l’aveva vista pedalare in bicicletta alla velocità della luce con gli altri bambini, molti anni prima. Quando era scomparsa, per le prime ventiquattro ore nessuno se ne era accorto. Quella ragazza con cui aveva vissuto doveva proprio essere un mostro egocentrico per non aver notato nulla di strano. Quando era stata lanciata la denuncia di scomparsa, tutta Jacksonville era uscita di casa per cercarla e le ricerche si erano concentrate maggiormente nei boschi intorno alla città, che, da secoli a quella parte, erano noti per inghiottire vittime sfortunate. Poi, dieci giorni dopo, quando ormai le ricerche erano state abbandonate, qualcuno l’aveva riportata indietro.  
Eppure lui era sicuro di aver sentito qualcosa sul ritrovamento in un fosso del cadavere di quella Layla King. Però quella ragazza era lì, davanti a lui, e di certo in quel momento era la sua memoria che stava facendo cilecca e doveva essersi trattato di qualche altra ragazza.  
Scosse di nuovo la testa, borbottando tra sé e sé, e tornò a fare i suoi calcoli, allungando di qualche altro centimetro il nastro di carta che usciva da quella vecchia calcolatrice.  
Dall’altro lato del negozio, Layla aveva finito di mettere in ordine alfabetico e al loro posto i libri consultati il giorno precedente e si era seduta al bancone, dietro la cassa.  
La busta del pranzo, un panino che le aveva portato il signor Schwimmer da casa, giaceva appallottolata nel cestino della spazzatura accanto ai suoi piedi mentre il suo stomaco continuava a brontolare senza sosta.  
Anche quel sabato si stava mostrando essere una giornata più tranquilla di un cimitero. Non era ancora entrato un solo cliente e a Layla dispiaceva per Joey, che continuava a tenere aperta la libreria per nulla. Avrebbe fatto qualcosa per far andare meglio gli affari di quel pover’uomo, se solo avesse saputo cosa fare.  
Non era semplice, vivere una vita umana. Affatto.  
Si sentiva quasi in obbligo nei confronti di quel vecchio, ma una parte di lei mandava tutto al diavolo e diceva “ma chissene frega!”. C’era tutto un dualismo di fondo da comprendere e lei non ci era ancora riuscita.  
Si diede una spinta coi piedi sul pavimento e lasciò che lo sgabello la facesse ruotare sul posto, distraendola dai suoi pensieri. Le piaceva vedere quella stanza fondersi in un’unica macchia di colore confuso che girava intorno a lei, che sembrava esserne il centro. Era come se lei fosse il Sole e tutti quegli scaffali fossero i pianeti – e quella trottola che si trovava ad avere davanti agli occhi fosse il sistema solare. Doveva aver letto qualcosa del genere in uno dei libri che si trovavano nel ripostiglio nel retro, pensò sorridendo.  
All’improvviso il campanello posto sopra la porta suonò e, nel tentativo di fermare il più velocemente possibile quella trappola ruotante, Layla si ritrovò con il sedere per terra e i piedi sopra la seduta dello sgabello.  
Grugnì per il dolore mentre, con una mano, spostava i capelli che le erano ricaduti sul viso e che le erano entrati in bocca. Perché doveva sempre essere così goffa? E poi, quel cliente doveva proprio entrare in quel momento? Sbuffò, spostando i piedi dallo sgabello al pavimento.  
«Tutto bene?» Un ragazzo sporgeva la testa sopra il bancone e la osservava dall’alto. I suoi occhi sembravano sorriderle mentre anche lui aveva delle ciocche castane che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. Sembrava simpatico – ed era anche carino, pensò, mentre le guance le diventavano rosse.  
Layla annuì, tirandosi in piedi appoggiandosi al bordo del bancone di legno. Prese il registro dei libri da un cassetto sotto la cassa e lo appoggiò sul piano scuro.  
Fu in quel momento che notò un altro ragazzo, di poco più basso del primo, dietro di lui. Indossava una giacca in pelle che le ricordava quella che le aveva dato John Winchester la sera in cui l’aveva trovata, immediatamente dopo la sua caduta dal Paradiso. Si stava guardando intorno e, molto probabilmente, stava cercando di non starnutire per tutta la polvere che sembrava rendere quasi tossico quel luogo.  
«Che libro state cercando?» chiese con un sorriso, aprendo il registro e sollevando lo sguardo sul ragazzo che le aveva rivolto la parola.  
«In realtà stiamo cercando...» Fu l’uomo con la giacca di pelle a risponderle, guardandola dall’alto in basso come se stesse cercando di ricordare qualcosa. «Te?»  
Il ragazzo più alto gli lanciò un’occhiata prima di schiarirsi la voce e specificare meglio: «Layla King?»  
A Layla per poco non andò di traverso la saliva che stava deglutendo. Dovette tossire un paio di volte prima che quella sensazione passasse definitivamente.  
«Dean Winchester?» chiese confusa, passando avanti e indietro lo sguardo tra le due persone che aveva di fronte, mentre mille dubbi le sconvolgevano il cervello.  
«Sono io,» le sorrise l’uomo con la giacca in pelle, indicando poi il ragazzo davanti a lei. «Questo è mio fratello Sam.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi è piaciuto questo capitolo? Lasciate un kudo e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :)  
> A settimana prossima,  
> Angela


	4. Bethnael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist "Being human" su Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/laylabking/playlist/3BZhClHHxP1EiQxwuXpaDZ

Riley non aveva impiegato molto a disfarsi del corpo di quella povera senzatetto. L’aveva guardata per un paio di secondi, con la testa inclinata di lato e un sorrisino soddisfatto dipinto sul volto. Toccarla per portarsela a casa era forse stata una delle cose più disgustose che avesse mai dovuto fare da quando era diventata _quasi_ umana – ma, come diceva lei, “qualsiasi cosa per il bene superiore”. In silenzio, un demone si era materializzato alle sue spalle e aveva eseguito l’ordine del suo comandante: in un battito di ciglia, il cadavere era sparito nel nulla.  
Pulire il macello che aveva combinato sul pavimento, invece, era stato un po’ più complicato, un enorme, diverso paio di maniche. Aveva dovuto usare litri di ammoniaca e tanto, _tanto_ olio di gomito. Aveva inzuppato di sangue, acqua e ammoniaca almeno tre coperte e quella macchia marrone scuro, che spiccava come un faro sul pavimento in cemento grezzo, era ancora lì che la guardava e le rideva in faccia crudele. Ma, d’altronde, sapeva che Layla non avrebbe mai lasciato la libreria prima dell’orario di chiusura – anche se quei due stramaledetti Winchester avevano macinato miglia e miglia per andare da lei a vedere uno stupido angelo morto protetto da un ancor più stupido angelo caduto – e quindi sapeva di avere un po’ di tempo a disposizione.  
Ma nemmeno con mille anni dalla sua parte sarebbe stata in grado di sistemare quel casino.  
“Perché cazzo non uso mai un bel telo in _cellophane_?” pensò, digrignando i denti e correndo su per le scale del seminterrato e poi di quelle che portavano al primo piano.  
Sbuffò sonoramente mentre entrava nella sua stanza e si arrotolava le maniche su per le braccia. Liberò il tappeto persiano che aveva sotto il letto e che copriva quasi tutto il parquet, lo arrotolò come poteva nel poco spazio a disposizione e tornò al piano inferiore. Entrò nell’ingresso e poi in soggiorno, appoggiò il tappeto sulla poltrona e si avvicinò alla finestra, dove spostò leggermente di lato il lembo della tenda bianca.  
La strada era tranquilla – quei dannati bambini continuavano a fare chiasso nel parco giochi in fondo alla via, un paio di ragazzi, proprio in quel momento, passarono di corsa con le loro biciclette comprate dal robivecchi alla periferia est di Jacksonville e il demone nella casa di fronte sembrava essersi finalmente deciso a tornare all’Inferno. Ma di Layla non c’era traccia e non si udiva nemmeno il rombo dell’automobile dei Winchester.  
Aveva ancora un po’ di tempo per sistemare il guaio – l’ennesimo – che aveva combinato e poi dileguarsi nel nulla.  
Si allontanò dalla finestra, prese il tappeto e in una manciata di secondi la macchia di sangue al piano di sotto era finalmente scomparsa alla vista. Sorrise soddisfatta prima di smaterializzarsi e lasciare quella casa.  
   
A chilometri e chilometri di distanza, la foresta al confine con il Canada era tranquilla.  
Aveva da poco piovuto e il terreno era impregnato d’acqua, mentre nell’aria era forte il profumo della resina dei pini.  
In piedi in mezzo al nulla, circondata dagli alberi come se fossero stati sentinelle, Riley era ferma e respirava profondamente. I suoi capelli erano mossi leggermente dal vento che soffiava da sud-ovest e l’odore di fumo – probabilmente di qualche _barbeque_ che, a un paio di chilometri da lì, si trovava sotto vento – le colpiva le narici come una frusta.  
Sperava solo che il suo capo non ce l’avesse a morte con lei. Cinquecentosettantanove anni erano più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettata di vivere, e molto meno di quanto molti suoi sottoposti consideravano l’età adatta per diventare comandante di una delle truppe dell’esercito infernale che presto – _molto_ presto, se lo sentiva fino in quelle ossa umane – sarebbe stato guidato dal Capo Supremo e avrebbe invaso quell’infimo mondo.  
Sospirò e scosse la testa.  
Crowley, dietro di lei, aspettava che quella ragazza si accorgesse della sua presenza. Era un uomo alto, pelato, con il capo coperto di tatuaggi e le orecchie piene di orecchini. E ciò non era davvero da lui. Chissà se avrebbe mai trovato un tramite che si sarebbe adattato alla sua personalità come un guanto? Molto spesso pensava che la risposta a quella domanda fosse un secco “no”. E, dopotutto, quegli uomini erano troppo inferiori a lui per far sì che la ricerca se ne uscisse essere un gioco da ragazzi. E tuttavia indossava un completo nero nuovo di zecca che lo faceva apparire ancora di più come un figurino, nonostante l’altezza e la corporatura da vichingo.  
Sotto il profumo di pino – forse troppo da _Arbre magique_ per i suoi gusti – gli sembrava quasi di percepire la nota aspra dell’agitazione della ragazza. Non osava immaginare cosa avesse combinato questa volta; non voleva nemmeno cercare di entrare in quella sua testaccia dura quasi quanto quella dell’angelo caduto a cui si ritrovava a fare da balia.  
Si schiarì la voce, cogliendo di sorpresa il demone di fronte a lui e facendolo girare. Aveva le mani macchiate di sangue, notò.  
«Signore,» riuscì a balbettare quella ragazza, chinando il capo in segno di rispetto. Aveva ancora molta strada da fare per ottenere il privilegio di avere il rispetto dei suoi demoni, Crowley, ma, dopotutto, si inizia sempre da qualche parte. No?  
«Cosa ti è successo alle mani?» domandò, avanzando di un passo e unendo le sue dietro la schiena. Quel dannato vichingo continuava a dibattersi nella sua mente e, troppo stanco per sopportarlo ancora un solo secondo, lo prese a bastonate e lo cacciò in un angolo buio alla base del cervello.  
Riley scrollò le spalle e borbottò qualcosa su una “vecchia barbona virulenta”. La vide massaggiarsi le mani e in un paio di secondi la sua pelle era tornata ad essere immacolata.  
«Allora, qual è il problema? Ho di meglio da fare, Riley,» sbuffò. Diamine, aveva una posizione da conquistarsi, lui, ora che Lucifero stava per tornare in città! Non poteva permettersi di fare da _babysitter_ ad ogni demone né, tantomeno, poteva permettersi di sprecare tempo a sistemare danni creati da altri.  
«I Winchester mi hanno trovata,» rispose lei, distogliendo lo sguardo e facendolo vagare da un albero all’altro. Deglutì a fatica e avrebbe tanto voluto allentarsi il colletto del dolcevita che aveva indossato prima di uscire, ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe scampata con tutti gli arti al posto giusto se avesse mostrato debolezza.  
«Ti hanno scoperta?»  
«Non ancora. Quello stupidissimo angelo ha chiamato loro per il cadavere che mi ha fatto trascinare a casa!» Riley era furiosa. Se fosse stata in un cartone animato, molto probabilmente Crowley avrebbe riso per il fumo che le sarebbe uscito dalle narici e dalle orecchie. «Ho fatto sparire il cadavere della donna che ho ucciso per comunicare, prima, ma prima o poi dovrò tornare a casa se non voglio che Layla inizi a farsi qualche domanda – e mi creda, signore: quella ragazza se ne fa fin troppe, di domande.»  
«Vedo che sai già cosa fare...» iniziò lui, sorridendo apatico, con gli occhi freddi e immobili come il ghiaccio. «Per questa volta la passi liscia, ma fammi perdere tempo un’altra volta...»  
Riley non voleva davvero sentire la fine di quella frase, fine che comunque non arrivò. Si schiarì la gola prima di guardare il tramite del suo superiore negli occhi e parlò di nuovo: «Ma qui si tratta dei _Winchester_!» bisbigliò furiosa, riuscendo a malapena a darsi un contegno.  
L’uomo sospirò: la sua pazienza stava per giungere al limite e presto sarebbe scoppiata l’Apocalisse, che Lucifero fosse stato presente o no.  
«Devi stare tranquilla,» le ordinò deciso. «Se non vuoi che la tua copertura salti, stai calma e comportati come sempre. I Winchester non hanno la vista a raggi x, per diamine!»  
Riley avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se si fosse presentato anche un angelo – dopotutto, ormai era abbastanza risaputo che Samuel e Dean Winchester se ne andavano in giro a braccetto con i fratellastri luminosi –, ma il suo capo era scomparso prima che lei riuscisse ad aprire bocca.  
Scosse la testa e sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo. Perché certe missioni suicide dovevano sempre affidarle a lei?  
  

_________________________

  
Layla aveva lasciato il _Joey’s Bookshop_ alle sei in punto, un’ora prima dell’orario di chiusura. Il signor Schwimmer l’aveva praticamente buttata fuori quando aveva saputo che due ragazzi si erano fatti più di mezza giornata in auto per andare a trovarla. Dean aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo sollevato mentre Sam se la rideva sotto i baffi al suo fianco.  
Il viaggio in macchina passò lentamente e in silenzio. Layla sedeva sul sedile posteriore e Dean riusciva a vederla quando sollevava lo sguardo per guardare nello specchietto retrovisore.  
Cristo, era carina sul serio, dopotutto!  
Fece un mezzo sorriso quando la vide arrossire e tornò a guardare la strada. Se quella fosse stata una trappola, pensò, almeno non sarebbe stata brutta.  
Quando erano entrati in casa, dopo che Dean ebbe parcheggiato l’auto nel vialetto d’ingresso, un forte odore di disinfettante colpì tutti come una sberla.  
Il maggiore dei Winchester dovette coprirsi il naso con la manica della giacca per qualche secondo prima di cercare di tornare a respirare normalmente.  
«Cos’è questa puzza?» La voce di Sam risuonò nasale nell’ingresso: si era dovuto chiudere le narici con le dita per non sentire quell’odore penetrante di ammoniaca.  
«Oh, a Riley piace fare le pulizie. Credo abbia paura dei germi,» rispose Layla con una scrollata di spalle, come se fosse stata la cosa più normale al mondo, e appese la giacca di John sull’appendiabiti. Ma Sam continuò ad avere i suoi dubbi – quella Riley gli era sembrata strana fin da subito e doveva di certo avere qualcosa da nascondere se cercava di pulire la casa in quel modo ogni giorno.  
«Quella è la giacca di mio padre?» chiese Dean, adocchiandola, prima di seguire la ragazza lungo il corridoio, ma non ebbe risposta.  
Layla chiamò un paio di volte l’amica, mentre i tre salivano le scale, ma non ebbe risposta. “Strano,” si trovò a pensare: di solito Riley la aspettava a casa per prepararle la cena...  
«Hai davvero messo un cadavere sul tuo letto?» Dean era alquanto scioccato e si ritrovò a sorprendersi lui stesso: aveva sempre a che fare con dei cadaveri, quella non era di certo la prima volta e non sarebbe stata nemmeno l’ultima. Ma una cosa del genere... Be’, doveva ammettere che non si vedeva tutti i giorni.  
«Sì, perché?» rispose Layla facendo spallucce – che fosse un _tic_? – e fissando lo sguardo sul maggiore dei Winchester.  
Sam guardò quella strana ragazza e suo fratello mentre il silenzio calava su di loro.  
La camera di Layla era tranquilla: dall’esterno non proveniva alcun suono e Sammy non sapeva se esserne contento o meno. Le pareti _beige_ sembravano infondergli un po’ di quella calma di cui, da qualche mese a quella parte, aveva bisogno. Se non fosse stato per quell’angelo morto, si sarebbe sdraiato su quelle coperte a fiori e avrebbe dormito fino al giorno dell’Apocalisse.  
In più stava finendo le scorte di sangue che Ruby gli aveva dato e sentiva già di essere sulla buona strada per andare in crisi di astinenza. E quello, davvero, non era un buon segno.  
«Volete un caffè?» La voce di Layla era risuonata timida nella stanza silenziosa e sembrò rimbombare sulle pareti e sull’armadio. Se ne andò poco dopo, senza aspettare la risposta di nessuno.  
Sam la guardò allontanarsi prima di rivolgersi a suo fratello, in piedi accanto al letto con le mani in tasca. «Allora? Cosa ne pensi?»  
«Ha la erre moscia!» esclamò Dean, spalancando gli occhi per qualcosa che nemmeno Sam sapeva come chiamare. «E non indossa il reggiseno,» aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso.  
«Intendevo del-» Sam si bloccò quasi di colpo, aprendo e chiudendo un paio di volte la bocca senza sapere cosa dire. «E come fai a dirlo?»  
«Sono un grande osservatore.» Dean sorrise e fece spallucce.  
  

_________________________

  
Al piano di sotto, Layla era preoccupata per Riley. Non le aveva nemmeno lasciato un biglietto: sul frigorifero, le calamite a forma di fragola – che Layla aveva tanto insistito per comprare – tenevano al loro posto solo le solite fotografie di paesaggi, ma non era comparso nulla di nuovo, durante la sua assenza.  
Sbuffò, stizzita dal comportamento dell’amica, e si mise a preparare il filtro del caffè. C’è da dire che Layla non aveva mai, _mai_ in vita sua preparato quella bevanda – era sempre Riley che si occupava della cucina e lei di certo non si sarebbe mai lamentata di quello _status quo_ , che ora stava pericolosamente rischiando di cambiare.  
Inutile dire che i suoi sforzi di essere una brava ospite con i fratelli Winchester stavano sempre più velocemente andando nella direzione di una rovina totale. Il lavello era pieno di polvere nera, ma, in qualche modo a lei sconosciuto, era riuscita a far partire la macchina del caffè.  
Tornò al piano di sopra e si diresse verso la stanza di Riley. Forse stava dormendo: non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata a prepararsi la cena da sola. Non mancava molto alle sette e lei cominciava ad essere affamata. Bussò un paio di volte alla porta e, quando capì che nessuno avrebbe risposto, abbassò la maniglia ed entrò nella stanza.  
Tutto era in ordine, probabilmente come la ragazza aveva lasciato la propria camera quella mattina: il letto era stato rifatto con cura, il pigiama era stato piegato e appoggiato sullo schienale della sedia della scrivania, le tende erano state tirate e l’intero locale sembrava essere immerso in una luce soffusa. Mancava solo l’enorme tappeto che era sempre stato sotto il letto, ma probabilmente – pensò Layla – Riley lo aveva portato in lavanderia per farlo lavare.  
Uscì in silenzio e sobbalzò per lo spavento quando si ritrovò Sam Winchester davanti. Mentre sollevava il capo per guardarlo in faccia non poté fare a meno di pensare che il collo aveva già iniziato a dolerle e che, forse, sarebbe dovuta essere un pochino più alta.  
«Abbiamo chiamato un nostro amico,» sorrise lui, avviandosi con lei verso la stanza in cui giaceva l’angelo senza vita. «Dovrebbe essere qui tra poco, spero non ti dispiaccia.»  
«No, nessun problema.»  
Quando entrarono nella stanza, Dean Winchester era ancora esattamente dove Layla lo aveva lasciato.  
«Dite che il vostro amico saprà dire perché Samael sta uccidendo i nostri fratelli?» chiese la ragazza, spostando una gamba del morto e sedendosi ai piedi del suo letto.  
Dean non riuscì a reprimere una smorfia di disgusto: non era abbastanza che quell’angelo caduto si fosse portato a casa un morto; ora si sedeva anche sullo stesso letto in cui suddetto morto giaceva immobile e non si faceva scrupoli a toccarlo per accomodarsi meglio. «Chi è Samael?» chiese, appoggiandosi con il sedere alla scrivania della ragazza.  
Fu suo fratello a rispondere alla domanda. «L’arcangelo della morte.»  
Dean lo guardò sorpreso e confuso al tempo stesso. Perché suo fratello doveva _sempre_ sapere _tutto_?  
«Che c’è?» domandò Sam, scoccando un’occhiata al fratello.  
«Nulla. Solo, a volte, smettila di essere intelligente.»  
Ad un certo punto il campanello suonò e Layla, come se avesse preso la scossa, scattò in piedi come una molla. Scese le scale seguita dai due fratelli Winchester, rischiò un paio di volte di inciampare,  ma riuscì ad aprire la porta incolume.  
Ma non era Riley.  
Un uomo dai penetranti occhi azzurri e un _trench_ beige se ne stava in piedi sullo zerbino verde del portico. Il suo portamento fiero sembrava quasi renderlo più alto di quanto in realtà non fosse. Non lo riconobbe subito – e, dentro di sé, grugnì per questa sua cecità –, ma riuscì a vedere benissimo, illuminate dal sole che tramontava, le ali spalancate di quell’angelo. Era odioso vedere i suoi fratelli essere ancora loro stessi mentre lei era condannata a quella misera ed inutile esistenza da umana.  
«Castiel!» L’esclamazione di Dean la colpì alle spalle come una frusta.  
«Castiel?» La sua voce era sfuggita alle sue labbra in un sussurro, mentre cercava di scannerizzare ogni centimetro del corpo di suo fratello. Ma certo, doveva essere proprio lui!  
Credeva di ricordarsi qualcosa di lui, quando lei era ancora a casa, in Paradiso. A volte la memoria sembrava sfarfallarle, ma era certa di aver passato dei bei momenti con lui... o, almeno, questo era quello che pensava. Ogni volta che cercava di ricordare chi era, era come se un mare di nebbia colpisse la sua mente come un maremoto, confondendo ogni suono e immagine in un turbinio indistinto. Era frustrante non avere più nemmeno la certezza di sapere che ciò che ricordava corrispondesse alla realtà.  
Castiel la fissava confuso, gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra tirate in una linea sottile. Sembrava quasi arrabbiato, ma forse quella era solo una sua impressione.  
«È stata Layla a trovare l’angelo,» sentì Sam Winchester dire dietro di lei, ma la voce del ragazzo sembrò distante, quasi come se provenisse da un altro mondo.  
Ma, all’udire il nome della ragazza, l’espressione di Castiel sembrò distendersi mentre tutti i pezzi del _puzzle_ sembravano essere finalmente tornati al loro posto, componendo l’immagine di quella sorella caduta proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Chissà perché non era riuscito a ricordare subito il suo nome? Eppure, quel “Layla” era suonato così naturale, alle sue orecchie, che quello doveva _per forza_ essere il nome di sua sorella! Chissà perché, però, non era riuscito a materializzarsi in casa, si chiese.  
Quell’angelo capì subito, alla prima occhiata alla ferita di suo fratello, quale fosse stata l’arma del delitto. L’assassino poteva essere solo uno: un angelo.  
«Hanno usato una lama angelica.» Il tono di Castiel era stato piatto, come al solito, mentre rispondeva alle occhiate curiose dei fratelli Winchester e, dopo aver dato un’ultima occhiata alla ferita, raddrizzò la schiena, girandosi a guardare i presenti.  
«Come si chiamava?» chiese Layla, inginocchiata accanto al letto, toccando con un dito la guancia fredda del cadavere davanti a loro.  
«Bethnael,» rispose lui, chiedendosi perché lei non riuscisse a riconoscerlo.  
«A quanto pare è stato un certo Samael a ucciderlo.» Dean si infilò in quella sottospecie di conversazione – “Bah, gli angeli sono davvero incomprensibili!” – e aggiunse ciò che, se avesse aspettato che quella ragazza aprisse bocca, sarebbe stato detto ad Apocalisse terminata.  
«Samael?» Castiel era confuso e si girò lentamente a guardare Layla in attesa di spiegazioni.  
La ragazza si limitò ad annuire.  
«Perché queste uccisioni di angeli sono così importanti?» A Sam sembrò di fare la domanda più ovvia e stupida, ma non gli interessava: era stanco di cercare informazioni su qualcosa che non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere fino in fondo. Okay, l’arcangelo della morte stava uccidendo i suoi stessi fratelli, ma a che pro?  
«L’uccisione di un angelo è uno dei tanti sigilli che tengono Lucifero imprigionato nella Gabbia e che fanno da scudo tra voi e l’Apocalisse,» spiegò Layla, sorprendendo sé stessa e gli altri – Castiel compreso, doveva ammetterlo: dopotutto, lui era stato informato di quel fatto da Uriel e non capiva come un angelo caduto potesse saperne più di lui. «Solo che non ha senso. Questo non è il primo angelo che muore e il sigillo non è ancora stato spezzato...»  
Fuori stava diventando buio: le ombre dei mobili della sua stanza si stavano allungando sempre più e Layla continuava a chiedersi dove potesse essere finita Riley. Non gli importava più della morte degli angeli: voleva sapere dove fosse finita la sua migliore amica.  
«Come fai a sapere che non è il primo?» La voce di Castiel era risuonata pacata, come sempre dopotutto, ma, sotto sotto, sapeva che era confuso.  
«Io lo... sento, diciamo,» rispose lei con una scrollata di spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, accogliendo quella calma per pensare e, soprattutto, cercare di capire cosa fare.  
L’orologio da polso che Riley aveva regalato a Layla e che Layla non indossava mai ticchettava via ogni secondo, abbandonato sulla scrivania in legno di ciliegio. Il corpo di Bethnael – di cui Layla non aveva alcun ricordo, di questo era più che certa – sembrava far calare la temperatura dell’intera stanza, mentre il cuore di Layla le batteva all’impazzata nel petto.  
«È entrato qualcuno,» disse ad un tratto Castiel, guardandola fisso negli occhi.  
Riley!  
Layla si fiondò giù per le scale, seguita da Sam Winchester. Più dietro riusciva a sentire i passi di Dean e di suo fratello seguirla mentre parlavano tra loro.  
Riley odorava di pino e aveva perfino del terriccio sotto le scarpe. Sembrava distrutta mentre sospirava chiudendosi la porta d’ingresso alle spalle.  
«Dove sei stata?» domandò Layla, forse troppo velocemente e con troppo impeto.  
La risposta dell’amica era suonata confusa. Forse, se aveva capito bene, era stata a correre, ma non aveva senso: si sarebbe almeno tolta i _jeans_ e avrebbe indossato un paio di scarpe da corsa, e non le scarpette di tela che indossava in quel momento. E poi, Riley non correva mai perché Riley era troppo pigra per farlo.  
Layla indietreggiò di un passo, fiutando menzogna nell’aria. Perché le stava mentendo? Poteva dirle la verità: certo, forse si sarebbe arrabbiata, all’inizio, ma presto le sarebbe passata e sarebbero state di nuovo amiche come sempre.  
Proprio quando Castiel le intimò di allontanarsi, gli occhi di Riley Morrison divennero completamente neri e per poco Layla non si sentì svenire. Il fatto che la sua migliore (ed unica, ma questi erano dettagli) amica potesse venire impossessata da un demone non le aveva mai attraversato nemmeno l’anticamera del cervello. Riley era troppo dolce e gentile per essere poter ospitare dentro di sé un demone, andiamo! Le preparava colazione, pranzo e cena ogni volta, puliva la casa, andava a fare la spesa anche per lei... Perché mai avrebbero dovuto scegliere una persona come lei?  
«Ma Riley...» Il tono di Layla era un tono di supplica.  
Cosa le avevano fatto? Riley non si meritava di certo una cosa del genere. Ora, in qualche modo, capiva la sua assenza, quel pomeriggio. Magari era uscita a fare compere e non era andata esattamente come aveva programmato e, in un paio di secondi, si era ritrovata prigioniera nel suo stesso corpo.  
Aveva sentito il suo cuore fermarsi per una frazione di secondo e cadere in basso fino a raggiungere i suoi piedi.  
In un battito di ciglia, Riley era sparita, lasciandola lì da sola.  
Layla era troppo scioccata per reagire. Avrebbero potuto parlarne, se solo la sua amica non se ne fosse andata così. Avrebbe cercato di aiutarla a liberarsi di quel demone. Vederla smaterializzarsi era stato come ricevere un pugno sul naso: poteva negare di aver visto i suoi occhi diventare pozzi neri, ma non quello. Quello non poteva esserselo immaginato, lo avevano visto tutti: se avesse allungato una mano avrebbe davvero incontrato solo il vuoto.  
Anche Castiel era stato sorpreso di trovare un demone nella stessa casa di quella sua sorella perduta. La scena si era svolta davanti ai suoi occhi come se fosse stata al rallentatore. Già quando aveva sentito la porta aprirsi aveva percepito qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non andava, ma non si sarebbe mai di certo immaginato _quello_. E il fatto che Layla non l’avesse riconosciuta prima come demone la sorprese. Anna Milton era perfettamente in grado di farlo, così come era in grado di riconoscere gli angeli senza che loro si presentassero con il loro nome. Layla, invece... C’era qualcosa di strano anche in lei, e lo aveva capito nel momento in cui non era riuscito a materializzarsi in casa. Aveva percepito la presenza di Dean e Samuel Winchester al piano di sopra, in una stanza sul lato est della casa, ma la comparsa di quella ragazza dai capelli rossi alla porta d’entrata era stata del tutto inattesa. Eppure non era morta: il cuore di quella ragazza batteva all’impazzata, gli sembrava quasi di sentire il sangue di lei scorrerle nelle vene. E comunque avrebbe percepito anche la presenza di un cadavere proprio come aveva percepito quella di Bethnael disteso in un letto al primo piano.  
E, quando quella ragazza afroamericana aveva aperto la porta, aveva visto subito il suo vero volto sfigurato sotto quella maschera di carne ed ossa che si ritrovava ad indossare.  
  

_________________________

  
Il bosco fuori Jacksonville, più o meno nella stessa zona in cui John Winchester aveva trovato Layla King qualche anno prima, era tranquillo. Le stelle brillavano fredde e distanti nel cielo, mentre la luna faceva capolino dietro una nuvola.  
Faceva freddo: da nord tirava quello stesso vento gelido che aveva fatto tremare Layla la sera in cui aveva assistito all’assassinio di Bethnael da parte di Samael.  
“Forse mi sarei dovuta portare un maglione,” pensò la ragazza, pentendosi di essersi lasciata trascinar fuori di casa dai fratelli Winchester con indosso solo una camicetta. E poi, si sentiva quasi nuda senza la giacca di John, che – da quando le era stata regalata – era sempre stata con lei, fino a quella sera.  
In più, lo stomaco le borbottava furioso ed era certa che tutti i presenti lo avessero sentito lamentarsi, mentre Dean guidava con Sam accanto e Layla e Castiel sul sedile posteriore dell’Impala.  
Oltre a tutto ciò c’erano i dubbi che suo fratello Castiel le aveva insinuato. Poteva starci che lei non lo avesse riconosciuto – dopotutto era un angelo caduto e quella sua particolare cecità doveva forse essere parte della punizione che le era stata impartita –, ma che lui non riconoscesse lei... Le era sembrato fin troppo strano che gli si fossero rizzate le antenne solo all’udire il suo nome, come se – senza Sam che lo aveva sbandierato ai quattro venti – non fosse riuscito a ricordarlo, in quel momento. Aveva già, fin dal primo giorno sulla Terra, qualche dubbio su quel nome, “Layla King”, ma fino a quel giorno li aveva cacciati dalla propria mente come se fossero stati uno sciame di mosche fastidiose.  
Mentre guardava Castiel prepararsi per evocare Samael, però, Layla non poté fare a meno di chiederselo: che ci fosse davvero qualcosa di strano, di sbagliato, in lei?  
«L’olio santo non lo fermerà,» borbottò, sedendosi su un sasso accanto a Sam e strofinandosi le braccia con le mani, cercando di far scomparire la pelle d’oca che le rizzava ogni pelo.  
Sam le offrì la sua giacca, ma lei rifiutò. Era troppo arrabbiata e orgogliosa; avrebbe preferito diventare un ghiacciolo piuttosto che ammettere in primo luogo di avere freddo. E poi, essere trascinata in una possibile missione suicida per l’ennesima volta senza che lei lo volesse non le sembrava giusto. Okay, aveva trovato Bethnael e scoperto l’assassino degli angeli, ma la storia doveva finire lì. Non aveva chiamato di certo Dean Winchester per rischiare di perdere la pelle!  
«Come lo sai?» Dean le si era avvicinato e aveva appoggiato il borsone delle armi accanto ai piedi del fratello.  
«Non lo so con sicurezza,» per poco non gli sbuffò in faccia. «Ma Samael non è un novellino.»  
«Tutto bene?» domandò Sam, percependo la rabbia di lei nell’aria.  
«Sì, figurati. Mi piace rischiare la vita facendo infuriare angeli di molto più vecchi di me, tranquillo.»  
Nemmeno lei sapeva da dove le fosse uscito tutto quel sarcasmo, non era molto da lei, ma pronunciare quelle parole la fece sentire in qualche strano modo meglio. Certo, sarebbe stata ancora meglio a casa sua, sdraiata sul divano sotto le coperte, con Riley che le preparava la cena, ma _ehi_! Non poteva avere tutto dalla vita, no? E, soprattutto, da una vita umana non avrebbe avuto nulla, di questo era più che certa. O le sue suppliche di riportare indietro Lucifero erano state davvero così insistenti, o suo Padre aveva avuto la luna girata nel momento in cui l’aveva punita in quel modo. In ogni caso, sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta. E forse, con il ritorno di Lucifero – dopotutto, non erano molti i sigilli che la separavano da quel giorno –, la sua vendetta sarebbe stata consumata molto prima del previsto.  
Castiel, ad un tratto, fece loro segno di stare in silenzio. Tornò a girarsi verso il cerchio di olio santo che aveva – inutilmente – preparato e invocò in enochiano Samael. Ciò che Layla, più di ogni altra cosa, non si sarebbe mai aspettata era la sua incapacità di comprendere la sua lingua madre. Non era certa di ricordare la formula giusta, dopotutto anch’essa, come quasi ogni altra cosa nella sua mente, era confusa, ma le parole pronunciate da Castiel le sembrarono chiare quanto una frase in cinese. E lei _non_ parlava cinese.  
Era davvero una fortuna che fosse solo umana o in quel momento sarebbe davvero scoppiata, e allora chi avrebbe potuto ben dire quali sarebbero stati i danni che avrebbe provocato a quel pianeta e ai suoi abitanti? Era certa di non meritarsi una punizione del genere. Suo Padre aveva insegnato ai suoi figli ad amare e lei aveva fatto proprio quello, anche con quel loro fratello rinnegato, e sarebbe dovuta essere perdonata, altro insegnamento che Dio aveva impartito e che poi non aveva rispettato. Avrebbe grugnito, se solo Samael non l’avesse fissata negli occhi come se stesse cercando di leggerle l’anima.  
Era strano guardarlo finalmente negli occhi. Indossava ancora l’uomo dai lunghi capelli rossi che aveva visto in quel vicolo con Bethnael. Le ali spalancate sembravano riempire e abbracciare l’intera radura in cui si trovavano.  
Sam, al suo fianco, era indietreggiato di un passo, cercando di portarla con sé, mentre Dean sembrava essersi trasformato in una statua di pietra. Imbracciava un fucile a canne mozze – più inutile dell’olio santo, si ritrovò a pensare Layla. Stringeva la mascella e sembrava aver smesso di respirare mentre fissava l’angelo di fronte a Castiel.  
Come i due Winchester, anche lei non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da Samael. Credeva di ricordare qualcosa di lui, qualcosa che andava oltre la mera conoscenza che aveva dei suoi fratelli. Sentiva come se ci fosse un filo invisibile che la legava a lui, che sembrava cercare di spingerli l’uno contro l’altra, come un richiamo, un’eco del passato che stava facendo di tutto per riavvicinarli.  
Avanzò di un passo, abbassando lo sguardo sul cerchio infuocato che conteneva l’arcangelo della morte. Mentre la mano di Sam le scivolava giù dalla spalla, sentì Samael ridere mentre, con il movimento del braccio sinistro, estingueva le fiamme.  
Layla avrebbe voluto richiamare l’attenzione di Castiel, fargli notare quanto lei avesse avuto ragione, ma non ci riuscì. Samael continuava a fissarla come se avesse voluto dirle qualcosa telepaticamente – probabilmente su un canale di quella stessa radio-angelo di cui, da troppo tempo a quella parte, non riceveva più alcun segnale.  
I suoi fratelli stavano parlando, lo sapeva, ma lei era così concentrata, confusa e pensierosa allo stesso tempo che non riusciva davvero a sentire le loro parole. Nel frattempo, quello che credeva essere Sam Winchester aveva di nuovo allungato il braccio e le aveva afferrato il gomito, cercando di impedirle di avvicinarsi di più ai due angeli che, davanti a loro, avevano già sguainato le lame.  
Samael scoppiò a ridere di nuovo e quella risata sembrò riportarla alla realtà, bloccandola sui suoi passi. «Non riuscirai mai a fermare questa valanga, Castiel,» stava dicendo sprezzante. «Il Principe delle Tenebre risorgerà e il Paradiso crollerà e nostro Padre verrà sconfitto. Nessuno riuscirà a fermarlo.»  
L’aria intorno a loro sembrò congelarsi. Perfino il vento aveva cessato di ululare tra le foglie.  
Quando Samael si trafisse il petto con la propria lama angelica, solo tre cose sembrarono essere reali, per Layla.  
Uno, i conati di vomito che la fecero piegare in due e le fecero sputare sangue facevano più male del solito e, in quel preciso momento, desiderò morire per davvero, invece di vivere la morte di un altro come uno strano effetto collaterale della sua punizione.  
Due, un sigillo era stato spezzato, segno che non era sufficiente un semplice omicidio, quanto più la morte di un angelo come sacrificio; segno che era un passo più vicina a suo fratello.  
Tre, Samael non aveva distolto lo sguardo da lei per un solo secondo e questo la faceva tremare ancora di più del vento che, furioso, aveva ripreso a soffiare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se questo capitolo ti è piaciuto, lascia un kudo o un commento! Mi farebbe davvero molto piacere :-)


	5. Robert "Bobby" Singer

** CAPITOLO QUATTRO **

**ROBERT "BOBBY" SINGER**

  
Layla sedeva di nuovo sul sedile posteriore dell’Impala e fissava fuori dal finestrino. Si sentiva svuotata e il silenzio dei fratelli Winchester non sembrava attenuare la situazione.  
Avrebbe pianto, se solo non fosse stata così orgogliosa. Gli occhi sembravano pulsarle e la gola era in fiamme, ma non avrebbe ceduto per nulla al mondo. Se fosse resistita fino al motel o qualsiasi altra fosse stata la destinazione di Dean Winchester, allora sarebbe riuscita a non mostrarsi debole. Sembrava quasi che la debolezza fosse una caratteristica insita nella natura umana, quasi come se non potessero farne a meno, gli uomini: qualsiasi cosa facessero, c’era sempre quella buca in cui, prima o poi, sarebbero caduti.  
Si strinse nelle spalle.  
Dopo l’alquanto particolare dipartita di Samael erano tornati tutti a casa di Layla. Quando era entrata, tutto le era sembrato più freddo del solito. Chissà dove era Riley, aveva pensato in quel momento, rabbrividendo. Chissà se soffriva, mentre quel demone se ne andava a spasso indossando il suo corpo? Forse era stata proprio lei a metterla in pericolo, forse non si sarebbe dovuta legare a nessuno, evitando così di sconvolgere la vita di qualcuno a cui teneva.  
Samuel Winchester l’aveva aiutata a mettere in un borsone qualche vestito – Castiel non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di loro di lasciare Layla lì, alla mercé di qualche demone.  
Anche in quel momento, mentre il buio della notte sfrecciava accanto a loro, fuori dai finestrini di quell’auto nera, Layla non poteva fare a meno di pensare a suo fratello. Perché aveva voluto a tutti i costi che lei andasse con i due Winchester? Era un angelo caduto, quella era la sua punizione e nessuno avrebbe dovuto cercare di aiutarla a spuntarla, a salvarsi la pelle.  
Perché doveva essere tutto così complicato? Cosa aveva fatto di così brutto per meritarsi quella punizione? In quel momento, più di ogni altra cosa, volle ricordare, superare quel muro mentale che qualcuno aveva costruito dentro di lei, abbatterlo e ridurlo in polvere per sapere, _finalmente_ , ciò che da troppo tempo non riusciva a vedere.  
Ad un tratto, il cellulare che Riley le aveva regalato per Natale vibrò nella tasca della giacca di John. Quando lo sbloccò, per un attimo la luce dello schermo sembrò accecarla, ma aveva letto fin troppo bene il mittente del messaggio.  
Riley.  
 

**Riley Morrison (cellulare)** adesso  
Layla, posso spiegarti tutto. Ti prego,  
richiamami quando sei sola.

  
Scosse la testa e rimise in tasca il cellulare, che aveva imparato ad usare con così tanta fatica. Voleva risponderle, ma se quello fosse stato il demone? Se volesse farle del male? Prima doveva trovare un modo per catturarlo ed esorcizzarlo e, nello stesso tempo, assicurarsi che la sua migliore amica non si facesse nulla. Se non fosse stato per l’Apocalisse imminente, forse Dean e Sam Winchester avrebbero anche avuto il tempo di aiutarla. Ma in quella situazione... era più che certa che se la sarebbe dovuta sbrigare da sola.  
Quando risollevò lo sguardo, Sam si era girato verso di lei, seduta dietro Dean, e ora la stava fissando. «Tutto okay?»  
Layla annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Ma non era “tutto okay”. La sua vita si stava sconvolgendo e sfaldando per la seconda volta. Aveva perso la sua casa per la seconda volta. Perfino la sua famiglia!  
Perché suo Padre le stava facendo questo? Perché non mostrava un po’ di clemenza?  
«Sicura?» Sam la stava ancora guardando. Aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e una linea verticale sembrava salirgli verso la fronte, sparendo sotto la frangia di capelli castani.  
Annuì.

_________________________

  
Riley scagliò una lampada dall’altra parte della stanza, furiosa più con se stessa che con Layla.  
Era in un motel in Arizona, abbastanza lontana da quell’angelo e abbastanza vicina alla salvezza. Nonostante dall’esterno le fosse parso un posto carino in cui passare la notte, la stanza era sporca e il lavandino del bagno non funzionava a dovere. Come se non bastasse, un ubriacone continuava a cantare a squarciagola canzoni sconce nella camera accanto alla sua e – se non fosse stato per evitare di attirare l’attenzione su di sé – sarebbe ricorsa alle mani e alla sua natura di demone.  
Non era così che aveva progettato di passare il suo tempo e non era così che aveva progettato di portare a termine il suo compito.  
Crowley l’avrebbe uccisa, questo era poco ma sicuro, e lei non era ancora pronta a lasciare questo mondo.  
Continuava a chiedersi dove avesse sbagliato. Continuava a chiedersi perché non avesse dato retta al suo istinto, quando la sua mano era rimasta appoggiata riluttante sulla maniglia della porta d’ingresso di casa sua.  
Forse aveva sbagliato all’inizio, quando aveva acconsentito alla folle idea della sua coinquilina di portarsi a casa un fottuto angelo morto.  
Si gettò a peso morto sul letto per evitare di rompere qualcosa.  
E poi quei dannati Winchester. Avrebbe dovuto capire che Layla avrebbe chiamato qualcuno come loro, anche se ancora non capiva come fosse riuscita a mettersi in contatto con i due fratelli.  
E, infine, l’angelo. Quel Castiel che se ne andava a braccetto con due Cacciatori dopo aver voltato, molto probabilmente, le spalle agli ordini provenienti dall’alto.  
Perché la sua esistenza doveva sempre incontrare tutti quegli ostacoli?  
Il suo cellulare squillò e per un attimo Riley si illuse che fosse Layla a chiamare.  
Si sbagliava.  
Nick era un demone suo “amico”. Forse amico era la parola sbagliata, ma in quel momento non aveva voglia di essere più precisa e cercare di capire cosa fosse davvero quel demone per lei. Un collaboratore, forse? Una bella scopata quando ne aveva bisogno?  
In ogni caso, non aveva voglia di rispondere alla chiamata. Era troppo stanca, sia fisicamente che mentalmente. E se Crowley l’avesse cercata, l’avrebbe volentieri mandato a fare in culo perché certi compiti non dovevano assegnarli a lei. Non. Dovevano. Era stata nel corpo di quella ragazza afroamericana così a lungo che ormai iniziava a sentirsi più umana di quanto non lo fosse mai stata. E non era un’esperienza piacevole, doveva ammetterlo.  
La suoneria del suo cellulare – quel _Single Ladies_ che sembrava averle urlato nelle orecchie per una trentina di secondi – all’improvviso si ammutolì e Riley poté permettersi di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Chiedeva solo una notte libera dopo tutto ciò che era successo, non le sembrava una richiesta assurda.  
Stava per chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi a pelle d’orso sul letto quando il cellulare trillò di nuovo. Questa volta, però, si costrinse ad allungare il braccio e guardò lo schermo.  
 

**Nick (cellulare)** adesso  
Un altro sigillo è stato spezzato. Girano  
voci secondo cui i Winchester abbiano ammazzato  
Samael. Tu che ne dici?

  
Una risata roca inondò la stanza, sovrapponendosi per un attimo ai canti del vicino ubriaco.  
I Winchester potevano essere bravi quanto volevano, ma sapeva chi era Samael proprio come sapeva che quei due idioti non sarebbero mai stati in grado di cancellarlo dalla faccia della Terra.  
Mandò un “Ma non dire stronzate” a Nick e spense il cellulare. Se dormire, quella notte, non era scritto nel suo destino, almeno non sarebbe stata disturbata. E se Layla avesse chiamato... Be’, avrebbe visto la chiamata o il messaggio la mattina seguente.  
Dopo la vecchia barbona e l’incontro con Crowley sei o sette ore prima e la fuga da Castiel qualche ora dopo, era certa di meritarsi qualche ora di pace prima dell’inizio della fine.  
Per un attimo sorrise, girandosi sulla schiena e fissando il soffitto macchiato. Se il suo capo non avesse scoperto nulla di ciò che era accaduto, allora lei sarebbe stata salva e avrebbe vissuto almeno un giorno in più.  
E, comunque, anche se non fosse stato così, aveva una sua teoria. Aveva sentito di Anna Milton e di come gli angeli avessero cercato di ucciderla. Ma se quando era entrata in casa Layla era stata ancora in vita e – come sperava – se lo era tutt’ora, allora forse era un bene che fosse stata presa dai Winchester. Non avrebbe dovuto far altro che rintracciare il telefono dell’angelo caduto visto che non poteva rintracciare direttamente lei e raggiungerli per spiarli. Avrebbe trovato il loro covo, o uno _dei_ loro covi, avrebbe creato un po’ di scompiglio, mischiato le carte in tavola _et voilà_! Per Crowley non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di toglierla di mezzo. Di sparire non se ne parlava perché sarebbe stata rintracciata, ma forse poteva fare ancora del bene alla sua causa.  
Stava per chiudere di nuovo gli occhi quando si alzò a sedere grugnendo.  
Purtroppo lei non sapeva come rintracciare un cellulare.

_________________________  
 

Dean aveva appena finito di parlare al telefono con un certo Bobby mentre con la mano sinistra aveva continuato a guidare.  
Layla avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che quella non era una bella idea, che avrebbero potuto finire tutti fuori strada per andare a schiantarsi contro un albero o cadere in un fosso, ma era rimasta in silenzio. Sotto sotto forse era anche arrabbiata con lui, che – dopo una chiacchierata a quattr’occhi con Castiel – aveva acconsentito a trascinarsela dietro ovunque lui stesse andando.  
Il LED delle notifiche del suo telefono continuava a lampeggiare, segno che la chiamata persa di Riley non era ancora stata aperta.  
Per un attimo, mentre guardava quella luce rossa lampeggiare a ritmo regolare, si chiese se Riley non fosse stata un demone per tutto il tempo. Per un attimo, si chiese se non si fosse affezionata al demone – qualunque fosse il suo vero nome – e non al corpo che si ritrovava ad avere davanti agli occhi tutti i giorni. Aveva paura di scoprire che _quella_ fosse la verità proprio come aveva paura di perdere la sua amica, qualsiasi forma essa avesse avuto per tutto quel tempo, qualsiasi fosse stata la sua vera identità.  
Più volte era stata sul punto di richiamarla, ma c’era sempre qualcosa, dentro di lei, che la fermava proprio mentre era sul punto di premere il pulsante di chiamata.  
Ancora una volta, la seconda da quando era con i Winchester, fu sommersa dalla voglia di piangere.  
Doveva davvero aver commesso un peccato enorme se era stata condannata a quell’odissea di vita.  
E tuttavia era stata proprio tutta colpa sua. _Lei_ era finita dall’altra parte di Jacksonville, _lei_ aveva assistito al tentativo di spezzare un sigillo, _lei_ aveva preso la decisione di portarsi a casa il cadavere di Bethnael. Nessuna di quelle cose le era stata davvero imposta. Sarebbe potuta tornare indietro, avrebbe potuto chiudere gli occhi, avrebbe dovuto lasciare quell’angelo assassinato dove lo aveva trovato e non curarsi di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadergli. Dopotutto, quello non era più il suo mondo e quelli non erano più affari suoi. Avrebbe dovuto lavarsi le mani proprio come suo Padre aveva fatto con lei e con Lucifero, che – al contrario di lei – era sul punto di tornare.  
Sarebbe mai tornata, lei? Sarebbe mai tornata ad essere ciò che era stata per millenni? Sarebbe mai tornata in possesso dei suoi ricordi, della sua vita?  
Le sembrava di aver perso fin troppe cose, fin troppe possibilità, fin troppe parti di se stessa. E continuava a pensare che questo non fosse ciò che meritava.  
Forse, se lo avesse chiamato, il pastore Jedediah avrebbe potuto aiutarla, anche solo rimanendo in silenzio ad ascoltarla mentre lei si lamentava praticamente di tutto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la tempia contro il finestrino freddo. Le sembrava di andare a fuoco fin da quando Samael aveva incatenato lo sguardo al suo.  
Quasi all’improvviso, l’adrenalina che aveva inondato le sue vene quella sera la abbandonò, lasciandola spossata, affamata e, soprattutto, distrutta. Le facevano male le ossa, la testa le pulsava come se non ci fosse stato un domani. Desiderò intensamente essere a casa sua, nella camera accanto a quella di Riley, sotto le sue coperte a fiori, la testa affondata nel cuscino. Avrebbe ripensato agli eventi della giornata come faceva sempre e poi avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e si sarebbe lasciata scivolare nel mondo dei sogni.  
Pur non essendo come lei aveva desiderato, in poco tempo la stanchezza ebbe la meglio e si addormentò con la bocca socchiusa.  
   
Seduto al volante, Dean lanciò un’occhiata nello specchietto retrovisore e vide Layla.  
«Si è addormentata,» sbadigliò, invidiandola con tutte le forze.  
Sam, a sua volta, si girò a guardarla. I capelli, che in quel momento – illuminati dai lampioni a lato della strada – sembravano più rossi di quanto non fossero realmente, le erano scivolati sempre più in avanti, celando metà del suo volto alla vista. La mano destra stringeva convulsamente il cellulare e, a intervalli regolari, la luce rossa di un LED le illuminava il collo e la maglietta.  
«Cosa ne pensi delle parole di Samael?» chiese al fratello, cambiando argomento. «Perché, essendo stato un angelo, non sembrava volersi opporre al ritorno di Lucifero?»  
Dean strinse la mascella prima di cambiare marcia. «Se ne andava in giro ad ammazzare altri angeli, io questa domanda non me la farei,» sospirò in risposta.  
Come poteva Sam far finta di nulla? Non era propriamente d’accordo con Bobby, ma sapeva che qualcosa andava fatto e quello era il momento per prendere in mano le redini della situazione. Tutte quelle bugie erano andate avanti per troppo tempo; Ruby aveva avuto secoli per entrare nella mente di suo fratello e convincerlo di tutte quelle stronzate: era già forte abbastanza, non aveva bisogno di tutto quel sangue di demone, nonostante in un paio di situazioni si fosse dimostrato utile.  
C’erano stati momenti in cui aveva odiato il suo fratellino, quello stesso Sammy dietro cui aveva buttato la sua vita nel tentativo di proteggerlo, ma lasciarlo in un momento del genere forse non era la cosa migliore da fare. E così aveva acconsentito al piano di Bobby, che ora li stava aspettando a casa sua.  
In più ora c’era anche Layla, quell’angelo caduto che doveva proteggere per ordine di Castiel.  
Sbuffò.  
Certo che gli angeli non li capiva, lui! Forse non si capivano nemmeno loro stessi. Prima vogliono uccidere Anna Milton e ora vogliono tenere in vita Layla King? Qual era il loro problema? Forse, in parte, capiva perché Dio sembrava essersene andato: tutti i Suoi figli – umani e non – erano così disfunzionali, alle volte, che perfino Lui aveva gettato la spugna, alla fine.  
Ogni tanto lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio, suo fratello. Guardava fuori dal finestrino come aveva fatto la ragazza rossa dietro di lui fino a poco prima.  
Non capiva come potesse continuare a fingere. Stava distruggendo tutto ciò per cui aveva versato sangue ogni giorno della sua vita, eppure Sammy sembrava fregarsene.  
Dove aveva sbagliato? Quale passo falso aveva compiuto? Cosa aveva e non aveva detto? Come avevano fatto ad arrivare a quel punto, entrambi che si mentivano a pochi metri dall’Apocalisse?  
Scosse la testa, accelerando.  
   
Arrivarono a casa di Bobby, alla periferia Sioux Falls, qualche ora dopo.  
Layla si svegliò di colpo quando sentì una portiera chiudersi rumorosamente e aveva spostato il capo dal finestrino giusto in tempo per non cadere fuori, quando Dean le aprì la portiera. Gli sorrise stanca, prese il suo borsone, che era stato accanto a lei per tutto il tempo, e uscì.  
Le gambe indolenzite per poco non la fecero crollare a terra come un sacco di patate.  
«Lei chi è?» Una voce burbera poco distante la fece sobbalzare e indietreggiare fino ad appoggiarsi alla portiera dell’Impala.  
«Layla King,» fu la risposta di Dean, che appoggiò una mano sulla spalla della ragazza e la guidò in avanti.  
Layla si girò a lanciare un’occhiata a Sam, che sembrava dirle con lo sguardo di non aver paura.  
«E che ci fa qui?» L’uomo di fronte a lei, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato e si era fermato sotto un lampione, non aveva ancora abbassato il fucile. La guardava confuso, quasi come se si stesse chiedendo quale guaio avrebbe portato.  
«Castiel ci ha chiesto di tenerla d’occhio,» Sam si intromise nella conversazione. «Abbassa quel fucile, Bobby, la stai spaventando a morte.»  
“Bobby”, il cui volto era parzialmente nascosto dall’ombra creata dalla visiera del cappello, la scrutò per uno o due minuti prima di abbassare l’arma. Fece segno ai tre di seguirlo mentre si dirigeva verso una casa, superando diverse auto ridotte a rottami. «Cos’ha di speciale?» domandò, girandosi a guardarla per un secondo prima di tornare a guardare in avanti.  
«Sono un angelo caduto,» riuscì a dire Layla, avvicinandosi all’uomo e affiancandolo per osservarlo meglio.  
Quando meno se l’aspettava, uno spruzzo di acqua la colpì in pieno viso e la fece boccheggiare, proprio come era successo anni prima con John Winchester.  
«Oh, andiamo, dai. Non un’altra volta!» si lamentò, con la rabbia che iniziava ad insinuarsi nelle sue vene e che stava facendo ribollire il suo sangue.  
Dean rise dietro di lei. «L’abbiamo già controllata, è a posto.» Il suo tono era divertito e una cosa come quella, che portava il riso alle sue labbra, forse era ciò che gli serviva per tenerlo sveglio ancora quanto bastava.  
La casa in cui entrarono sembrava buia nonostante tutte le lampade fossero accese. Era come se la luce non riuscisse davvero ad illuminare quelle stanze. In quello che credeva il soggiorno, dove Bobby le aveva fatto lasciare il borsone, aveva visto di sfuggita un tavolo sommerso di libri, un camino spento e delle librerie stracolme. Le sarebbe piaciuto leggere qualcuno di quei volumi, adorava leggere, ma ancora non sapeva che quello non era propriamente il suo genere.  
«Avete intenzione di andare a caccia con lei?» stava dicendo Bobby in quel momento, mentre li portava sempre più nel profondo della casa, verso quella che Layla credeva la porta del seminterrato. Avevano intenzione di ucciderla?  
«In realtà pensavamo di lasciarla qui non te,» tossì Dean dietro di lui, scoccando un’occhiata alla ragazza.  
«Qual è il problema per cui avevi bisogno di noi?» chiese Sam, superando Layla e cambiando argomento.  
«L’ho rinchiuso nel bunker, per ora,» sospirò il padrone di casa, tirando una catenella per accendere la luce, e scese le scale in legno che portavano al seminterrato, «ma voglio disfarmene in fretta.»  
Il seminterrato era polveroso e pieno di oggetti vari e strani. Appesi a una parete, una collezione di _machete_ e coltellacci da caccia sembravano catturare e riflettere la luce della lampadina che dondolava sul soffitto, al centro del locale. Layla starnutì e per poco non inciampò in una vecchia lattina di zuppa vuota.  
Quando risollevò lo sguardo, fece appena in tempo a vedere Sam Winchester sparire dietro la spessa porta di ferro di un bunker.  
Si fermò scioccata a guardare Dean e Bobby e, per la prima volta quella notte, pensò di essere capitata in un covo di pazzi psicopatici e violenti.  
«Che significa?» stava urlando il minore dei Winchester.  
Dean si scusò, “ma questo è necessario per disintossicarti” e chiuse lo sportello della porta, che fino a quel momento era stato aperto.  
Nel giro di una manciata di secondi Layla fu trascinata di peso al piano superiore da Dean, mentre Bobby li seguiva.  
Tornarono nel soggiorno pieno di libri e, in quel momento, le parve più come un enorme studio.  
«Non siamo stati presentati come si deve,» disse Bobby, squadrandola da capo a piedi mentre le tendeva una mano. «Sono Robert Singer,» continuò e sorrise.  
«Layla King,» rispose lei, indecisa, e gli strinse la mano. «Perché avete rinchiuso Sam là sotto?»  
Bobby guardò Dean e Dean guardò Bobby, e il pendolo del soggiorno sembrò battere i secondi per un’eternità prima che uno dei due si decidesse a risponderle.  
«Sam è malato,» confessò l’unico Winchester rimasto nella stanza.  
«Malato?» Quella di Layla era stata un’esclamazione, mentre lo guardava come se non riuscisse a credere alle sue orecchie. «A me sembrava stesse più che bene! Lo volete uccidere?» Non avrebbe indietreggiato, non un’altra volta, ma sentiva che c’era sotto qualcosa che Dean non voleva che lei sapesse.  
«È drogato,» specificò Robert Singer, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da parte del ragazzo. «Di sangue demoniaco,» aggiunse, rispondendo all’occhiata interrogativa della ragazza.  
Layla si paralizzò. Sentì chiaramente i suoi muscoli bloccarsi e il suo cervello iniziare a lavorare come un matto mentre il mondo sembrava andare al rallentatore.  
Dannazione! Se solo avesse avuto i suoi poteri, lo avrebbe visto prima per... Già, per _cosa_? Una parte di lei avrebbe cercato di ucciderlo per evitare il peggio, un’altra parte avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di aiutarlo in ciò che doveva fare.  
Castiel lo sapeva? Perché non aveva fatto qualcosa per fermarlo?  
«Allora dovete lasciarlo lì dentro,» disse decisa dopo un po’. “Per sempre” avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma si trattenne dal farlo.  
Bobby scosse la testa. Non voleva lasciare il suo ragazzo lì dentro, stava dicendo mentre percorreva la stanza a grandi passi.  
Dean sbuffava, cercando di fargli capire la gravità della situazione. «Lo perderemo per sempre se non facciamo così!» Stava andando ben oltre il piano iniziale dell’uomo che per lui era diventato come un padre.  
Ad un certo punto iniziarono ad urlarsi contro, nonostante le voci non fossero poi così alte. Ognuno cercava di far capire la propria posizione all’altro, invano.  
Si squadravano, si misuravano e poi tornavano a discutere, rilegando Layla in un angolo della stanza ad osservare la scena.  
“Perché il parere di quest’uomo sembra così importante?” si chiese. Dopotutto non era “papà Winchester”, di questo era sicura al cento per cento.  
Quando parlò, non seppe perché lo fece né perché disse ciò che disse. «Non potete farlo uscire,» li avvisò, guardandoli negli occhi così seriamente che i due uomini si girarono a guardarla, mettendo da parte il loro litigio.  
«Vedi, lo dice anche lei!» Dean era tornato a girarsi nella direzione dell’uomo più anziano e gli mostrò Layla con un ampio gesto del braccio.  
«Lei non c’entra nulla con questa storia!» Bobby non riusciva a credere che il suo altro ragazzo stesse dando retta a una sconosciuta, nonostante questa stesse esprimendo la stessa posizione del più grande dei ragazzi Winchester.  
«Spezzerà l’ultimo sigillo se aprirete quella porta.»  
Il tempo sembrò fermarsi per la seconda volta e, per la seconda volta, i due uomini si girarono a guardarla. La osservarono per poi tornare ad incrociare gli sguardi, un’espressione confusa dipinta sul volto.  
Un tuono rimbombò in lontananza e, per un attimo, coprì le urla di Sam, rinchiuso nel seminterrato.  
«Cosa hai detto?» Bobby sembrò arrabbiarsi e le si avvicinò di un passo.  
«Esattamente ciò che entrambi avete sentito,» rispose Layla, sfidandolo con lo sguardo a fare un altro passo nella sua direzione. «Dean è stato il primo, Sam sarà l’ultimo se non lo fermate.»  
«Come fai a saperlo?» Quella domanda se l’era posta anche lei un milione di volte, ogni volta che esprimeva ad alta voce quei pochi ricordi che ancora aveva racchiusi nella memoria.  
Layla fece spallucce, ma rimase in silenzio. Non aveva ancora una risposta a quella domanda e il fatto che fosse stato qualcun altro a fargliela non significava che avrebbe sprecato energie per rispondere.  
Non ne valeva la pena.  
«È meglio che pensiate a come catturare Lilith ora,» propose dopo un po’, quando fu certa che nessuno le avrebbe staccato la testa a morsi se avesse aperto ancora la bocca per parlare. «Avete ancora poco tempo.»  
Le diedero ragione e le lanciarono un libro, che lei guardò con sguardo interrogativo. “Ricerche” fu l’unica risposta che ricevette.  
Si sedette per terra e sollevò la copertina.

_________________________

  
Il mondo stava per essere rotto in due. L’Apocalisse stava arrivando, che entrambe le parti schierate in campo lo volessero o meno.  
Tutto era pronto, Lilith aveva trovato l’ingresso della Gabbia in cui il suo Creatore era stato rinchiuso e imprigionato. Ancora pochi Sigilli, così pochi che potevano essere contati sulle dita di una mano, e il suo Signore avrebbe di nuovo camminato per quel mondo.  
Samael, che lo avesse saputo oppure no, si era immolato per la sua stessa causa, portandoli di un passo più vicini al baratro e all’oscurità che avrebbe inghiottito ogni cosa.  
Le legioni dell’Inferno si stavano già schierando sulla scacchiera, mentre gli angeli erano dall’altra parte. Pedine nere opposte a pedine bianche, ognuna delle quali si sarebbe sacrificata senza riserve per salvare il proprio re.  
Lilith sorrise, cullando il neonato che aveva tra le braccia.  
Mancava così poco che sembrava quasi tutto finto. Finalmente avrebbero avuto la loro vendetta e nessuno li avrebbe fermati. Nessuno ci sarebbe _riuscito_.  
Rise guardando il bambino negli occhi.  
«Oh, Christopher, sei così prezioso, non te ne rendi conto?» canticchiò, quasi come se le sue parole fossero state una ninna nanna. «Il mio Signore risorgerà anche per merito tuo.»  
All’improvviso i suoi occhi diventarono completamente bianchi e il piccolo scoppiò a piangere. Lilith rise e, in una manciata di secondi, tutto fu finito.

_________________________  
 

Layla aveva richiuso il libro e se lo aveva appoggiato in grembo.  
Le palpebre le si erano fatte di nuovo pesanti per la stanchezza e sembrava quasi che anche i suoi muscoli stessero per crollare.  
«Trovate un modo per tagliarle la fonte di potere,» sussurrò. Appoggiò il capo contro la parete e chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi. Avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa il giorno dopo, ma ora aveva un disperato bisogno di dormire, prima che gli eventi di quel giorno la mangiassero viva.  
Dean aveva fatto qualche passo nella sua direzione, ma Bobby lo fermò.  
«Lasciala dormire. Troviamo qualcosa e poi svegliamola per chiederle se può avere senso,» sospirò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e aprendo un altro libro.  
Si immersero di nuovo entrambi nella lettura alla ricerca di un qualsiasi tipo di informazione su quel demone che stava trascinando tutto e tutti all’Inferno.  
Passarono i minuti e nessuno dei due si accorse del silenzio.  
Layla, invece, si svegliò di soprassalto. Si era così abituata alle grida di Sam, si era perfino addormentata al suono della sua voce proveniente dal piano sotto di loro, che quell’improvviso silenzio l’aveva destata da quello stesso sonno di cui aveva un così disperato bisogno.  
Si alzò di scatto, come se una molla l’avesse sospinta verso l’alto.  
«Oh Dio, oh Dio,» continuava a ripetere mentre correva fuori dalla stanza e giù per il corridoio, seguita da Bobby e Dean, che aveva spaventato con quel suo scatto.  
«Cos’è successo?» Bobby ansimava dietro di lei, ma continuava a starle alle calcagna.  
«Cosa sentite?» urlò lei, spalancando la porta del seminterrato.  
Nulla.  
Nessuno aveva pronunciato quella parola, ma nessuno sentiva più nulla. I due uomini avevano avuto così bisogno di silenzio per concentrarsi che non si erano accorti che le loro preghiere erano state esaudite.  
Layla fece le scale al buio, rischiando di inciampare ad ogni gradino, mentre dietro di lei Dean o Bobby aveva tirato la cordicella per accendere la luce.  
Saltò la lattina di zuppa in cui era quasi inciampata poche ore prima, seguita a ruota dai due Cacciatori, ma non riuscì ad evitare di scontrarsi contro la porta della _panic room_ che Bobby le aveva detto essere a prova di varie creature sovrannaturali.  
Ruotò la maniglia e spalancò la porta.  
Il bunker era vuoto.


	6. L'inizio della fine

 

**CAPITOLO CINQUE**

**L'INIZIO DELLA FINE**

  
La sera precedente era stata alquanto movimentata.  
Non appena venne scoperta la fuga di Sam, infatti, scoppiò un putiferio. Dean diceva a Bobby di non aver bloccato come si doveva la porta; Bobby diceva a Dean di starsene zitto perché non sapeva nemmeno di cosa stesse parlando; Layla non sapeva se essere contenta dell’accaduto oppure no. Da un lato la libertà di Samuel Winchester l’avrebbe avvicinata al ritorno di suo fratello (che Dio solo – letteralmente – sapeva da quanto attendeva), dall’altra avrebbe segnato la fine di quel mondo e l’inizio di una guerra che, molto probabilmente, non aveva precedenti nella Storia e non era sicura di volerlo, anche perché, ora, faceva parte di quel mondo pure lei.  
Quando le acque si erano nuovamente calmate, Dean era corso fuori, era salito in macchina ed era andato in cerca del fratello fuggitivo. Bobby e Layla, al contrario, erano rimasti in casa con l’obiettivo di leggere altri libri e cercare informazioni, tutto allo scopo di fermare l’inarrestabile.  
E Layla, nonostante non volesse ammetterlo ad alta voce davanti al suo ospite, sapeva che sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
C’erano semplicemente troppi Sigilli posti davanti alla Gabbia di suo fratello Lucifero per sapere con esattezza quale sarebbe stato il prossimo ad essere infranto e solo quelli agli estremi di quella linea di caos erano noti come assolutamente necessari. Sarebbe stato impossibile fermare l’arrivo dell’Apocalisse. C’erano così tante forze in gioco che uno non avrebbe nemmeno saputo da che parte girarsi. Ed era stata tutta colpa di Dean Winchester, che – consapevolmente o no, volontariamente o no – aveva spezzato il primo.  
Come se non bastasse, le parole di Samael ronzavano ancora nelle orecchie di Layla. Quell’angelo lo aveva detto con così tanta sicurezza che nessuno avrebbe potuto dubitarne. Il Principe dell’Oscurità o qualcosa del genere sarebbe tornato e chissà cosa sarebbe successo se davvero fosse stato impossibile fermarlo.  
E lei? Cosa avrebbe fatto Layla? Era divisa, dilaniata dalla guerra che stava per scoppiare, luce e oscurità che si combattevano ferocemente dentro e fuori di lei. Il suo dovere di angelo, di soldato del Signore era quello di proteggere il mondo, salvare gli uomini, sventare l’Apocalisse. Ma era davvero questo ciò che voleva? Era davvero disposta a liberarsi dell’unica cosa di cui aveva veramente bisogno – suo fratello? Dov’erano finiti gli insegnamenti di suo Padre? Dov’era la disposizione al perdono?  
Sfogliò distrattamente le pagine del libro che Robert Singer le aveva messo in mano. Non lo aveva ancora guardato. Almeno, non lo aveva ancora guardato _veramente_. Poteva trattare di angeli così come di demoni e lei non lo avrebbe saputo mai.  
Era stanca. Oh, _così_ stanca. Non sapeva nemmeno più se ciò derivasse dalla mancanza di sonno o se ci fosse qualcosa di più profondo che sembrava risucchiarle ogni energia.  
Voleva semplicemente che tutto finisse. O meglio, desiderava ardentemente che nulla fosse iniziato. L’Apocalisse, la faida familiare in cui viveva con tutti i suoi fratelli, l’esistenza di quegli uomini così senza speranza... Non valeva la pena lottare in una situazione del genere, con tutte quelle cicatrici marchiate a fuoco sulla pelle, nella mente, nell’anima.  
Aveva perso così tanto, lei, e ora, molto probabilmente, anche quei figli così prediletti da suo Padre erano sul punto di perdere tutto. _Come meritavano_ , aggiunse una voce dentro di lei.  
«Perché non lasciamo semplicemente che scoppi?» chiese ad un tratto, stanca, alzando lo sguardo sull’uomo seduto alla scrivania in legno davanti al camino freddo.  
«Lasciare che scoppi cosa? L’Apocalisse?»  
Layla annuì. Tanto ormai erano così vicini a quel momento... Tutta quella fatica sarebbe stata vana. Tanto valeva mettersi il cuore in pace e aspettare che tutto avesse inizio, che quella bolla di tensione scoppiasse una volta per tutte e travolgesse il mondo intero. Dopotutto era già stato scritto, nessuno avrebbe potuto evitarlo, non davvero almeno. Tutta quella speranza negli uomini era mal riposta, così come era mal riposta la speranza che questi ultimi riponevano nel Cielo. Non c’era più nessuno, Lassù, pronto ad ascoltare, Layla ne era sempre più convinta, sempre più sicura. Sarebbero morti, abbandonati da chi li aveva creati, traditi da quel mondo che li aveva sempre ospitati e lei, questa volta, sarebbe dovuta morire con tutti loro – non ci sarebbe stato nessuno disposto a salvarla, a maggior ragione non ora che era diventata irrimediabilmente umana.  
«Non ci possiamo arrendere così, senza fare nulla,» fu la risposta incredula di Bobby, che appoggiò il libro sulla scrivania e alzò a sua volta lo sguardo sulla ragazza conosciuta solo qualche ora prima. Le faceva pena, poverina. Prima perdi tutto e ora perdi anche di più. Ma in che mondo vivevano?  
«Ma non c’è nulla che possiamo fare!» esclamò lei, lasciando cadere a terra il vecchio tomo, per poi sdraiarsi sul letto su cui era seduta. Lei, al contrario del suo ospite e di molti altri come lui, aveva già dato _forfait_.  
Bobby, turbato, non rispose più. Tornò ad immergersi nella lettura e lasciò che Layla potesse finalmente addormentarsi per davvero. Non sapeva nemmeno lui se, nel profondo, le stesse dando ragione oppure se volesse semplicemente evitare un’altra discussione, l’ennesima di quella notte.  
Mentre la guardava dormire non poté fare a meno di pensare che quella ragazza, l’umanità, nemmeno sapeva cosa fosse. Vi aveva vissuto in mezzo perché costretta, relegata fuori dai cancelli dorati di casa, lontana da chiunque avesse mai amato veramente. E quel mondo umano, così sbagliato eppure così giusto al tempo stesso, così familiare eppure così estraneo, non l’aveva ancora colpita, non aveva ancora mostrato il meglio di sé forse perché lei non era ancora stata disposta ad aprire gli occhi, o forse perché nessuno glieli aveva aperti. C’erano così tante cose per cui valeva la pena lottare, pensò. Non potevano arrendersi – non lo avevano mai fatto in passato e di certo non lo avrebbero fatto ora.  
Avrebbero trovato una soluzione, ci sarebbero arrivati anche a costo di sputare sangue.  
Mentre la guardava dormire – il volto rilassato, le ciglia rosse che sembravano accarezzarle gli zigomi, le labbra socchiuse, il corpo raggomitolato su se stesso quasi in posizione fetale –, pensò che avrebbero dovuto lottare anche per lei, mostrarle che valeva la pena rischiare la vita come facevano loro Cacciatori. Sentirla scorrere nelle vene proprio sul punto di non ritorno spingeva a voltarsi e a continuare a combattere. Un giorno, sperava, lo avrebbe capito anche lei.

 

_________________________

   
Le cose tra i fratelli Winchester erano capitolate, si erano infrante a terra irreparabilmente, come aveva temuto Dean e come non si sarebbe mai aspettato Sam. Fin da quando il primo era tornato dall’Inferno la loro vita aveva preso ad andare a rotoli sempre più inesorabilmente, ma solo in quel momento, in quella briciola di tempo dispersa nell’infinità che era l’universo, entrambi erano stati in grado di accorgersene.  
Ed era stato troppo tardi.  
Dean aveva detto a Sam di non azzardarsi a tornare a casa, non se avesse varcato la soglia della camera d’hotel in cui lo aveva trovato con quella dannata Ruby attaccata al culo. Aveva usato le stesse, identiche parole sputate da loro padre anni prima, quando Sammy se ne era andato per iscriversi a Stanford e laurearsi in legge.  
Quanto odiava la sua boccaccia!  
In quel momento aveva davvero pensato quelle cose, lo aveva davvero odiato, aveva davvero voluto uccidere quel demone che gli stava portando via la cosa più preziosa che gli era rimasta. Ma ora, con il senno del poi, avrebbe pagato oro per tornare indietro e cambiare le cose, o quanto meno le sue parole.  
Sentiva di averlo perso per sempre, proprio lì, alle porte della fine del mondo. Si era separato da lui proprio nel momento in cui, più di tutti, avrebbero dovuto restare uniti. Come aveva potuto permetterlo? Come aveva potuto lasciarsi agire in quel modo?  
Nella sua squallida camera di motel sbuffò, una bottiglia di _Jack Daniels_ a terra, in piedi accanto ai suoi scarponi. Non era di certo la cosa migliore da fare, bere in quel modo, ma il mondo sarebbe presto finito e una bevuta ci stava, prima di alzarsi di nuovo e affrontare qualsiasi fosse stata la disgrazia a cui aveva dato inizio mesi prima.  
Chissà cosa gli avrebbe sputato in faccia Bobby? Chissà cosa avrebbe fatto lui, se fosse stato al suo posto?  
Perché ogni cosa sembrava costretta ad andare a rotoli ogni fottutissima volta?  
Premette il pulsante di sblocco del suo cellulare e guardò le ore. Mancavano pochi minuti a mezzanotte, forse una manciata in più all’inizio della fine.  
“Che casino,” pensò, guardandosi intorno, passandosi stancamente una mano sul volto prima di stropicciarsi gli occhi, nel vano tentativo di eliminare ogni traccia di stanchezza.  
Quella camera lo ripugnava. Lui stesso si faceva ribrezzo.  
Doveva alzarsi. _Doveva_ , a qualsiasi costo, o credeva che sarebbe morto lì dentro, consumato dall’interno da un mostro invisibile. Doveva uscire da quella porta cigolante, salire in auto e rintracciare di nuovo il cellulare di suo fratello. Avrebbe chiamato Bobby per sapere cosa avesse scoperto di nuovo, possibilmente qualcosa sull’ingresso della Gabbia, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per murare.  
Stava per piangere, se lo sentiva. Lui, che non piangeva di fronte a nulla, che non crollava mai, che restava in piedi nonostante tutto, che si era costruito un muro di cemento armato intorno mentre dentro si riempiva di crepe.  
Quando si fu seduto in macchina, colpì il volante con un pugno una, due volte.  
Fuori, un vento furioso aveva iniziato a spazzare le strade. La temperatura era calata e non un’anima sembrava volersi prendere la responsabilità di aprire la porta e uscire nella notte buia e fredda. Perfino le stelle sembravano terrorizzate da ciò che stava per accadere perché una coperta nera sembrava essere distesa a chilometri sopra di lui. L’universo sembrava aver chiuso le porte, come se avesse deciso di abbandonare quel piccolo mondo al suo destino.  
Era tutta colpa sua.  
Aveva dato lui l’avvio a quella macchina di distruzione di massa. _Lui_ , che era crollato solo all’Inferno, che alla fine aveva detto quel fatidico “Sì”, che aveva voltato le spalle alla sua umanità e si era preparato a distruggerla. Aveva come l’impressione che fosse rimasto un solo freno possibile da frapporre tra l’umanità e la valanga che continuava ad avanzare senza pietà, ma, per quanto si sforzasse, sembrava non riuscisse ad arrivarvi.  
Non era nemmeno riuscito ad arrivare a Sam, chissà dove non sarebbe arrivato ancora?  
Inserì la chiave e accese il motore, un rombo cupo che sembrò voler rimbombare su ogni parete a portata di mano. Poi, accese i fari, ingranò la retromarcia e abbassò la leva del freno a mano. Tuttavia non si mosse. Rimase lì, immobile, con il piede sinistro che premeva la frizione fino in fondo e il destro fisso sul freno.  
Guardava nello specchietto retrovisore, Dean, e gli sembrava di vedere già la battaglia che infuriava, il Diavolo che si avvicinava a grandi falcate, pronto ad assorbire ogni cosa si opponesse a lui sul suo cammino.  
Era tutta colpa sua e lo sarebbe stata per sempre. E, nonostante ciò, non riusciva a sentirsi pienamente colpevole. Chiunque, al suo posto, sotto le torture di Alastair sarebbe crollato, alla fine. Non molti avrebbero resistito tutti gli anni in cui lui aveva detto “no” perché, in fondo, l’Inferno ingoiava _sempre_ le sue vittime.

 

  
_________________________  
 

Bobby aveva preparato la colazione anche per Layla, il mattino seguente.  
Guardando fuori dalla finestra della cucina, aveva già intuito che quella non si preannunciava molto come una bella giornata. Nuvole basse e grigie sembravano schiacciare l’orizzonte sotto un peso indicibile, mentre una strana luce soffusa inondava ogni cosa, segno che – al di sopra delle nuvole – il sole continuava a splendere nonostante la rovina imminente.  
Sospirò.  
E così quella era la fine di ogni cosa e lui era lì per vederla. Non che la cosa lo tirasse particolarmente su di morale, anzi. Molto probabilmente non ci sarebbe stata un’epoca successiva in cui avrebbe potuto dire: «Io c’ero!». Aveva ancora speranza nelle sue forze, in quella dei suoi ragazzi, in quella dei Cacciatori che, come loro, si stavano preparando all’imminente evento. Ma, sentiva, la speranza non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte.  
Bevve un sorso di birra dalla bottiglia che aveva in mano mentre con l’altra girava il _pancake_ che stava cucinando.  
Era strano, assurdo, quasi, compiere un’azione del genere, così normale, in un momento così fuori dall’ordinario. Ridacchiò, l’ironia che ormai pompava a palla nelle sue vene.  
«Bobby?»  
La voce di Layla, ancora impastata dal sonno, lo aveva raggiunto alle spalle, mentre con una spatola spostava il _pancake_ su un piatto, aggiungendolo alla pigna di quelli che aveva già cotto. Abbassando lo sguardo per la prima volta, si rese conto di averne preparati fin troppi, così come fin troppo era ancora l’impasto nella terrina accanto ai fornelli.  
Sospirò di nuovo. Poi, finalmente, si girò.  
I capelli della ragazza che stava ospitando erano sconvolti, sparati in ogni direzione, e la cosa lo fece sorridere, ricordandogli quando poteva ancora vedere sua moglie svegliarsi accanto a sé, la mattina presto, e facendogliene sentire la mancanza. I vestiti erano stropicciati, testimoni di una notte di incubi e di sonno tormentato.  
«Ti ho preparato la colazione,» la avvisò, indicandole il tavolo della cucina con la bottiglia di birra come a dirle “siediti”.  
Coprì l’impasto rimasto con della pellicola, mise la terrina in frigorifero ed estrasse il gallone del latte. Poi, sporgendosi sopra il lavandino, aprì un pensile ed estrasse due tazze scheggiate, macchiate dal tempo e dall’uso. Non poteva offrire molto di meglio a quella ragazza, si ritrovò a pensare, ma – in una situazione come quella, con la fine del mondo che si avvicinava sempre più – si sarebbe dovuta accontentare di ciò che poteva darle.  
Appoggiò tutto sul tavolo di fronte a lei, poi tornò ad avvicinarsi al piano da lavoro della cucina, prese due coltelli e due forchette, il piatto dei _pancake_ e si sedette a sua volta, allargando tutto sul tavolo, la sua fidata bottiglia di birra accanto alla tazza.  
«Grazie,» sussurrò Layla e gli sorrise dolcemente, notando quanto anche lui sembrasse stanco, con quelle due borse sotto agli occhi e tutti i libri letti durante la notte.  
Luì annuì, accennando un mezzo sorriso nella sua direzione, e iniziò a mangiare.  
Non era il massimo delle colazioni. Il latte non era poi così fresco – quel dannato frigorifero! Avrebbe dovuto ripararlo un’altra volta, dannazione! – e le frittelle erano insipide. Doveva aver sbagliato qualcosa nella ricetta, sale e zucchero di certo mancavano, per non parlare del lievito, che non comprava più da anni. Gli ricordavano sua moglie, però, i vecchi tempi in cui tutto sembrava _okay_ , in cui i demoni che ora cacciava non erano che un mucchio di sciocchezze raccontate ai bambini per farli stare buoni.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vedeva Layla che lo osservava, mentre masticava lentamente i _pancake_ che le aveva dato.  
La ignorò e bevve un altro lungo sorso di birra, mentre la sua mente non smetteva per un secondo di lavorare alla massima potenza. Dovevano trovare un modo per impedire l’Apocalisse e gli unici che avrebbero potuto farlo erano lui e quella ragazza che gli sedeva di fronte e mangiava il suo cibo orribile in silenzio, senza lamentarsi. Perché se non avessero trovato un modo loro, chi altri avrebbe potuto farlo?  
«Sai, bere così tanto alcool non fa bene alla salute,» gli stava dicendo in quel momento Layla, che nel frattempo aveva finito di mangiare ciò che le aveva messo nel piatto e lo guardava, le mani giunte appoggiate sul tavolo.  
Bobby abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria mano sinistra, che stringeva ancora la bottiglia di birra vuota. Concentrato com’era, non si era accorto di averla bevuta tutta quasi d’un fiato. Alzò lo sguardo interrogativo sulla sua ospite e la osservò in silenzio. Chi era questa qui che arrivava e gli diceva che bere non faceva bene alla salute? Era la _sua_ fottutissima salute, non stava rovinando nessun altro. Come se non sapesse, poi, a cosa stesse andando incontro. E, soprattutto, come se gliene fregasse qualcosa! Il mondo stava per andare a puttane e lui di certo non si sarebbe trasformato in una persona che non era e non sarebbe mai stato. Cazzo, era la _sua_ vita – già andata a rotoli molti anni prima, certo, ma pur sempre la sua vita – e l’avrebbe di certo vissuta nel modo che lo aggradava di più, e fanculo tutti gli altri!  
E tuttavia il tono che aveva usato lo aveva intenerito. Era praticamente uno sconosciuto per lei, eppure si preoccupava del suo fegato che andava in malora ogni giorno di più.  
Non le rispose. Si alzò, sparecchiò la tavola sotto lo sguardo attento della ragazza e mise tutto nel lavello. Non si preoccupò di lavare nulla: ci avrebbe pensato quando ne avrebbe avuto voglia – o quando dei piatti sporchi sarebbero diventati più importanti dell’imminente fine del mondo.  
«Dobbiamo lavorare, oggi,» le disse, rientrando in soggiorno e prendendo un altro libro.  
Layla si era alzata e lo aveva seguito in silenzio, per poi sedersi sul letto in cui aveva dormito quella notte, proprio sotto la finestra alla sinistra della grande scrivania dell’uomo.  
«Pensi davvero di trovare qualcosa su quei libri?» gli domandò lei, perplessa e soprattutto stanca di sfogliare pagine polverose inutilmente.  
Bobby Singer sospirò e appoggiò il libro sulla scrivania, la copertina ormai scolorita che fissava assente il soffitto della stanza. «Onestamente? Credo di no. Ma non c’è nient’altro che possiamo fare.»  
«Magari su Internet troviamo qualcosa...» propose lei, adocchiando il computer che si intravvedeva al di là della porta che riconduceva in cucina.  
«Non mi fido delle notizie che si trovano lassù, possono essere state scritte da chiunque.»  
Layla rimase in silenzio. Non aveva mai pensato all’eventualità che qualcuno potesse pubblicare informazioni false su Internet così, per _hobby_ , tanto per fare e soprattutto per ingannare i lettori. Non che, comunque, fosse una fan della tecnologia, c’era da dirlo e lei di certo non lo avrebbe mai negato. Però magari qualcosa si sarebbe potuto trovare... Anche solo qualcosa che potesse far venire a uno dei due o ad entrambi un’idea su cosa cercare in particolare.  
Dopo averla osservata pensare in silenzio, lo sguardo sempre fisso sul vecchio computer spento, Bobby parlò di nuovo. «Perché ti hanno cacciata dal Paradiso?» le domandò curioso.  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo seduto alla scrivania e fece spallucce. «Non ricordo.» Non era completamente la verità, ma non era completamente nemmeno una bugia. Dire di non ricordare era più semplice che spiegare che era stata troppo legata a quella stessa entità che stava per risorgere dall’Inferno e che non era nemmeno sicura che ciò che ricordava fosse la verità.  
«Sei nata qui?» le chiese Bobby. «“Qui” nel senso “sulla Terra”?»  
Lei scosse la testa. «Sono caduta qualche anno fa. Il papà di Dean e Sam mi ha trovata. Per quanto ricordi, sono sempre stata così,» rispose, indicando il suo corpo da umana.  
«Hai sempre saputo di essere un angelo caduto?» Aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Lei annuì.  
«E non hai mai trovato la tua Grazia, nonostante ciò?» Bobby aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia di nuovo e guardava Layla confuso. Dopotutto, Anna Milton era stata più che contenta all’idea di ritrovare una parte della vera se stessa...  
Layla scosse di nuovo la testa. «Onestamente non credo sia qui,» rispose quasi sconsolata, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
Bobby non rispose subito, ma continuò ad osservarla. «Ne sei sicura?»  
«Abbastanza.» Il suo tono era sconsolato e distante e Robert Singer capì che, in fondo, quella ragazza gli somigliava più di quanto avesse mai creduto. In quel momento, con le spalle incurvate, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e l’espressione distante, la vide quasi come un relitto alla deriva, in quel mondo così diverso da quello a cui era sempre appartenuta. Era quasi come lui, in qualche misura fuori dai confini del mondo, esclusa da qualsiasi mappa, relegata in una prigione che si era costruita con le sue stesse mani, e non per forza perché lo avesse voluto. Era finita così, come adagiata in una specie di limbo da cui perfino lei temeva di non uscire mai e di certo non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato indenne. Gli sembrava quasi di vederle, tutte quelle cicatrici invisibili sulla sua pelle, segno che – dentro di lei come dentro di lui – stava combattendo una battaglia che stava inesorabilmente perdendo.  
«Ti posso aiutare a trovarla. Anche Sam e Dean lo faranno,» cercò di sorriderle incoraggiante perché aveva paura che, in quel momento, quella fosse l’unica cosa di cui lei potesse aver bisogno.  
Lei sorrise triste mentre lo guardava, la testa inclinata di lato. «Grazie,» annuì, allargando il sorriso. «Ma sarebbe inutile.»  
«Abbiamo aiutato Anna Milton a trovare la sua, possiamo considerarci degli esperti ormai,» ridacchiò lui e la sua risata sembrò provenire dai meandri del suo stesso essere, dal profondo di quel sottile corpo umano.  
Anche Layla rise divertita e Dio, quanto ne aveva bisogno! Suo fratello stava per tornare e lei stava per deluderlo, in quella stupida e inutile forma umana. «Ora avete problemi più importanti di cui occuparvi. Magari più avanti,» rispose, anche se sapeva che sarebbe _davvero_ stato tutto inutile, che non l’avrebbero mai trovata, la sua Grazia perduta, che suo Padre non lo avrebbe mai permesso per nulla al mondo. In qualche modo sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai perdonata per qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto e che farle trovare la parte più importante di sé era l’ultima cosa che volesse.  
«Torniamo al lavoro,» esordì dopo inesorabili minuti di silenzio, prendendo l’ennesimo libro e aprendolo.  
Bobby annuì, anche se – per qualche tempo – continuò ancora ad osservarla in silenzio.

 

_________________________

   
Mancava poco all’inizio della fine, davvero pochissimo, Castiel poteva sentirlo nell’aria ferma che lo circondava.  
Aveva trovato Dean seduto nella sua macchina, in un parcheggio quasi deserto, davanti allo squallido motel in cui aveva passato la notte. Gli era sembrato così debole, in quel momento, come se un enorme peso gravasse sulle sue spalle. Un omuncolo così piccolo, anche se non del tutto insignificante, tuttavia, era sotto la protezione del Paradiso e lui... No, dire che era confuso sarebbe stato sbagliato perché Castiel non lo era, almeno non in quel momento. Era quasi... perplesso. Il peso del mondo era nelle mani di quell’uomo e lui, sotto la luce triste di un lampione, in una _Chevrolet_ nera come la notte, sembrava l’ultima persona a cui sarebbe dovuto essere affidato.  
E tuttavia sapeva cosa era successo e, nonostante ciò, la sua impressione non sembrava cambiare di molto.  
Samuel Winchester era troppo compromesso, si era allontanato troppo dal cammino che avrebbe dovuto intraprendere, anche se quella sua svolta era stata scritta millenni addietro, all’alba del mondo degli uomini, quando tutto si era rovinato, appassito, marcito fino all’estremo. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto eliminarlo, se lo sentiva, era qualcosa che non era in grado di spiegarsi – non era poi così in alto nella scala sociale per sapere ogni segreto, dopotutto –, ma in qualche modo non ci riusciva. Lo aveva visto lasciare l’hotel in cui Dean lo aveva sorpreso e il demone a cui si era legato era con lui, ma non aveva fatto nulla per fermare né l’uno né l’altro.  
E comunque quello non era il suo compito. Il suo compito era proteggere Dean Winchester, vegliare su di lui fino a che non avesse detto “sì” a suo fratello.  
Mentre lo osservava non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a Layla King, quella sorella perduta e da poco ritrovata. C’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lei e lui non sapeva a cosa fosse dovuta quella sua sensazione. Era come un tarlo che continuava a corrodergli il cervello, catalizzando tutta la sua attenzione senza lasciarlo mai andare. L’aveva affidata ai Winchester per... bah, forse nemmeno lui lo sapeva con esattezza. Era stata più che altro una mossa istintiva, dovuta a una forza superiore a cui non riusciva a dare un nome.  
L’incontro con Anna Milton era stato completamente diverso. Quando la ragazza aveva iniziato a scoprire chi fosse in realtà, gli angeli l’aveva rintracciata e avevano cercato di abbatterla. Layla, al contrario, sapeva tutto e nessuno la cercava, né tanto meno era a rischio di morte.  
Scosse la testa, spostando il peso del suo tramite da un piede all’altro.  
Certo, una scusa a Dean l’aveva data, tanto per convincerlo a fare come diceva. Ma non era certo nemmeno lui di quale fosse il problema della signorina King.  
Stava cercando di lavorarci in ogni modo, di scoprire informazioni su quella ragazza, ma i compiti che gli affidavano erano troppi, gli toglievano davvero troppo tempo. C’era sempre qualcosa da fare e il tempo che voleva dedicare a scoprire la verità su quell’angelo caduto andava a farsi benedire.  
Eppure lo sentiva, il male. Diceva “il male” perché non sapeva con che altro nome chiamarlo. Più che altro era come un’enorme falla nel suo essere, un errore intrinseco alla creazione di Layla da parte del Padre. L’aveva percepito per la prima volta quando non era riuscito a materializzarsi in casa sua, quando non l’aveva percepita all’interno, sebbene fosse stata in compagnia dei Winchester. Doveva esserci qualcosa di importante in lei se la sua punizione era così crudele: tutti quei ricordi, tutta quella conoscenza... inutilmente, in quanto non poteva usarli come una volta, in quanto sarebbe per sempre rimasta un’estranea all’universo, con i piedi sull’orlo di due mondi che stavano per collidere e distruggersi a vicenda.  
E poi c’erano stati Samael e il modo in cui lui aveva continuato a fissare lei, il modo in cui lei sembrasse esserne affascinata – non tanto fisicamente... era forse troppo complicato anche per lui da capire – e il modo in cui lei aveva sorretto il suo sguardo, quasi come se stessero comunicando telepaticamente. Sentiva che sarebbero stati tutti dannati veramente se l’Apocalisse fosse arrivata e Layla fosse stata presente.  
In qualche modo temeva che li avrebbe fatti colare tutti a picco, in quello stesso Inferno in cui Lucifero era stato rinchiuso, e sarebbe stata tutta colpa di quella ragazza. Tuttavia, come per mille altre cose concernenti quell’angelo caduto, non sapeva spiegarsi il perché dei suoi pensieri.

 

_________________________

   
A una settantina di chilometri da lì, Sam Winchester stava guidando l’auto che il demone Ruby gli aveva procurato. Non era una bella macchina, anzi. Era vecchia, probabilmente di una ventina d’anni, e aveva fin troppi numeri nel contachilometri. I sedili posteriori erano mezzi sfasciati, con quattro o cinque molle che sbucavano qui e lì, bucando la stoffa che copriva le sedute. I sedili anteriori non erano messi molto meglio, ma, almeno, ci si poteva sedere sopra senza rischiare di ritrovarsi con un altro buco nel sedere. Lo specchietto retrovisore, invece, era praticamente inutile. Bloccato in una posizione a lui scomoda, gli mostrava solo i sedili dietro di loro invece della strada. Come se non bastasse, dal baule – in cui aveva cacciato il suo borsone – proveniva una puzza che avrebbe letteralmente descritto come di “cadavere in putrefazione”. Tuttavia sapeva che Ruby non avrebbe potuto fare di meglio con il poco tempo di preavviso che era stato dato loro da Dean.  
Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui lui e il fratello avevano conosciuto quel demone, durante una delle loro solite cacce. Il coltello ammazza-tutto che aveva dato loro era ancora tra le cose di Dean in quel momento, molto probabilmente nascosto nella tasca interna della giacca, come al solito.  
Ruby era stata la sua dannazione – la sua _dolce_ dannazione, se vogliamo essere onesti. C’erano momenti in cui temeva di provare qualcosa per lei, qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto e dovuto provare, non per un essere come quello che – in quel momento – gli sedeva accanto. Ma poi, in altri momenti, si riprendeva e ci rideva su, anche se – sotto sotto – aveva paura che non si stesse rivolgendo a lei solo per ottenere la sua giornaliera dose di sangue demoniaco.  
La guardò con la coda dell’occhio e la vide così bella, così fiera.  
Ruby stava tirando fuori dal guscio il vero Samuel Winchester e Dean cosa faceva? Lo scacciava? Lo allontanava proprio ora che stava facendo di tutto per acquisire potere e fermare l’Apocalisse? “Fottuto coglione,” pensò, digrignando i denti, un paio di secondi prima di affrontare una curva a tutta velocità.  
Lo avrebbe fatto anche suo fratello, se ne avesse avute le capacità. Perfino Adam – quel fratellastro che avevano conosciuto solo in forma di _ghoul_ prima di ritrovarne il cadavere – non si sarebbe tirato indietro dal sacrificarsi in quel modo. Avrebbe lottato fino all’ultimo e avrebbe dato il tutto per tutto.  
Dean no.  
Ruby aveva ragione. A suo fratello non importava né di lui né di salvare il mondo. Le uniche cose che gli importavano erano la sua dannata Impala, una fornitura perpetua di _Busty Asian Beauties_ e il malconcio diario di loro padre. Ruby aveva ragione – non avrebbe mai rischiato di perdere tutto per salvare un mondo che non aveva mai fatto nulla per loro. Avrebbe lasciato che il caro, piccolo Sammy facesse tutto il lavoro sporco e se ne sarebbe rimasto a casa di Bobby in panciolle, sul divano, a sfogliarsi uno dei suoi stupidi giornaletti porno da quattro soldi.  
Lui, invece, sarebbe diventato un eroe. Un _eroe_ , Cristo santo!  
Ruby se ne stava seduta in silenzio e guardava fuori dal finestrino mentre si dirigevano dall’altra parte degli Stati Uniti, sulla _East Coast_. Era chiaramente in imbarazzo, forse per quanto era stata costretta a vedere e sentire nella camera d’hotel che Sam aveva preso con lei.  
«È tutto okay, sono contento che si sia finalmente mostrato per come è davvero,» le annunciò, spostando la mano dal cambio alla coscia di lei.  
Lei si limitò a sorridere. Da un lato era proprio ciò che voleva. Ce ne aveva messo, di tempo, però, Dean, a capire ciò che doveva fare. Ancora un po’ e forse sarebbe stato più conveniente per lei appendergli un cartello luminoso sul tettuccio della macchina! Lo faceva innervosire, quell’uomo. Ma, almeno, alla fine aveva fatto la cosa giusta. O, per meglio dire, aveva avuto abbastanza cervello da capire quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
Finalmente.  
E ora _adiós_ , Dean Winchester!  
Conscia del suo piano che andava sempre meglio, sorrise di nuovo a Sam prima di distogliere lo sguardo.

 

_________________________

   
«Forse dovremmo pensare un po’ più come Dio se vogliamo trovare la bocca dell’Inferno,» stava borbottando proprio in quel momento Robert Singer.  
Il soggiorno della sua casa si era trasformato in quello che, a prima vista, sarebbe parso a chiunque come un campo di battaglia. La scrivania era ormai ingombra di libri, alcuni ancora chiusi, la maggior parte aperti e con le pagine rovinate. Sul pavimento, un po’ ovunque, si reggevano in piedi a stento bottiglie di birra vuote, che avevano seguito il loro padrone durante le sue peregrinazioni per il locale, quando l’uomo aveva avuto in una mano l’alcolico e nell’altra un libro.  
I piatti in cui sia lui che Layla avevano cenato la sera prima giacevano abbandonati ai piedi del letto della ragazza ancora sporchi di sugo, accanto al bicchiere da cui aveva bevuto lei.  
Layla alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo e scoppiò a ridere. «Non credo di aver mai sentito battuta migliore,» riuscì a dire tra le risate.  
Bobby sorrise, tra il divertito e lo scocciato, mentre la osservava. Non sapeva ancora quanto quella ragazza potesse essergli utile in una ricerca importante come quella. Non aveva fatto altro che osservare le figure stampate sui libri, leggendo di tanto in tanto le didascalie o alcune frasi sparse qua e là, costringendolo a riprendere in mano i suoi libri una volta che lei li aveva messi da parte.  
«Non sto scherzando,» l’avvisò e il suo tono serio la fece zittire.  
«Allora pensa con ironia, è l’unico consiglio che posso darti,» gli suggerì lei, chiudendo quello che avrebbe potuto benissimo essere il milionesimo libro che le capitava in mano. «Deve essere qualcosa di così assurdo che nessuno potrebbe mai prenderlo i considerazione,» continuò, piegando una gamba e facendo passare il piede sotto la coscia dell’altra.  
«Non mi sembra una buona idea.» Bobby Singer era confuso. Non poteva di certo essere così. La bocca dell’Inferno _doveva_ essere stata posizionata in un luogo in cui poi sarebbe stata trovata, perché altrimenti come si sarebbe potuto fermare il ritorno di Lucifero?  
«Non hai altra scelta che fidarti,» gli sorrise lei, recitando le stesse parole che Riley le aveva detto il giorno in cui si erano incontrate, una sera di quattro anni prima. «E deve essere dalle parti del Maryland,» aggiunse ridendo, l’unico (e il primo in tutta la sua vita) sorso di birra che aveva trangugiato che iniziava a darle alla testa.  
«Perché in Maryland?»  
«Perché è la terra di Maria,» scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, ma Bobby la fulminò con lo sguardo, anche se – doveva ammetterlo – in un’altra situazione forse avrebbe ridacchiato anche lui. «Scherzo, scusa,» aggiunse dopo qualche secondo, affrettandosi a rimediare. «Molti segni sono stati avvistati lì.»  
«Segni di cosa? Dell’Apocalisse?»  
Layla annuì.  
«E tu come fai a saperlo?» Il vecchio aveva socchiuso gli occhi e sembrava guardarla da sotto le ciglia. Era stanco, così stanco che Layla aveva paura di vederlo crollare a terra per poi polverizzarsi in un mucchietto di sabbia.  
«Mi tengo informata,» rispose lei, facendo spallucce. Certo, anche questa non era completamente una bugia, ma non era nemmeno la verità, tutta la verità, nient’altro che la verità. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare a quell’uomo che il nome di quello Stato era stato come sussurrato nella sua testa in quel momento, quando aveva cercato _davvero_ di pensare a dove potesse essere stata situata l’entrata dell’Inferno? Avrebbe dovuto spiegare troppe cose e lei non era pronta. Non era nemmeno sicura di essere capace di fornire una spiegazione che potesse avere senso!  
Era tutto così complicato... Mentre Bobby tornava al lavoro e il suo telefono iniziava a vibrare accanto a lei, non riusciva a non pensarci: c’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lei e non credeva che suo Padre sarebbe stato lì, disposto a ripararla.  
 

 

**Riley Morrison (cellulare)** adesso  
Layla, ti prego, rispondimi. Ho  
notizie sull’Apocalisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se questo capitolo ti è piaciuto e se pensi che lo meriti, lascia un kudo o un commento: mi farebbe davvero molto piacere. :-)


	7. Lucifero risorge

** CAPITOLO SEI **

** LUCIFERO RISORGE **

  
Mancavano davvero una manciata di Sigilli allo scoppio dell’Apocalisse, Layla se lo sentiva fin nelle ossa. Era una sensazione opprimente, quasi come se una forza invisibile le stesse rendendo difficoltosa la respirazione.  
Come se non bastasse, poi, Dean era sparito due giorni prima alla ricerca del fratello e, da allora, lei e Bobby non avevano più saputo nulla di nessuno dei due. Non che Layla si stesse preoccupando; immaginava che due uomini fatti e finiti come i fratelli Winchester fossero più che in grado di badare a se stessi, ma c’era una voce di sottofondo che le faceva temere il peggio. Dopotutto, la fine del mondo per come lo conoscevano tutti stava per arrivare e la scomparsa di due Cacciatori famosi come i Winchester non era affatto un bel segno.  
La notizia delle condizioni di Sam l’aveva turbata. Non si sarebbe mai immaginata che quel ragazzo potesse essere drogato di sangue demoniaco... Diamine, se avesse ancora avuto i suoi poteri l’avrebbe letteralmente visto subito! Anche quello non era un buon segno. Già il più giovane tra i due fratelli era destinato a spezzare l’ultimo Sigillo, ora che era anche drogato erano davvero tutti pronti a perdere la pelle. Non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe successo. Temeva anche che ci fosse qualcosa di più profondo sotto la sua assuefazione a quella nuova specie di droga. Non riusciva a spiegarsi quella sensazione, quasi come una brutta previsione di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere, ed era certa che non sarebbe stato qualcosa che il ragazzo avrebbe gradito. Era così coinvolto, così impantanato in quella dipendenza che ora stava rischiando di mandare all’aria tutto il mondo.  
«Io esco,» annunciò all’improvviso, alzandosi dal letto e guardano Bobby. L’uomo aveva le mani nei capelli: stava cedendo anche lui, alla fine.  
«Non ti allontanare troppo,» sospirò lui in risposta, appoggiandosi meglio allo schienale della sedia.  
«Tranquillo,» fu la risposta di lei, prima di prendere la giacca di John appesa alla testiera del suo letto. Se la infilò, chiuse la _zip_ , prese il cellulare e uscì nell’aria fredda di quella mattina.  
Rimase per qualche minuto in piedi sul portico, gli occhi chiusi e il naso all’insù, come a godersi la frescura che le pizzicava la pelle del volto. Poi si sedette sul gradino in legno e appoggiò la schiena alla colonna che sorreggeva il tetto del portico.  
Perfino da quella posizione riusciva a vedere, davanti a sé e leggermente alla sua destra, le montagne di auto ormai rese rottami e che una volta erano state simbolo di potenza e velocità. Sarebbe finito così anche quel mondo? Dopotutto, la speranza non era mai molta, e soprattutto non lo era in quel momento.  
Avrebbe dovuto fare di più. Avrebbe dovuto esserne ancora in grado. Non si era ancora affezionata a quel minuscolo pianeta, ma alcune persone che lo abitavano le stavano a cuore: il signor Schwimmer, John Winchester, anche se ormai era morto, e i suoi due figli, Bobby Singer, che aveva appena conosciuto e che si era già infilato sotto la sua pelle, aprendosi una strada fino ad accucciarsi nel suo cuore umano. Voleva ancora un mondo di bene perfino a Riley, anche se ora era un demone, anche se forse lo era sempre stata. I suoi messaggi insistenti le facevano capire che là fuori c’era qualcuno che teneva davvero a lei così tanto da preoccuparsi costantemente e, nonostante ciò, non riusciva a convincersi a scriverle qualcosa o a rispondere alle sue chiamate. Si diceva che aveva bisogno di pensare, ma – sotto sotto, nel profondo del suo cuore – sapeva che la realtà era un’altra, sapeva che non aveva voglia di accettare ciò che era successo, di elaborarlo in un pensiero compiuto.  
Scosse la testa e, appoggiatala alla colonna in legno dietro di lei, sollevò lo sguardo al cielo.  
Non era completamente nuvoloso, non come lo era stato il giorno prima, quando c’era stata la continua minaccia di un acquazzone. Qua e là, all’orizzonte ma anche più vicino, si riusciva ad intravedere il cielo azzurro e il sole che, oltre quella spessa coltre di nuvole grigiastre, bruciava ancora imperioso nell’universo. Una volta, quando era stata un angelo e ancora in compagnia di Lucifero, aveva fissato quella stella e, con suo fratello, si era chiesta se sarebbero mai stati presenti il giorno in cui finalmente si sarebbe spenta. Era una cosa che la incuriosiva, vedere quella piccola galassia rallentare fino a fermarsi e a diventare buia. Ora che era umana quell’eventualità futura la incuriosiva ancora di più, anche se sapeva fin troppo bene che se ne sarebbe andata miliardi di anni prima e avrebbe lasciato suo fratello da solo, sul bordo dell’oblio, ad osservare un ammasso di fuoco spegnersi lentamente.  
Le mancava. Diamine, eccome se le mancava! Nonostante stesse per tornare, nonostante probabilmente lo avrebbe rivisto, dopo tutto quel tempo, sentiva che non si sarebbero mai ricongiunti – almeno, non davvero, non nel modo in cui volevano, separati da quella quasi insormontabile barriera che era la sua nuova umanità. Era diventata sua nemica, alla fine. Non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi se le sarebbe andato contro, se avrebbe cercato di uccidere anche lei, se avrebbe preferito dimenticarla piuttosto che accettarla per come era ora.  
Aveva paura. Temeva più il rifiuto che l’Apocalisse. Temeva più l’essere dimenticata da chi aveva amato con molto più che semplicemente “tutta se stessa” che di morire.  
Certo volte, quando ci pensava, le veniva da piangere. All’inizio non più di tanto – per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, era stata contenta di sapere che Lucifero era ancora nella sua Gabbia perché ciò significava che non avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo. Ma ora le sembrava di camminare su una corda, così vicina alla fine, ma anche così vicina a cadere di sotto.  
Perché le era stata inflitta quella punizione?  
Questa era una domanda che si poneva spesso – forse _fin troppo_ spesso –, ma non poteva evitarlo. Era tutto così incomprensibile: il mondo che la circondava quanto i ricordi che aveva ancora nella memoria. _Nulla_ sembrava avere mai senso.  
All’improvviso, gocce di pioggia vennero sospinte sul suo viso dal vento che si era alzato. Forse, se fosse corsa al centro del cortile e si fosse lasciata andare, le sue lacrime di tristezza, rabbia e frustrazione sarebbero state confuse con la pioggia e nessuno le avrebbe chiesto nulla. Ma non si alzò. Non mosse un muscolo, paralizzata com’era davanti alla peggiore delle eventualità.  
Come sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti? A farsene una ragione? A continuare come se nulla fosse stato, come se la sua vita non fosse stata spezzata per la prima volta, millenni dopo la prima caduta di un angelo?  
Non si meritava quello che il Cielo le stava scagliando addosso, si convinse. Non se lo meritava e non c’era bisogno di una spiegazione davanti a quel pensiero.  
Quando meno se lo aspettava, il cellulare vibrò nuovamente nella sua tasca e lei sorrise grata davanti a quella opportunità che le veniva data per distrarre la sua mente.  
 

**Riley Morrison (cellulare)** adesso

So che non vuoi parlare, ma

controlla la mail.

  
E così Riley non demordeva.  
Sorrise.  
Non importava quanto fosse demone dentro, quella era ancora la sua migliore amica, che non smetteva mai di assillarla proprio come faceva lei.  
Quella volta decise di non ignorare il messaggio e aprì l’applicazione che la sua amica le aveva scaricato per controllare la posta elettronica.  
In effetti, un nuovo messaggio non letto le comparve sotto gli occhi. Era senza oggetto, ma il nome di Riley era ben visibile.  
 

Da: Riley Morrison (rileymor@me.com)  
A: Me (lking@aol.com)  
Oggetto:  
 _St. Mary’s Convent_ , Ilchester, Maryland. So che non mi vuoi parlare, ma dacci un’occhiata. Molti segnali dell’Apocalisse portano lì.

  
Come poteva aiutarla? Era troppo strano. O Riley era riuscita a disfarsi del demone, o era ancora una creatura dell’Inferno che, però, voleva aiutarla.  
  

Da: Me (lking@aol.com)  
A: Riley Morrison (rileymor@me.com)  
Oggetto:  
Perché ci stai aiutando?

  
Non era riuscita a trattenersi dall’usare quel “ci”. Ormai si era così abituata, anche se in poco tempo, a studiare libri con Bobby (o meglio: si era così abituata a sfogliare libri mentre Bobby li studiava) che non era riuscita a parlare al singolare.  
In attesa della sua risposta, che non tardò ad arrivare – “Mi sento in colpa, voglio aiutarti” –, tornò a leggere la mail che le era arrivata. Sotto al messaggio, _molto_ sotto al messaggio, quasi come se Riley avesse voluto nasconderlo a un lettore distratto, c’era un _link_. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, ci cliccò sopra e aspettò che il _browser_ caricasse qualunque cosa dovesse caricare.  
La sua amica le aveva inviato un articolo dell’ _Ilchester’s Chronicle_ e il titolo le fece sbattere le palpebre per la sorpresa.  
“ _Massacro al St. Mary’s. Un solo sopravvissuto._ ”  
 

_________________________

  
_Tre ore prima_  
Bobby lasciò che Layla uscisse e si accertò che chiudesse la porta dietro di sé prima di alzarsi ed entrare in cucina. Si avvicinò al frigorifero, lo aprì e ne estrasse una bottiglia di birra, l’ultima. Stava per arrivare l’Apocalisse e lui era a corto di alcolici.  
Sospirò.  
Tolse il tappo con un colpo secco della mano e si appoggiò a uno dei mobiletti della cucina.  
Il vecchio computer, spento da chissà quanto, sembrava ammiccargli dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Layla avrebbe voluto usarlo e, in quel momento, si disse che forse si sarebbero risparmiati tutte quelle ore buttate inutilmente sui suoi libri.  
Sbuffò prima di bere un lungo sorso di birra nemmeno tanto fresca. “Devo davvero decidermi a riparare questo cavolo di frigorifero,” decise mentre si avvicinava quasi circospetto al computer davanti a lui.  
Non voleva cedere alla tecnologia, non voleva fidarsi, né – tanto meno – ammettere di non essere poi così ferrato in quel campo. Ma doveva trovare qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ cosa, anche solo una piccola traccia che potesse dar loro un’idea sul luogo, più che sul come e sul perché dell’Apocalisse.  
Premette il pulsante di accensione della torretta, poi quello dello schermo e si sedette al tavolo.  
Il computer si prese il suo tempo per accendersi: un’infinita sinfonia di suoni strani, di _beep_ e ventole varie riempì la stanza prima che lo schermo iniziasse a mostrare immagini. Se quella ricerca avesse dato i suoi frutti, pensò, si sarebbe deciso a comprarsi un nuovo computer, magari uno più moderno ma sempre, categoricamente usato. Non voleva rischiare di cadere in qualche imbroglio e spendere di più di quanto non avesse voluto.  
Preso in mano il _mouse_ , puntò il puntatore sull’icona di Internet e cliccò due volte. La schermata di _Bing_ con un’orribile scimmia come sfondo fu l’unica cosa che gli diede il benvenuto. Cliccò sulla barra di ricerca e iniziò quella che temeva sarebbe stata la sua Odissea personale.  
Partì dalle notizie più recenti: uno strano incendio a Portland, Oregon, poi una famiglia mutilata a Seattle, sempre nello stesso Stato, poi un massacro di bestiame a Spokane, Washington... Si soffermava su ogni articolo e leggeva cose che, a comuni esseri mortali, sarebbero suonate come disgustose espressioni di una setta satanica che si faceva di acido.  
Decise di partire dall’incendio a Portland e, nel giro di una manciata di minuti, lo catalogò come incendio legato a qualche attività demoniaca – non ne era certo, non era stato sul posto e non poteva dirlo con esattezza, ma aveva abbastanza elementi dalla sua parte per dire che quello non era nato come un normale incendio – e se lo annotò su un taccuino.  
L’uccisione della famiglia Tulloch a Seattle, invece, era di un paio di mesi prima ed era un caso di cui si sarebbe dovuto occupare MacCane, un Cacciatore a cui lo aveva affidato, se solo non si fosse fatto ammazzare da una sirena. Sbuffò – era mai possibile che i giovani finissero sempre in qualche guaio? I cuori di tutti i componenti della famiglia erano spariti – diceva l’articolo del _Seattle Times_ – e la testa del figlio più piccolo, identificano come Jeremy Tulloch, tre anni, era stata scoperchiata come il tetto di una casa durante un uragano. Troppo strano per essere stato semplicemente un malato di mente, quindi aggiunse anche quel caso sotto quello di Portland.  
Il bestiame della fattoria di Alonso Gonzales, Spokane, era stato brutalmente mutilato e massacrato. Ai tori mancavano pene e testicoli, alle vacche mammelle e utero, mentre i vitelli sembravano essere stati divorati vivi. Il caso era finito nel dimenticatoio e ormai da quattro mesi nessuno lo riapriva. Doveva ammettere, Bobby, di non averne mai sentito parlare e, approfondendo le ricerche, scoprì che la notizia non aveva mai lasciato la Contea di Spokane, segno che qualcuno si era dato fin troppo da fare per insabbiare l’accaduto.  
La scia di macabro andava sempre più indietro nel tempo, fino al ritorno di Dean dall’Inferno. Non che prima non ci fossero stati eventi strani, catalogati da alcuni come incursioni aliene o altre stronzate simili, ma sembrava che tutto fosse partito dal maggiore dei Winchester, quasi come se lui fosse stato il fiammifero che aveva acceso la miccia della bomba che era l’Apocalisse.  
Con il passare dei minuti, il suo taccuino si riempiva sempre più di notizie, fatti inspiegabili, omicidi caratterizzati da estrema brutalità. C’erano due cose comuni a tutte: primo, andavano avanti da sette mesi, esattamente da quando era tornato Dean; secondo, si spostavano sempre più da ovest a est, per finire in Maryland.  
Troppi crimini, troppe uccisioni, troppe attività sospette erano state scoperte in quello Stato. Un covo di Cacciatori, di cui conosceva il capo, un certo Sean Griffin, era stato scoperto e gli uomini erano stati brutalmente massacrati e pezzi dei loro corpi erano stati ritrovati in ogni angolo della casa che occupavano, da come si poteva vedere dalle fotografie.  
E così Layla aveva avuto ragione. Aveva preso il suo come uno scherzo, una battuta dovuta alla birra a cui non era abituata, ma forse non era stata poi così lontana dalla verità.  
Gli aveva detto di pensare con ironia e forse – almeno a una persona come quella ragazza – era ironico che il Diavolo fosse stato seppellito vivo all’Inferno sotto una bocca che si apriva in quella che era la “Terra di Maria”.  
Molti degli articoli che trovava, si accorse con un po’ di ritardo, rimandavano allo stesso articolo di più di trent’anni prima riguardante un crimine accaduto nel 1972 a Ilchester, Maryland. Incuriosito, ormai disposto a credere a qualsiasi cosa pur di trovare un barlume di speranza in una situazione come quella, lo aprì.  
 

MASSACRO AL _ST. MARY’S_. UN SOLO SOPRAVVISSUTO  
Un massacro è stato scoperto nella tarda serata di ieri, primo novembre, nel locale convento di Ilchester.  
A denunciare l’accaduto è stato un agente di polizia che, passando di pattuglia, ha sentito le grida.  
La scena trovata dallo sceriffo Harris è stata di un’unicità macabra.  
Le ricostruzioni localizzano il crimine intorno alle nove, orario in cui sarebbe iniziata, come consuetudine, la Messa privata per le suore del _St. Mary’s_.  
Non è stato trovato alcun superstite ad eccezione di Jeremy Reaper, prete cattolico incaricato di somministrare la Messa. Ricoverato all’ospedale psichiatrico _Clifton T. Perkins_ , non è stato in grado di fornire alcuna dichiarazione.  
Le indagini continuano, anche se la scientifica – affermano fonti affidabili – è a corto di prove concrete, che costantemente riconducono all’unico testimone sopravvissuto.

  
Ricerche più approfondite portarono Bobby Singer a scoprire che quello del ’72 non era stato il solo crimine riconducibile al sovrannaturale verificatosi nei pressi dell’ex convento, chiuso nel 1973 e in seguito abbandonato al proprio destino.  
Se quella non era ironia... Ridacchiò, appoggiandosi allo schienale e dondolandosi per un attimo sulle gambe posteriori della sedia. Rinchiudere il Diavolo sotto un convento cattolico... Ci avrebbe riso su e avrebbe cambiato aria se quella non fosse stata l’unica traccia che avrebbe potuto seguire.  
Finì di bere la birra, abbandonata fino a quel momento accanto alla tastiera, e si alzò.  
Stava per aprire la porta quando venne colpito da quest’ultima e rimbalzò indietro, rischiando di cadere.  
Layla aveva lo sguardo allucinato mentre gli mostrava il cellulare con mani tremanti.  
Lui la guardò e capì.  
«Convento di St. Mary,» disse lui e lei concluse, con il respiro affannato: «Ilchester, Maryland.»  
Si fissarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, confusi dal fatto che entrambi lo sapessero, prima che qualcuno si decidesse a parlare.  
«Come fai a saperlo?» le domandò lui.  
«Riley mi ha mandato una mail,» rispose, chiudendo la porta e appoggiandosi ad essa, il fiato corto come se avesse appena corso una maratona.  
«Chi?»  
«Un’amica,» spiegò vagamente, scrollando le spalle, decidendo di evitare i particolari.  
«Dobbiamo chiamare Dean,» iniziò Bobby, tornando in cucina mentre Layla gli andava dietro.  
«E prenotare i biglietti,» esclamò lei.  
«I biglietti di cosa?» Bobby si interruppe nel comporre il numero e si girò a fissarla.  
«Dell’aereo, ovvio!» rispose lei, sedendosi davanti al computer. Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato da Amanda, prima di lasciare casa sua, era stato prenotare biglietti aerei dal computer.  
«Andiamo anche noi?»  
Layla annuì energicamente senza guardarlo mentre prenotava due biglietti per il _Baltimore-Washington International Airport_ , il più vicino alla loro destinazione. «Non voglio perdermi lo spettacolo per nulla al mondo. Mi serve una carta di credito.»  
Bobby le lanciò il portafogli che teneva nella tasca dei _jeans_ e attese pazientemente che qualcuno rispondesse alla sua chiamata. Grugnì qualcosa nella segreteria e attaccò violentemente la cornetta. «Non credo sia una buona idea andare,» aggiunse dopo un po’, avvicinando una sedia al computer e sistemandosi accanto a Layla.  
«Perché no?»  
«L’Inferno verrà liberato e io non voglio proprio essere nell’occhio del ciclone.»  
«Ma dobbiamo andare! Ci sarà bisogno del nostro aiuto!» esclamò lei, girandosi a guardare l’uomo alla sua sinistra. «E poi, ho già prenotato i biglietti,» sorrise e fece spallucce mentre attendeva che la vecchia stampante accanto al monitor li fornisse delle loro carte d’imbarco. «Partiamo questa sera alle sette dal _Sioux Falls Regional Airport_ ,» lo informò, guardandolo di nuovo.  
Bobby avrebbe voluto replicare. Avrebbe voluto farle notare che in quel modo sarebbero stati fin troppo vulnerabili, senza armi né nulla, che era certo di non poter imbarcare nell’aereo senza rischiare di finire in un carcere federale. Avrebbe voluto rivelarle che odiava volare e che c’era un motivo se si spostava sempre in auto, ma una scintilla negli occhi di lei lo zittì.  
Gli aveva fatto paura.

_________________________

  
_Dodici ore prima_  
Castiel aveva finalmente deciso di muoversi e avvicinarsi alla macchina di Dean.  
Quando bussò al finestrino, decidendo contro l’idea di materializzarsi nell’auto, il Cacciatore sobbalzò e imprecò nemmeno tanto a bassa voce.  
«Cristo, Castiel!» esclamò, uscendo dalla macchina e chiudendo la portiera dietro di sé con un colpo secco. «Cosa ci fai qui?»  
Era stanco, non aveva voglia di occuparsi anche delle balle di quell’angelo. Era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri in quel mare di merda in cui stava affondando con il resto del mondo.  
«Devo farti vedere una cosa,» fu l’unica risposta dell’angelo prima che, toccatolo sulla spalla, Dean si ritrovasse in quella che pareva una lussuosa camera d’hotel.  
In vita sua non era mai stato nemmeno lontanamente vicino a tutto quel lusso.  
Decori in rilievo e dipinti in oro ornavano la cornice dell’alto soffitto bianco e motivi simili e sempre dorati potevano essere visti sulle porte in bianco legno massiccio. Se non avesse avuto un briciolo di fiducia in Castiel, avrebbe di certo pensato di essere finito in un manicomio. Per ricconi, magari, ma pur sempre in un manicomio.  
Al centro del soffitto, ad illuminare quella stanza, pendeva un enorme lampadario di cristallo che, con le sue gocce, sembrava far piovere luce in ogni angolo. I giochi di luce che creavano i pendenti e gli specchi appesi ai quattro lati della stanza creavano giochi di luce che gli facevano quasi venire il mal di testa.  
Il tavolo davanti a lui e a Castiel sembrava essere in mogano ed era enorme. Al centro vi era un portafrutta bianco, decorato con gli stessi motivi dorati di soffitto e porte, e stracolmo di quella che pareva essere frutta finta.  
Quando lo sguardo gli cadde sullo specchio di fronte a lui non poté fare a meno di notare quanto stonasse in quell’ambiente, quanto fosse decisamente fuori luogo in una stanza come quella. Per quella che poteva essere la prima volta si sentì piccolo e insignificante, sommerso dalla piena consapevolezza che quella sarebbe stata la prima e ultima volta in cui si sarebbe trovato ad entrare in una camera come quella.  
Quando si riprese dallo _shock_ – dove cazzo l’aveva portato quell’angelo? – riuscì a fatica a ritrovare la voce. «Dove siamo?»  
«In quella che puoi considerare una dimensione parallela,» rispose Castiel, muovendosi nella stanza.  
«E perché sarei qui?»  
«Abbiamo una domanda importante da porti.»  
« _Abbiamo_?» Dean stava iniziando ad arrabbiarsi. Non aveva tempo per delle stupide domande, c’era un fottutissimo mondo da salvare! Gesù, se non avesse saputo che sarebbe stato tutto inutile avrebbe sparato una pallottola nel culo a quell’angelo, che l’aveva rapito nel momento più sbagliato.  
Castiel non disse più nulla e, dopo essersi girato e averlo guardato per qualche secondo con uno sguardo pensieroso dipinto in volto, scomparve.  
Dean chiuse gli occhi e cercò di calmarsi.  
“Porca puttana.”  
L’avrebbe fatta partire _lui_ , l’Apocalisse, se solo gli avessero fatto girare ancora le palle.  
Non li capiva, gli angeli. Prima volevano che fermasse l’Apocalisse, poi lo portavano non in una stanza d’hotel, ma _in un’altra cazzo di dimensione_! Ma cosa avevano in testa?  
Non che, poi, avrebbe salvato il mondo per fare un piacere al Paradiso, anzi. Nessuno Lassù aveva fatto qualcosa per lui _o_ per la sua famiglia. Avrebbe salvato il mondo perché era suo dovere, perché non voleva perdere Sammy, perché era umano e in quel mondo voleva viverci per altri cent’anni, ma di certo non avrebbe fermato Lucifero per gli angeli. Che si arrangiassero, dopotutto il casino lo avevano messo in piedi loro, non di certo lui.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, il suo fratellastro Adam era nella stanza. Accasciato a terra, con la schiena contro la porta alla sua destra, era privo di sensi.  
“Cristo santo!”  
Gli si avvicinò con cautela – dopotutto, l’ultima volta che lo aveva incontrato, il _ghoul_ che aveva preso le sue sembianze aveva cercato di mangiarsi lui e il fratello. Pensando più lucidamente, però, pensò che quello doveva essere _davvero_ Adam. Gli angeli non avrebbero mai portato qualche strano mostro nella loro Angelcaverna.  
Si inginocchiò davanti al ragazzo e gli diede uno schiaffo per svegliarlo, per poi raddrizzarlo meglio contro la porta bianca.  
«Sei tu Dean?» Quello del ragazzo era stato più un farfugliare che altro, ma il Cacciatore era riuscito a sentirlo e lo graziò con uno dei suoi mezzi sorrisi.  
«Forza, alzati e vieni a sederti,» gli ordinò, sollevandolo dopo averlo preso sotto le ascelle. Lo trascinò vicino al tavolo, tirò indietro una sedia e ve lo fece sedere sopra.  
Almeno non era da solo in quella prigione... Che fosse il _karma_ , che cercava di punirlo per ciò che aveva fatto a Sam?  
«Dean Winchester,» esclamò una voce dietro di loro, facendoli girare.  
Davanti ad entrambi stava ben diritto un uomo sulla cinquantina, capelli brizzolati cortissimi, volto rotondo, pelle olivastra e completo nero di Armani. Li guardava con un idiota sorriso bonario dipinto sul volto inespressivo, mentre le mani erano allacciate dietro la schiena.  
«E tu chi sei?» Dean era scocciato. Prima Castiel e ora... _questo qui_. Era davvero il giorno giusto: sentiva che sarebbe esploso da un momento all’altro. Doveva liberarsene in fretta e andarsene di lì, possibilmente tirandosi dietro Adam.  
«Zaccaria.»  
Il nome gli suonava familiare, ma non riusciva a collegarlo ad alcuna persona che conoscesse.  
«Sono un angelo,» sbuffò spazientito il nuovo arrivato. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, strinse i denti e poi tornò a parlare. «Ho una proposta per te.»  
«Per me?»  
«È quello che ho appena detto.» Quanto non gli piacevano gli uomini. Dean, dal canto suo, avrebbe voluto punzecchiarlo ancora un po’, ma decise che forse era meglio starsene zitti. «Mi serve semplicemente un tuo “sì”.»  
Questa volta fu Dean a stringere i denti. L’ultima volta che aveva detto “sì” a un essere sovrannaturale era diventato un aguzzino all’Inferno e aveva dato inizio all’Apocalisse. Nulla – _nulla_ – lo avrebbe convinto a dire quella parola anche questa volta. «Per cosa ti servirebbe? Sentiamo.»  
«Per fermare Lucifero.»  
Il Cacciatore scoppiò a ridere mentre Adam guardava la scena in silenzio, con l’occhio destro – ormai nero a causa della premura degli angeli nel portarlo lì – che gli pulsava.  
«E come può un mio “sì” fermare il Diavolo?» chiese divertito, appoggiandosi con il sedere allo schienale di una sedia.  
«Michele prenderà possesso del tuo corpo,» spiegò Zaccaria, scrollando le spalle come se non gliene potesse fregare di meno.  
Dean rise di nuovo e questa volta lo fece a lungo. Quello che pensava essere l’Arcangelo non sarebbe mai entrato nel suo corpo, non c’era certezza più grande in quel momento. «Sai che ti dico?»  
Zaccaria rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, ad aspettare che quel misero omuncolo continuasse a parlare. Non capiva cosa potesse esserci di così divertente in una situazione come quella.  
«Vaffanculo.»  
   
Dean Winchester si risvegliò qualche ora dopo. Era a terra e in bocca sentiva un sapore ferroso. Quando si alzò a sedere e sputò sul pavimento di marmo lucidissimo, vide del sangue mescolato alla saliva e capì di essere stato preso a calci in culo. Forse non letteralmente, ma in quel momento era così che si sentiva.  
Castiel sedeva contro la parete di fronte a lui e lo osservava in silenzio.  
«Che è successo?» chiese, alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi all’angelo.  
«Hai fatto arrabbiare Zaccaria,» fu la risposta.  
“Fatto arrabbiare Zaccaria”? Dannazione, caso mai era stato il contrario!  
Il suo sguardo vagò per la stanza fino a che non si accorse che c’era qualcosa che non andava. «Dov’è Adam?»  
«Con gli angeli.» Castiel si alzò in piedi.  
«Cosa gli stanno facendo?»  
«Parlando.»  
«Giuro che se è un’altra delle tue balle...» ma non riuscì a finire la frase: l’angelo lo aveva interrotto.  
«La richiesta di Zaccaria,» disse, «è importante, devi pensarci bene.»  
«Abbiamo un problema, allora, Houston,» ringhiò Dean. «La risposta resta negativa.» Poi, senza pensarci due volte, si avvicinò a grandi falcate a una delle due porte, la aprì e ci passò attraverso... solo per rientrare dalla seconda porta.  
Si guardò attorno confuso. Cosa era successo? Ci riprovò ancora una, due, tre volte prima di capire che era tutto inutile.  
«È impossibile lasciare questa stanza,» lo avvertì Castiel.  
«Non lo avrei mai detto,» rispose ironico Dean, cercando di trovare un modo per andarsene. Quando lo sguardo gli cadde sull’angelo davanti a sé capì che, in fin dei conti, una via d’uscita c’era.  
Lo guardò in silenzio, cercando di capire da che parte stesse e se lo avrebbe mai aiutato.  
«Tu puoi portarmi fuori di qui,» decise.  
Castiel scosse la testa e rimase in silenzio.  
   
C’erano volute ore per far capire a quell’angelo quanto fosse sbagliato quello che stavano facendo, ma, alla fine, ci era riuscito – o, almeno, così sperava. Michele avrebbe potuto prendersi qualsiasi altro corpo, anche se – come aveva scoperto con disgusto – lui era il prescelto, nato per essere l’unico, vero tramite dell’Arcangelo che aveva scacciato Lucifero dal Paradiso.  
Alla fine, sperando che il suo piano non fosse troppo idiota, lasciò che Castiel richiamasse Zaccaria.  
Quando arrivò, quest’ultimo era palesemente soddisfatto e, di certo, si aspettava un responso positivo da parte del maggiore dei Winchester. Non c’era voluto poi nemmeno tanto tempo, stava pensando in quel momento, mentre guardava il futuro tramite di suo fratello in piedi davanti a sé.  
«Allora? Ci hai pensato?» domandò, inclinando la testa e sorridendo in modo quasi maligno.  
Dean annuì.  
«E la tua risposta è...?» Non che aveva bisogno di sentirlo uscire dalle sue labbra, sapeva che avrebbe ceduto, presto o tardi.  
«La mi risposta è...» Anche Dean sorrideva e, prima di continuare, prese un respiro profondo, preparandosi ad accusare un nuovo colpo. «Che puoi andare bellamente a fare in culo senza che me ne importi qualcosa.»  
Zaccaria dovette cercare di stare calmo in ogni modo. Non accettava gli insulti e, soprattutto, non accettava insulti provenienti da un gradino tanto basso nella scala sociale quanto era quello su cui stavano gli uomini. Dopo tutti i casini che aveva creato Samael, ora c’era questo stupido Dean Winchester a punzecchiare l’ira del Cielo.  
«Se è così che la metti...» Con uno schiocco di dita Adam Milligan si materializzò al centro della stanza e, come se fosse caduto dal soffitto, si schiantò contro il tavolo in legno.  
Dean notò con disgusto e terrore che il suo fratellastro era stato conciato per le feste. Guardò Castiel e cercò di fulminarlo con lo sguardo in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile. “Certo, stavano _solo_ parlando,” pensò arrabbiato, tornando a guardare Zaccaria.  
Gli si avvicinò lentamente, quasi misurando i passi. Nessuno, _nessuno_ toccava la sua famiglia – che fosse Sammy o un fratellastro di cui non aveva saputo nulla per gran parte della sua esistenza.  
Lo guardò fisso negli occhi mentre gli stava praticamente respirando in faccia. E quell’angelo cosa faceva? Lo faceva imbestialire il fatto che lo osservasse in silenzio, con un sorriso ebete dipinto in volto e il compiacimento che scintillava nei suoi occhietti perfidi.  
Infilò la mano sotto la giacca, cercando qualcosa nella tasca posteriore dei _jeans_.  
«Vorrà dire che ti manderò io a quel paese,» ringhiò e, con un gesto fulmineo, gli trapassò il cranio con la lama angelica che gli aveva dato Castiel.  
Stava per cantar vittoria quando un sibilo ad un volume davvero troppo alto rischiò di perforargli i timpani. Forse, pensò, questa volta se l’era andata a cercare, dopotutto... Gli angeli gli avrebbero fatto il culo e Dio solo sapeva quanto lui non volesse essere presente alla sua stessa esecuzione.  
Non fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi ad Adam: Castiel lo aveva già portato fuori da quella stanza e da quella dimensione parallela.

_________________________

  
Quando il volo di linea Delta 1299 atterrò al _Baltimore-Washington International Airport_ alle undici, la notte era già calata da un bel pezzo.  
Per Bobby Singer quel volo era stato un disastro: non era stato tranquillo per un solo minuto in cui non erano stati con i piedi – o le ruote – per terra. Le due ore in cui erano stati fermi al _St. Paul’s International Airport_ di Minneapolis, in Minnesota, per lo scalo sarebbero state benedette da chiunque come lui. Senza un’arma addosso, con i mini alcolici che si era fatto dare da una assistente di volo, non si era sentito protetto. Era come andare in guerra ed essere nudi – non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.  
Layla, al contrario, aveva volato – come un’umana, si intende – per la prima volta e non poteva essere più elettrizzata. Certo, la classe economica in cui aveva viaggiato non era esattamente come se l’era immaginata, ma si era divertita lo stesso.  
«Vieni, sbrighiamoci,» le bisbigliò Bobby all’orecchio, prendendo i due bagagli a mano che si erano portati.  
Si sbrigarono a salire sul bus che li avrebbe portati dall’aereo all’aeroporto e rimasero in piedi vicino alla porta, pronti ad uscire.  
Dean non aveva ancora risposto al telefono ed entrambi erano preoccupati per ciò che gli poteva essere successo.  
«Stammi vicina,» le ordinò, scendendo dal bus ed entrando di corsa nell’aeroporto.  
Raggiunsero l’uscita per prendere i taxi e salirono sul primo disponibile, saltando la fila e prendendosi gli insulti dei viaggiatori.  
«Ilchester,» abbaiò all’autista prima che questo potesse parlare.  
Layla si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e consigliò a Bobby di fare lo stesso, ma l’uomo era troppo agitato per ascoltarla.  
Se c’era una cosa di cui fosse davvero contento era che quella ragazza aveva avuto l’idea di noleggiare un’auto da Internet, prima di partire, di modo che – una volta arrivati – l’avrebbero trovata subito disponibile. Certo, non avevano preso la più economica, ma l’avrebbero usata per poco tempo e il costo non sarebbe stato un problema più di tanto.  
I venticinque minuti di tragitto, passati in strade semideserte, passarono lentamente e, ad entrambi, sembrarono un’agonia.  
Il taxi si fermò esattamente davanti all’autonoleggio che Layla aveva indicato all’autista. La ragazza uscì subito ed entrò nell’edificio per ritirare l’auto mentre Bobby pagava il tragitto. Poi, quando la raggiunse, prese le chiavi che il dirigente dell’ _Ilchester Car Rental_ gli stava tendendo. Pagò la tariffa concordata sul sito e uscì con Layla.  
Venti minuti dopo avevano fermato la macchina ai piedi della collina su cui sorgeva il convento e avevano parcheggiato tra gli alberi, cercando di nascondere le proprie tracce nel miglior modo possibile.  
Armati della loro pelle e del loro coraggio, cercarono, alla luce delle torce, il sentiero che avrebbe portato in cima alla collina e si misero a correre.  
La salita sfiancò entrambi: Bobby, che ormai aveva una certa età, nonostante facesse di tutto per mantenersi in forma (uso di alcolici a parte); Layla, che non era mai stata abituata a certe cose (le ali, dopotutto, esistevano per un motivo) e non si era mai sforzata più di tanto, adagiandosi all’ombra della pigrizia di Riley.  
Arrivati in vista dell’edificio, notarono che esso si ergeva contro il buio della notte, illuminato dalla luce della luna piena, che sembrava bruciare come un sole nel cielo del Maryland.  
C’era un’automobile con la targa del South Dakota, notò Bobby, ma nessun’anima viva in vista.  
Stavano per entrare nel convento quando un fascio di luce sembrò uscire da quello che una volta era stato un luogo sacro e si innalzò nel cielo come la Torre di Babele.  
Bobby guardò Layla e Layla guardò Bobby ed entrambi avevano espressioni atterrite scolpite nei volti perché erano arrivati troppo tardi.  
La voce di lei uscì in un sussurro, ma lui non aveva bisogno di sentire per sapere cosa era appena successo.  
«È tornato.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se questo capitolo ti è piaciuto e se pensi che lo meriti, lasciami un kudo e/o un commento. Mi farebbe davvero molto piacere!


	8. There's no place like home

** CAPITOLO SETTE **

** THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME **

  
Layla e Bobby erano entrati nel convento, alla fine. Pur consapevoli di non aver fermato un bel niente, speravano di trovare – da qualche parte all’interno dell’edificio – i fratelli Winchester, ma non c’era traccia né di Sam né di Dean.  
Che fine avevano fatto?  
In quella che una volta doveva essere stata la cappella privata del St. Mary’s, però, trovarono due cadaveri. Bobby ne riconobbe uno: capelli lunghi, volto fiero perfino nella morte – «Ruby,» aveva detto. Layla, invece, aveva intuito l’identità del secondo: Lilith.  
E così Sam l’aveva uccisa... Lo avrebbe ringraziato, se solo non avesse rischiato di sollevare qualche dubbio sul suo conto. In ogni caso, c’era da ammetterlo: con Lilith fuori dai giochi c’era una gatta da pelare in meno. E poi, era anche ora che qualcuno la facesse cadere dalla scacchiera! Ne aveva causati fin troppi, di guai. Non era affatto sicura che a suo fratello sarebbe piaciuto il modo in cui aveva incasinato il mondo solo per farlo ritornare. “Avrebbe dovuto usare più cautela,” aveva pensato e aveva scosso la testa.  
Ora, seduti sullo stesso (e, per una volta, morbido) letto nella camera di motel che avevano preso dopo essere tornati in città, non riuscivano a dormire.  
Layla era su di giri, non aveva un singolo motivo per essere disperata. Suo fratello era tornato e questo era davvero tutto ciò che avesse mai desiderato. Letteralmente.  
Bobby Singer, al contrario, era ricurvo su se stesso, come se la perdita che aveva subito e la sconfitta che a malapena stava incassando fossero un peso troppo grande per poter essere sostenuto dalle sue spalle e dalla sua schiena. I suoi ragazzi se ne erano andati – all’Inferno, all’altro mondo, chi poteva dirlo? E, come se non bastasse, l’Apocalisse era scoppiata e lui doveva prepararsi ad affrontarla da solo, armato solo di quella ragazza dai capelli rossi così fuori dal suo mondo e dalla sua portata.  
Sospirò e alzò lo guardo sulla parete davanti a loro. L’orologio segnava le due e diciassette del mattino e, nel giro di qualche ora, sarebbero dovuti tornare a Baltimora per salire sul volo di ritorno diretto a Sioux Falls.  
Era stato tutto davvero così inutile... Scosse la testa.  
Sobbalzò quando sentì la pressione leggera di una mano sulla sua spalla e, quando si girò, si trovò ad essere davanti al sorriso timido di Layla. «Non preoccuparti, Dean e Sam stanno bene, ne sono sicura,» cercò di rassicurarlo, anche se era lei la prima a non essere convinta delle sue stesse parole.  
«Non c’è nulla che possiamo fare, ora,» esclamò rabbioso lui e si alzò in piedi, stringendo la mascella e i pugni.  
Anche la ragazza si alzò. «I miei fratelli scenderanno in guerra. Gli uomini non saranno soli.» Forse no, i suoi fratelli – Dio, quanto le bruciava quella parola in bocca! – non sarebbero entrati in guerra per salvare dei primate senza pelo, ma in quel momento quella era forse la cosa migliore che poteva dire. Conosceva Robert Singer da poco meno di una settimana, ma era diventato importante per lei, che lei lo volesse ammettere oppure no. Non riusciva a sopportare l’idea che quell’uomo potesse soffrire per una cosa qualsiasi tra gli infiniti dolori del mondo e non riusciva a spiegarsi perché. Lo sentiva vicino a sé, alla sua stessa condizione e situazione, escluso da un mondo che sembrava averlo rigettato e per colpa del quale sembrava aver perso tutto.  
Gli si avvicinò e gli prese un pugno tra le mani, allentando la presa di lui fino ad aprirgli la mano. Gliela strinse e gli sorrise. «Torniamo a casa, dai.»  
Bobby rimase in silenzio a fissarla, ma alla fine si decise a muoversi. Prese i bagagli a mano e uscì attraverso la porta che Layla gli teneva aperta.  
Chiamarono un taxi dopo aver riconsegnato l’auto all’autonoleggio poco lontano dal motel e tornarono in aeroporto. Durante tutto il tragitto non volò una mosca.  
Il loro volo sarebbe partito solo alle sei e mezza – Layla, da un certo punto di vista, era stata previdente, ma una piccola parte di Bobby si chiedeva se forse non avesse sperato che l’Apocalisse avesse davvero inizio prima che loro potessero fermarla –, ma entrambi speravano di trovare qualcosa che li distraesse tra le migliaia di persone che transitavano in nell’aeroporto.  
Si trovarono due posti liberi in una sala d’attesa e li occuparono.  
«Vuoi che ti prenda qualcosa al bar?» Layla era stata timida nel porre la domanda, quasi come se avesse avuto paura di disturbare il flusso di pensieri di Bobby. Si sentiva in colpa nei suoi confronti per la rabbia che non riusciva a provare in quella situazione.  
Bobby scosse la testa e lei si allontanò in silenzio, il portafogli rosso in una mano.  
Il signor Singer continuava a guardarsi attorno. Com’erano tranquille, tutte quelle persone, perfino con la morte che li aspettava davanti a loro. Era come se nulla fosse successo e anche lui, in quel momento, desiderò essere all’oscuro di tutto. Non era diventato un Cacciatore, dopo che un demone gli aveva portato via la moglie, per vedersi fallire e per restare a guardare il mondo che crollava e si sgretolava tra le sue dita. Con tutti i problemi che c’erano, proprio in quel momento Lucifero doveva decidere di tornare?  
Sospirò.  
Che famiglia disfunzionale si riduceva a farsi la guerra?  
Gesù, in che situazione si era andato a cacciare?  
Il figlio di una coppia giapponese scoppiò a piangere all’improvviso e si gettò sul pavimento, il fedele orso di pezza in una mano.  
Bobby guardò divertito i due genitori, evidentemente in imbarazzo, mentre cercavano di calmare il bambino quando, sbucata attraverso un gruppo di turisti tedeschi, Layla tornò da lui e gli porse una tazza di caffè fumante.  
«Non sapevo come ti piacesse, quindi ti ho preso un po’ di bustine di zucchero,» spiegò, mostrandogli il pugno pieno di cartine di diversi colori.  
«Non dovevi,» rispose lui mentre prendeva il caffè e lo zucchero.  
«Ne avevi bisogno,» gli sorrise lei prima di bere quello che, probabilmente, viste le scritte sul bicchiere in cartone, era tè verde.  
La osservò per qualche minuto, i capelli rossi che le nascondevano metà del volto mentre, la bevanda poggiata sulle gambe, succhiava il liquido attraverso una cannuccia di un fucsia brillante.  
In quel momento, sola al mondo, gli fece tenerezza. Nemmeno lo conosceva ed eppure era sempre gentile con lui. Prima si preoccupava della sua salute, rovinata dall’alcool, e poi gli portava una tazza di caffè con mille bustine di zucchero diverse, alle due e quaranta del mattino e nella sala d’attesa del _Baltimore-Washington International Airport_.  
Perché lo stava facendo?  
Perché si preoccupava così tanto di farlo stare meglio?  
Layla si accorse di essere osservata e gli sorrise. «Bevilo prima che diventi freddo.»  
Bobby sorrise a sua volta, il primo sorriso sincero in molte ore. Annuì, aprì una bustina di zucchero – preferiva il caffè nero (e corretto), ma non gli andava di farle sapere che aveva preso tutto quel dolcificante per nulla – e ne versò il contenuto nella tazza in plastica. Lasciò che il liquido caldo gli scottasse la gola. Aveva bisogno di un motivo in più per restare sveglio e non era sicuro che la caffeina avrebbe fatto il suo lavoro, viste le notti insonni che, ultimamente, aveva passato. In realtà, quello che davvero gli serviva era una bella siringa di adrenalina, ma dubitava di trovarne una al bar di un aeroporto o nei distributori automatici posizionate un po’ ovunque in quello spazio immenso.  
Si stava per alzare per andare a buttare la sua tazza vuota quando il telefono cominciò a squillargli nella tasca del giubbotto.  
«Pronto?» borbottò, avvicinandosi al più vicino cestino dell’immondizia.  
« _Bobby, sono io_ ,» rispose una voce familiare all’altro capo del telefono.  
«Sam?» Era sorpreso: non aveva risposto alle sue chiamate e non lo aveva trovato al convento,  nonostante Layla fosse stata più che sicura che entrambi i Winchester fossero stati lì.  
« _Dove sei?_ »  
«A Ilchester con Layla,» rispose confuso. « _Tu_ dove sei?»  
« _In una cittadina fuori Minneapolis con Dean._ »  
«Cosa dice?» Layla si intromise nella conversazione e si alzò dalla sedia su cui era seduta.  
Bobby non rispose. «Atterriamo per le dieci al _St. Paul International Airport_ di Minneapolis. Veniteci a prendere,» avvisò e chiuse la chiamata.  
«Cosa ha detto?» Layla non stava più nella pelle per la curiosità.  
«Ci fermiamo a Minneapolis. Sono entrambi lì,» rispose lui, rimettendosi il cellulare in tasca e tornando a sedersi.  
«Come hanno fatto ad arrivare lì?» Dire che era confusa era un eufemismo bello e buono. «Sono sicura che almeno Sam fosse al convento!» Layla aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e, se Bobby avesse guardato con abbastanza attenzione, avrebbe visto – come in un cartone – un enorme punto di domanda illuminarsi sopra la testa di lei.  
Rispose che non lo sapeva e si preparò ad aspettare.  
   
Circa sette ore dopo erano a Minneapolis.  
«Sei venuto fin qui in macchina?» Questa volta era Bobby ad essere confuso mentre occhieggiava sospettoso l’Impala nera che era appartenuta al padre dei due Winchester.  
Dean sospirò. «Lunga storia,» si limitò a dire e li fece salire sul sedile posteriore dopo aver messo i due bagagli a mano nel baule.  
«Appena arriviamo al motel dobbiamo parlare,» fu l’avviso di Sam, che si girò serio a guardare Bobby e Layla seduti dietro di lui.  
Rimasero in auto per poco più di mezz’ora prima di arrivare a destinazione.  
Il motel in cui i due Cacciatori alloggiavano, a Shakopee, non era squallido come al solito, si ritrovò a constatare Bobby con sollievo. Per una volta avrebbe – finalmente – dormito in un letto vero, molto più bello di quello in cui non aveva dormito a Ilchester.  
La stanza che avevano preso i due fratelli era abbastanza spaziosa: due letti avevano le testiere in metallo appoggiate alla lunga parete di sinistra, decorata – come tre delle quattro pareti – con della carta da parati color crema.  
Un tavolino in ferro battuto, più da esterno che da interno, si reggeva in piedi nell’angolo sinistro della stanza, sulla stessa parete in cui si trovava la porta.  
In fondo, dall’altra parte del locale, oltre l’ultimo letto, l’enorme poster di una spiaggia hawaiana sembrava proiettare la mente in un luogo completamente diverso, dando quella sensazione di pace e tranquillità che nessuno di loro avrebbe trovato in un futuro tanto vicino o in qualsiasi altro momento della loro vita.  
Dean stava raccontando la sua storia: di come avesse litigato con Sam, di come Castiel lo avesse sequestrato e messo in una _panic room_ che non faceva nemmeno parte di questo mondo, di come un angelo, un certo Zaccaria, gli avesse scartavetrato i cosiddetti per diventare il vestito di carne di un Arcangelo, di come lo stesso Castiel lo avesse aiutato a scappare e di come né lui né Sammy fossero stati in grado di fermare un bel niente.  
Layla continuava a guardare il minore dei Winchester, seduto in silenzio sulla sedia di fronte alla sua. Era tutta colpa sua, lo sapeva molto bene – o era tutto merito suo, dipendeva dai punti di vista. Eppure non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi come avesse fatto a rompere il Sigillo quando quella era l’unica cosa che sembrava non volesse fare.  
«Come hai fatto a uccidere Lilith?» gli chiese, bloccando Dean a metà frase e facendo girare i tre uomini nella sua direzione. Era confusa. Sapeva che quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo passo, ma non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Samuel Winchester fosse arrivato a lei e l’avesse uccisa senza finire all’Inferno lui stesso – o senza viverlo sulla sua pelle.  
Sam sospirò e si prese il suo tempo per rispondere, quasi come se non volesse farlo, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi di ciò che era successo. «Ruby mi ha teso una trappola,» rispose infine. In quel momento gli sembrò ferito, più per il fatto di essere stato tradito da qualcuno in cui aveva riposto tutta la sua fiducia che per altro.  
«Il demone?»  
Il ragazzo annuì e distolse lo sguardo per posarlo sul fratello. «Ma è successo qualcosa,» aggiunse e aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso. «Un momento eravamo al St. Mary’s, quello dopo su un aereo, circondati da una luce accecante.»  
«Sì, abbiamo visto anche noi la colonna di luce,» concordò Bobby e bevve dalla sua fiaschetta. Poi l’occhio gli cadde sulla ragazza seduta accanto a lui e borbottò. «Andiamo, stiamo per morire lo stesso,» si giustificò.  
Layla fece roteare gli occhi e tornò a concentrarsi su Sam.  
«È successo qualcosa su quell’aereo, credo che mi abbia guarito dalla dipendenza del sangue di demone,» continuò quest’ultimo, beccandosi un’occhiata acida da parte di Dean.  
Nessuno parlò per qualche tempo. Poi, ad un tratto, il maggiore dei Winchester si alzò in piedi e si passò una mano sul volto.  
«Castiel mi ha detto una cosa,» confessò, tornando a girarsi a guardare le persone nella sua stessa camera. «Come ho detto, Zaccaria voleva che diventassi la puttanella di Michele. Ma Castiel ha accennato anche a una spada, prima di lasciarmi davanti al convento.»  
«Che spada?» Sam e Bobby parlarono in coro e si girarono a guardarsi, quasi divertiti per via di quel sincronismo.  
«La spada di Michele?» domandò Layla, aggrottando di nuovo le sopracciglia e spingendosi all’indietro, dondolandosi sulle gambe posteriori della sedia.  
«Non lo so, può essere.»  
Layla annuì e si alzò a sua volta. «Michele è un soldato, come tutti noi,» disse, per poi scuotere la testa e correggersi. «Come tutti _loro_ , scusa. In più è un Arcangelo. E con quella stessa spada ha cacciato mio fratello dal Paradiso,» continuò, la rabbia che sembrava ribollirle nelle vene al ricordo – o, meglio, alla _mancanza_ di quel ricordo nella non vasta selezione che aveva nella memoria. Risollevò lo sguardo su Dean per poi spostarlo in giro per la stanza. Scosse la testa confusa. «È qui nel vostro mondo?» chiese perplessa.  
Dean fece spallucce, come a dire che non lo sapeva – almeno, non lo sapeva _ancora_. «Castiel non lo ha detto. Forse non avrei dovuto uccidere Zaccaria...» sospirò.  
«Tu _cosa_?» esclamò Layla prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
«Piccola omissione.»  
Bobby intervenne e prese Layla per il polso, cercando di calmarla. Poi tornò a rivolgersi a Dean. «Non molto piccola, idiota.» Disse quella parola, “idiota”, con tono scherzoso, ma sotto sotto tutti avevano capito che era serio, che quella era stata davvero una pessima mossa e – in una situazione come quella – le pessime mosse erano davvero sconsigliate.  
Quando il silenzio tornò a piovere sui presenti, assordandoli, Bobby mandò Layla a prendere altre due camere, questa volta a nome suo, e le diede una finta carta d’identità. Quello in foto era proprio lui, notò lei, ma il nome – Richard Stone – era quello di un altro.  
La ragazza non si fece molte domande: prese il documento, uscì dalla stanza e fece in tempo a sentire Robert Singer che si arrabbiava con Sam Winchester. Non ci badò più di tanto.  
Scese alla _reception_ , suonò il campanello sul bancone e attese che qualcuno arrivasse da lei.  
«Desidera?» Era stata una donna sulla sessantina a parlare, i folti capelli neri che creavano come un’aureola intorno alla sua testa. Layla non riuscì a fare a meno di notare il pendente che aveva al collo – la brutta rappresentazione di un gatto bianco – e rabbrividì. Orribile e rivoltante, si disse.  
«Due camere singole,» sorrise, sperando di essere in grado di portare a termine uno dei pochissimi compiti che Bobby le avesse mai affidato. Allungò la carta d’identità sul bancone e attese in silenzio. «Mio padre è andato a fare rifornimento di benzina,» rispose all’espressione interrogativa della donna. Non sapeva da dove quella bugia le fosse uscita – non le piaceva mentire –, ma in quel momento non aveva saputo cos’altro dire.  
Per la prima volta si sbrigò in fretta, Layla. Tornò alla camera 72, quella di Sam e Dean, ed entrò.  
I tre Cacciatori si zittirono all’istante nel vederla entrare e sembrarono rimanere in piedi sulle spine, come se fossero stati colti con un piede in fallo.  
«Ecco,» sorrise lei a Bobby, consegnandogli la sua chiave, la numero 103, e la falsa carta d’identità. «Io vado nella mia.»

_________________________

  
Layla aveva aspettato tutto il giorno, con il cuore che le batteva in gola, l’arrivo della notte.  
Verso l’una del pomeriggio era andata a mangiare in una tavola calda con Bobby e i fratelli Winchester, ma poi era rientrata subito nella stanza 104. Aveva lasciato che i tre Cacciatori si occupassero della fine del mondo – del _loro_ mondo – e si era buttata a peso morto sul suo letto.  
Non aveva perso tempo a guardare la stanza e a raccoglierne i particolari. Ciò che le importava erano un bagno funzionante e un letto, il resto avrebbe anche potuto attendere.  
Era agitata. Fin da quando aveva consegnato a Bobby la chiave della camera in cui avrebbe dormito, Layla non era riuscita a concentrarsi.  
Stava per diventare davvero tutto vero. Per la prima volta dopo Dio solo sapeva quanto.  
Le veniva da piangere.  
Non riusciva a crederci.  
Quando Bobby bussò alla sua porta con un _hamburger_ in una busta di carta bianca e una bottiglietta di acqua tra le mani, l’aveva trovata in una condizione pietosa, la perfetta rappresentazione dell’isteria. «Non preoccuparti, sistemeremo tutto,» aveva cercato di rassicurarla lui prima di tornare da Dean e Sam, interpretando male le condizioni psicofisiche della ragazza.  
Ma era quello il problema. Quei tre avrebbero sistemato tutto – ne era certa: li aveva visti lavorare, anche se per poco tempo, e quei tre, insieme, erano capaci di scalare qualsiasi ostacolo – e lei si sarebbe trovata al punto di partenza.  
Da sola.  
Di nuovo.  
Si sbrigò a finire il panino e gettò la busta e il tovagliolo di carta nel cestino della spazzatura accanto al letto. Bevve un lungo sorso d’acqua e appoggiò la bottiglia sul comodino. Infine aprì la porta, si assicurò che nessuno fosse in vista e sgattaiolò fuori, chiudendo a chiave la porta della sua camera cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.  
Prese un respiro profondo e si inginocchiò a terra, gattonò sotto la finestra della stanza di Bobby e si alzò solo davanti alla porta numero 100. Scese velocemente i gradini della scala in ferro, cercando di confondersi con la notte, e si mise a correre nella direzione del bosco dietro il motel.  
Il vento tra i capelli, che sembrava quasi prenderla a schiaffi, la faceva sentire libera, forse per la prima volta da quando era caduta dal Paradiso ed era diventata umana. L’aria fresca della sera le riempì i polmoni fin quasi a farli scoppiare, mentre due o tre lacrime vennero spinte indietro, verso le sue tempie, dall’aria contro cui correva.  
Entrò nell’oscurità del bosco come se avesse avuto l’Inferno alle calcagna e accese la torcia del cellulare – conoscendosi, sapeva che i suoi occhi non si sarebbero abituati tanto in fretta alla poca luce presente, così come sapeva che i suoi piedi avrebbero fatto di tutto pur di tradirla e farla inciampare e cadere a terra, rischiando di farsi male.  
Continuò a correre, lasciando che qualche ramo qui e lì le graffiasse il volto e i vestiti. Avrebbe dovuto dare delle spiegazioni, il giorno dopo, ma in quel momento non le importava. In quel momento nulla sembrava avere più importanza se non il ritorno di suo fratello.  
Dio, quanto lo aveva amato e quanto ancora lo amava!  
Se lui non era la cosa più importante che potesse accadere in quel momento, davvero, non sapeva cos’altro potesse esserlo.  
Si arrestò di colpo quando gli alberi iniziarono a diradarsi, mostrandole davanti agli occhi una piccola radura. Vi camminò fino al centro e lasciò cadere a terra il cellulare.  
Tremava. Tremava per l’aria fredda e per le lacrime che non riusciva a versare.  
Chiuse gli occhi e lo chiamò, lo supplicò di venire.  
Poi non si mosse più.  
Tratteneva il respiro, quasi come se non volesse svegliarsi da quel momento e scoprire che nulla era reale. Perché, dopotutto, _nonostante_ tutto, aveva paura.  
Paura di essere rintracciata da qualcun altro.  
Paura di metterlo in pericolo.  
Paura del mondo, che sembrava sempre essere stato contro di lei e contro di lui. _Contro di loro_.  
Un fruscio alle sue spalle le fece aprire gli occhi e annaspare alla ricerca di ossigeno.  
Si girò lentamente, quasi di controvoglia.  
E poi lo vide.  
Se ne stava lì, in piedi, in tutta la sua bellezza. Gli sembrava quasi di vederlo, al di là del volto del tramite che indossava. Gli sembrava di riconoscerlo nei capelli biondo sporco di un uomo che non era lui, negli occhi azzurri in un volto che non era il suo, nel fisico, in un corpo troppo piccolo per il suo vero essere.  
I suoi polmoni si svuotarono contro la sua volontà e la vista le si appannò.  
Distolse lo sguardo.  
“Stupide lacrime,” si maledì, asciugandosi gli occhi con un gesto nervoso della mano e tirando su con il naso. Quelli non erano né il momento né la situazione adatta in cui mettersi a piangere.  
Quando tornò a guardarlo lui era ancora lì, a qualche metro di fronte a lei, e la osservava incuriosito, la testa leggermente inclinata di lato, proprio come faceva sempre lei.  
Sentiva ogni fibra del suo essere tremare a causa di un numero indicibile di emozioni, mentre il mondo sembrava essersi fermato intorno a loro, come in uno di quei film pieni di _cliché_ che le piacevano tanto.  
Quando il suo cervello riuscì ad inoltrare l’impulso, i suoi piedi sembrarono muoversi di loro volontà nella sua direzione. Le gambe le tremavano, minacciandola di farla cadere, ma lei continuò a camminare, ad andare avanti, mentre in gola le si formava un nodo di lacrime.  
Continuarono a fissarsi negli occhi fino a che non si trovarono ad essere separati da un soffio d’aria.  
Layla gli coprì la guancia sinistra con la mano, così piccola in confronto a lui, e chiuse gli occhi.  
Non voleva aprirli. Voleva rimanere così per sempre, con lui, pietrificati in quella posizione, in un mondo che non era affatto il loro, ma che, in un certo senso, per entrambi, era diventato sinonimo di “casa”.  
Inspirò profondamente. Il profumo dell’acqua di colonia, indossata chissà quanto tempo prima dal suo tramite, le invase le narici, minacciando di farla svenire. Ed eppure le sembrava così familiare, come se quello fosse sempre stato il profumo di lui, come se lei lo avesse sentito per tutta una vita.  
Anche lui se ne stava lì in piedi, immobile, quasi come se nemmeno lui volesse respirare, non in quel momento, mentre le loro pelli a contatto sembravano andare a fuoco, mentre erano di nuovo uniti.  
«Lucifero,» sussurrò lei e sospirò. Chissà da quanto tempo non pronunciava il suo nome nel modo in cui avrebbe voluto farlo, senza nascondersi dietro il muro di finto disgusto e odio che era stata costretta ad erigere quando si trovava davanti ad altre persone.  
In quel momento, mentre la pelle di lei toccava quella di lui, mentre i loro respiri si mischiavano, mentre non c’era più nulla – o quasi – a dividerli, si sentì davvero a casa.  
Sentì una lacrima scivolarle sulla guancia, diventando fredda a causa del vento, ma non fece nulla per asciugarla.  
E come poteva?  
Immobile con la mano sulla guancia di Lucifero, le sembrava che il tempo che avevano passato separati, tutti quei millenni lontani l’uno dall’altra, venisse annullato in quel momento.  
Appoggiò la fronte contro il petto di lui.  
Aveva il terrore che lui non l’avesse riconosciuta o, peggio, che fosse disgustato da ciò che era in quel momento. Perché lei, doveva ammetterlo, lo era.  
Non aveva ancora mosso un muscolo, lui. Non l’aveva ancora toccata.  
Quando lei sollevò lo sguardo, decidendosi ad affrontare le sue paure, incontrò quello di lui, che la scrutava da una ventina di centimetri più in alto.  
«Layla.»  
Il suo era stato quasi un sussurro, quasi un sospiro, quasi una profonda inspirazione di aria.  
L’aveva riconosciuta, quindi.  
Layla sorrise.  
Lucifero, però, aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non era quello il suo nome, no. Perché non era riuscito a pronunciarlo? E perché, invece, riusciva a pensarlo in tutta la sua grandezza, in tutto il suo potere?  
Scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente e sospirò. Non importava quale fosse il suo nome in quel mondo. Lui lo conosceva, lo ricordava, e questo era l’importante.  
«Cosa ti hanno fatto?» chiese, osservandola dall’alto in basso mentre lei allontanava la mano dalla sua guancia, facendo tornare di nuovo tutto freddo.  
Lei lo guardò, ma non volle rispondere. Era troppo imbarazzante, troppo deludente, troppo disgustoso. Si vergognava di se stessa. Lui era tornato e cosa aveva trovato? Un corpo umano e vuoto ad attenderlo? Non era così che si era sempre immaginata quel momento.  
Fece spallucce.  
Non voleva parlarne, perché come avrebbe potuto accettarlo lui, se nemmeno lei era in grado di accettare se stessa?  
«Rispondimi.»  
Ed eccolo lì, quel suo tono autoritario che tanto ricordava, quella sua voce che sembrava capace di dare solo ordini.  
Sorrise.  
«Sono caduta,» rispose semplicemente, sollevando il capo e reggendo il suo sguardo furioso.  
Ed eccola lì, la sua paura che tornava ad avanzare, a sommergerla, a soffocarla. Potevano farle di tutto, suo Padre poteva farle di tutto, perfino i suoi fratelli. Ma quella punizione non sarebbe stata in grado di reggerla; sarebbe morta mille volte pur di non sentire Lucifero che la rifiutava, che la mandava via, quando lei aveva avuto e aveva ancora così tanto bisogno di lui, che era sempre stato con lei.  
Lui strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi. Layla riusciva a vedere una vena pulsare furibonda sotto la pelle del suo collo e indietreggiò di un passo.  
Cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi quello? O Dio, cosa aveva fatto _davvero_ per meritarsi una punizione del genere?  
Questa volta fu Lucifero ad avvicinarsi di un passo, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Le appoggiò le mani sulle costole, sotto il seno, e per un attimo lei si sentì svenire, trapassata com’era da quel dolore lancinante che sembrava schiacciarla sempre più, farla accartocciare su se stessa.  
Quando lui riaprì gli occhi, lei deglutì rumorosamente, il dolore che improvvisamente cessava, le mani di lui che si allontanavano, la distanza che tornava ad intromettersi tra di loro.  
«Cosa hai fatto per essere marchiata?» le chiese.  
«Marchiata?»  
«Hai dei Sigilli in enochiano sulle costole. Se non mi avessi detto dove venire, non ti avrei mai trovata,» rispose lui e lei dovette davvero fare forza sulle sue gambe per non cadere rovinosamente a terra.  
L’aveva nascosta, allora, loro Padre, forse proprio nel tentativo di evitare che si trovassero o, più semplicemente, per evitare che chiunque la trovasse.  
L’aveva condannata a morte, cancellata completamente dalla faccia della Terra, dell’intero universo. In quel momento sentì di essere davvero un’estranea e che lo sarebbe stata per sempre, dimenticata da tutto e da tutti.  
«Non lo so,» sussurrò lei, faticando a deglutire, a respirare perfino.  
Quando sollevò lo sguardo, lui la stava ancora guardando.  
«Ricordi qualcosa della tua vecchia?»  
«Non molto,» ammise lei, lo sguardo terrorizzato che vagava inesorabilmente per la radura.  
Le avevano tarpato le ali, realizzò dopo attimi di quella che le parve follia. Gliele avevano strappate dalla schiena e lei nemmeno sapeva perché.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Le sembrava quasi di sentirle, le cicatrici che le bruciavano, testimoni della sua più completa caduta, della sua rovina.  
«Sai chi sei?» continuò lui, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.  
«Layla?» La risposta di lei era uscita più come una domanda che altro, quasi come se anche lei non fosse più sicura di nulla.  
E così era vero, pensò Lucifero. Lei non ricordava, non ricordava _nulla_. Nulla di chi era stata, nulla di chi ancora poteva tornare ad essere, nulla ci ciò che avevano fatto insieme, di quello che avevano vissuto. E, da un lato, era meglio così. Il dolore, sapeva, l’avrebbe distrutta per poi trasformarla di nuovo in qualcosa di crudele, in qualcosa che solo lui poteva capire, placare. In qualcosa a cui solo lui si sarebbe potuto unire.  
Gli avevano tolto tutto, realizzò in un attimo di paura. Avevano punito entrambi due volte: lui, che lo ricordava fin troppo bene; lei, a cui qualcuno aveva alterato la memoria.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto senza quella che era _letteralmente_ la sua metà?  
In quel momento giurò vendetta per entrambi e nulla e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo.  
Scosse la testa, tornando a concentrare la sua attenzione sulla ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi che si ritrovava ad avere davanti. «E se ti dicessi che non sei Layla?»  
Lei indietreggiò spaventata.  
«E se ti dicessi che sei molto di più?»  
Lui si avvicinò e la prese per i polsi, immobilizzandola sotto il suo sguardo.  
«E se potessi farti ricordare _tutto_?»  
  
  
  
 

*

  
  
  
  
 

__Note dell'autrice  
Finalmente Layla e Lucifero si sono rivisti! Cosa potrà succedere ora?  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate del capitolo, mi farebbe davvero molto piacere!  
  
Questo è l'ultimo aggiornamento prima di Natale, quindi vi faccio i miei migliori auguri per un sereno Natale e un prospero anno nuovo. Che nel 2017 possiate realizzare i vostri sogni!  
Un bacio e un abbraccio,  
Angela


	9. Guerra

**CAPITOLO OTTO**

**GUERRA**

  
_Sei giorni prima_  
Layla non aveva mai viaggiato da sola. C’era sempre stata Riley con lei o, molto più semplicemente, si era limitata a non viaggiare, a restarsene a casa, a Jacksonville.  
Fu soprattutto per questo che il suo viaggio verso River Pass, in Colorado, era andato a rotoli ancora prima di cominciare.  
Aveva preso non uno, non due, ma ben tre autobus sbagliati, che non avevano fatto altro che allontanarla dalla sua destinazione. C’era da dire che, in qualche modo, fortunatamente, se ne accorgeva sempre in tempo e scendeva alla prima o alla seconda fermata. E allora era costretta a rifare tutto daccapo: prendere una mappa, comprare il biglietto, farsi dare le indicazioni, non perdersi...  
Alla fine, però, aveva trovato la corriera giusta.  
Ora, diretta in Colorado, non si sarebbe persa – almeno, non prima di essere giunta a destinazione, a Fort Collins, a un centinaio di chilometri da River Pass. Da lì avrebbe preso un altro autobus o sarebbe salita su un taxi e sarebbe giunta nel posto in cui doveva essere. Non tanto per lei, perché voleva andare in vacanza in una città di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare in vita sua, ma perché era _necessario_ che lei fosse lì, che adempisse al suo compito e tornasse da suo fratello vittoriosa.  
Non che lei ci credesse davvero, eh.  
Ma in quel momento, seduta su un sedile comodo e imbottito, dietro un bambino che le stava facendo salire la rabbia (e, forse, anche un po’ di istinto omicida) e alla madre che non faceva nulla per zittirlo, cercava di non pensarci.  
Era più preoccupata per l’aria condizionata, che si era rotta a una ventina di chilometri fuori Shakopee e che l’autista non aveva ancora avuto modo di riparare.  
Appoggiò la fronte al finestrino ormai reso tiepido dall’aria calda sia all’esterno che all’interno e premette il pulsante _home_ del suo cellulare. Le quattro e venti del pomeriggio. Doveva tener duro ancora per qualche ora, poi l’aria fresca della sera sarebbe finalmente entrata dai finestrini aperti.  
Ancora qualche ora e si sarebbe potuta permettere di pensare.  
Possibilmente, ancora qualche ora e i due davanti a lei avrebbero chiuso la bocca – e, sempre possibilmente, sarebbe stato fantastico se fosse stato per sempre.

_________________________

   
_Ora_  
   
_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I’m home bound_  
_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_  
  
_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._  
  
_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
’Cause you know I’d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_  
   
Layla sbuffò. Chiunque la stesse chiamando sembrava non voler afferrare il concetto. Non. Aveva. Voglia. Di. Rispondere. Punto. Fine delle trasmissioni.  
Gettò un’occhiata allo schermo illuminato del telefono e vide che si trattava di Dean Winchester.  
Sbuffò di nuovo e premette il pulsante di blocco, facendo partire la segreteria.  
Ignorare le chiamate di Bobby – trentasette, per la precisione – era stato più difficile. Aveva dovuto resistere all’impulso di premere quello stramaledetto pulsante verde e parlargli. Odiava quello che gli aveva fatto. Da un lato nemmeno sapeva perché. Andiamo, si conoscevano da quanto? Una settimana su per giù? Eppure si odiava per averlo abbandonato lì, così, senza dirgli nulla, senza avvertirlo. Dall’altro lato, però, stava aiutando suo fratello, che aveva – di nuovo – bisogno di lei e lei non poteva esserne più felice. Non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli di no. E, alla fine della fiera, della giornata e di quant’altro, lui era la sua _famiglia_. Non si diceva “no” alla famiglia.  
Sollevò lo sguardo sulle persone intorno a lei, nascoste in quello che poteva essere un bunker costruito in previsione di qualche guerra.  
Era arrivata a River Pass, Colorado, due notti prima e aveva trovato la città immersa nel caos più totale.  
Uomini e donne di due fazioni si scontravano come bestie, ognuno accusando l’altra parte di essere demoni, spargendo sangue perfettamente umano ovunque.  
Trovata da due ragazzi mentre vagava per la strada deserta, ora si trovava con una delle fazioni. E, con sollievo, notò che era quella giusta.  
Aveva un compito da svolgere, un compito molto importante, e non avrebbe lasciato a nulla e nessuno la possibilità di mandare a monte il suo piano.  
Lucifero non sarebbe tornato nella Gabbia. Mai. Non fino a che lei avesse avuto ancora aria nei polmoni.

_________________________

   
_Otto giorni prima_  
«Dannazione!» Bobby tirò un calcio alla ruota posteriore sinistra della _Chevy_ di Dean, il cellulare stretto in una mano nel tentativo di ridurlo in briciole. «Non risponde!»  
Erano preoccupati, tutti e tre, ma i Winchester si chiedevano da dove venisse tutta quella rabbia che ora stava scuotendo il più vecchio tra loro. Certo, in uno strano modo si erano avvicinati a quella ragazza, ma non erano di certo così furiosi. Certo, Layla era scomparsa. Certo, non aveva lasciato alcun messaggio e non aveva ancora chiamato o risposto alle loro chiamate, ma non era il caso di arrabbiarsi. Non era, in fin dei conti, la fine del mondo.  
«La troveremo, non preoccuparti,» cercò di tranquillizzarlo Sam, stringendogli la spalla destra in una morsa.  
Erano nel parcheggio del motel in cui avevano dormito, a Shakopee.  
Fingendosi uomini dell’FBI, avevano ormai imparato a memoria i nastri della sorveglianza del motel, ma di Layla non c’era stata traccia, così come non avevano trovato una pista in cui andare.  
Era quasi mezzogiorno e il sole, ormai a picco sopra le loro teste, bruciava ancora più rabbioso di Robert Singer.  
«Forza, andiamo a mangiare,» suggerì Dean, aprendo la portiera dal lato del guidatore e facendo cenno agli altri due di fare lo stesso.  
«Come puoi pensare a mangiare in una situazione del genere?» Bobby stava per urlare, stava per esplodere. L’avrebbe strozzata con le sue stesse mani, Layla, non appena se la fosse trovata davanti.  
Dean sospirò. «Dobbiamo mangiare per avere la mente lucida e trovare qualcosa. Quando la ritroveremo potrete sposarvi e vivere per sempre felici e contenti, non preoccuparti.»  
« _Cosa_?!» Il Cacciatore più anziano era fuori di sé e, questa volta, se non ci fosse stata una macchina a dividerli, avrebbe strozzato perfino Dean con quelle stesse mani che gli sembrava si stessero irrigidendo sempre più.  
«Sta scherzando,» ridacchiò Sam, cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera. «Ma Dean ha ragione, Bobby. Dobbiamo mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, cercare un caso da seguire o una traccia su Lucifero e nel frattempo continuare a chiamare Layla.»  
«Che palle,» borbottò l’uomo, salendo in auto e accomodandosi sul sedile posteriore. Chiuse la portiera con un colpo secco e il rumore sembrò rimbalzare sulle pareti del motel.  
Non voleva ammetterlo, ma i suoi ragazzi avevano ragione. Avevano bisogno di rifornimenti. Di dormire non se ne parlava – un po’ per lo stress causato dalla scomparsa di Layla King, che tutti e tre avrebbero dovuto proteggere per conto di Castiel, e un po’ per quello causato dall’inizio dell’Apocalisse.  
Che situazione.  
Sembrava che qualcuno stesse lanciando ai tre merda da tutti i lati e ora pareva stessero per affondarvi dentro.  
Non appena anche Sam fu salito a bordo, Dean sollevò la frizione lentamente e pigiò sull’acceleratore, allontanandosi dal motel, diretti in centro città.  
Si fermarono davanti al _Mary Jane’s_ , una tavola calda vicino al municipio, e parcheggiarono. Le tende in pizzo partivano da metà finestra e scendevano fino all’inizio della cornice in legno. I tavoli che si vedevano all’interno avevano tovaglie bianche e rosse a scacchi.  
Entrarono.  
L’ambiente era accogliente e, scovato un tavolo libero in un angolo, vi si fiondarono e vi si sedettero.  
Mary Jane Parker in persona arrivò per servirli. Era una donna anziana, tendente alla settantina, e che tuttavia non accettava ancora l’idea della pensione. Aveva lavorato in quella tavola calda – che, aperta dal padre decenni addietro, portava il suo nome – per praticamente tutta la vita, un tempo così lungo che quel localino ormai snobbato dai giovani era diventato la sua seconda casa.  
«Cosa vi porto, ragazzi?» Aveva una voce sottile, fine, che faceva davvero contrasto con il suo corpo da gigantessa.  
I tre Cacciatori ordinarono in fretta, quasi senza nemmeno guardare i menu appoggiati sul tavolo.  
La signora Parker li osservò incuriosita, ma alla fine annuì e si allontanò, dirigendosi verso la cucina sul retro.  
Non appena si fu allontanata, Sam prese il portatile, lo sistemò sul tavolo e lo aprì, sbrigandosi ad accedere ad Internet.  
Bobby e Dean lo osservarono quasi distratti, mentre le dita del più giovane correvano veloci sulla tastiera grigia. Avrebbe trovato qualcosa alla fine, i due ne erano sicuri. Sam trovava _sempre_ qualcosa. Non li avrebbe di certo delusi in quel momento.  
Mentre Sam stava parlando di un caso trovato a Fargo (Dean non riuscì a non ridacchiare facendo un riferimento al film dei fratelli Coen che dalla città traeva il nome), il telefono di Bobby trillò, segno che gli era appena arrivato un messaggio.  
I due Winchester avevano capito subito che l’uomo aveva sperato fosse un messaggio di Layla e che, invece, era rimasto deluso dal mittente.  
«È un mio amico,» rispose a una domanda non posta. «Voi andate a Fargo, io devo tornare a Sioux Falls. Quel demonio di Rufus ha bisogno del mio aiuto per un qualche casino legato a un covo di vampiri.»  
Dean annuì e si sbrigò a finire il bicchiere di birra.  
«Chiamatemi se avete bisogno di me,» continuò Bobby e rimise il cellulare nella tasca della giacca.  
Sam non aspettava altro. Si fece consegnare dalla cameriera al bancone delle scatole in cartone con cui portar via il loro cibo mangiato a metà, pagò il tutto, tornò al tavolo per prendere le sue cose e i due uomini con cui viaggiava e insieme uscirono dal locale.  
Era l’una passata e, nonostante ciò, il sole sembrava battere ancora sulle loro teste e sulle loro nuche. Faceva caldo – e, se si pensava alla sera fredda di due giorni addietro in cui la fine di tutto aveva avuto inizio, era un bel cambiamento.  
Attraversarono la strada e salirono in macchina.  
La loro prima destinazione fu la stazione degli autobus. Bobby, che aveva lasciato la macchina a casa quando lui e Layla erano partiti per il Maryland, aveva bisogno di un passaggio verso il South Dakota che i Winchester non potevano permettersi di offrirgli.  
Si salutarono senza augurarsi buona fortuna, forse perché in quel momento non ci credevano, forse per scaramanzia... In realtà, nessuno di loro lo sapeva con esattezza.  
Poi l’Impala si allontanò verso sud. Dean non aveva ancora intenzione di partire per il North Dakota, però. Prese la strada opposta e si fermò ad una stazione di servizio per fare rifornimento, comprare un po’ di sale, qualche bottiglia d’acqua e, soprattutto, due cartoni da sei di birra.  
Sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio.

_________________________

   
_Ora_  
Un uomo dai corti capelli brizzolati continuava ad osservare Layla. Non l’aveva ancora riconosciuta – e, dopotutto, come avrebbe potuto? –, ma lei aveva riconosciuto lui.  
L’anello che portava al dito, quasi come uno di quegli anelloni con lo stemma di famiglia, era un indizio più che sufficiente e, soprattutto, fin troppo riconoscibile. Onestamente non sapeva come facesse ad esserne così sicura. Non ricordava di aver mai incontrato quell’uomo in vita sua, ma, nel profondo, conosceva bene la sua identità.  
Guerra.  
Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa prima che fosse stato troppo tardi. O, almeno, lo avrebbe fatto se già non avesse dato la sua parola a qualcun altro, qualcuno che non era ancora pronta a tradire, qualcuno vicino a cui sarebbe sempre rimasta, in qualsiasi situazione.  
Continuava ad aspettare il momento giusto, ma il momento giusto sembrava essere deciso a non arrivare mai. C’era sempre qualcuno intorno, lui non era mai solo, e aveva sempre l’anello al dito, il che avrebbe trasformato l’attacco di lei in qualcosa di ancora più rischioso.  
Doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per avvicinarlo senza che lui sospettasse nulla o per lei sarebbe stata la fine.  
In qualche modo sconosciuto sapeva cosa ci fosse sotto a tutta quella storia dei demoni. O meglio, _chi_ con il potere di _cosa_. Era confusa dal modo in cui lo sapesse, o forse glielo aveva detto Lucifero prima di mandarla lì, non riusciva a ricordare, così come non ricordava con esattezza ciò che si erano detti la sera prima. Anche di questo non capiva il perché. Ora lei era umana e quindi in linea teorica aveva il pieno controllo della sua vita, ma continuava a dubitare che fosse davvero così, così come i dubbi che suo fratello le aveva insinuato nella testa erano ancora lì, non avevano ancora smesso di assillarla. In una situazione come quella, intrappolata in quella che alla fine era una finta guerra, in quella che era tutta un’illusione creata da Guerra stesso e alimentata dal potere del suo anello, non poteva che dubitare di ogni cosa in cui avesse mai creduto.  
E se lei non fosse stata _davvero_ Layla? E se lei fosse stata una persona diversa, _completamente_ diversa, come credeva avesse detto Lucifero? Come avrebbe fatto a scoprirlo? Come avrebbe fatto a sollevare quel velo di nebbia che schiacciava la sua mente e a vedere, finalmente, la verità sotto di esso?  
Seduta sulla sedia che le era stata data quando era stata portata lì, pensava a mille cose contemporaneamente. C’erano così tanti pensieri che le frullavano nella testa che ormai si sentiva male, quasi sopraffatta da quell’ondata impetuosa di dubbi.  
Quando risollevò lo sguardo, Guerra la fissava ancora. Resse il suo sguardo per qualche minuto, socchiudendo gli occhi, sfidandolo, minacciandolo con la mente, ma non disse nulla, non _fece_ nulla, cercò perfino di non far cadere lo sguardo sulla sua mano sinistra e, soprattutto, sul suo anulare.  
Si chiese, quasi come se quel pensiero fosse un’illuminazione, dove fossero gli altri tre Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse. Avrebbe dovuto trovarli con le sue forze, suo fratello non avrebbe avuto tempo per aiutarla ad aiutarlo a non farlo finire di nuovo all’Inferno. O, più semplicemente, si sarebbe appoggiata ai Winchester o a Bobby Singer, che le aveva lasciato un messaggio, l’ennesimo, in segreteria e che ancora non aveva ascoltato. Dopotutto, era anche nei loro interessi fermare quel casino.  
Questo se l’avessero fatta tornare con loro, s’intende. Non era sicura di come avrebbero reagito quando e se si fosse presentata alla loro porta dopo essere svanita nel nulla senza lasciare messaggi e senza rispondere a quelli che loro lasciavano a lei.  
In quel momento il suo telefono vibrò e lo schermo si illuminò. Le cadde l’occhio e vide un nome che ormai intasava quell’aggeggio sempre di più e sempre più spesso.  
 

**Riley Morrison (cellulare)** adesso  
È iniziata.

   
Due semplici parole, eppure lei sapeva esattamente a cosa si stesse riferendo la sua amica. O il suo demone. O la sua amica demone. Non aveva ancora deciso cosa fosse quella ragazza per lei, ora. Non ci aveva ancora pensato veramente.  
Fu tentata di risponderle, ma farlo l’avrebbe spinta a rispondere anche a Bobby e non voleva assolutamente che quell’uomo finisse nei casini per colpa sua. E poi sarebbero arrivati anche i Winchester, ne era sicura, e Dio solo sapeva quanto le facessero accapponare la pelle per la paura.

_________________________

   
_Quattro giorni prima_  
Dean e Sam Winchester stavano discutendo nella loro camera di motel, a Fargo. Avevano finito di sistemare una casa infestata il giorno prima e non avevano ancora avuto voglia di lasciare la città.  
Erano stanchi, a dire la verità.  
Stanchi per via della caccia ai due fantasmi che avevano continuato per decenni a vagare in una casa abbandonata senza trovare riposo.  
Stanchi della caccia in generale, da cui ben raramente riuscivano a prendersi una vera pausa, una di quelle che potesse rimetterli in sesto, ricaricare le loro batterie esauste.  
Stanchi dell’Apocalisse, anche se era appena iniziata.  
Stanchi di Layla, che non aveva ancora risposto alle loro chiamate e ai loro messaggi.  
In realtà si erano anche preoccupati e, una parte di loro, ancora lo era. E se le fosse successo qualcosa? E se gli angeli l’avessero trovata e l’avessero uccisa? E se Castiel avesse finalmente scoperto ciò che doveva scoprire su di lei e l’avesse eliminata dalla faccia della Terra?  
Sam si grattò la nuca e prese la lattina di birra che suo fratello gli stava passando.  
Seduti al tavolo della loro camera, cercavano un caso da seguire.  
«Forse dovremmo occuparci solo ed esclusivamente dell’Apocalisse,» propose Dean, alzando le gambe e poggiando i piedi sul piano in legno.  
Sam sospirò, socchiuse lo schermo del computer e gli spinse via i piedi. «Qualsiasi cosa ora può essere ricollegabile all’Apocalisse, Dean,» rispose. «Non troveremo mai un caso con un’etichetta attaccata e il nome di Lucifero scritto sopra.»  
«Lo so, credi sia scemo?» Si alzò in piedi e misurò la stanza con i passi prima di tornare a parlare. «Ma è più che palese che una casa infestata non sia riconducibile all’Apocalisse. Ai fantasmi non fotte un cazzo della fine del mondo!»  
Sam stava per replicare quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
I due fratelli si guardarono confusi, le sopracciglia aggrottate, e un paio di volte i loro sguardi si posarono sulla porta. Chiunque fosse là fuori sembrava non essere disposto a cedere.  
Il più giovane tra loro si alzò, attraversò la stanza velocemente e girò la maniglia.  
«Sì?» chiese, aprendo per metà la porta.  
Davanti a lui se ne stava in piedi, con un’espressione inebetita, una ragazza. Era minuta, i capelli biondicci che le arrivavano alle spalle. Ciò che era certo era che non la conosceva e dubitava che a suo fratello il volto di lei risultasse famigliare. Un’altra cosa piuttosto ovvia fu che quella persona non era un demone – a meno che i demoni avessero iniziato a sbavargli addosso come cani affamati, quella ragazza era semplicemente quello: una _ragazza_.  
«Sam Winchester?» domandò, avanzando di un passo e posandogli una mano sul pettorale sinistro. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e Sam approfittò del momento per girarsi a lanciare un’occhiata interrogativa al fratello.  
Indietreggiò di un passo, cercando di scollarsela di dosso, ma lei lo seguì e aprì gli occhi.  
«E tu sei...» continuò, guardando Dean, «non come mi immaginavo.» Scosse la testa, quasi delusa, e tornò a toccare lo spilungone davanti a lei.  
«Puoi smetterla di toccarmi?»  
La risposta di lei fu negativa.  
Fu Dean – sia lode agli dei! – ad interrompere quella situazione imbarazzante.  
«Si può sapere chi sei tu?»  
La ragazza si schiarì la voce, finalmente allontanandosi dal suo Sammy. «Hai ragione,» scosse la testa come se si stesse riprendendo da un sogno ad occhi aperti. «Sono Becky Rosen.»  
«E si può sapere come ci hai trovato?» domandò di nuovo Dean, estraendo il pugnale di Ruby dalla cintura dei pantaloni.  
«Il signor Carver Edlund mi ha detto dove trovarvi. Ha un messaggio per voi, ma lo stanno controllando. _Angeli_.» E roteò gli occhi come se quel gesto potesse esprimere meglio il concetto.  
«Chuck?» Sam era sorpreso.  
Entrambi si ricordavano di quell’uomo. Un essere particolare, di qualche – meglio dire _un po’_ – centimetro più basso di Dean, perennemente in pigiama, vestaglia da camera e babbucce, che viveva in un tugurio invaso da bottiglie di birra vuote, scatole sporche di cibo cinese e fogli appallottolati letteralmente in ogni angolo. Aveva praticamente scritto la loro vita in una collana di libri dal titolo “ _Supernatural_ ”, non preoccupandosi di mettere a nudo i segreti altrui, e l’aveva perfino pubblicata. E quel che era peggio era che non accennava a fermarsi!  
Poi avevano scoperto che “Chuck” era un Profeta del Signore ed è inutile dire che si incazzarono ancora di più. Ma, alla fine, aveva capito. Più o meno. O forse no, qualche istinto omicida nei suoi confronti faceva ancora prudere la pelle di entrambi i ragazzi Winchester. Ma che potevano farci?  
La ragazza osservò Sam con sguardo sognante e annuì. «A proposito, bel salto di qualità, i demoni avevano iniziato a stancare.»  
Dean sembrò quasi concordare mentre faceva una smorfia e incrociava le braccia al petto.  
Sam, invece, sembrò più impaziente di prima. «Va bene, abbiamo capito. Qual è il messaggio?»  
«Ha avuto una visione,» rispose Becky. Sembrava non stare più nella pelle da tanto era emozionata. «“La Spada di Michele è sulla Terra. Gli angeli l’hanno perduta.”»  
«La “Spada di Michele”?» intervenne Dean tra il confuso e l’incredulo, ripensando a ciò che Castiel gli aveva detto quando lo aveva rapito senza tanti complimenti e a quando Layla gliela aveva accennata, nel motel a Shakopee.  
«Lui sa dove si trova?» domandò Sam, facendo un movimento con il mento, quasi volesse abbassarlo per guardare meglio negli occhi Becky Rosen. Forse, per una volta, il caro Chuck si sarebbe rivelato utile.  
«In un castello,» rispose lei. «Su una collina di quarantadue cani.»  
«“Quarantadue cani”,» annuì Dean, che – dentro di sé – stava decidendo di pensare che quella ragazza o il Profeta che l’aveva mandata o entrambi si fossero drogati. E anche di roba pesante.  
«Sicura di aver capito bene?» Sam stava cercando di capire la situazione, ma era abbastanza sconcertato lui stesso.  
«Non ha senso neanche per me, ma questo è ciò che ha detto il signor Edlund. Ho memorizzato ogni singola parola per te,» confermò Becky, avvicinandosi di nuovo a Sam e poggiandogli nuovamente la mano sul petto.  
Quando riuscirono finalmente a liberarsi di quella ragazza, che sembrava essersi attaccata a Sam come una cozza allo scoglio, Dean prese il cellulare e compose il numero di Bobby, pregandolo di raggiungerli con il suo malloppo di libri sul sovrannaturale, sulla Bibbia e su qualsiasi altra cosa riuscisse a pensare.  
   
Circa quattro ore dopo Bobby era arrivato con il suo arsenale di conoscenza.  
Perfino in tutta quella frenesia indossava anche in quel momento il suo fidato cappellino, notò Dean con un sorriso. Perfino in piena Apocalisse Robert “Bobby” Singer sembrava voler rimanere lo stesso uomo di sempre.  
Si divisero in fretta i libri e i compiti. Poi, dopo che Dean e Bobby si furono seduti al tavolo, Sam rimase in piedi per un po’ prima di accomodarsi sul letto con un librone in mano.  
Ben presto Bobby mostrò loro un’immagine – più una riproduzione che altro – dell’Arcangelo Michele, le ali spalancate, l’armatura lucente e la Spada in pugno. Il Cacciatore picchiettò il dito un paio di volte sulla pagina prima di parlare di nuovo. «Secondo la leggenda è stato con questa Spada che Lucifero è stato cacciato dal Paradiso e spedito all’Inferno.»  
«Quindi ci stai dicendo,» volle precisare Dean, «che la visione di Chuck dopotutto _ha_ un senso?»  
Bobby annuì.  
Sam li guardava in silenzio mentre sfogliava distrattamente le pagine del libro. Sospirò. «È tutta colpa mia, questa situazione, l’Apocalisse, tutto...»  
«Puoi dirlo forte, ragazzo,» concordò irritato Bobby, che si alzò in piedi velocemente e si spostò davanti al giovane Winchester. «Puoi dirlo forte, idiota che non sei altro. Se non fosse stato per te, nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe mai successo. Voglio che tu faccia una cosa ad Apocalisse finita,» ringhiò.  
«Certo,» annuì Sam, alzandosi dal letto, ferito da quelle parole che sembravano bruciare come sale su una ferita aperta.  
«Voglio che ti dimentichi il mio numero.» Bobby era davvero furioso, gli si poteva vedere la rabbia lampeggiare negli occhi, irrigidire le dita delle mani, che gli si chiusero a pugno. Nessuno dei due ragazzi l’aveva mai visto così arrabbiato.  
Dean stava per dire qualcosa, ma cosa avrebbe potuto replicare? Da un lato il suo vecchio (anche se non biologico) aveva ragione. Se non fosse stato per suo fratello tutto sarebbe rimasto come al solito. Ma parte della colpa era anche sua: se all’Inferno non avesse ceduto, se avesse aspettato ancora un po’, quanto bastava per essere tirato in salvo da Castiel, il primo Sigillo non sarebbe mai stato spezzato e Lilith non avrebbe mai avuto l’occasione di dare inizio alla fine del mondo.  
Quando meno se lo aspettavano Bobby saltò addosso a Dean; gli occhi gli si erano fatti completamente neri.  
Sam non aveva visto nulla di anormale. Dopo essere stato spintonato a terra e aver battuto la testa sul pavimento, la vista gli si era offuscata proprio nel momento in cui gli occhi di Robert Singer avevano cambiato colore. Non ci mise molto, però, a capire la situazione.  
Bobby era nella merda più totale.  
Si stava alzando per intervenire quando la porta alle sue spalle si aprì quasi con un’esplosione. Si girarono tutti. Ad entrare furono una ragazza e due uomini. Sorrisero e i loro occhi divennero neri.  
«Demoni,» disse Sam in un soffio prima di avventarsi sul mostro più vicino a lui.  
Gli altri due rimasero fermi a guardare, quasi divertiti, mentre Bobby riusciva finalmente a spingere Dean contro la parete. Ma Dean Winchester era stato più furbo: una mano stretta attorno al suo collo, con il rischio di soffocare, trovò la forza di colpire il suo aggressore allo stinco sinistro.  
Bobby indietreggiò di un passo, un’espressione furibonda a deformargli il volto, gli occhi che ormai erano diventati due buchi neri.  
Il ragazzo si piegò, spinse il Cacciatore da un lato con un colpo della spalla e si gettò sul demone libero. Estrasse velocemente il coltello di Ruby dalla cintura, glielo infilò nella gola e lasciò cadere a terra il cadavere di quello che una volta poteva essere stato un padre, un meccanico, un professore.  
«Dean Winchester,» sorrise compiaciuta la ragazza, senza lasciar trapelare la vera se stessa attraverso quelli che erano _davvero_ lo specchio dell’anima. «Sempre in forma, vedo.»  
«Ruby.» Quello di Dean era stato un ringhio, mentre – a grandi passi – le si avvicinava per finirla.  
«Sbagliato,» rise il demone per poi tornare serio. «Ritenta.»  
Dean ci rifletté un attimo prima di capire. Poi si ricordò della ragazza che aveva causato a lui e a suo fratello un mucchio di guai. «Meg?»  
Lei annuì, ma lui non riuscì a fare un altro passo.  
Bobby gli era di nuovo addosso. Lo prese per la collottola della giacca e lo gettò dall’altra parte della stanza mentre Sam si fiondava su Meg, mentre il cadavere del tramite del demone che aveva affrontato poco prima ora giaceva a terra.  
Dean si risollevò lentamente, scuotendo la testa, cercando di riprendere l’equilibrio. Fu sollevato in alto, una presa forte sul suo collo. Cercò di colpire Bobby con il pugnale, ma questi riuscì ad impossessarsene.  
«Bobby, fermati,» riuscì ad implorare con un filo di voce mentre Sam veniva scagliato fuori dalla stanza e Meg scompariva.  
Per un attimo Bobby sembrò riprendere il comando del suo corpo. Gli occhi gli erano tornati normali da un pezzo, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso in loro, come una scintilla, che fece capire a Dean che il demone era stato cacciato in qualche angolo del cervello.  
Bobby lo guardò sorpreso e atterrito, il braccio sollevato, il coltello stretto in pugno. Era sul punto di attaccare, di uccidere il ragazzo che stava soffocando, ma poi la sua mano vacillò. Gli occhi misero a fuoco Dean e videro cosa stava facendo. Senza pensarci due volte, lottò con il demone che si era impossessato di lui e si pugnalò all’addome.  
Dean vide il solito bagliore provenire dal corpo di quella che ora era la vittima, segno che il demone era stato soppresso e che il pugnale aveva fatto il suo dovere.  
«Bobby?» urlò.  
Sam, in corridoio, riprese lentamente conoscenza. La testa gli faceva male e sapeva che, nel punto in cui gli pulsava, gli sarebbe presto spuntato un bernoccolo. Si alzò.  
«Aiutami!» esclamò Dean, che aveva già preso Bobby da sotto le ascelle e lo stava trascinando verso il corridoio.  
Il fratello lo aiutò a trascinarlo in auto e poi tornò indietro a prendere tutte le loro cose.  
Una ventina di minuti dopo erano al pronto soccorso del _St. Joseph_. Guardarono impotenti gli infermieri che portavano via Robert Singer su una barella e sperarono – quasi _pregarono_ , perfino – che andasse tutto bene.  
Sam stava per avviarsi nella direzione in cui il gruppo era sparito di corsa quando Dean gli mise una mano sul braccio, trattenendolo.  
«Non possiamo fare nulla ora, Sammy,» gli fece notare. Poi estrasse una busta di plastica dalla tasca della giacca, in cui l’aveva messa prima che Bobby arrivasse al loro motel, e ne estrasse un biglietto da visita.  
«È una delle buste con le cose di papà?»  
Il maggiore annuì e gli mostrò il biglietto. Indicava l’indirizzo di un complesso di box affittabili ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Il logo era un castello e si trovava su una collina, 44, _Hound Street_ , Devils Lake.  
«Credo che Chuck si riferisse a questo. Mi è venuto in mente subito dopo aver chiamato Bobby,» spiegò Dean. «Devils Lake non è lontano. Direi di farci un salto e vedere se troviamo qualcosa.»  
   
Tre ore dopo erano arrivati a destinazione.  
Scesero velocemente dalla macchina e decisero di non dirigersi al banco informazioni a meno che non fosse stato assolutamente necessario. John Winchester, infatti, aveva scritto un numero – 86 – sul retro del biglietto e i due fratelli sperarono vivamente che quella fosse la _X_ rossa segnata sulla loro mappa del tesoro immaginaria.  
Aprirono il baule della _Chevy_ e presero una tronchese.  
Il box 86 si trovava in quella che doveva essere la parte vecchia di quella rimessa. Le saracinesche erano arrugginite in alcuni punti e molte delle lampadine erano saltate, segno che quell’ala si stava spopolando sempre più, avvicinandosi così alla propria fine. Situato alla fine di un corridoio, aveva il punto di osservazione migliore: avrebbero visto molto bene chi sarebbe arrivato da dove erano passati loro, ma anche chi sarebbe sbucato dai corridoi che partivano alla fine di quello in cui si trovavano.  
Dean tagliò il lucchetto e Sam lo aiutò a sollevare la saracinesca.  
Un’enorme e sbiadita trappola per demoni si vedeva tracciata sul pavimento in cemento grezzo, mentre all’interno tutto era immerso nella penombra, ogni cosa nascosta sotto un lenzuolo di polvere. Chissà quand’era stata l’ultima volta in cui John ci aveva messo piede?  
I due si bloccarono subito dopo essere entrati. Qualcuno che non era loro padre era entrato di recente. I cadaveri di due demoni giacevano scomposti a terra, ma non si vedeva nessun altro.  
«Forza, sbrighiamoci,» esclamò Sam, muovendo qualche passo.  
All’improvviso, però, una luce accecante li avvolse. Quando furono di nuovo in grado di vedere, Zaccaria se ne stava in piedi davanti a loro, quelli che molto probabilmente erano due angeli in piedi ai suoi lati.  
«Credevo fossi morto!» Dean stava per imprecare. Andiamo, cazzo! Nella _panic room_ di quei coglioni alati gli aveva trapassato il cranio con la lama angelica di Castiel!  
«E tu pensavi davvero che avrei corso il rischio?» Zaccaria rise, ma la risata non raggiunse il suo sguardo, che rimase duro come la pietra. «Non ero davvero lì, come nemmeno il tuo fratellastro. Solo il tuo amichetto lo era. Ero più che altro come... come una proiezione astrale _ma_ corporea. Non siamo tutti così sprovveduti, Lassù.»  
Sam si intromise. «Lo conosci?»  
«È Zaccaria, il coglione che voleva dicessi “sì” al suo fratellino,» gli spiegò il fratello mentre prendeva la pistola dalla tasca interna della giacca.  
L’angelo fece un rumore con la lingua, come quando si vuole dire di no a qualcuno senza usare la voce. «Non siamo qui per litigare,» puntualizzò. «Vogliamo solo il tuo permesso.»  
«Credevo di avertelo già detto, ma forse tutti i millenni che ti porti sulle spalle ti hanno reso un po’ sordo,» replicò Dean. «Quindi lo ripeterò solo un’altra volta: fottiti.»  
Zaccaria lo squadrò per qualche secondo prima di mettere le dita di una mano nella posizione della pistola. Un attimo dopo Sam era a terra, una gamba rotta. «Ormai lo hanno capito anche i demoni, quindi se volete salvare il vostro mondo dovrete sbrigarvi.»  
«Capito cosa?»  
«Che sei _tu_ la Spada di Michele, idiota.»  
«Scusami?» Dean era incredulo. Che porca miseria gli stava dicendo quel cerebroleso?  
«Oh, andiamo. Il prescelto e la Spada sono la stessa cosa! Ma voi umani siete davvero così stupidi?»  
Dean strinse i denti. Quindi aveva avuto la soluzione sotto al naso per tutto il tempo, prima ancora di sapere che la Spada di un cretino angelico era andata perduta. Avrebbero potuto dirglielo subito, però. Bobby non si sarebbe di certo dovuto avvicinare alla morte, almeno.  
«Allora: cosa rispondi?» Zaccaria si avvicinò di un passo, le mani allacciate dietro la schiena.  
«Fottiti.»  
«Vorrà dire che il tuo caro fratellino non avrà bisogno dei suoi polmoni,» sorrise.  
Uno schiocco di dita ed ecco Sam che annaspava alla ricerca di ossigeno mentre il suo corpo moriva lentamente.  
«Figlio di puttana,» ringhiò Dean e sparò un colpo con la pistola.  
Il proiettile si fermò a mezz’aria proprio davanti all’occhio destro dell’angelo.  
Zaccaria stava per schioccare le dita un’altra volta, pronto a fare chissà cos’altro, quando Castiel apparve alle sue spalle.  
Dean lo guardò posizionare le mani alla base del cranio delle due guardie del corpo di Zaccaria. Una frazione di secondo dopo, un’altra ondata di luce accecante lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, i due angeli erano a terra. Morti.  
«Guarisci il ragazzo e sparisci,» ordinò Castiel, scavalcando i due cadaveri.  
«E dovrei prendere ordini da te?» Zaccaria rise di nuovo.  
«L’ordine non proviene da me,» ribatté Castiel, alzando lo sguardo verso l’alto.  
Zaccaria indietreggiò di un passo, visibilmente terrorizzato. Quando finalmente si levò dai coglioni – per metterla nei termini che avrebbe usato Dean in quel momento –, Sam sembrò riprendersi. Si alzò in piedi tastandosi il torace, prendendo grandi boccate d’aria.  
Fu Dean il primo a parlare e a rompere il silenzio. «Cosa cazzo sta succedendo?»

_________________________

   
_Ora_  
«Dean, dietro di te!» urlò Sam, chinandosi per evitare un pugno. Era riuscito a disarmare il demone che lo aveva attaccato, ma quegli esseri continuavano a piombar loro addosso da ogni lato.  
Quella di River Fall, in Colorado, sembrava essere un’invasione a tutti gli effetti. Oppure l’effetto di un’epidemia. Nessuno dei due Cacciatori lo sapeva. Era stata Ellen, la madre di Jo, una Cacciatrice anch’essa, a chiamarli per chiedere loro una mano con quella situazione che stava davvero andando fuori controllo. Ma, quando l’avevano raggiunta, per la donna era stato troppo tardi: gli occhi completamente neri, era saltata addosso a Dean con l’intento di ucciderlo.  
I due fratelli arretrarono fianco a fianco, cercando di avvicinarsi all’edificio alle loro spalle. Poi, dal nulla, un colpo partì e una ragazza ormai posseduta cadde a terra. Uno schizzo di sangue tinse l’asfalto di rosso.  
«Idioti,» borbottò Dean, prendendo il fratello per un braccio e correndo a tutta velocità verso quella che una volta era stata la chiesa della città.  
Un uomo anziano aprì la porta prima di loro, puntando contro entrambi un fucile a canne mozze. Li squadrò per qualche secondo, ma alla fine sembrò annuire a se stesso e li lasciò entrare.  
Sam e Dean si girarono a guardarsi, ma lo seguirono comunque verso la cripta interrata.  
C’erano molte persone laggiù, notarono, circa una ventina. Una mezza dozzina di fucili era sparpagliata su un grande tavolo in legno, bucherellato un po’ ovunque dall’azione dei tarli. Una donna incinta sedeva a terra, nell’angolo più lontano dalla spessa porta in metallo, e piangeva sommessamente.  
«Che sta...» Dean si interruppe.  
«Layla?» chiamò Sam, facendo girare la ragazza nella sua direzione. L’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque, perfino di spalle. Quello che non sapeva spiegarsi, però, era la sua presenza lì, in quel luogo. «Cosa ci fai qui?» domandò, avvicinandosi a lei e guardandosi attorno. Avevano tutti gli occhi fissi su di loro e li seguivano in ogni minimo movimento.  
Lei fece spallucce.  
Dean sembrò arrabbiarsi, ma alla fine decise che non ne valeva la pena. Si informò, invece, sulla situazione incasinata che stava facendo affondare River Fall nella merda più totale.  
Un uomo abbastanza alto e dai capelli brizzolati rispose per tutti. Qualche strana diavoleria demoniaca aveva colpito quella città come una piaga e ora le due fazioni in cui era stata divisa si facevano la guerra. Demoni contro uomini. Uomini contro demoni. Nessuno sembrava in grado di fermare un cazzo.  
All’improvviso un ragazzo, forse diciassettenne, di certo non più di ventenne, entrò dalla porta alle spalle dei due Winchester, che si girarono puntandogli contro pistola e pugnale.  
«È tutto okay,» li fermò Layla, che si sbrigò a scendere dallo sgabello e rischiò di inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi. «Lui è Chris,» disse, cercando di calmare le acque.  
«Hanno preso Desmond,» sputò il ragazzo tutto d’un fiato, girando attorno ai due Cacciatori e posando il fucile a pompa che aveva in mano sul tavolo.  
«Dobbiamo parlare,» sussurrò Layla, approfittando della distrazione degli altri per portare fuori i Winchester.  
Salirono in chiesa e si sedettero in uno degli ultimi banchi.  
Dio non le aveva ancora risposto, sbuffò, guardando Gesù crocifisso a una ventina di metri davanti a lei.  
«Cosa cazzo ti è saltato in mente?» Dean aveva quasi urlato mentre l’aveva presa per un braccio, stringendoglielo così tanto che presto o tardi le sarebbe spuntato un livido.  
«Lasciami,» cercò di divincolarsi lei, ma fu solo grazie a Sam che riuscì ad allontanarsi dal maggiore dei due.  
«Cosa è successo? Perché sei scomparsa?» Sam, al contrario, era stato molto più calmo nel porgerle quelle domande.  
Layla lanciò un’occhiataccia a Dean prima di rispondere. «Non avete ancora capito cosa sta succedendo?»  
«Qualcuno qui è stato posseduto,» rispose Dean e si alzò. «Non abbiamo tempo per le sue stronzate, Sammy. Andiamo.»  
«Be’, forse allora non ti interesserà sapere come le mie “stronzate” riguardino i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse, piccolo Einstein,» ringhiò lei, alzandosi in piedi e stringendo i pugni, le braccia irrigidite lungo le cosce. «Togliti la testa dal culo e guardati attorno.»  
«Come hai detto, scusa?» Dean le stava addosso ormai, fronte contro fronte, entrambi che sbuffavano fumo da naso e orecchie, due tori pronti allo scontro.  
«Ora basta,» si intromise Sam, cingendo la vita della ragazza con entrambe le braccia e allontanandola di peso.  
I due continuarono a fissarsi in cagnesco ancora per qualche minuto prima che lei parlasse e dicesse una sola parola.  
«Guerra.»  
«Mi stai dichiarando guerra, bambina?» Dean era avanzato ancora di un passo.  
Layla roteò gli occhi e per una frazione di secondo fu visibile solo la sclera. «Sta scritto: “Allora uscì fuori un altro cavallo rosso; e a colui che lo cavalcava fu dato di togliere la pace dalla terra, affinché gli uomini si uccidessero gli uni gli altri, e gli fu data una grande spada.”»  
«Il libro dell’Apocalisse,» annuì Sam, allentando la presa su di lei.  
Il silenziò calò su di loro e a tutti e tre sembrò di essere schiacciati dal peso di quella chiesa, come se stesse per crollare loro addosso.  
«Non ho visto alcun cavallo rosso, però.» Sam era pensieroso, il cervello che lavorava alla massima potenza.  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
Fu Dean a parlare. «L’auto rossa.»  
«Come?» Il fratello si girò a guardarlo.  
«C’era un’auto rossa in piazza, ne sono sicuro,» spiegò. Poi guardò Layla. «Tu sai chi sia Guerra? Intendo, che faccia abbia?»  
Non volle rispondere, Layla, in un primo momento. Non era per quello che era lì. Era lì per aiutare suo fratello, non una città che comunque era già sull’orlo del baratro.  
«Moriranno molte persone se non ce lo dici,» cercò di persuaderla Sam, prendendole una mano e facendola sedere accanto a lui.  
Lei si guardò attorno fino a che lo sguardo non le cadde ancora sul Cristo in legno. Sospirò e abbassò il capo. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per non farsi ammazzare da Lucifero. E alla svelta.  
   
Sam era stato trascinato fuori, un fucile caricato a sale in mano, per andare a far fuori qualche demone con altri uomini. Dean, al contrario, era rimasto e con lui anche Layla.  
Si guardarono, poi, seguendo lo sguardo della ragazza, vide l’anello di cui gli aveva parlato. Era grosso e non sfuggiva di certo nemmeno ad un’occhiata distratta. Avrebbe dovuto toglierlo prima che le cose andassero perfino peggio.  
«Dobbiamo attirarlo fuori,» le sussurrò all’orecchio, girandosi in modo che Guerra non potesse vederlo in faccia. «Devi aiutarmi a togliergli l’anello.»  
Layla scosse la testa e tentò di indietreggiare, un’espressione terrorizzata dipinta in volto.  
«Non lascerò che ti faccia nulla,» la rassicurò lui come se le avesse letto nella mente. «Si fiderà di più di una persona che è qui da più tempo. Di certo sa chi siamo io e Sammy.»  
Layla, alla fine, cedette e annuì. Dean le passò una pistola senza farsi vedere e gliela infilò sotto la maglietta e sotto il bordo dei _jeans_.  
Lasciarono passare una ventina di minuti prima che lei convincesse il Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse a seguirla.  
Mentre li guardava allontanarsi, Dean si chiese cosa cavolo lei gli avesse detto. Guerra era stato contrario a tutto fino a che, ad un certo punto, la sua espressione era cambiata e aveva lasciato che la ragazza lo guidasse fuori dalla stanza.  
Pregò di non trovarsi con il collo rotto e uscì anche lui.  
Per un attimo credette che Layla lo avesse tradito – il perché avesse dovuto farlo gli era ignoto –, quando vide che la chiesa, dove avevano concordato di trovarsi, era vuota. Poi sentì la voce di lei all’esterno e uscì cercando di non farsi notare.  
Sentì Layla chiamare aiuto a poca distanza da lì e, seguendo la voce, sperando di andare nella direzione giusta, vide che stava armeggiando con la pistola, distesa a terra, mentre Guerra sembrava usare la Forza dei Jedi per stringerle la gola.  
Si fiondò su di lui e rovinarono entrambi a terra.  
«Il famoso Dean Winchester,» rise il Cavaliere, togliendoselo di dosso senza alcuna fatica.  
Il Cacciatore non rispose e, estratto il coltello di Ruby, cercò di nuovo di colpirlo.  
Layla, nel frattempo, si era rialzata, ma la pistola sembrava non voler sparare. Guardò l’arma arrabbiata e calò il calcio in metallo sulla testa di Guerra. Per un attimo sembrò funzionare: il Cavaliere lasciò la presa su Dean, a cui cadde il coltello, e cadde in ginocchio. Poi, però, si rialzò e la scagliò lontano.  
E a fanculo la promessa che le aveva fatto, pensò Dean. Cercò di raggiungere il pugnale di Ruby, ma Guerra fu più veloce: lo allontanò con un calcio e prese il ragazzo per il collo.  
«Ma allora è una mania,» riuscì a dire, la gola costretta in una morsa.  
Pensò di essere sul punto di morire quando la punta del suo pugnale spuntò dalla gola del Cavaliere. La presa su di lui si allentò e Dean riuscì a liberarsi, cadendo su un ginocchio in cerca d’aria.  
Guerra, semplicemente rallentato, non sembrava impressionato, quasi come se quella ferita non gli avesse fatto che il solletico.  
Layla gli girò attorno fino a posizionarsi davanti a lui e gli tirò un calcio dritto tra le gambe, facendolo cadere.  
Mentre gli si chinava sopra e gli tagliava l’anulare sinistro, lo guardò arrabbiata e gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio. «Sarebbe potuta andare meglio di così per _te_ , idiota.»  
Lanciò l’anello a Dean e, quando entrambi si voltarono, Guerra era sparito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, se il capitolo vi è piaciuto lasciatemi il vostro piacere! Mi farebbe davvero molto piacere :-)  
> Vi faccio i miei migliori auguri per un felice anno nuovo!


	10. La fuga

CAPITOLO NOVE

LA FUGA

 

Teletrasportatasi a Jacksonville, Riley fece il giro della casa e prese le chiavi dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Cercò quella giusta, la infilò nella toppa e fece scattare la serratura.  
Non entrò subito nell’edificio. Chiuse gli occhi, fece un paio di respiri profondi e cercò di capire se proseguire fosse la scelta giusta, se valesse la pena continuare a sperare.  
Spinse la porta, che si aprì con un lungo cigolio.  
Guardando all’interno la casa sembrava vuota e buia – e al diavolo tutte le sue speranze.  
Entrò in silenzio, quasi sgusciando all’interno come una ladra, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, per poi lasciar cadere il mazzo di chiavi nel piatto in vetro sulla mensola accanto alla porta.  
Le chiavi di Layla non c’erano.  
Sospirò.  
«Layla?» chiamò l’amica mentre entrava in cucina e continuò a chiamarla mentre faceva il giro di tutte le stanze.  
Con rammarico dovette accettare la realtà: la casa era _davvero_ vuota. La sua amica – perché, nonostante tutto, nonostante non l’avesse incontrata per quello, Layla era _davvero_ diventata sua amica – non era lì.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa si fosse aspettata di trovare o perché avesse tanto sperato, pregato, supplicato che lei fosse tornata lì. Non avrebbe avuto senso per quell’angelo caduto tornare in quel luogo, quando Riley era diventata demone (o meglio, quando lo era sempre stata), quando si trovava al sicuro con i Winchester, soprattutto ora che l’Apocalisse aveva avuto inizio.  
Si sedette sul letto di Layla e cercò in qualche modo di svuotare la mente da tutti quei pensieri che continuavano ad assillarla.  
L’aveva persa. Ormai ne era certa.  
Non riusciva nemmeno ad essere incazzata con se stessa per non aver saputo portare a termine il suo compito – sotto sotto, nel profondo di quel suo essere demoniaco, sapeva che in ogni caso non sarebbe mai andata fino in fondo. Non riusciva nemmeno a gioire per ciò che stava per arrivare, per ciò che avrebbe portato i suoi simili e Lucifero al potere in tutto il mondo.  
Non capiva perché si sentisse così... _umana_. Non lo era più da Dio solo sapeva quanto. _Pardon_ , Satana. Eppure si era affezionata a quella ragazza, che aveva continuato a proteggere per più di tre anni.  
Ora, invece, si era davvero cacciata in guai seri. Se Crowley o qualcun altro dei suoi superiori si fosse arrabbiato abbastanza, per lei sarebbe stata la fine. Anche se, comunque, il loro Signore ora era stato liberato e non c’era nessun motivo per cui lei dovesse essere punita per una bazzecola del genere.  
Sospirò di nuovo e, distrattamente, prese il telefono dalla tasca della giacca.  
Guardò le ore: quasi le sette di sera.  
Scorse il registro delle chiamate, ma non ce n’era nemmeno una da parte di Layla, nemmeno un messaggio.  
Questa volta l’aveva davvero combinata grossa.  
Anche se, questa volta, non era stata colpa sua. Affatto. Tutta colpa di quel dannato angelo, quel Castiel che scorrazzava con i Winchester. Se solo quel cretino non fosse stato lì...  
Strinse i pugni e si alzò dal letto come una molla.  
Fu solo in quel momento, per qualche strano motivo, che tutto quel silenzio la colpì come una frusta.  
Era quasi come se quella casa fosse morta, marcita insieme al cadavere che vi aveva dormito dentro, lo stesso cadavere che l’aveva messa nella merda più totale e che Layla si era portata a casa dopo aver trovato chissà come.  
Le sembrava quasi di sentire la risata della sua amica, la sua erre moscia, il modo in cui si innervosiva quando non riusciva a parlare a causa di essa. Sorrise. Diamine, se le mancava! Era forse la sua idiozia che le mancava più di tutto, la sua semplicità assurda e assoluta, i discorsi che faceva su qualche libro che aveva letto al _Joey’s Bookshop_ del signor Schwimmer e di cui a lei non avrebbe potuto importare di meno.  
Si guardò intorno, nella stanza deserta. Tutto era esattamente come lo aveva visto l’ultima volta. Mancavano solo il cadavere dell’angelo e i vestiti nell’armadio, che aveva ancora le ante aperte.  
Uscì in silenzio e chiuse la porta.  
Al piano di sotto si buttò sul divano e accese la televisione.  
Tutti i telegiornali trasmettevano notizie spaventose, orrende per il genere umano.  
Minaccia di essere colpiti da missili atomici nordcoreani, febbre suina in Messico, ondate omicide in Italia, Francia, Grecia, attacchi terroristici in Germania, Sud Africa, Cina.  
Sorrise. Dopotutto, quelle erano ancora le cose che la facevano sorridere, che le appartenevano più di tutta quella stupida umanità che sembrava averla colpita quando era entrata nel corpo di quella Riley Morrison.  
In quello che poteva essere quasi considerato un attimo di paura o di panico si accorse che – dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo tutti quei secoli – aveva dimenticato il suo vero nome.

_________________________

   
Layla si svegliò verso le otto di sera.  
Era sdraiata su un letto, si accorse, le mani legate alla testiera con un paio di manette.  
La testa le faceva male e c’era un punto, sul lato destro del cranio, che le pulsava come senza sosta.  
Tirò le mani verso di sé come se in quel modo avesse potuto liberarsi dalle manette, inutilmente: non fece altro che farsi male da sola.  
Dov’era? E, soprattutto, cosa ci faceva lì? L’ultima cosa che ricordava era...  
“Oddio, no,” realizzò e iniziò ad agitarsi nel letto, cercando un modo per sfuggire alla morsa che la teneva legata alla testiera.  
Proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì.  
Layla alzò la testa dolorante. Era Dean Winchester, con due sacchetti di carta bianca in mano. La osservò in silenzio, visibilmente arrabbiato.  
«Cosa cazzo ti è saltato in mente?» L’uomo era stato il primo, tra i due, a parlare, o, per meglio dire, a gridare, facendole sbattere le palpebre impaurita.  
Layla non rispose. «Perché sono ammanettata?» domandò invece, tirando ancora una volta i polsi e facendo tintinnare le manette.  
«E lo chiedi anche?»  
Dean si zittì per qualche minuto, forse perché stava pensando, forse perché doveva raccogliere i pezzi che gli erano rimasti, sparsi dentro di sé. Continuava a guardarla in silenzio mentre si avvicinava a lei e appoggiava uno dei sacchetti sul suo comodino. «Qui c’è la tua cena,» l’avvisò.  
«Ah, certo, aspetta che uso la mia bocca-aspirapolvere per mangiare,» ringhiò furiosa, la rabbia che iniziava a montarle nelle vene come la sera in cui aveva inveito contro il pastore Jedediah Monroe. «Vai all’Inferno,» sbuffò.  
«Ci andremo tutti presto, non preoccuparti. Io per la seconda volta,» ribatté Dean.  
Passarono altri minuti di silenzio mentre i due si guardavano in cagnesco.  
Dean spezzò quella situazione per primo. «Perché non hai mai risposto alle nostre chiamate?»  
Layla avrebbe fatto spallucce se solo ci fosse riuscita. Le braccia, ormai bloccate da chissà quanto tempo dietro la sua testa, le facevano davvero male e iniziava a non sentirsele più. «Ero impegnata.»  
«Oh, ce ne siamo accorti, principessa,» la sbeffeggiò lui e – se solo avesse potuto – in quel momento se la sarebbe mangiata viva per via della rabbia e del nervoso che gli aveva gettato addosso.  
Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo e sigillò la bocca, decisa a non proferir più parola.  
Dean sospirò. «Bobby è stato ferito,» annunciò.  
«Cosa? Come?» Quello di lei era stato un gemito disperato mentre cercava di realizzare quelle semplici quattro parole.  
«È stato impossessato da un demone. Si è pugnalato per salvarmi ed è finito all’ospedale. Ora è a casa, contro il parere dei medici, ed è paralizzato dalla vita in giù,» spiegò velocemente in risposta.  
«Non è vero,» sussurrò Layla, cercando di nuovo di mettersi a sedere.  
No. No, no, no. Non poteva essere successo a Bobby, il _suo_ Bobby. _No_.  
I suoi pensieri si fermarono di colpo prima che Layla potesse accorgersi che Bobby non era suo, nonostante in quel momento l’avesse voluto con tutta se stessa.  
Scosse la testa con decisione mentre Dean la mandava di nuovo al Diavolo, mentre la incolpava di ciò che era successo. Come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Era lei la prima a farlo, a darsi della cretina per ciò che aveva fatto, nonostante anche il suo compito fosse stato di vitale importanza. Se solo fosse stata con Bobby forse sarebbe riuscita ad impedirlo. Di certo non sarebbe andata al tappeto senza combattere, nonostante sapesse di non saper nemmeno tirare un pugno come si doveva.  
«Liberami, ti prego,» lo implorò.  
«Non posso,» sospirò lui in risposta, alzandosi e aprendo il sacchetto di carta che gli era rimasto in mano.  
«Non farò nulla, lo giuro. Non scapperò ancora.»  
Dean la fissò per un po’ per poi sbuffare. Prese le chiavi delle manette dal borsone in cui teneva le armi e, nel giro di una ventina di secondi, le mani di Layla furono di nuovo libere.  
Si alzò a sedere e abbassò lentamente le braccia, cercando di non lamentarsi per non alimentare in qualche modo la furia del Cacciatore nei suoi confronti.  
Si massaggiò i polsi, prestando maggiore attenzione ai punti in cui si era ferita nel tentativo di liberarsi.  
Le era passata la fame.  
Forse, da un certo punto di vista, non era vero. La pancia le brontolava ancora e si sentiva ancora la testa vuota, il corpo che reclamava cibo. Ma sapeva che il suo stomaco si era chiuso su se stesso per via del senso di colpa e che non sarebbe riuscita a mandar giù nemmeno l’acqua.  
Le veniva da piangere. Di nuovo.  
Forse Bobby era stato impossessato anche a causa sua, che se ne era andata senza dire nulla, che aveva messo in pericolo i tre uomini chiamando Lucifero.  
Ma, dopotutto, cosa ci poteva fare? Suo fratello era tornato e, dopo tutti i millenni passati separati l’uno dall’altra, non poteva non trovare un modo per vederlo il prima possibile.  
Magari, se lo avesse supplicato abbastanza, lui avrebbe guarito Bobby, per lei. Ne dubitava, ma magari, se si fosse prostrata ai suoi piedi, se avesse giurato di fare qualsiasi cosa per lui, lui l’avrebbe ascoltata.  
Quando Layla si guardò attorno con attenzione, notò che c’era qualcosa di strano.  
«Dov’è Sam?» domandò.

_________________________

   
_Quattro giorni prima_  
I due giorni passati a River Pass, Colorado, erano stati tutt’altro che una passeggiata. Dean e Sam erano perfino quasi stati uccisi, scambiati per dei demoni a causa dell’effetto venefico dell’anello di Guerra. Essere riusciti a tagliare il dito al primo di quattro Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse era stato un sollievo – e anche un po’ uno schifo. Ma, dopo aver notato come il Cavaliere usasse l’Anello, avevano pensato che quello fosse l’unico modo per fermare tutto il casino che aveva creato. Non si erano aspettati, però, che lui sparisse nel nulla.  
Inoltre, trovare Layla lì era stata un sorpresa.  
Come ci era arrivata? Perché era in città? Cosa voleva fare? Che fosse stata rapita?  
Ma la ragazza era sembrata ad entrambi tutto tranne che spaventata. Non aveva voluto dire nulla sul motivo della sua presenza lì e i Winchester non avevano insistito: Dean l’aveva colpita in testa con il calcio della pistola e lei era caduta a terra priva di sensi.  
Al momento si trovava sdraiata sul sedile posteriore dell’Impala, le mani ammanettate dietro la schiena, e ancora svenuta.  
Non era piaciuto né a Sam né a Dean dover fare quello che avevano fatto, ma il motivo che Dean aveva addotto al suo gesto aveva fatto sentire a disagio il fratello minore, che se ne era stato zitto.  
“Non so se possiamo fidarci di lei.” Il maggiore dei Winchester aveva riportato così le parole di Castiel, pronunciate prima di sparire la sera stessa in cui Samael aveva fatto un piacere all’umanità – o agli angeli – e si era tolto dalla circolazione. Dean aveva poi parlato della presenza di qualcosa di sbagliato nell’angelo caduto, ma non aveva saputo dire cosa – nemmeno Castiel era stato più preciso, mentre la confusione gli aveva distorto l’espressione del volto, solitamente impassibile.  
«Quando pensi che si sveglierà?» chiese Sam, appoggiando il pranzo sul tavolo da picnic che avevano trovato in un parco.  
Avevano parcheggiato la macchina qualche metro più in là, mentre un Cacciatore che avevano incontrato a River Pass era rimasto sul suo furgone, a coprire le spalle ad entrambi da chissà quale pericolo non avessero potuto eliminare da soli.  
«Spero presto. Pesa come un macigno quella là,» rispose Dean, infilando prima una gamba e poi l’altra – scavalcando la panchina – sotto al tavolo e sedendosi.  
Sammy sorrise e rimase in silenzio. Quello che stava per fare non gli piaceva, ma sapeva che era necessario.  
Eppure il paesaggio era troppo bello per poter essere rovinato da un litigio. Il vento frusciava tra gli aghi dei pini mentre gli uccelli, nascosti chissà dove, cantavano e cinguettavano senza posa. Qualche grillo friniva qua e là, nell’erba alta sotto gli alberi che, pian piano, andavano agglomerandosi sempre più in un bosco. L’aria fresca mossa dal vento dava ad entrambi sollievo dopo la calda giornata passata a caccia.  
«Dean, senti,» sospirò Sam, alzando lo sguardo sul fratello. «So che non ti fidi di me.»  
L’altro cercò di replicare, una lattina di birra stretta in mano.  
«No, lasciami parlare,» lo interruppe Sammy, sospirando nuovamente. «Nemmeno io mi fido di me stesso. Laggiù con tutti quei demoni...» disse, ma si fermò. Non riusciva a crederci nemmeno lui. Pensava che la luce che li aveva sparati su quell’aereo, quando tutto aveva avuto inizio, lo avesse guarito, ma ora non ne era più così sicuro. «Credo che sotto sotto mi manchi, quella sensazione. So che può sembrare confuso, il che significa che anche io sono confuso... Il problema non è il sangue di demone, non esattamente. Voglio dire, io non posso dare la colpa al sangue o a Ruby o a qualcos’altro,» ammise, facendo vagare lo sguardo sulle montagne in lontananza alla sua sinistra mentre il fratello restava in silenzio ad ascoltarlo. «Il problema sono io. Fino a dove mi spingerò? C’è qualcosa in me che mi spaventa tantissimo, Dean. E negli ultimi giorni me ne sono reso conto.»  
«Che vuoi dire?» domandò Dean, confuso.  
Sam rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di rispondere, cercando di fare mente locale sulla situazione, sperando di evitare una lotta. «Non sono in condizione di cacciare. Devo fare un passo indietro perché sono pericoloso. È molto meglio se noi due ci separiamo,» annunciò.  
Dean annuì. «Sì, hai ragione.»  
Sam rimase interdetto, non era di certo quella la reazione che si era aspettato mentre in macchina preparava mentalmente quel discorso. «Mi aspettavo di litigare,» confessò e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Passo gran parte del tempo a preoccuparmi per te invece di svolgere bene il lavoro,» ammise l’altro, appoggiando sul tavolo la lattina di birra ancora mezza piena. «E questo non me lo posso permettere. Non ora.»  
«Mi dispiace, Dean.»  
«Sì, lo so, Sam.» Dean Winchester si passò una mano sugli occhi e sospirò. Gli sarebbe mancato, quel diavolo di suo fratello. «Senti, vuoi... prendere l’Impala?»  
«No, va bene.» Sam si interruppe di nuovo e fece un respiro prima di alzarsi in piedi. «Abbi cura di te, Dean. E di Layla.»  
«Anche tu, Sammy.»  
Dean rimase seduto a lungo, ben oltre l’allontanamento di Sam sul furgone del Cacciatore che avevano incontrato e di cui aveva già dimenticato il nome. Sapeva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare, che non poteva continuare a preoccuparsi per suo fratello quando c’erano mostri ben più importanti e pericolosi da cacciare, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare che, forse, aveva fatto un errore a lasciarlo andare così.

_________________________

   
_Ora_  
Sdraiato sul letto, nella camera 83 del _Briar’s Inn Motel_ , in Oklahoma, Sam era finalmente riuscito ad addormentarsi.  
Aveva pensato per tutto il giorno a ciò che aveva detto a Dean e a ciò che quest’ultimo gli aveva e non gli aveva risposto. Di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato di essere allontanato in quel modo, senza mezza parola di protesta, dopo quasi cinque anni che erano tornati a cacciare insieme. Credeva che il rapporto con suo fratello fosse molto più profondo, ormai, molto più radicato, ma forse si era sbagliato.  
Forse, allo stesso tempo, aveva preso la decisione giusta, abbandonando il fratello al suo destino e, di conseguenza, abbandonandosi egli stesso al proprio.  
Inoltre, come se non fosse stato sufficiente, aveva anche dovuto sistemare due Cacciatori intenzionati a fargliela pagare per aver scatenato l’Apocalisse. Come se lui lo avesse davvero voluto, poi. Era riuscito a rifiutare il sangue di demone, quel pomeriggio, ma ne era stato tentato, e tanto. Forse quella che aveva avuto in seguito alla colonna di luce e all’aereo era davvero solo una sensazione. Forse non era stato guarito da un bel nulla.  
Se ne era tornato in camera verso le ventidue, i muscoli che gli dolevano, e si era buttato sul materasso a peso morto e a pelle d’orso, occupando entrambe le piazze del letto matrimoniale.  
Si rigirò sotto le coperte, il tessuto verde scuro che gli si impigliava nelle gambe.  
   
«Jessica?» La voce di Sam era ancora impastata dal sonno, ma l’apparizione della sua ex ragazza ( _morta_ , avrebbe voluto specificarlo) accanto a lui era riuscito a destarlo.  
Come poteva essere lì? Non sembrava un fantasma, anzi. Gli sembrava quasi di essere tornato indietro fino ai tempi di Stanford, quando si risvegliava accanto a lei ogni giorno, proprio come ogni giorno, ormai, riviveva la sua morte nella mente.  
Il sangue di lei che gli gocciolava sulla fronte dopo essere tornato dalla ricerca di suo padre, con Dean. L’espressione terrorizzata di lei mentre, attaccata al soffitto da una forza invisibile, lo fissava dall’alto, impotente. L’odore di carne bruciata, di legno andato a fuoco, di cenere che gli aveva riempito le narici per intere settimane.  
Se lo chiese di nuovo: come poteva essere lì, Jessica, in quel momento?  
Lei gli sorrise. «Sam,» sussurrò, quasi assaporando quel nome tra le sue labbra morte. «Perché sei scappato da tuo fratello?» gli chiese, mettendosi una mano sulla guancia e sollevandosi sul gomito.  
Indossava ancora il pigiama in cui era morta, notò il ragazzo. In quel momento, gli sembrava quasi di sentire ancora quel puzzo che era riuscito a dimenticare con tanta fatica.  
«Come fai a saperlo?» Sam sembrava ipnotizzato mentre le rispondeva, mentre la guardava negli occhi chiari e tornava indietro nel tempo.  
«Io so molte cose,» sorrise in risposta lei, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio sinistro. «Così come so che, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, avrai sempre un lato oscuro dentro di te che ti perseguiterà.»  
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia e si alzò a sedere. Cosa gli stava dicendo?  
Scosse la testa, nonostante, sotto sotto, comprendesse fin troppo bene che le parole di lei rispecchiavano la verità.  
«Ma tutto ciò ha un motivo,» rivelò Jessica, sedendosi a sua volta accanto al Cacciatore e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Gli sorrise e cercò di baciarlo sulla guancia, ma lui si allontanò.  
«Di che stai parlando?»  
Girò lo sguardo e lo posò sulla porta che conduceva al bagno per poi tornare a posarlo su Jessica. Lei, però, non c’era più. Al suo posto sedeva un uomo sulla quarantina, i capelli biondo sporco leggermente in disordine.  
«Sei il Prescelto, Sam. La tua intera esistenza ruota attorno a questo,» gli sussurrò mellifluo e sorrise sornione.  
«Il Prescelto per cosa? Chi sei tu?»  
«Per diventare il mio unico, vero tramite.»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
«Lucifero?»  
Lo sconosciuto annuì e poi scosse la testa, come se si fosse aspettato che Samuel capisse tutto più in fretta. Invece, forse, quel ragazzo aveva rallentato un po’ il ritmo.  
«Scordatelo.» Sam si liberò delle coperte e si alzò in piedi, prese la pistola dal comodino e si girò, puntandola contro il Diavolo.  
Lucifero lo osservò sorridendo divertito e soddisfatto e, prima di scomparire, parlò un’ultima volta. «Accetterai, Sam Winchester. Un giorno, accetterai. E allora sarai mio per l’eternità.»  
   
Sam si svegliò di soprassalto.  
Era madido di sudore, ma – con sollievo – notò che era da solo nella stanza e che nessuno era mai stato sdraiato accanto a lui.  
Si liberò le coperte con un gesto nervoso, si alzò a sedere e appoggiò i piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo.  
Cosa diavolo era stato quel sogno?  
Stava per alzarsi e andare in bagno a farsi una doccia quando notò che la pistola, che poche ore prima aveva appoggiato sul comodino, accanto alla lampada, non era più al suo posto.  
Si alzò di scatto, l’adrenalina che pompava a mille nelle sue vene, come il suo sangue, mentre gocce di sudore freddo gli colavano lungo la spina dorsale, facendolo rabbrividire. Accese la luce e si guardò attorno. Non l’avrebbe vista se, nel fare un passo, non si fosse mosso nella direzione giusta e non l’avesse calpestata.  
La raccolse da terra quasi al rallentatore, tirò indietro il carrello e vide il colpo che aveva in canna e che la sera prima non c’era.  
Sollevò lo sguardo sull’orologio appeso alla parete.  
Le tre di notte.  
E quello _non_ era stato un sogno.

_________________________

   
_Il giorno seguente_  
Erano arrivati in Maine qualche giorno dopo il risveglio di Layla, ma il trattamento che le era riservato era sempre lo stesso, mentre Dean e l’angelo con cui andava a spasso facevano chissà cosa.  
Quel giorno, Layla si era rintanata in bagno con la scusa di farsi una doccia non appena aveva capito che Castiel sarebbe arrivato per parlare con Dean. Non aveva voglia di sentirlo, aveva paura che le facesse domande strane sul perché si trovasse in Colorado, con Guerra, e su altre mille cose a cui non voleva pensare.  
E poi, era quasi una settimana che non si lavava e stava iniziando a puzzare come un cadavere.  
Aprì il getto dell’acqua e, mentre attendeva che si scaldasse, si avvicinò alla porta e incollò un orecchio al legno scuro e forse anche sporco. Di certo era unticcio, le dava come l’impressione che la pelle le si stesse appiccicando a quella superficie.  
“Certo che però li sceglie sempre orribili, i motel,” borbottò, pensando a Dean seduto da qualche parte nella stanza in cui anche lei dormiva.  
Si spogliò velocemente, cercando di non perdersi l’arrivo di Castiel.  
Si era ormai seduta a terra, sulla sua maglietta, e aveva dimenticato l’acqua che, nel box doccia, continuava a scorrere quando sentì una porta aprirsi e chiudersi. Per un attimo temette che Dean se ne fosse andato, ma poi un rumore di passi che entrava nella stanza la tranquillizzò.  
«Lo hai rintracciato?» La domanda era venuta da Dean Winchester, ma Layla non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando.  
«Non ancora, ma credo di avere una traccia,» rispose Castiel e lei lo sentì camminare fino alla porta del bagno.  
Trattenne il respiro e si strinse il naso tra pollice ed indice della mano sinistra.  
«Layla dov’è?» chiese.  
«Sotto la doccia.»  
«Devi fare in modo che non scappi anche questa volta.»  
« _No problem_ ,» ridacchiò Dean e, molto probabilmente, gli mostrò le manette che l’avevano imprigionata al letto.  
«Bene, aspetta che finisca e poi ammanettala. Raffaele non resterà in eterno nello stesso posto.»  
Layla spalancò gli occhi. A meno che non stessero parlando di Raffaele la tartaruga ninja, quei due stavano per cacciarsi in un mare di guai. Anzi, no. Un _oceano_.  
Cosa volevano fare a uno degli Arcangeli? Cosa _pensavano_ di fare a uno degli Arcangeli?  
“Questi due sono matti,” pensò sconsolata, fiondandosi nella doccia per evitare di essere scoperta, visto e considerato come la chiave della porta del bagno fosse in possesso di Dean.  
Si lavò in fretta, insaponandosi i capelli con così tanta furia da rischiare di annodarli in un unico nodo.  
Doveva pensare a come uscire da quella situazione. E doveva farlo velocemente.  
Se Raffaele avesse scoperto della presenza di un angelo caduto a pochi passi da lui, per lei non avrebbe di certo significato nulla di buono.  
Si presentò venti minuti dopo in camera, vestita con una vecchia tuta che non aveva mai indossato.  
«Pensavamo fossi scivolata giù per lo scarico,» la accolse Dean, alzandosi dal letto.  
Castiel se ne stava immobile appoggiato al mobile accanto alla porta e indossava ancora gli stessi vestiti in cui lo aveva visto quando si era presentato a casa sua. Gli fece un mezzo sorriso mentre Dean le si avvicinava, la faceva sedere sul letto e le ammanettava un polso alla testiera.  
«Dove state andando?» domandò, guardando con astio le manette.  
«Non sono affari tuoi,» fu la semplice risposta.  
«E se dovessi andare in bagno?»  
«Puoi farla dentro qui.»  
Il Cacciatore, quell’idiota di un Winchester, le appoggiò sul comodino sei bottiglie vuote di birra e che puzzavano ancora di quell’alcolico.  
«E come pensi che faccia?» esclamò, prendendo in mano una bottiglia e guardandola confusa.  
«Hai trovato un modo per arrivare in Colorado dal Minnesota, sono certo che qualcosa ti verrà in mente.» Dean era ancora arrabbiato, notò sconfortata.  
Poi alzò lo sguardo su Castiel, quasi a volerlo supplicare con gli occhi, il volto, il corpo, mentre la manetta fredda sembrava mangiarle la pelle, il muscolo, l’osso. Ma l’angelo non fece nulla per lei. Aprì la porta, aspettò che Dean uscisse e se ne andò, rinchiudendola in quella stanza, lasciandola di nuovo sola.  
Layla rimase immobile per qualche minuto fino a che, dalla finestra della camera, non vide l’Impala di Dean allontanarsi. Quindi aprì il primo cassetto del comodino e frugò sotto tutta la cartaccia che ci aveva messo dentro, fino a che con le dita non tastò la superficie dura del cellulare.  
Lo tirò fuori e lo sbloccò, aiutandosi con la mano ammanettata.  
Cercò un numero nella rubrica e premette il pulsante di chiamata.  
« _Layla?_ » rispose una voce all’altro lato del telefono, colta di sorpresa.  
«Riley,» soffiò lei, girandosi di nuovo per assicurarsi che l’auto del Cacciatore che l’aveva chiaramente rapita non fosse tornata per qualche motivo. «Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»  
« _Che ti serve?_ »  
«Devi venire al _Best Eastern Motel_ , a Westbrook, in Maine, il più velocemente possibile. Camera 114,» la implorò. «Ho paura che mi vogliano uccidere.»  
« _Sto arrivando,_ » rispose decisa la voce di Riley prima che chiudesse la chiamata, lasciando Layla a guardare lo schermo ormai spento del telefono.  
Non sapeva perché, tra tutti, avesse chiamato lei. Avrebbe potuto chiamare Sam, o Bobby. “No, Bobby no,” scosse la testa, ricordando le parole di Dean e ciò che gli era successo. Avrebbe potuto chiamare tante altre persone, perfino il 911, eppure aveva ripiegato su quella che una volta era stata la sua migliore amica.  
Forse, dopo tutto, le mancava.  
Riley fu davvero un lampo ad arrivare. Qualche secondo dopo l’interruzione della chiamata, qualcuno bussò impazientemente alla porta.  
«Avanti, Layla, vieni ad aprire.» La voce della ragazza giunse spazientita dall’altro lato della porta.  
«Sono ammanettata, non posso!»  
Riley Morrison non si fece molti problemi. In corridoio, senza nemmeno guardarsi attorno, si allontanò di un passo dalla porta e, caricata la forza nella gamba destra, divelse quella tavola di legno dai cardini, facendola ricadere all’interno.  
«Ti sono mancata?» sorrise divertita all’amica seduta sul letto prima di entrare.


	11. Dove diavolo sei?

 CAPITOLO DIECI

"DOVE DIAVOLO SEI?"

  
Riley aveva rubato un’auto più o meno otto ore prima, visto che Layla aveva insistito per viaggiare secondo le modalità umane. Le aveva chiesto di portarla a Omaha, nel South Dakota, e lei aveva accettato. Dopotutto, cosa diamine avrebbe potuto fare? Certo, teletrasportarsi lì con i suoi poteri sarebbe stata la cosa più rapida, visto che il viaggio in auto sarebbe durato più di un giorno – più di un giorno _senza fare una sola sosta_.  
Ridacchiò tra sé e sé. Cazzo, lei avrebbe potuto farlo benissimo! A volte si dimenticava di essere un demone. Vivere così a lungo con gli uomini e andarsene in giro vestita come una di loro le aveva fatto perdere la tramontana.  
«Continuo a pensare che dovremmo sfruttare i miei poteri,» fece notare per la milionesima volta alla ragazza che, accanto a lei, si era svegliata da poco.  
«No.» La risposta di Layla era stata secca, dura, quasi un ordine, e Riley aveva chiuso la bocca.  
Uscì dall’ _Interstate_ 90 seguendo le indicazioni per Buffalo.  
«Che stai facendo?» Layla si stava agitando. Non erano quelli i suoi piani. Doveva andare da Bobby il più velocemente possibile e non fermarsi per un giro turistico in quella città nello Stato di New York.  
«Hai bisogno di mangiare e fare pipì,» rispose Riley, fermando l’auto in una stazione di servizio. «E poi abbiamo viaggiato in riserva per quasi un’ora. Se non faccio rifornimento ora, rimarremo bloccate sull’ _Interstate_.»  
Le diede cinquanta dollari e la mandò a comprare un po’ di cibo.  
Layla, senza dimenticare di lamentarsi, entrò nel minimarket della stazione di servizio e prese uno dei cestini di metallo all’entrata. Non concordava con la sua amica, affatto. E ce l’aveva ancora con lei – per cosa, a dire la verità, nemmeno lo sapeva: Riley non aveva di certo deciso di farsi impossessare da un demone, quindi non poteva tenerle il muso in eterno. Che poi “in eterno” era sbagliato. Presto il mondo sarebbe bruciato, quindi quell’eterno sarebbe risultato essere questione di qualche mese, se tutto fosse andato bene.  
Entrò nel primo corridoio e prese dallo scaffale una torta di fragole, che adorava, e una bottiglia di succo di ananas. Dallo scaffale successivo prese qualche pacchetto di patatine, una busta di panini e delle barrette di cioccolato con riso soffiato. Dal reparto frigo scelse qualche mela, prese quattro bottiglie d’acqua dal frigorifero a muro e si avviò alla cassa.  
“Dio mio, cosa mi tocca fare.”  
Sperò che i soldi che le aveva dato Riley fossero sufficienti. Non era andata a fare la spesa mai una volta in vita sua – e, purtroppo, non era uno scherzo. Non sapeva come comportarsi davanti ad un cassiere, anche se lei stessa svolgeva quella mansione nella libreria del signor Schwimmer.  
Almeno, se non altro, sapeva maneggiare i soldi. Più o meno.  
Ben presto arrivò il suo turno. Mise tutti i suoi acquisti sul bancone, si fece imbustare qualche striscia di carne essiccata, un paio di occhiali da sole rosa _shocking_ e allungò la banconota da cinquanta fissando negli occhi il ragazzo brufoloso davanti a lei.  
“Rick” si chiamava. Almeno, questo secondo la targhetta che aveva appuntata al grembiule. Non che si fidasse più di tanto: Joey Schwimmer le lasciava attaccare il nome che preferiva alla camicia, quando lavorava. Aveva perfino provato a chiamarsi Sharon, una volta, ma poi aveva rinunciato a quel nome perché non le piaceva.  
Rick il commesso la riportò alla realtà: le infilò in mano il resto e le passò la busta di carta in cui aveva messo le sue cose.  
La ragazza aprì la porta del negozio senza badare al campanello che, sopra la sua testa, aveva suonato e cacciò una mano nella busta, estraendo i suoi nuovi occhiali da sole per indossarli.  
Il sole, quel giorno, sembrava picchiare a picco sulla sua testa e le aveva reso difficoltoso dormire in macchina. Ora, si sperava, sarebbe andata meglio e avrebbe avuto meno problemi.  
Riley la stava aspettando alla macchina, una vecchia _Ford_. Layla non poteva dire di conoscerne il modello perché quello non era propriamente il suo campo di specializzazione e, inoltre, non si poteva dire che le importasse qualcosa di auto. Non sapeva nemmeno guidare...  
«Tieni,» sospirò, passando la busta alla sua amica, che la squadrò divertita.  
«E quelli cosa sarebbero?» chiese quest’ultima divertita, ridacchiando sotto i baffi.  
Layla fece una smorfia, come a dire “non mi prendere in giro”. «Vado in bagno,» si limitò a rispondere.  
E Dio, quanto mai!  
Non era mai stata in un bagno pubblico.  
No, questo non era corretto. C’era stata una volta, nel _fast food_ in cui aveva lavorato nei suoi primi tempi da umana, ma almeno quello era un bagno degno del suo nome, nonostante la costante puzza di olio fritto. Quello della stazione di servizio di Buffalo, invece, sembrava poter essere una rappresentazione abbastanza realistica dell’Inferno.  
«Che schifo,» borbottò, arricciando il naso. Prese un pezzo di carta igienica e lo usò per chiudere la porta con il lucchetto.  
Guardò il water a turca disperata e, in cuor suo, pregò di non sporcarsi.  
Una manciata di minuti dopo correva in direzione di Riley, le mani che ancora gocciolavano dopo che le aveva lavate nell’unico lavandino funzionante.  
«Tutto okay?» Riley aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sporse oltre l’amica per vedere chi la stesse inseguendo, ma non c’era nessuno, a parte una donna delle pulizie. Fece spallucce e aprì la portiera quando Layla annuì vigorosamente ed entrò in auto come un fulmine.  
«La prossima volta fermati in un bosco, non voglio rischiare di prendere qualche strano morbo,» la supplicò e si sporse sul sedile posteriore per prendere la busta della spesa.  
«Vedo che le schifezze ti piacciono ancora,» rise il demone e sorrise quando anche l’amica ridacchiò.  
Layla spinse gli occhiali da sole sulla testa e prese uno dei pacchetti di patatine.  
«Non capisco cosa tu voglia mettere in quei panini,» le confessò Riley mentre tornava ad immettersi sulla carreggiata, tornando in direzione della _I_ -90, «ma immagino vada bene anche così.»  
L’altra non rispose, ma in effetti quel demone aveva ragione: non le era venuto in mente di prendere qualcosa per imbottire il pane che aveva comprato. “Va be’,” pensò con uno sbuffo e addentò una patatina.  
Gusto _bacon_ , notò sollevata. Le sue preferite.  
Le due ragazze non parlarono più. Ad un certo punto Riley accese la radio sulla stazione preimpostata (ritrovandosi ad ascoltare _A Thousand Miles_ , la suoneria del cellulare dell’amica) e Layla appoggiò la fronte al finestrino, guardando fuori.  
Era davvero un peccato che tutta quella bellezza stesse rischiando di scomparire nel nulla, si ritrovò a pensare mentre si abbassava gli occhiali sul naso. Non le sembrava giusto, soprattutto ora che ci viveva anche lei, in quel mondo così fragile. Magari Lucifero avrebbe potuto trovare un modo per vendicarsi senza distruggere nulla...  
“No,” realizzò. Suo fratello era semplicemente troppo furioso per usare le buone maniere e giocare al bravo poliziotto. Avrebbe preso a calci in culo l’intero Paradiso e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo, nemmeno loro fratello Michele.  
Erano tutti condannati.  
Se solo loro Padre fosse intervenuto, se solo si fosse scusato e avesse accettato le scuse del Suo primogenito... forse – ma molto “forse” – sarebbe andato tutto bene. E invece non si esprimeva nemmeno su quella questione. Layla trovava assurdo che avesse costretto lei e i suoi fratelli ad amare gli uomini più di quanto amassero Lui; perfino Lui li aveva amati più dei Suoi primi figli, per poi... per poi cosa? Lasciarli morire? Senza nemmeno provare a difenderli in qualche modo? Lasciare che la Sua famiglia si sfaldasse in quel modo, in un bagno di sangue, in un massacro? Avrebbe lasciato che il mondo – quello stesso mondo che _Lui_ aveva creato – finisse così, senza alzare un dito?  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
No, non lo avrebbe pregato. Non più. Ormai sapeva che Lui non era dall’altro lato del cavo telefonico, pronto a sollevare la cornetta.  
Non avrebbe fatto nulla. Non avrebbe _mai_ fatto nulla.  
Si arrabbiò. Dopotutto, era stato Lui a posare le basi per quella lotta assurda. Ora era un Suo fottuto dovere quello di intervenire per fermare tutto ciò a cui Lui stesso aveva dato inizio.  
Che padre disfunzionale che aveva, pensò. Come poteva amare così poco le Sue stesse creature?  
Strinse i denti e cercò di non pensarci.  
In fin dei conti la colpa non era solo Sua, ma un po’ di tutti. Perfino di lei, di Layla, che aveva fatto qualcosa di così orribile che aveva spinto suo Padre e i suoi fratelli a cacciarla da casa per sempre.  
In quel momento desiderò poter ricordare tutto. Desiderò poter sapere quale fosse la sua colpa. Desiderò poter fare ammenda, farsi perdonare per qualcosa che magari aveva anche fatto in buona fede.  
Poi pensò a Lucifero, che le aveva detto che avrebbe potuto aiutarla a ricordare, che glielo aveva _promesso_. Sorrise. Dopo tutti quei millenni lui non era affatto cambiato. Era rimasto il suo migliore amico, la sua metà – e non stava parlando in modo romantico. Era rimasto al suo fianco quando tutti l’avevano abbandonata, quando tutto era crollato e si era frantumato in mille pezzi.  
Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo limpido sopra di loro, oscurato di tanto in tanto dai cartelli segnaletici, e sorrise di nuovo.  
Sì, forse avrebbe dovuto parlare con lui. Dopo tutto quello che aveva vissuto, dopo tutte le preghiere a un padre assente, forse questa era davvero la sua possibilità per rientrare in possesso dei suoi ricordi.  
E ancora una volta, sì: forse lei e suo fratello avrebbero avuto ancora una _chance_.  
   
Layla si svegliò di soprassalto, nel cuore della notte.  
Aveva sognato di nuovo il coltello ammazza-demoni che – qualche giorno prima – aveva avuto in mano e che aveva usato per tranciare di netto anulare e mignolo di Guerra. Quella visione la disgustava ogni volta, le faceva girare la testa perfino in sogno. C’era stato qualcosa di sbagliato, di _profondamente_ sbagliato in lei, in quel momento. Perché le era piaciuto. Perché si era sentita potente, invincibile. L’odore del sangue le aveva dato alla testa mentre lo aveva fissato mentre sgorgava da quei due moncherini.  
Aveva creduto di vedere qualcosa, per un attimo. Era stato come se la mente le si fosse disconnessa dal cervello e le avesse mostrato qualcosa che non aveva effettivamente davanti agli occhi.  
C’era stato un giovane uomo davanti a lei per una manciata di secondi. Non lo aveva mai visto, di questo era certa, ma nel profondo sapeva di sapere chi fosse. Così come sapeva che la sua morte era stata colpa sua. Era riuscita ad intravedere una ferita insanguinata alla gola, i capelli scuri e mossi che coprivano in parte il volto di quel cadavere, poi tutto era scomparso così come era apparso e la mano insanguinata di uno dei Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse era rientrata nel suo campo visivo.  
Perfino in quel momento, mentre si raddrizzava sul sedile e guardava il cielo notturno fuori dal finestrino, le sembrava di sentire l’odore del sangue fresco, ancora caldo.  
Riley dovette sbrigarsi ad accostare.  
Dopo essersi fiondata fuori dalla portiera, l’auto ferma nella corsia di emergenza, le quattro frecce che continuavano a lampeggiare, Layla vomitò sangue, inginocchiata sull’asfalto freddo. Quando si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano, però, scoprì che si era sbagliata. Erano solo le patatine e la fetta di torta alle fragole che si era mangiata per cena un paio di ore prima.  
«Layla! Stai bene?» Riley Morrison fece il giro della macchina di corsa e le si inginocchiò accanto. Le prese il volto tra le mani, le sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie e, con un fazzoletto di carta, le pulì il volto e una ciocca rossa che le pendeva sulla maglietta e che si era sporcata di vomito.  
La ragazza annuì semplicemente mentre cercava di cancellare l’immagine che le si era stampata a fuoco nella mente.  
Non poteva andare avanti così.  
Avrebbe chiesto a suo fratello di aiutarla.  
   
Quando Layla si svegliò, verso le sei di mattina, avevano da poco passato Naperville, in Illinois.  
Riley continuava a guidare in silenzio e molto probabilmente non si era nemmeno accorta che l’amica si era svegliata.  
Layla ne approfittò per rimanere un po’ in silenzio a pensare – non che la cosa la elettrizzasse, anzi. Tutti quei pensieri che le frullavano in testa le stavano facendo salire il senso di colpa a livelli astronomici, ma non poteva farci nulla, in fondo.  
Prese il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e premette il pulsante _home_. Dean l’aveva chiamata un po’ di volte, ma non tante quanto la prima volta che era scomparsa. Forse ci stava facendo l’abitudine, ipotizzò. Stava per aprire il messaggio che il ragazzo le aveva mandato, quando Riley si schiarì la gola.  
«Buongiorno,» le sorrise senza togliere gli occhi dalla strada davanti a lei. «Come ti senti?»  
Layla scrollò le spalle. «Mi dà un po’ fastidio la gola,» ammise.  
«E ci credo!» esclamò l’amica, girandosi ad osservarla per una frazione di secondo. «Ieri sera per poco non vomitavi anche l’anima!»  
Lei annuì. «Sì, non avrò digerito la torta di fragole,» buttò lì, senza crederci nemmeno lei stessa. Sapeva che il motivo non era quello ma un altro, ma non voleva dirlo a Riley: non era ancora sicura di potersi fidare di nuovo di lei, nonostante il demone non avesse ancora tentato di ucciderla. E poi non sapeva spiegare la cosa nemmeno a se stessa, quindi figuriamoci a qualcun altro.  
«Bevi un sorso d’acqua,» fu il consiglio che ricevette. «Dovrebbe esserci ancora una bottiglia piena e una quasi vuota sul sedile posteriore.»  
Layla decise che forse quella era una delle cose da fare davvero, anche perché si sentiva uno strano retrogusto indefinito e indefinibile in fondo alla gola. Rimpianse di non aver preso con sé il suo burro-cacao, rigorosamente alla fragola, quando si accorse che anche le sue labbra si erano seccate durante la notte, molto probabilmente perché aveva – di nuovo – dormito con la bocca aperta.  
Si allungò sul sedile posteriore mentre l’auto si spostava nella corsia di sorpasso e ne riemerse qualche secondo dopo con una bottiglia nuova in mano. Litigò con il tappo, che sembrava voler rimanere incollato alla plastica, ma alla fine riuscì a bere una lunga sorsata d’acqua. Riley, però, nel tentativo di non fare un incidente con un’auto che le aveva tagliato la strada – «Brutto coglione!» aveva urlato la signorina Morrison – prese male una curva, fece spaventare Layla e mezza sorsata che aveva in bocca le finì sulla maglietta e sui pantaloni.  
«Scusami,» borbottò Riley, suonando il clacson un’ultima volta. Cercò di calmarsi prima di parlare di nuovo. «Questi uomini... quanto possono essere cretini? L’Apocalisse alcuni se la meritano tutta!»  
Layla si limitò ad annuire, chiuse la bottiglia e se la appoggiò sui _jeans_ bagnati.  
Quando si girò, l’automobilista nella _BMW_ accanto a loro le fece l’occhiolino. Lei scosse la testa e, continuando ad osservarlo, si abbassò gli occhiali sul naso. Poi tornò a guardare la strada davanti a lei e la _Nissan_ che per poco Riley non aveva distrutto in un incidente.  
Dovettero passare un paio di minuti prima che Layla si ricordasse del messaggio di Dean che ancora non aveva aperto. Estrasse di nuovo il cellulare dalla giacca di John Winchester e sbloccò lo schermo.  
 

 

  
**Dean Winchester (cellulare)** cinque ore fa  
Cosa cavolo significa: “Me ne vado. Non  
voglio farmi ammazzare per colpa tua  
e di Castiel”? Dannazione, Layla!

   
Layla sospirò e bloccò di nuovo il cellulare.  
Significava esattamente quello che aveva scritto. Sbuffò. Forse non avrebbe dovuto lasciargli quel messaggio prima di andarsene con Riley. Aveva immaginato che Dean non avrebbe capito e infatti così era stato. Ma, dopotutto, non aveva nemmeno voluto rischiare di farlo arrabbiare come la volta prima, quando se ne era andata dopo aver parlato con Lucifero... Perché, qualsiasi cosa facesse, doveva sempre cacciarsi nei guai?  
Ora Dean era, con buone probabilità, di nuovo incazzato con lei e avrebbe tentato di ucciderla ancora, come quando l’aveva colpita dopo che lei aveva mozzato due delle dita di Guerra. Questa volta, se lui l’avesse trovata e raggiunta, non se la sarebbe cavata con un bernoccolo sulla testa e i segni delle manette ai polsi. Questa volta non avrebbe avuto né una testa né le braccia, figuriamoci i polsi!  
Si passò una mano sul viso e cercò di cancellare un po’ della stanchezza che aveva ancora addosso, così come il senso di colpa che sembrava averla tenuta sott’acqua per un po’.  
Sperava, almeno, che Bobby non ce l’avesse con lei. Sperava capisse la situazione, una volta che si fosse presentata a casa sua, e che la aiutasse ad evitare che Dean la ammazzasse.  
Si sentiva in colpa anche per il fatto che i Winchester si erano divisi. Non credeva fosse completamente colpa sua, ma in parte, forse, sì.  
Dio, perché doveva sempre essere tutto così complicato?  
Come se non bastasse, poi, avrebbe dovuto evocare di nuovo suo fratello, raccontargli di come aveva fallito perché non era riuscita a lasciare che Guerra togliesse di torno i Winchester e lo avrebbe guardato impotente allearsi con Dean nella loro crociata verso la sua morte.  
Che situazione.  
Almeno c’era Riley, pensò disperata. Lei avrebbe potuto portarla via da Dean, ma Lucifero le avrebbe comunque trovate.  
Poi, però, si ricordò dei marchi in enochiano che suo fratello le aveva trovato sulle costole. Forse, dopotutto, quella sua punizione sarebbe risultata essere anche la sua unica via di fuga. Forse, ciò che avrebbe dovuto distruggerla dall’interno sarebbe risultata essere la sua salvezza. Se non avesse chiamato nessuno, se non avesse evocato nessuno, se un giorno semplicemente fosse scomparsa nel nulla, nessuno l’avrebbe più trovata e sarebbe stata salva.  
Ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Lei non era così, non era quella che scappava alla prima occasione buona, anche se fino a quel momento aveva dimostrato il contrario. Lei non era quel tipo di persona che scappava dalle proprie responsabilità e si dava alla macchia. Lei restava, lottava fino all’ultimo. Andava a fondo, perfino, se questa era davvero la cosa giusta da fare. Non se ne sarebbe mai andata senza metter su una bella lotta perché, semplicemente, sentiva che non era da lei.  
«A che pensi?» La domanda di Riley sembrò risvegliarla e la allontanò per un attimo dai suoi pensieri.  
Lei si prese il suo tempo per rispondere, lo sguardo che vagava fuori dal finestrino, al di là delle auto, forse anche al di là dell’orizzonte. «Che presto o tardi morirò,» ammise, girandosi a guardarla.  
   
Arrivarono ad Omaha, in Nebraska, intorno all’una del pomeriggio. Era stata Layla a proporre quella città: l’aveva vista segnata su una delle cartine in casa di Bobby e di certo non avrebbe impiegato molto a tornare a Sioux Falls in autobus. Non voleva che lui la vedesse in compagnia di un demone. Almeno, continuava a ripetersi questo. Ciò che davvero non voleva era che Riley sapesse dove stesse andando e da chi stesse andando. Bobby doveva rimanere un segreto. A prescindere dal fatto che forse sarebbero rimaste amiche o che sarebbero diventate nemiche, non poteva permettere che qualcuno sapesse di Bobby. Non avrebbe mai permesso che gli succedesse qualcosa di brutto, qualcosa di molto peggiore del non tanto piccolo incidente che aveva avuto con i Winchester.  
A quell’ora la città era trafficata e le due ragazze ebbero il loro bel da fare per trovarsi un parcheggio. Alla fine ebbero una botta di fortuna (o “di culo”, come preferiva il demone): trovarono un posto libero, piuttosto in centro, e Riley non esitò a fare una manovra illegale per entrarci prima dell’auto rossa che stava arrivando dalla direzione opposta.  
«Stronza!» urlò l’automobilista, mostrandole le corna, prima di tornare alla ricerca di un parcheggio.  
Layla pensò che la sua amica si fosse offesa, ma quando scesero dall’auto aveva un sorriso enorme che sembrava tagliarle il volto in due metà.  
«Andiamo a fare un pranzo come si deve,» decise. Aprì la portiera posteriore, prese le patatine di Layla e le buttò nel cestino della spazzatura a qualche passo dall’auto che non sarebbe mai tornata a prendere.  
Vagarono per una ventina di minuti prima di trovare una tavola calda che non fosse piena. Entrarono nello _Spring Diner_ e lasciarono che un cameriere le accompagnasse a un tavolo e consegnasse ad entrambe un menu, per poi allontanarsi con uno strano sorrisino.  
Layla si girò indietro a guardarlo: per un attimo le era sembrato di vedere i suoi occhi diventare completamente neri, ma doveva essersi sbagliata. Non potevano essere tutti demoni, dopotutto. Ci rise su un attimo prima di buttare un occhio al foglio in cartoncino _bordeaux_ plastificato, anche se sapeva già cosa ordinare. Sognava una bella bistecca ai ferri da un bel po’ ormai, da quando Dean e Sam Winchester l’avevano trascinata via da casa sua per rischiare il culo con Samael, e ora che aveva l’opportunità di metterci sopra i denti non si sarebbe di certo lasciata scappare il momento.  
Ordinarono: lei la bistecca e una montagna di patatine, forse anche in onore di Dean, che chissà cosa stava mangiando in quel momento, e Riley una ciotola di insalata e carote. Avrebbe voluto una _Caesar Salad_ , ma alla fine aveva cambiato idea.  
«I demoni hanno davvero bisogno del cibo?» chiese Layla quando il cameriere si fu allontanato con le loro ordinazioni.  
Riley scosse la testa e si versò un po’ d’acqua nel bicchiere. «Ci piace mangiare, però. E poi dobbiamo tenere in forze il nostro tramite per evitare che si indebolisca troppo.»  
«Oh.»  
Non che le importasse più di tanto, non erano affari suoi. Però era curiosa e poi, in ogni caso, avrebbe dovuto parlarne con quella che una volta era stata sua amica. Non voleva abbandonarla come aveva fatto con Amanda, anche perché Amanda non era stata nessuno per lei, mentre con Riley aveva sviluppato un rapporto speciale. Le era quasi impossibile immaginare di vivere in una casa senza di lei, senza averla attorno ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.  
E poi, comunque, avrebbe dovuto sistemare la cosa, chiarire la faccenda, prima di girarle le spalle e andarsene o prima di accettare tutto e restare.  
Finirono di mangiare in fretta e, per le due, erano già tornate in strada.  
Decisero di passeggiare un po’, ognuna immersa nei propri pensieri ed entrambe più che consapevoli di dover affrontare presto una questione importante. Perfino Riley, che non voleva aprire l’argomento a nessun costo, sapeva che non poteva lasciar partire Layla senza dire una sola parola.  
Si diressero verso il parco che avevano visto arrivando, qualche isolato più in là dello _Spring Diner_ , e si sedettero su una panchina libera, sotto gli alberi.  
Era una bella giornata fresca e il vento sembrava una carezza sulla pelle. Nessun uccello, però, cantava quel giorno e a Layla la cosa non piaceva, non le sembrava nemmeno lontanamente normale.  
Pensò a Bobby, seduto in una sedia a rotelle per colpa sua. Forse la colpa era sua solo indirettamente, ma lei non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Lo aveva lasciato lì, a Shakopee, senza dire nulla, scomparendo nel buio della notte. Se solo fosse rimasta... Lucifero avrebbe potuto arrangiarsi da solo. Ma da un lato era contenta che lui si fosse rivolto a lei, che le cose tra loro non fossero cambiate così profondamente, che avessero ancora una possibilità per sistemare tutto. Però anche Bobby l’aveva aiutata, l’aveva accolta in casa sua. Diamine, le aveva perfino cucinato da mangiare e non aveva voluto nulla in cambio! Tornare da lui, realizzò, era davvero la cosa giusta da fare, a prescindere da ciò che le avrebbe detto Dean Winchester.  
Ad un tratto sentì Riley sospirare e si girò nella sua direzione.  
La sua amica aveva gli occhi chiusi, la testa china. Le mani, raccolte in grembo, si stringevano tra loro convulsamente mentre gli occhi continuavano a vagare sotto le palpebre chiuse. Le sembrò così piccola, in quel momento, così diversa dalla Riley Morrison che aveva sempre conosciuto. O che aveva sempre creduto di conoscere.  
«Layla,» esordì, sollevando la testa e riaprendo gli occhi. Si girò a guardarla, i capelli rossi mossi dal vento, gli occhiali rosa che sembravano illuminarle il volto. «Dobbiamo parlare.»  
Layla annuì e rimase in silenzio. Le piaceva, il silenzio. La sensazione che tutto il mondo, tutta quella vita pulsante la colpissero in pieno, insieme a quel vento che continuava ancora a soffiare debolmente. Non avrebbe mai pensato di ammetterlo, ma c’era del buono, in quella vita umana, in quel secondo nell’orologio dell’universo.  
Sorrise.  
«Mi dispiace,» sospirò Riley, catturando di nuovo la sua attenzione, «per quello che è successo quella sera.»  
«Anche a me,» annuì.  
«Io...» la sua amica era indecisa, titubante. Non sapeva cosa dire e come dirlo o, più semplicemente, non voleva. Forse si era resa conto all’ultimo minuto che quella non era stata la migliore delle decisioni che avesse preso nella sua lunga esistenza. Strinse le mani tra di loro e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sui bambini che giocavano nella sabbionaia e si dondolavano sulle altalene.  
Layla le prese una mano, sciogliendo la presa della sua amica su di esse, e gliela strinse. «Non sei mai stata Riley, vero?»  
La ragazza accanto a lei scosse la testa e, dopo minuti di indecisione, tornò a guardarla. «No,» ammise ad alta voce.  
«Immagino di averlo sempre saputo, da quando te ne sei andata,» sorrise Layla, continuando a tenerle la mano. «La mia vita è così incasinata... era tutto troppo bello per essere vero.»  
«Layla, ascolta...» si interruppe e liberò la mano dalla presa della sua amica. O, almeno, di quella che una volta lo era stata. Si grattò una spalla prima di parlare di nuovo, lo sguardo perso guardando il cielo azzurro sopra di loro. «Mi dispiace. Avevo un compito, il mio capo ha insistito quando ti ha rintracciata.»  
«Il tuo capo?»  
La ragazza annuì. «Crowley. Si fa chiamare Crowley.»  
«Ed è un demone?»  
«Sì, certo.» Ci fu una nuova pausa di silenzio prima che la finta Riley Morrison tornasse a parlare. «Ti ho avvicinata la prima volta per adempiere alla mia missione, ma alla fine giuro che era tutto vero. Eri diventata davvero mia amica. Non ti ho mai mentito su nulla, a parte la mia vera identità.»  
«Qual era la tua missione?» Layla era rimasta immobile, ma non perché avesse paura. Poteva morire anche solo cadendo dalle scale o per un’intolleranza alimentare... e se Riley avesse voluto ucciderla l’avrebbe fatto subito, non avrebbe cercato di aiutarla. Ma fu lo stesso sorpresa di quella sua mancanza di paura, della tranquillità con cui sedeva accanto ad un demone.  
«Non lo so con esattezza,» ammise Riley con una scrollata di spalle. «Dovevo semplicemente tenerti d’occhio ed evitare che ti allontanassi troppo.»  
«Avresti potuto dirmelo, però. Eravamo amiche, dopotutto...» Era delusa, questo sì, questo era vero. Sarebbe stata spaventata all’inizio, ma poi, con il tempo, ci si sarebbe abituata. Dopotutto, si era abituata a situazioni ben peggiori.  
«Lo so, ma...» sospirò. «Non so, avevo paura.» Ridacchiò per un attimo prima di tornare seria. «Non so nemmeno di cosa, però.»  
Layla ci pensò un attimo su prima di porre la domanda. «Come ti chiami realmente?»  
«Non lo ricordo. Credo sia passato così tanto tempo e sono stata per così tanto tempo un’altra persona che non mi ricordo.»  
Le sembrava sincera, Riley o qualsiasi fosse il suo nome. Voleva fidarsi, davvero, _voleva_ , era parte della sua natura, del suo carattere, dopotutto. Ma non voleva essere tradita un’altra volta, non voleva essere sommersa da un oceano di bugie. Quella ragazza era stata tutto ciò che aveva avuto per molto tempo, era stato grazie a lei che aveva imparato le basi di una vita umana “normale”, e ora...  
Realizzò, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, che lei non aveva bisogno di perdonarla. Doveva essere Riley a cercare il suo perdono – che, doveva essere onesta e ammetterlo, le avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto. Potevano essere ancora amiche, anche se lei avrebbe deciso di ignorare la cosa, di cancellare tutto, di fare come se nulla fosse successo. Dopotutto gli uomini lo facevano in continuazione, nascondendosi sotto un finto strato di rabbia e risentimento. Tornavano indietro, sempre. Anche solo con il pensiero, ma tornavano a ciò che una volta era stato e non riuscivano ad accettare la perdita, il mutamento definitivo del precedente _status quo_.  
«Mi dispiace, davvero,» sospirò Riley, immobile nella sua posizione, accasciata contro lo schienale della panchina su cui sedevano.  
Layla annuì. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirle? “Okay”? “Non fa nulla”? “Tranquilla, non ti preoccupare”? Avrebbe voluto mandarla al diavolo proprio come avrebbe voluto tenerla con sé per sempre. Da un lato, si sarebbe allontanata non solo da una ex cleptomane, ma anche da una bugiarda e avrebbe perso un’amica. Dall’altro, avrebbe, sì, continuato ad avere Riley come amica, ma avrebbe dovuto convivere con il costante pensiero che le potesse mentire. E cosa era meglio? Cosa era peggio? Quando provava a mettere le due possibilità sui due piatti della bilancia, non vedeva alcun cambiamento nell’equilibrio perché in entrambi i casi avrebbe perso molto, e sarebbe stata lei a perdere di più, non la sua amica. O forse anche la sua amica, non lo sapeva. In quel momento era così confusa che avrebbe voluto grugnire come un animale.  
E poi, Riley Morrison sarebbe potuta tornarle utile, presto o tardi, e per qualsiasi cosa. Nella situazione di merda in cui si era andata a cacciare, forse lei poteva essere la sua unica ancora di salvezza.  
«Non importa,» decise di rispondere alla fine, sollevando lo sguardo sulla ragazza accanto a lei. Sorrise. «Amiche?» Per quanto le costasse ammetterlo, non voleva perdere anche lei, non voleva rimanere sola. E sarebbe andata contro ogni logica pur di tenersela stretta.  
«Amiche.»  
   
Layla salì sul pullman diretto a Sioux Falls alle quattro e cinque minuti del pomeriggio.  
L’autostazione dei bus era affollata, a quell’ora. Famiglie con bambini si apprestavano a fare i biglietti, mentre un gruppo di ragazzi con zaini da campeggio scendeva da un autobus appena arrivato dal Nevada.  
Le due ragazze ci erano giunte a piedi, seguendo le indicazioni che aveva dato loro una vecchia con tre cani al guinzaglio. Erano stanche, accaldate dal sole pomeridiano che splendeva al massimo della sua potenza.  
Avevano fatto in fretta a comprare il biglietto necessario a partire: una famiglia le aveva lasciate passare avanti, lasciando che li superassero, mentre il figlio più piccolo faceva i capricci perché la sorella gli aveva dato un pizzicotto sul braccio.  
Si erano salutate velocemente, quasi come se non volessero pensarci. Entrambe sapevano che nulla era okay, ma fingevano, andavano avanti, cercando di ignorare il groppo che avevano in gola.  
L’autobus di Layla partì alle quattro e mezza e, tempo tre ore e mezza, sarebbe arrivata a destinazione, da Bobby. Chissà che le avrebbe detto?  
Si girò, seduta in fondo al veicolo, a guardare la sua amica che la salutava con una mano e che si allontanava sempre più, diventando man mano più piccola. Layla le sorrise e si accomodò meglio sul sedile.  
Nonostante tutto, sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio. L’unica nota positiva era che Sioux Falls era il capolinea e lei non avrebbe rischiato di perdersi _ancora_.  
Il telefono le vibrò nella tasca e, quando lo prese in mano, notò che era un messaggio di Dean. _Un altro_.  
 

 

  
**Dean Winchester (cellulare)** ora  
Dove diavolo sei?


	12. L'Anticristo

**CAPITOLO UNDICI**  
**L'ANTICRISTO**

  
  
Erano passati quasi dieci giorni da quando Layla era arrivata a casa di Bobby. Lui l’aveva accolta a braccia aperte – più o meno. Le aveva fatto una lavata di capo sulla sua fuga per un paio d’ore buone prima di calmarsi, bere una bella birra fresca (qualcuno doveva avergli riparato il frigorifero) e scivolare nella stanza accanto sulla sua sedia a rotelle usata.  
Fare pace con Dean era stato più complicato. Forse, in realtà, nemmeno si erano riappacificati veramente, Layla era confusa sulla loro attuale situazione. Lui le aveva urlato qualcosa dall’altro capo del telefono e poi le aveva chiuso la conversazione in faccia, lasciandola a fissare lo schermo del cellulare con il suo sfondo di fragole.  
Ma, alla fine, era andata avanti. Dean Winchester poteva fare, dire e pensare quello che voleva: quella di cui stavano parlando era la vita di Layla, quindi lui non poteva obbligarla a fare nulla. Lei si era sentita in colpa per giorni prima di arrivare a questa conclusione. Quel Cacciatore non aveva alcun potere sulla sua vita, non poteva dirle cosa fare o dove andare – o, ancora, cosa _non_ fare e dove _non_ andare. Lei non era una bambola, quindi doveva mettersi l’anima in pace e lasciarle fare quel cavolo che le pareva.  
Nei confronti del signor Joey Schwimmer, però, si sentiva ancora in colpa e sapeva che in questo caso faceva bene. Era la sua unica dipendente – lui di lei non aveva poi così bisogno, ma questi erano piccoli dettagli. Era scomparsa così, senza preavviso, e non aveva nemmeno risposto alle chiamate preoccupate che l’uomo le aveva lasciato in segreteria. Lo aveva chiamato il giorno dopo essere tornata da Bobby. Facendo come aveva voluto il signor Singer, si era inventata la bugia che la sua famiglia era nei guai e aveva bisogno di lei e lei aveva dovuto lasciare Jacksonville in fretta e furia. Quindi, le dispiaceva, si scusava e si licenziava. E le era dispiaciuto davvero! Adorava i libri, soprattutto quelli istruttivi, sulla Terra, sulla natura, sugli animali... non avrebbe più avuto occasione di mettere le mani su così tanti volumi ogni giorno, anche se a Bobby di certo non mancavano, i libri. Anche il signor Schwimmer si era scusato: le entrate erano così esigue che non poteva permettersi di darle la liquidazione, ma andava bene anche così, per Layla. Anzi, forse andava perfino meglio: ormai era su una strada che l’avrebbe condotta sia dalla sua famiglia, sia alla verità nascosta da qualche parte nella sua mente e lei non sarebbe di certo tornata indietro. E, comunque, quei soldi non l’avrebbero aiutata più di tanto.  
In quel momento, in piedi nel cortile dietro la casa di Bobby, erano queste le cose a cui pensava. Una calibro .22 in mano («Semi-automatica, almeno non fai casini,» le aveva detto lui), forse perfino nel modo sbagliato, non riusciva a mirare l’obiettivo posto a una decina di metri da lei. Robert Singer, che ormai era diventato il suo istruttore, era accanto a lei, seduto sulla sua sedia a rotelle polverosa, e continuava a borbottare perché “Dannazione, Layla! Dean a sette anni colpiva il centro di quel bersaglio a occhi chiusi!”.  
Lei sospirò. «Lo sai che non mi piace la violenza...»  
«I demoni e tutte le altre creature se ne sbattono, dei tuoi stili di vita, ragazzina!» Bobby sbuffò e si passò una mano sugli occhi. Erano tre ore che se ne stavano lì, sotto il sole del mattino, ad aspettare che Layla si decidesse a premere quel dannato grilletto. Perché cazzo, quello era solo un cinghiale di cartone! «Quando sarai là fuori, con l’Apocalisse attaccata al didietro, colpita da tutti i lati, dovrai difenderti, che la violenza ti piaccia oppure no.»  
Questa volta fu Layla a sbuffare. Non le andava di imparare a sparare. Per niente. Porca di quella, non poteva semplicemente lasciarla essere codarda? Per una volta nella sua vita voleva ignorare tutti quei combattimenti e quelle liti e bersi il suo primo _mojito_ sdraiata su una spiaggia a Cancún. Ormai non gliene importava più nulla di quella stupida faida famigliare. Suo Padre non l’aveva ascoltata, i suoi fratelli nemmeno. Quindi ora potevano benissimo arrangiarsi e, come diceva Dean, “andare a fare in culo”.  
«Avanti, togli la sicura,» la incitò l’uomo accanto a sé che stava perdendo la pazienza in modo piuttosto evidente.  
Layla la fece scattare, proprio come le era stato ordinato, ma poi rimase immobile, il respiro che andava a mille. Era davvero quello che voleva fare? Con tutte le cose straordinarie che avrebbe potuto imparare, sparare non era nemmeno nella lista di tutte quelle cose catalogate come “Piano Z”. Non le andava proprio, che quello davanti a lei fosse un cinghiale cartonato oppure no. Le sue dita si bloccavano proprio nel momento in cui pensava di fare fuoco, e tutto il corpo le seguiva, paralizzandosi sul posto.  
Non voleva.  
Non voleva sparare.  
Forse non voleva più nemmeno difendersi.  
Ma sì, che la prendessero. Che la uccidessero, perfino. Che la facessero scomparire nelle profondità dell’universo, che la bruciassero, che la bandissero come avevano fatto con Lucifero. Ormai tutte queste possibilità avevano smesso di avere importanza, per lei.  
«Layla.» La mano di Bobby raggiunse il braccio di teso di lei e glielo fece abbassare. «Punta la canna a terra,» le ordinò.  
«Mi dispiace...» Lei scosse la testa, scusandosi anche con lo sguardo. «Io non ce la faccio.»  
«Sì che ce la fai,» Bobby annuì convinto. Le prese la pistola e inserì di nuovo la sicura. «Ora fammi vedere come controlli che sia carica.»  
Layla sospirò di nuovo, abbassò lo sguardo a terra e, dopo qualche minuto, finalmente riuscì a convincersi a farlo. Quando cercò di tirarlo indietro, però, il carrello non si mosse.  
«La clip,» le fece notare il Cacciatore.  
“Fantastico. Sbaglio anche in partenza,” pensò innervosita. Sbuffò, tolse la clip e questa volta il carrello seguì il movimento della sua mano, la canna sempre puntata a terra. Inserì l’impugnatura dell’arma nella mano destra mentre medio e anulare la stringevano con tutta la forza possibile, il mignolo semplicemente appoggiato. Rilasciò leggermente la forza che esercitava sull’impugnatura come le aveva detto Bobby, il minimo indispensabile per fermare il tremolio della mano. Poi mise la mano sinistra a coppa sotto la destra e allineò i pollici.  
«Non ti stai dimenticando qualcosa?»  
Lei ci pensò su un attimo, confusa. Poi annuì e allontanò i pollici dal movimento del cane. Mise le gambe in posizione, arretrando di un passo con la destra, e distese completamente il braccio dominante, assicurandosi che il gomito destro fosse ben disteso mentre il sinistro più piegato. Allineò i mirini e si focalizzò su quello anteriore, come le aveva detto Bobby, spostandolo leggermente sotto l’occhio dipinto del cinghiale. Infine puntò l’arma verso il basso, la caricò, tolse la sicura e mirò.  
A questo punto si fermò e non si mosse più.  
«Avanti, ce la puoi fare,» la incitò Bobby, che aveva osservato i suoi movimenti contento: aveva buttato via tutto il giorno precedente per farle memorizzare quei gesti e, a dire la verità, non si era aspettato che lei ce la potesse fare.  
Layla scosse la testa mentre il respiro iniziava ad andare sempre più velocemente e il caldo a darle alla testa. Aveva come un blocco mentale, simile a quello che offuscava i suoi ricordi. Non è che volesse proprio sparare, ma per questa volta voleva far Bobby contento per poi tornarsene in casa e allontanarsi da quell’arma. Ma non ci riusciva. «No, non ci riesco.»  
«Sì, invece.» La voce dell’uomo era stata come una brusca frustata nell’aria e per poco aveva rischiato di farle perdere la mira. «Calma il respiro. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.»  
Layla chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, cercando di concentrarsi a dovere. Quando li riaprì, il suo respiro sembrò calmarsi da solo mentre fissava l’obiettivo come se da ciò dipendesse la sua vita. Il che, in un certo senso, in una visione più ampia delle cose, non era del tutto scorretto.  
«Quando sei pronta, premi il grilletto. E ricordati che hai già tolto la sicura!»  
Si prese il suo tempo.  
C’era un grillo, poco lontano da loro, che la stava facendo innervosire e anche distrarre, ma lei cercò di non badarci più di tanto. Tenne gli occhi fissi sul cinghiale di cartone, lo sguardo allineato con il mirino anteriore mentre tutto il resto del mondo pareva sfocato.  
Aveva paura di non farcela. Certo, quello non era un animale vero, quindi non avrebbe dovuto scappare a gambe levate nel caso in cui avesse mancato il bersaglio – anche perché di certo non sarebbe riuscita a sparare una seconda volta, in caso di errore.  
Poi, però, ci pensò meglio. E se quel cinghiale non fosse stato un cinghiale ma una persona? Quel pensiero non sembrò migliorare le cose. Rifletté per qualche minuto prima di realizzarlo. E se quella persona avesse attaccato Riley? O Bobby? O suo fratello? Se la sarebbe davvero fatta addosso e sarebbe scappata lasciandoli nei pasticci? Ci rifletté sopra e capì che la risposta era no. No, non si sarebbe potuta permettere di bagnarsi i pantaloni. No, non si sarebbe potuta permettere di voltar loro le spalle nel momento di bisogno massimo, dopo tutto quello che – in diverse misure e a livelli diversi – loro avevano fatto per lei.  
Premette il grilletto e per poco non seguì il rinculo dell’arma con la mano. Non le era caduta a terra carica e senza sicura per un soffio.  
Bobby le prese la calibro .22 dalle mani tremanti, tenendola puntata verso il basso, e reinserì la sicura. «Visto che ce l’hai fatta?» le sorrise, appoggiandosi la semi-automatica in grembo. Poi si avvicinò alla sagoma di cartone, recuperata chissà dove, e la osservò da vicino. L’occhio era stato completamente mancato – chissà a che diamine aveva mirato, quella ragazza? –, ma la pallottola aveva oltrepassato il collo. Quindi sì, mira di merda, ma comunque lo avrebbe ucciso, se fosse stato un cinghiale vero.  
«Che figata,» soffiò Layla dietro di lui, chinandosi oltre la sua spalla per vedere ciò che aveva colpito.  
«Dobbiamo lavorare sulla tua mira, ma comunque bel colpo per essere la prima volta!» annuì. «La solita fortuna del principiante,» borbottò poi tra sé e sé.  
Quando si girò a guardarla, quella ragazza aveva completamente cambiato atteggiamento. Ora sorrideva felice al cartone bucato, mentre solo un paio di minuti prima sembrava essere stata sul punto di cagarsi addosso, notò Bobby.  
«Posso provare con un’altra arma, ora?» domandò felice, adocchiando la pistola, ancora adagiata sulle cosce del Cacciatore.  
«No,» fu la risposta secca. «Prima perfezioni la tecnica con questa e solo _poi_ alziamo il calibro. E non farti prendere troppo la testa da queste cose.»  
«Ma l’ho colpito alla giugulare!»  
«Certo, quando stavi mirando all’occhio.»  
«Chi ti dice che stessi mirando all’occhio?»  
Bobby sbuffò. Poi, cambiando idea, vi aggiunse anche un sospiro. «A cosa stavi mirando, allora?»  
Attimi di silenzio. Poi, riluttante, Layla rispose. «All’occhio.»  
L’uomo la fulminò con lo sguardo e le rimise in mano la pistola.  
«Non dovremmo usare delle cuffie o degli occhiali protettivi?» gli chiese mentre le orecchie le rimbombavano ancora.  
Bobby scrollò le spalle e ruotò sulle ruote, tornando a guardare il cinghiale. Prese la sagoma e la allontanò di qualche altro metro. «Sì,» ammise alla fine. «Ma quando sarai lì fuori non avrai né occhiali né tappi per le orecchie, quindi tanto vale che ti ci fai l’abitudine.»  
Tre caricatori e mezzo dopo, Layla era finalmente riuscita a colpire il cinghiale all’occhio e Bobby aveva acconsentito a rientrare in casa. Prese venti dollari e mandò la ragazza in città a comprare del cibo da asporto per entrambi, visto e considerato che lui non aveva voglia di cucinare e che lei, ancora un po’, non sapeva nemmeno come accendere i fornelli.  
L’avrebbe fatto impazzire, di questo era certo. E forse insegnarle a sparare non era stata la migliore delle idee. Anche se, pensandoci, era un bene che le piacesse e non si facesse rimorsi perché là fuori non avrebbe potuto permettersi di farsene. Là fuori avrebbe dovuto eseguire quei gesti in automatico e premere il grilletto senza pensarci due volte, in caso di pericolo. Là fuori, se lei non lo avesse fatto, sarebbe morta.  
   
I piatti sporchi, con i residui del loro pranzo cinese, giacevano abbandonati nel lavello della cucina – un po’ come ogni altro giorno in cui Layla era stata a casa Singer. Non capiva né come né quando lui lavasse le stoviglie: stavano lì immobili per quasi una settimana e poi sparivano, per riapparire in seguito nelle credenze lavati e lucidati. Forse avrebbe semplicemente dovuto smettere di usare i piatti in arcopal per ripiegare su quelli di plastica, di modo che potesse gettarli una volta usati senza nemmeno doverli lavare.  
Ma sarebbe stata più la spesa che l’impresa, quindi se ne stette zitta.  
In quel momento sedeva sul pavimento del soggiorno, mentre Bobby, seduto dietro la scrivania, scandagliava le pagine dei suoi libri alla ricerca di un modo per fermare l’Apocalisse.  
Stava smontando e rimontando la calibro .22 che aveva usato per tutta la mattina, Layla. Bobby le aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto imparare a farlo da sola perché nessuno avrebbe avuto il tempo di farlo anche per lei. Dopo averle fatto vedere i passaggi cinque volte, ora ci stava provando lei. E, a dire la verità, ci stava anche riuscendo. Era sempre stata brava a montare le cose. Era convinta che, dopo averlo visto fare almeno una volta, sarebbe perfino riuscita a rimontare una macchina. Forse aveva troppa fiducia in se stessa, ma forse era meglio così: quella non era mai sufficiente, soprattutto non in tempi come questi.  
Stava reinserendo il caricatore (vuoto) quando un pensiero le balenò in mente. Doveva ancora contattare Lucifero per dirgli come era andata con Guerra. Credeva che ormai lo sapesse, ma restare troppo a lungo in silenzio stampa – soprattutto con tipi come lui – non era la migliore delle idee. Affatto. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per farlo venire da lei senza che lui scoprisse la sua vera posizione. Per quanto gli volesse bene, non era sicura di voler mettere _di nuovo_ a rischio la vita di Robert Singer.  
Pensò per qualche minuto alle opzioni che aveva, continuando a smontare e rimontare la pistola. Poi, alla fine, decise che sarebbe sgattaiolata fuori quella notte e avrebbe trovato un modo. Non era molto brava con i piani e, quando li faceva, era tanto se esisteva il “Piano A”, mentre il “Piano B” non era nemmeno lontanamente in vista. Non lo era _mai_. Quindi sì, sarebbe uscita con una mezza idea in testa e avrebbe provveduto a formulare la seconda parte di quell’idea prima che lui le facesse il culo. O che scoprisse dove stava realmente.  
Forse la sua opzione migliore si sarebbe rivelata essere Riley Morrison – o qualunque cosa fosse in realtà.  
Fu lo squillare del telefono a distrarla dai suoi pensieri e a riportarla alla realtà. Posò a terra la pistola rimontata, si alzò velocemente e alzò la cornetta.  
«Pronto?»  
« _Layla?_ » Oh, Dio. Era Dean Winchester. E sembrava incazzato nero.  
«Ciao,» lo salutò lei, soffermandosi nervosa sulla “a”. Perché non poteva essere uno di quei tanti venditori fastidiosi che odiava con tutto il cuore? O la solita associazione di beneficienza che chiamava alla ricerca di fondi? Un Cacciatore che poteva rivelarsi un assassino – il _suo_ assassino – non era il massimo della felicità. «Come va?»  
« _“Come va?”_ » urlò lui dall’altro capo del telefono, mentre in sottofondo si sentiva la voce di Sam che cercava di calmarlo. Che fossero tornati insieme, quindi? « _“Come va?” Cristo santo, Layla! Te ne sei andata._ Di nuovo _!_ »  
«Credevo di averti già chiesto scusa...»  
« _Le tue scuse non sistemano nulla! Se ti dico di non andartene, tu non te ne vai. E se ti ammanetto al letto, mi fai il piacere di rimanere lì fino a che io non torno! Come cazzo hai fatto a liberarti?_ »  
«Ho le mie risorse,» rispose vaga, facendo spallucce nonostante lui non potesse vedere quel gesto. «E poi mi sembrava anche di averti lasciato un biglietto in cui dicevo di non voler morire per mano di Raffaele. Tra l’altro mi sembra strano che tu sia ancora vivo.»  
« _Sì, be’, lo sono quasi per un soffio. Idem Castiel._ »  
«Potevate non andare ad importunarlo.»  
« _Layla. Porca puttana, cerca di ragionare. Vuoi davvero che Lucifero bruci il mondo in cui vivi? Perché io tengo alla mia pellaccia._ »  
«Vedi di moderare il linguaggio. Non sono tua sorella, James Bond.»  
« _Vai al diavolo._ »  
«Vai al diavolo tu!» Avrebbe voluto aggiungere un “idiota” ma non le piacevano le parolacce e lei non era nemmeno il tipo che le usava, quindi se ne stette zitta.  
«Ora basta. Tutti e due,» ringhiò Bobby, strappandole la cornetta del telefono dalle mani e alzando la voce per farsi sentire anche da Dean. «È qui con me, quindi stai tranquillo e abbassa la cresta, principessa.»  
« _Vedi di darle una botta in testa per me_ ,» esclamò Dean.  
« _Dean, ora basta. Ha ragione lui_ ,» si sentì Sam sospirare e poi un fruscio, segno che qualcuno aveva spostato il telefono, facendolo scivolare sul tavolo. « _Abbiamo un problema, qui, Bobby_.»  
«Dimmi,» annuì quest’ultimo, facendo segno a Layla di sedersi su una sedia lì vicino.  
« _Cosa ci sai dire dell’Anticristo?_ »  
«L’Anticristo?» Bobby ridacchiò un attimo, prima di ricomporsi. «Fai sul serio?»  
« _Purtroppo credo di sì_.»  
«Pensavo fosse una specie di leggenda metropolitana...»  
« _Be’, quasi ogni cosa che ammazziamo è una leggenda metropolitana_ ,» si intromise Dean, facendogli notare la cosa.  
«Hai ragione,» annuì Bobby e si grattò la fronte con la mano sinistra. «Be’, credo sia il figlio di Lucifero.»  
«In realtà non è detto,» borbottò Layla.  
« _Che ha detto?_ » domandò Sam, che evidentemente non aveva sentito bene le parole della ragazza.  
«Che non è obbligatoriamente così,» gli rispose l’uomo. Poi si rivolse alla ragazza seduta accanto a lui. Si stava mordicchiando l’unghia del pollice; alcuni capelli erano sfuggiti alla treccia che si era fatta quella mattina e ora le ricadevano sugli occhi. «Cosa mi dici dell’Anticristo?» le chiese e premette il pulsante del vivavoce sul telefono.  
«In realtà può essere anche il figlio di un demone qualsiasi e di un umano,» rispose e fece spallucce di nuovo – evidentemente era una cosa che adorava.  
« _Ne sei sicura? Guarda che se ci stai mandando fuori pista..._ » Dean era di nuovo pronto ad arrabbiarsi.  
«Sì, ne sono sicura, Dean,» sbuffò e fece roteare gli occhi. «Gli anticristo sono tipo i nephilim, solo che sono i figli dei demoni e non degli angeli – o degli dei, vedilo come preferisci. Certo, possono anche essere figli di Lucifero in persona, ma lui non si abbasserebbe mai al livello degli umani. Soprattutto, non a _questo_ livello con gli umani. Quindi propendo più verso i demoni.»  
«Stai dicendo che c’è più di un Anticristo?» domandò Bobby confuso nello stesso momento in cui Dean esclamò: « _Gli angeli hanno_ figli _?_ »  
Decise di ignorare la seconda domanda: dopotutto lui non meritava una risposta. «Veramente possono anche essercene milioni o perfino miliardi, di anticristo. Ma per quanto ne so, no, questo è il primo caso che sento nominare. Almeno, per quanto io ricordi.»  
« _Come si sconfiggono?_ » Questa volta era stato Sam a parlare e, dal tono di voce, sembrava che un po’ di speranza gli fosse tornata.  
«Non ne ho idea,» ammise lei, muovendosi a disagio sulla sedia. Non le piaceva non sapere cosa fare o cosa pensare. E non le piaceva nemmeno non essere in grado di aiutare gli altri – avrebbe voluto dire “i miei amici”, ma non sapeva ancora cosa fossero i due Winchester per lei. «Castiel non lo sa?»  
« _Non lo abbiamo ancora contattato._ »  
«Be’, allora è meglio farlo. Come si dice, ora o mai più. Io non starei tanto tranquilla ad essere nei paraggi di uno di questi cosi senza avere la più pallida idea di quello che devo fare...»  
« _Grazie mille, eh. Sei proprio un’amica_ ,» soffiò sarcastico Dean.  
« _Dean, smettila_ ,» si intromise Sam. « _Grazie, però, Layla. Davvero._ »  
«Di nulla,» rispose lei con un sorriso.  
«Non fatevi ammazzare,» raccomandò Bobby prima di chiudere la chiamata.  
Layla e Bobby si guardarono per qualche minuto, poi lui le sorrise, girò su se stesso con la sedia a rotelle e tornò in soggiorno. Lei rimase ancora un po’ in cucina, immersa nei suoi pensieri, prima di alzarsi e seguire l’uomo.  
«Spero di essere stata d’aiuto...» rivelò, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Lui le sorrise di nuovo prima di risponderle. «Di certo lo sei stata.»  
Passarono alcune ore prima che lui parlasse di nuovo.  
«Come facevi a ricordare quelle cose? Credevo ti avessero cancellato gran parte della memoria, gli angeli.»  
Layla rise. «Le ho trovate su Wikipedia,» scherzò, anche se in realtà nemmeno lei sapeva trovare una risposta a quella domanda.  
Poi nessuno dei due parlò più.  
   
Quella sera Bobby era andato a letto tardi, rischiando di rovinare i piani di fuga di Layla. Mancava poco a mezzanotte ormai e lui si stava solo lavando i denti nel bagno di sotto.  
Lei sospirò e tornò nella sua stanza, felice del fatto che Bobby non potesse salire le scale nel bel mezzo della notte solo per non trovarla più nel suo letto. Si avvicinò, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, al comodino e sbloccò il telefono in carica. Aveva l’ottantadue per cento di batteria, ma poteva andare bene lo stesso. La disturbava il fatto che  non si fosse ancora caricato completamente, ma cercò di buttarsi dietro alle spalle quel senso di disordine che aveva. Staccò la spina dal muro e dal cellulare e scrisse a Riley di venirla a prendere nella sua camera – questa volta usando i suoi poteri di demone – e le allegò l’indirizzo della casa di Robert Singer e le indicazioni per trovarla. Anche quell’idea non la allettava, ma non aveva altre opzioni.  
Ventitré secondi esatti dopo, la sua amica comparve nella sua stanza. Riley fu sul punto di salutarla, ma Layla la zittì con un gesto della mano.  
«È ancora sveglio, non fare rumore!» bisbigliò, muovendo le braccia per rafforzare il concetto che dovevano starsene in silenzio.  
« _Chi_ è ancora sveglio?» sussurrò il demone, avvicinandosi a lei il più silenziosamente possibile.  
«Non importa.»  
«Non mi muovo di qui se non me lo dici, sappilo.»  
Layla sospirò stanca e infilò il cellulare nella tasca della giacca a vento leggera che aveva indossato. «Bobby, un mio amico,» rispose, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Uno come quel Winchester che ti ha ammanettata al letto di un motel?»  
«No,» scosse la testa. «No, lui è bravo. Siamo amici,» sorrise. «Ora portami al _Shakopee’s Inn_ ,» le ordinò.  
Riley non fece domande e la portò in Minnesota.  
Sembrava non essere cambiato nulla dall’ultima volta che era stata lì. Ma poi Layla sorrise e scosse la testa. “Stupidina, non sono passati anni,” si disse.  
Il vento soffiava furioso, quella notte, ed entrambe le ragazze facevano fatica a sentire perfino i loro pensieri. Era come se qualcosa di grande, di _enorme_ stesse per arrivare e nessuno potesse far nulla per fermarlo. Layla si sentì, per l’ennesima volta, piccola ed insignificante, una macchiolina indistinta in quel piccolo grande mondo. Era sconfortante avere quella sensazione. Era quasi come se le mancasse l’aria, come se tutto intorno a lei accelerasse e lei non potesse far nulla per andare avanti, come se fosse dannata a rimanere indietro per sempre.  
Quando si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e il vento le soffiò i capelli in faccia, guardò Riley in piedi accanto a lei. Era silenziosa e, in qualche modo, anche lei non era cambiata, nonostante tutto in lei ora fosse diverso. Aveva ancora i capelli sconvolti, come ogni altro giorno della sua vita in cui l’aveva vista, quando erano ancora a casa insieme. Le sopracciglia le si aggrottavano nello stesso modo, ora che era confusa e non capiva cosa avesse in testa Layla. Indossava perfino gli stessi vestiti: un paio di _jeans_ macchiati di candeggina, una maglietta rossa tutta bucherellata sull’orlo e le sue scarpette basse, arancioni e nere.  
Sembrava ancora la sua migliore amica, alla fine.  
Le sorrise, ricordando il giorno in cui le si era avvicinata per dirle che aveva letto il suo annuncio appeso nella bacheca della chiesa. Le era piaciuta fin da subito, sempre sorridente com’era. E ora... Dio, c’era da guardarle. Entrambe immerse nella merda più totale, separate da due identità che non potevano essere più diverse di così: Layla un angelo (caduto, ma non le piaceva essere troppo pignola su certe cose) e Riley un demone. Avrebbero dovuto odiarsi. Avrebbero dovuto farsi la guerra, uccidersi a vicenda. Ma Layla non ce la faceva. Non _poteva_. Nonostante tutto, nonostante tutte le bugie (in parte anche da parte sua, che aveva taciuto il suo non essere completamente umana), nonostante l’Apocalisse che avrebbe dovuto dividerle ancora di più, erano ancora lì, insieme, ai confini di un mondo che, molto probabilmente, stava per essere spazzato via brutalmente. Erano ancora lì, che quasi si tenevano per mano, che si guardavano negli occhi e l’una sapeva a cosa stesse pensando l’altra. Erano ancora lì, che andavano avanti nonostante i loro difetti e le loro fissazioni – Layla con le fragole e Riley con l’igiene (solo per citarne due) –, che restavano insieme, nonostante tutto. Che riuscivano a superare ciò che era successo loro e a lasciarselo alle spalle, seppellito sei piedi sotto terra.  
Riley ricambiò il sorriso dell’amica e poi parlò. «Cosa devi fare qui?»  
«Vedere una persona,» rispose semplicemente Layla. Non le andava di parlarne. Cavolo, non le andava nemmeno di pensarci. Di lì a pochi minuti avrebbe potuto essere morta e lei non voleva pensarci, oppure poteva rovinare tutto tra lei e Lucifero e non voleva pensare nemmeno a questo. Continuava a cacciarsi in situazioni di cacca e sembrava non poterci far nulla, bloccata in quella situazione di persona goffa ad un livello astronomico.  
La sua amica annuì in silenzio.  
«Però devi promettermi che resterai qui,» la supplicò, guardandola negli occhi. Erano due i motivi: il primo, non voleva che Riley sapesse che lei si vedeva con il Diavolo (nonostante lui fosse il capo di lei e molto probabilmente il suo mito, idolo, Dio o come lo volesse chiamare); il secondo, se davvero doveva morire voleva essere l’unica a lasciare questo mondo in questo momento. Come quando era stata davanti a quel cinghiale di cartone, quella mattina, non avrebbe lasciato che alla sua migliore amica succedesse nulla e l’avrebbe protetta perfino da suo fratello. Anche a costo della vita. Anche a costo di tutto. Perché Riley l’aveva sempre aiutata, in qualche modo. Perché le era sempre stata vicina. Perché non riusciva ad immaginare un mondo senza di lei e preferiva essere lei quella ad andarsene.  
«Okay.»  
«Promettilo.»  
«Va bene, Layla, lo prometto,» sospirò. «Croce sul cuore.»  
Questa volta fu Layla ad annuire. «Ci vediamo dopo,» la salutò mentre si girava e si dirigeva verso il bosco. «Spero,» aggiunse a mezza voce, in modo che solo lei potesse sentire.  
Ripercorse il sentiero che aveva (più o meno) seguito la notte in cui suo fratello era tornato nel mondo dei vivi, ma questa volta non corse. Non aveva fretta, nonostante lui – molto probabilmente – la stesse già aspettando in quella piccola radura. Voleva godersi i suoi ultimi respiri prima di fare “ciao, ciao” alla sua pelle.  
Quando arrivò, però, si accorse con un tuffo al cuore che la radura era vuota.  
Lucifero non era venuto perché molto probabilmente Lucifero era arrabbiato con lei. Deluso, perfino. O altre mille parole a cui lei non riusciva a pensare, non in quel momento, quando quel pensiero era troppo pesante da sopportare.  
Sbuffò. Non avrebbe dovuto aiutare Dean e Sam Winchester. Avrebbe dovuto fregarsene, un po’ come il primo aveva fatto con lei, ammanettandola, e andare avanti con la sua vita, portare a termine il compito che le era stato assegnato.  
«Ehi.» Una voce dietro di lei la fece sobbalzare e girare velocemente.  
Proprio quando pensava di essere condannata (non tanto alla morte, quanto più al perdere di nuovo l’unica cosa davvero cara che avesse mai avuto, l’unica persona che la facesse sentire a casa a prescindere dal luogo in cui si trovasse), Lucifero sbucò dagli alberi e le si avvicinò.  
Indossava ancora il tramite in cui l’aveva visto l’altra volta. Nick, aveva detto che si chiamava – almeno, in un’altra vita perché lei dubitava che quel pover’uomo potesse uscire illeso dall’inferno in cui si era cacciato con un semplice “sì”.  
«Ehi,» sorrise lei. Deglutì e indietreggiò di un passo. Stava per parlare di nuovo, ma lui la interruppe.  
«Ho saputo come sono andate le cose con Guerra...» disse lui, avvicinandosi di più.  
Layla iniziò a tremare e questa volta non era per il freddo.  
Quindi lui _sapeva_. Sapeva senza che lei avesse avuto bisogno di dirgli nulla. Sapeva già tutto e forse non avrebbe nemmeno voluto ascoltare la sua versione dei fatti.  
«Mi dispiace, io...» balbettò, non sapendo nemmeno come continuare. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire di così convincente da impedirgli di polverizzarla in quell’istante? Temeva che la risposta sarebbe stata un secco “nulla”.  
«Non fa nulla.» Lucifero scrollò le spalle, un po’ come faceva sempre lei, e si guardò attorno, lasciandola sorpresa. «È questa condizione umana che ti rende così, non farti troppi problemi.»  
Lei sospirò e lasciò che lo sguardo vagasse verso il cielo sopra di loro. Non c’era una nuvola, tutte erano state spazzate via dal vento che, a chilometri sopra di loro, continuava a soffiare, mettendo a nudo le stelle.  
«L’importante è che non mi fai uccidere,» aggiunse lui, guardandola. Riusciva a vedere le stelle riflesse nei suoi occhi tra il verde e il nocciola e sorrise. Nonostante tutto, anche lei era rimasta la stessa di un tempo.  
«Non lo farò.»  
«Era di questo che volevi parlarmi?»  
Layla annuì, abbassando lo sguardo dal cielo agli occhi azzurri di lui. Era così bello quando non era infuriato... Inclinò la testa di lato e gli sorrise. Avrebbe voluto vedere il suo vero aspetto senza rischiare che i suoi occhi andassero a fuoco, ma andava bene anche così. Dietro quella faccia di carne ed ossa riusciva a tratteggiare i suoi veri lineamenti e questo era sufficiente. «Sai,» si schiarì la gola e cercò di non balbettare di nuovo: odiava risultare debole ai suoi occhi. «Non sei obbligato a farlo.»  
«A fare cosa?» domandò lui aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«L’Apocalisse. La fine del mondo. Tutto questo,» spiegò e allargò le braccia come a volersi spiegare meglio.  
«Se lo meritano e non mi fermerò,» ribatté lui deciso.  
«Sì, lo so benissimo. Loro si meritano questo ed altro. Ma gli uomini? Certo, li abbiamo sempre un po’ detestati, lo ricordo fin troppo bene. Ma meritano davvero di morire per una faida che è più grande di loro e di ogni loro comprensione?»  
«Mi stai dicendo di salvare questo mondo?»  
Layla ci pensò su per parecchi minuti prima di scuotere la testa e rispondere. «No, non è questo che voglio. Ma...» sospirò e si passò le mani sul volto stanco. Dio, quanto era distrutta. «Io ci vivo, in questo mondo, ora. Se tu lo distruggi, io scomparirò per sempre e non sono ancora pronta per questo. Non sono ancora pronta a rinunciare davvero alla vita. O a te.»  
Lucifero rimase in silenzio, pensieroso. Non capiva cosa gli stesse dicendo sua sorella. E allora? Anche se lei fosse morta con quel mondo? Avrebbe di certo trovato un modo per farla tornare indietro perché nemmeno lui era pronto a lasciarsela sfuggire tra le dita per la seconda volta. In un momento di egoismo desiderò che Michele l’avesse mandata all’Inferno con lui. Ma loro Padre non ne sarebbe stato contento e i loro poteri combinati avrebbero finito con il distruggere il mondo.  
Uno scoiattolo saltò da un ramo all’altro, catturando l’attenzione di entrambi.  
«Troverei un modo per farti tornare indietro,» le disse e, quando lei tornò a girarsi verso di lui, se lo ritrovò a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
«Lo so,» sussurrò, quasi come se quello fosse il loro oscuro segreto. «Ma se non ci fosse un modo? Se io morissi e restassi morta?»  
«Non lo sai con certezza.»  
«Nemmeno tu. Sei sicuro di voler correre il rischio? Perché io no, non voglio.»  
«Anche loro si meritano una punizione,» sospirò Lucifero e indicò il suo corpo quasi a voler indicare tutti gli altri uomini e donne che, oltre quella radura, continuavano a respirare.  
«Lo so,» ripeté Layla e in quel suo “lo so” erano racchiuse trilioni di cose, a partire dalla cacciata di suo fratello. Se non fosse stato per quei loro fratellastri... Che poi, lei non poteva nemmeno permettersi di pensare più di tanto in quel modo perché anche lei ora era umana. Era viva, viva _davvero_.  
Il silenzio cadde su di loro, sulla radura, facendo cessare il vento.  
Layla poté finalmente liberarsi il volto dai capelli che avevano continuato a svolazzare per tutto il tempo e li legò in una coda bassa.  
Continuavano a guardarsi, entrambi. Gli occhi negli occhi, sapevano di essere sepolti nella merda più totale. Non ci voleva, questa. Dio non avrebbe dovuto punire lei in quel modo e, se non lo avesse fatto, ora lui non avrebbe avuto alcun problema.  
«Perché non hai voluto che ci incontrassimo nel posto in cui vivi?» le domandò curioso, sapendo benissimo che lei non era rimasta a Shakopee per tutto quel tempo.  
«Perché non voglio che tu gli faccia del male. Al mio amico, intendo,» rispose, dicendogli la verità nonostante non volesse farlo. Ma lei era così: non riusciva a mentire, non a lui, che sembrava leggerle l’anima ogni singola volta.  
Lucifero rise. «Oh, Layla,» la tirò contro il suo petto, abbracciandola, mentre ancora rideva. «Non starai iniziando a credere a tutte le stronzate bibliche che girano su di me, spero,» cercò di tornare serio mentre la allontanava di nuovo da sé.  
Anche lei ridacchiò. «No, non essere stupido. Semplicemente non volevo correre il rischio, tutto qui. Lui mi sta aiutando molto... con tutto, più o meno.»  
«Questo “lui” ha un nome?»  
Lei annuì.  
«Ma non me lo vuoi dire, eh?»  
Layla fece spallucce e distolse lo sguardo.  
Lucifero sospirò e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla destra. «Tieni d’occhio i Winchester per me,» le ordinò e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia. Quanto gli era mancata... «Ci vediamo, bambolina.»  
E con quelle parole scomparve.


	13. Laylahel

**CAPITOLO DODICI**

**LAYLAHEL**

 

Seduta sul gradino del portico di casa Singer, Layla pensava a quella mattina e alla sera precedente.

Aveva conosciuto Jo ed Ellen, che avevano trascinato i Winchester a River Pass per l’attacco di Guerra. Se le era quasi immaginate più vecchie e quasi accartocciate, non sapeva come esprimerlo, ma le aveva trovate abbastanza simpatiche. Certo, l’avevano fissata confuse per buona parte del tempo che avevano passato lì, ma lei aveva cercato di scrollarsi dalle spalle la sensazione di inquietudine che aveva provato. Dopotutto, poteva anche capirle. Anche lei si sarebbe domandata chi cavolo fosse quella persona comparsa dal nulla e che aveva messo le tende a casa di Bobby.

Dean, invece, era stato quasi sollevato di quel cambiamento. La sera prima, dopo cena, mentre gli altri continuavano a studiare informazioni su strani _meeting_ di Mietitori in Missouri, l’aveva portata fuori e si era seduto accanto a lei su quello stesso gradino su cui si trovava ora.

«Mi dispiace per come ti ho trattata,» le aveva detto, guardandola con la coda dell’occhio.

Lei aveva fatto spallucce e gli aveva sorriso. «Non ti preoccupare, sono stata io a sbagliare.» Poi aveva sospirato e sollevato lo sguardo verso il cielo. «A dire la verità sbaglio sempre, in continuazione, e con tutti.»

Dean aveva ridacchiato. «Mi stai dicendo che non sono speciale, quindi?» e lei aveva riso con lui.

Poi, quando il Cacciatore era rientrato, lei era rimasta seduta lì fuori, con la brezza fresca della sera che le soffiava sulla pelle, raffreddando il sudore provocato dalla calda giornata passata ad esercitarsi a sparare con una calibro .45. Era andata bene, aveva pensato. Diamine, più che bene! Se pensava a quella prima mattina in cui aveva fissato a disagio il cinghiale di cartone davanti a lei...

«Ehi,» era stato un sussurro e per poco Layla non aveva lasciato correre, dando la colpa al venticello che ancora non era cessato. Ma quando si era girata, Samuel Winchester si stava sedendo accanto a lei.

Gli aveva sorriso.

«Spero si sia scusato,» aveva riso e lei aveva annuito.

Erano rimasti seduti immobili fino a notte fonda, a guardare il cielo e le nuvole che passavano. Pian piano lei aveva ceduto alla stanchezza, aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e lui l’aveva circondata con il braccio destro.

Anche in quel momento, con il sole quasi all’apice del suo percorso, Layla fissava il cielo. Presto o tardi Bobby l’avrebbe mandata a far sviluppare la foto di gruppo che avevano fatto qualche ora prima e in cui avevano trascinato anche lei e finalmente la sua giornata avrebbe davvero avuto inizio.

Anche se, per una volta, non aveva voglia di iniziare.

Avrebbe preferito rimanere seduta lì, con il sapore della polvere del cortile che sembrava mescolarsi alla sua saliva, con la maglietta che sembrava appiccicarsi alla pelle per via del sottile strato di sudore che la ricopriva da capo a piedi.

C’erano così tante cose che ancora voleva fare, in quel mondo, prima che Lucifero lo spazzasse via. Perché sapeva che non avrebbe trovato un modo per farla tornare. Non tanto perché non si fidava della parola che lui le aveva dato, quanto più perché loro Padre non glielo avrebbe permesso, non lo avrebbe permesso a nessuno dei due.

Forse – e le si apriva in due il cuore, a pensarlo – avrebbe dovuto aiutare i Winchester a rimandarlo indietro, a rimandarlo nella Gabbia, all’Inferno. Sapeva, in fondo, che quella era l’unica strada che le avrebbe permesso di sopravvivere. Ma non era sicura di farcela.

A dire la verità, non era sicura di riuscire a fare nulla.

Pensava spesso alla morte, alla  _sua_  morte, che l’attendeva dietro l’angolo, nascosta nell’ombra. Cosa sarebbe successo dopo? Aveva il terrore che Michele non le avrebbe mai permesso di tornare, di avere un Paradiso tutto per sé. E allora cosa avrebbe fatto?

Seduta sotto il sole di mezzogiorno, sospirò.

Non la temeva, la morte. Affatto. Aveva attraversato cose peggiori. Era morta il giorno in cui era caduta sulla Terra e da allora sentiva che non aveva più vissuto, non realmente. Ciò che temeva era restare sola. L’oblio. Il nulla in cui sarebbe finita dopo l’ultimo, grande passo. Non era fatta per la solitudine, lei, che scappava sempre da tutto e tutti, rifiutando di prendersi qualsiasi responsabilità.

Sorrise amaramente quando sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi.

No, Lucifero non l’avrebbe mai riportata indietro.

Si alzò in piedi e si cancellò la tristezza dal volto. Quando si girò, Bobby le sorrideva distratto.

«Ti dispiace portare il rullino in città?» le chiese.

Lei scosse la testa e prese il sacchettino di carta e i soldi che lui le stava tendendo.

Se ne andò senza proferir parola, scendendo il gradino del portico con le gambe che quasi cedevano sotto il suo peso. Attraversò il cortile a grandi passi, superando tutte le auto rottamate, e si mise in strada.

Fu solo quando si trovò ad essere abbastanza distante dalla casa in cui viveva ora che permise al suo cervello di formulare pensieri.

Pensò a Dean, che si era trattenuto dallo strozzarla ed era stato carino a chiederle scusa quando in realtà l’unica che doveva farsi perdonare era lei.

Pensò a Jo, che era ancora troppo giovane per quella vita da Cacciatrice. Lei stessa aveva sbirciato quello stile di vita dal buco della serratura e si era ritratta in fretta perché tutta quell’azione non faceva per lei.

Pensò a suo Padre, ai suoi fratelli, a quanto le mancasse casa sua, a quanto volesse che tutto fosse normale, tra loro. Pensò ai suoi ricordi martoriati, alle cicatrici che le sembrava di intravvedere sulla sua schiena, quando si guardava allo specchio. Pensò alle risposte che non otteneva, al rispetto che le veniva negato, alla morte che si avvicinava come un treno in corsa.

Pensò a Bobby, che la trattava come se fosse figlia sua e a come entrambi cercassero di essere la migliore versione di loro stessi per l’altro. Alla pazienza che lui aveva nell’insegnarle l’arte dello sparo al cinghiale di cartone. Al cibo che le cucinava. A come lei non sarebbe mai stata in grado di ripagarlo nel modo giusto.

E infine c’era Sam, che era stato seduto accanto a lei tutta la sera, a guardare il cielo pieno di stelle, in silenzio, con il vento che muoveva i capelli di entrambi. Pensò a tutto ciò che gli era successo, a ciò che le aveva rivelato su di lui e su Lucifero, al fatto che lui fosse il tramite perfetto. Pensò a tutta la pressione che doveva sentirsi sulle spalle, perfino quando giaceva nel letto e non riusciva a dormire.

Nessuno di loro si meritava quel trattamento.

Scosse la testa, cercando di riprendersi un attimo, e si stampò un sorriso sul volto. Non voleva pensare a quelle cose. Non doveva. Perché farlo l’avrebbe riportata al problema principale e lei non era ancora pronta ad abbandonare suo fratello.

Si sbrigò ad attraversare la strada prima che il semaforo diventasse rosso ed entrò nello studio fotografico di Shane Lee.

«Buongiorno?» chiamò lei, sporgendosi oltre il bancone.

Sembrava non esserci nessuno e la cosa le parve strana.

«Ehilà?» chiamò di nuovo, alzando la voce.

Un uomo sbucò alle sue spalle e la fece spaventare, cogliendola di sorpresa.

«Scusa, ero di sotto,» si scusò Shane Lee e si lisciò la folta barba nera. «Non volevo spaventarti. Sono Shane.»

«Nessun problema,» sorrise lei e gli porse il sacchetto di carta con il rullino. «Dovrei sviluppare questa foto,» disse sbrigativa.

L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia, prendendo il sacchetto. «C’è una sola foto?»

Layla annuì. «Non ne facciamo molte. Ma Bobby ci teneva, a fare questa, quindi...»

«Robert Singer intendi?»

«Sì.»

Shane ridacchiò e scosse la testa. «Quel vecchio scorbutico! Aspetta qui, te la sviluppo subito.»

Layla annuì e si issò sul bancone, non trovando altro su cui sedersi. Pensava di impiegarci poco tempo, invece i minuti continuavano a passare e il signor Lee non si faceva più vedere.

Seduta accanto al registratore di cassa, osservava le foto incorniciate appese alle pareti.

Una, piccola e vecchia, con una cornice abbastanza rustica, ritraeva Shane e altri due uomini, probabilmente dopo una battuta di caccia – se quella fosse stata una caccia normale o sovrannaturale, non lo sapeva, non riusciva ad intuirlo. I tre uomini imbracciavano i fucili e sorridevano all’obiettivo, le barbe che li facevano assomigliare ancora di più allo stereotipo dei taglialegna che aveva in mente.

Una seconda era enorme, di una trentina di centimetri più alta di lei. La spessa cornice d’oro sembrava essere quella di uno specchio. I soggetti erano con buone probabilità due novelli sposi nel giorno del matrimonio. La donna aveva lunghi capelli rossi, molto simili ai suoi, raccolti di lato e un corpo snello e slanciato. I brillanti del vestito color avorio sembravano splendere perfino sotto le luci al neon del negozio e le braccia lasciate nude erano piene di lentiggini arancioni. La mano destra era appoggiata alla guancia di lui, un uomo di poco più alto dai corti capelli biondo cenere. Lo sguardo di lei era leggermente abbassato rispetto a quello di lui ed entrambi si sorridevano, le fronti che non si toccavano solo per una manciata di centimetri. La mano sinistra di lui era appoggiata alla base della schiena di lei e sembrava accarezzargliela dolcemente.

Sorrise.

Chissà se si sarebbe mai sposata, un giorno?

Non si era mai soffermata a pensare a quel traguardo che forse un giorno avrebbe tagliato o forse no. Ma in quel momento, guardando quella foto, con quella ragazza così simile a lei, sperò che la risposta fosse un “sì” sussurrato quasi come fosse un segreto.

Sorrise di nuovo, soffermandosi sul profilo scolpito dell’uomo, prima di passare alla foto di un cane. Avrebbe detto che fosse un bastardino, ma non ne era sicura, non era un’esperta. Gli occhi fissi sul fotografo, sembrava voler mostrare la sua nuova pallina rossa.

Scese dal bancone e si avvicinò a quella cornice. Accarezzò la testolina del cane, trovando sotto la sua pelle solo il vetro protettivo e scosse la testa. Non sapeva cosa si fosse immaginata di trovare, sotto la punta delle dita...

Quando lo sguardo le cadde sull’orologio, notò che era in attesa da “soli” venti minuti e già si era stancata. Era quasi mezzogiorno e lei iniziava ad avere fame.

«Signor Lee?» chiamò, in piedi sul pianerottolo delle scale che portavano nel seminterrato, dove l’uomo aveva la camera oscura per lo sviluppo. «Shane?»

Lui apparve mezzo minuto dopo, un grembiule tutto sporco che gli copriva i vestiti. «Qualcosa non va?»

«Le manca ancora molto?» domandò trepidante.

Shane Lee sospirò. «Non ne ho idea... la foto si è sviluppata rovinata. Ora ci riprovo di nuovo.»

«Se non è un problema io andrei a mangiare... Torno tra mezz’ora?»

«Certo.»

L’uomo la guardò andarsene prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e rientrare nella camera oscura. Le luci rosse illuminavano un ambiente piccolo e ben ordinato. A destra, sulla stessa parete della porta, si reggeva in piedi uno scaffale pieno di barattoli, mentre, di fronte ad esso, uno spartano lavandino in alluminio si ergeva nell’angolo. Tutto il fondo della stanza, invece, era pieno di foto appese, che si stavano ancora asciugando.

Si avvicinò al rullino che gli aveva portato quella ragazza e lo osservò in controluce. Un’enorme macchia nera campeggiava sul lato sinistro della diapositiva, rischiando di inghiottire Bobby Singer e la ragazza dietro di lui.

Non riusciva a capire cosa potesse essere successo a quella pellicola, soprattutto perché il resto della foto si sviluppava in modo più che normale.

Sospirò e si preparò a fare un altro tentativo.

_________________________

 

Layla stava mangiando di gusto un _hamburger_ , seduta ad un tavolo del _Phillips Avenue Diner_.

Aveva scritto un messaggio a Bobby, spiegandogli del problema che stava riscontrando il signor Lee, e lui le aveva augurato un buon appetito, raccomandandole di tornare a casa subito dopo aver ritirato la foto e lei aveva acconsentito. Dopotutto, non è che conoscesse qualcuno, a Sioux Falls, che non fosse il signor Robert Singer.

Spruzzò un po’ di _ketchup_ sulle sue patatine fritte e, presa la forchetta, ne infilzò qualcuna, portandosele alla bocca.

Si prese il suo tempo per mangiare. Non aveva fretta né di tornare allo studio fotografico, né di tornare a casa di Bobby. Le piaceva stare fuori, vedere la vita scorrere davanti ai suoi occhi, toccandola per una frazione di secondo prima di lasciarla andare.

Ripulì velocemente il piatto dalla salsa rossa, si alzò e si diresse alla cassa. Aspettò il suo turno e pagò quando i due ragazzini prima di lei se ne andarono.

Quando uscì, l’aria si era leggermente raffreddata e una foglia arancione, spinta dal vento, le accarezzò il viso. Sorrise tra sé e sé, afferrandola, e si avviò verso lo studio del signor Lee.

Mancavano venti minuti all’una, segno che aveva impiegato più tempo di quanto ne avesse promesso, ma di certo non sarebbe stato un problema. La foto sarebbe stata lì ad aspettarla anche se fosse arrivata alle quattro del pomeriggio del giorno dopo.

Quindici minuti dopo era davanti al negozio.

Una donna scorbutica era in piedi davanti al bancone e fissava il proprietario dello studio con astio e una banconota da cinquanta dollari in mano.

Layla le sorrise, ma fu inutile. L’occhiata acida che quella donna le scoccò sembrò bruciarle la pelle. Quando pagò, la osservò mentre se ne andava, le sopracciglia aggrottate, poi fece un passo avanti e sorrise al signor Lee.

«Senti...» iniziò.

«Layla,» sorrise lei, appoggiando le mani al bancone in legno.

«Layla,» l’uomo ricambiò il sorriso sotto la sua folta barba nera. «Di’ a Bobby che mi dispiace, ma... in realtà non so cosa sia successo al rullino, ma è rovinato.»

«In che senso rovinato?» domandò lei, inclinando la testa di lato come faceva di solito quando era confusa.

«Guarda tu stessa.» Shane aprì la busta giallina in cui aveva riposto la foto sviluppata e la estrasse, appoggiandola sul piano in legno nero.

Il cuore di Layla sembrò fermarsi per qualche secondo prima di ripartire ad una velocità folle. Lei, in quella foto, non c’era. Al suo posto, una macchia nera sembrava voler assorbire qualsiasi cosa le capitasse a tiro.

Deglutì il nodo di lacrime che le si stava formando in gola e forzò un sorriso sulle sue labbra. «Non fa nulla,» disse, ma – se il fotografo fosse stato più attento lo avrebbe saputo – non era vero. Non si era mai fatta una foto in vita sua e nessuno gliene aveva mai fatta una, quindi non lo aveva mai avuto modo di vederlo. Cosa c’era di così sbagliato in lei?

«Potrebbe essere uno strano effetto del _flash_ , ma onestamente non so cosa pensare.»

Lei scrollò le spalle e sollevò lo sguardo sull’uomo di fronte a lei. «Quanto le devo?»

«Nulla, non è nemmeno una foto completa, non mi sento di fartela pagare.»

«Okay,» sussurrò Layla, rimise la foto nella busta e salutò prima di uscire.

Tirò su con il naso mentre fissava il sole di ottobre sopra di lei.

Stava per scoppiare, se lo sentiva.

Scese i gradini che collegavano il negozio al marciapiede e si mise a correre. Solo quando fu abbastanza lontana dalle case, a più di metà strada verso quella di Bobby, si permise di sedersi a terra, sul ciglio polveroso della strada, e scoppiò prima in singhiozzi e poi a piangere.

Rimase così per un po’, le ginocchia strette al petto e la busta gialla accanto a lei, sulla terra.

Perché c’era quella cosa nera al suo posto?

Perché Castiel era perfettamente normale, come tutti gli altri?

Cosa le era successo? Cosa le stava succedendo?

Aveva paura e nemmeno lei sapeva di cosa. Chissà cosa avrebbero pensato gli altri, quando avrebbero visto quella stupida foto? Perché diamine aveva acconsentito a partecipare alla foto di un gruppo di cui faceva a malapena parte?

Si asciugò le lacrime nella maglietta verde pallido e tirò di nuovo su con il naso.

Gli altri non l’avrebbero mai vista, quella foto, decise. Non c’era alcun bisogno perché la vedessero.

Aprì la busta e vide che il fotografo le aveva lasciato anche il negativo. “Bene,” pensò. Avrebbe trovato il modo di bruciare foto e negativo senza che Bobby se ne accorgesse. E se avesse chiesto della fotografia che aveva portato a sviluppare, si sarebbe inventata una bugia.

Sì, si sarebbe lasciata salvare da una bugia.

Prima di alzarsi prese il telefono e inviò a Riley una copia della foto, chiedendole se lei avesse qualche idea di ciò che potesse essere.

La riposta non tardò ad arrivare.

 

**Riley Morrison (cellulare)** ora

Cosa dovrebbe essere?

 

Quando il demone lesse “La mia foto”, fece partire la chiamata.

«Ehi.» Layla rispose subito, ancora seduta sulla terra polverosa.

« _Stai piangendo per la foto?_ » le domandò l’amica, forse preoccupata – ma ora era un demone e chi poteva dirlo con esattezza?

«Non più,» sussurrò lei, tirando su con il naso.

Riley sospirò, all’altro capo del telefono. « _Mi dispiace, ma non so cosa possa essere... Se vuoi faccio una ricerca_ ,» si propose.

«No, Lee, non fa nulla. Grazie lo stesso. Ci sentiamo.» Chiuse la chiamata prima che l’altra potesse anche solo dire una parola e si alzò in piedi.

Infilò il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni in cui aveva ancora quattordici dei venti dollari che le aveva dato Bobby e si spolverò il sedere. Poi si chinò, rimise tutto nella busta, si asciugò gli occhi e si avviò verso casa.

Si fermò ancora una volta, prima di mettere piede nella proprietà Singer. Infilò la busta sotto l’orlo dei _jeans_ e la coprì con la maglietta. Poi attraversò velocemente il cortile e le macchine ammucchiate l’una sull’altra. Entrò in casa e corse su per le scale come un fulmine, felice del fatto che Bobby non potesse seguirla.

«Layla?» si sentì chiamare dal piano di sotto.

«Scusa, devo fare urgentemente pipì,» inventò, seduta sul pavimento accanto alla porta, nella sua stanza.

«Hai già la foto?» Bobby urlò di nuovo per farsi sentire.

«No, alla fine il fotografo ha detto di andare tra qualche giorno perché aveva dei problemi con lo sviluppo,» mentì, anche se non era completamente una bugia.

Le sembrò di sentire Bobby borbottare tra sé sul pianerottolo del piano terra e poi sentì che scivolava via sulla sua sedia a rotelle. Si nascose il volto tra le mani e sospirò pesantemente.

Si alzò cinque minuti dopo, quando il sedere, a contatto contro il pavimento freddo, aveva iniziato a farle male. Uscì dalla sua stanza in punta di piedi ed entrò in bagno per guardarsi allo specchio.

Era un disastro, doveva ammetterlo. Gli occhi erano rossi e gonfi e il naso non gocciolava per puro miracolo. Abbassò lo sguardo e prese un po’ di carta igienica. Si girò, si appoggiò con il sedere contro il bordo del lavandino e si soffiò il naso. Poi buttò quel fazzoletto improvvisato nel gabinetto e tirò lo sciacquone. Si sciacquò a lungo la faccia con l’acqua fredda prima di trovare il coraggio di tornare in camera sua, nascondere la busta sotto il materasso e scendere di sotto.

Entrò in soggiorno e rimase ad osservare Bobby in silenzio mentre leggeva. Quando lui sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo, gli sorrise.

«Vuoi dirmi che è successo?» le domandò, facendole un mezzo sorriso, notando il suo volto distrutto.

Layla fece spallucce e mentì di nuovo. «Un ragazzo in strada mi ha insultata, tutto qui.»

Bobby sospirò. «Non ci pensare, dai. Certe volte gli uomini sono solo idioti.»

Lei ridacchiò. «Senti, mi... mi puoi prestare dei libri e il computer? Vorrei fare qualche ricerca sull’Apocalisse per aiutarti.»

Lui annuì più che contento di avere due occhi in più e le indicò tre libri impilati sul pavimento, accanto alla scrivania. Lei si chinò, li prese tra le braccia ed entrò in cucina. Inserì la spina del computer nella presa della corrente, premette i pulsanti di accensione e si sporse oltre la porta per assicurarsi che l’uomo fosse tornato a farsi gli affari suoi.

Mentre aspettava pazientemente che il computer dell’anteguerra di Bobby Singer si accendesse, Layla sfogliò distrattamente i libri che aveva preso in prestito, alla ricerca di informazioni su ciò che le interessava davvero trovare e che non riguardava di certo l’Apocalisse. Almeno, non direttamente.

Trovò un capitolo interessante, ad un certo punto, nel terzo libro, ma si era rivelato essere solo fumo negli occhi.

Chiuse pesantemente anche quel tomo e sospirò. Poi, pensandoci sopra, li aprì su pagina a caso e li sparse sulla porzione di tavolo libero alla sua sinistra, nel caso il Cacciatore fosse entrato a ficcare il naso.

Gettò un’occhiata al computer e vide che si era finalmente acceso. Si spostò quindi leggermente più a destra con la sedia, prese in mano il _mouse_ e cliccò sull’icona di Internet. Una trentina di secondi dopo stava già digitando – più alla velocità di un bradipo che della luce, non essendo abituata ad usare i computer – nella barra di ricerca di _Bing_.

Iniziò da ciò che le importava di più conoscere: i sigilli in enochiano che aveva sulle costole.

Aveva già il puntatore del _mouse_ puntato sul primo _link_ , quando le tornarono in mente le parole di Bobby. Non si fidava di ciò che la gente scriveva su Internet, lui. Layla iniziò a pensare di aver fatto una scelta stupida, ma poi si scrollò quella sensazione di dosso. Dopotutto, male non poteva fare. Nel caso, tra le miriadi di cose che avrebbe letto, avrebbe trovato delle sciocchezze, ma chi poteva dire che tra quelle non si nascondesse almeno una notizia vera?

Cercò di essere positiva e cliccò il tasto sinistro.

Il primo _link_ rimandava a una collana di libri, “Supernatural”, che non aveva nemmeno avuto molto successo. Layla sbatté le palpebre confusa per un paio di volte. C’era davvero qualcuno che stava scrivendo una storia su Dean e Sam Winchester? Fece scorrere la pagina, leggendo velocemente la trama di ogni libro, finché la saliva non le andò di traverso: nell’ultimo di quegli stupidi libri c’era anche lei!

Sollevò lo sguardo sulla parete di fronte a lei, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa chiedersi. Che senso aveva quella collana di libri? A chi poteva interessare? Be’, in parte a lei, forse, fu costretta ad ammettere. Ma perché? I Winchester non sembravano essere persone famose e, avendo dato una sbirciata al loro stile di vita, di certo non guadagnavano un centesimo dalla vendita dei libri sulla loro vita.

Sospirò, decidendo di non pensarci su più di tanto, e riabbassò lo sguardo sullo schermo.

Lo scrittore era un certo Carver Edlund – mai sentito nominare, dovette ammettere. Eppure doveva essere qualcuno di vicino anche a lei per sapere tutte quelle cose personali, come la storia della caduta dal Paradiso, che non erano in molti a sapere. Per un attimo pensò che potesse trattarsi di Riley, ma poi accantonò l’idea: alla sua amica non piaceva né leggere né scrivere e non avrebbe di certo affrontato la sua pigrizia scrivendo non uno, bensì un’intera collana di libri.

Però sembrava essere una storia interessante e decise di salvarsi il _link_ per un altro momento. Non sarebbe stato male ritornarci su.

Tornata alla pagina precedente, cliccò sul secondo titolo. Per un attimo pensò che si trattasse di un articolo scritto in modo strano, ma alla fine si rese conto di leggere una storia, “ _Enochian Sigil_ ”. Una storia su Sam e Dean. Una storia su Sam e Dean a letto. Nudi. Che facevano _cose_.

Trattenne il fiato e chiuse gli occhi, spingendo la rotellina del _mouse_ verso l’alto il più velocemente possibile. L’autore (o l’autrice) si faceva conoscere con il nome di Samlicker81 e, a quanto pareva, era l’amministratore del sito su cui scriveva, _morethanbrothers.net_. Si ripromise di evitare quel sito come la peste per tutto il resto della sua vita. Che problemi aveva la gente?

Tornò indietro un’altra volta e il terzo titolo la incuriosì: parlava di lei. Non sapeva se fidarsi o meno, ma ci cliccò sopra e aspettò che la pagina si caricasse.

Sembrava un sito molto simile a quello di Samlicker81, il che non era un bel segno. Ma, in fondo, parlava di lei e la cosa avrebbe potuto aiutarla. A meno che non fosse stata collegata ai libri di “Supernatural” e in tal caso sarebbe tornata indietro più che volentieri.

Quello che si ritrovò a leggere, però, non sembrava una storia. Non bazzicava Internet più di quanto Bobby non andasse a fare _shopping_ , quindi non sapeva bene come chiamarlo, ma sembra più che altro una discussione.

Una certa (o un certo, ma propendeva più verso una ragazza, non sapeva perché) Layla4evah chiedeva cosa avrebbe fatto Layla una volta scoperta la vera identità di Riley Morrison e PrincessLeia ipotizzava che avrebbe cercato di ucciderla prima di perderci la pelle.

Layla ridacchiò di gusto. Certo, lo avrebbe fatto se non avesse davvero tenuto alla sua migliore amica.

Sayla007 chiedeva chi avrebbe voluto leggere la sua _fanfiction_ (non sapeva bene cosa fosse, ma il nome non era poi così incomprensibile da impedirle di farsi un’idea) “Come una famiglia” sulla sua _ship_ preferita: Layla e Sam. Layla non capì esattamente cosa intendesse dire con _ship_ (“Voglio dire, gli regala una barca? Una storia su una barca?”), ma evitò comunque di indagare.

Più sotto un altro utente se ne usciva con un: «Aargh! Ma che problemi ha Layla con Amanda? È la persona più dolce di questo mondo!»

Layla sospirò e cliccò ancora una volta sul pulsante che l’avrebbe ricondotta alla pagina precedente. Non le andava assolutamente di sentir parlare della persona con cui aveva vissuto per i suoi primi tempi sulla Terra.

Incrociò le dita e sperò in bene.

Il quarto sito sembrava quasi esteticamente brutto e sciatto, ma il tono che usava suonava più serio di quanto si sarebbe aspettata. Nella barra in alto si leggeva _Angel Lore – Tutto ciò che hai sempre desiderato sapere sugli angeli a portata di click_ e le sembrava tanto il tipo di sito che avrebbero usato i Winchester o Bobby per cercare notizie.

L’articolo che aveva aperto aveva come soggetto proprio il sigillo che stava cercando. C’era perfino un disegno – inventato, ma poteva benissimo essere così per davvero, per quanto ne potesse sapere lei – di una scatola toracica ricoperta di scritte. Non era fatto da chissà che artista, ma serviva allo scopo, dopotutto.

Il fine di quel sigillo, come le aveva anche più o meno velatamente anticipato Lucifero, era quello di nasconderla agli angeli, perfino ad uno potente come suo fratello.

“Fino a questo momento nessun angelo sembra essere stato in grado di superare il potere di questo sigillo.” Quelle parole non furono di alcun conforto. Certo, quel sito poteva essere una bufala in pieno stile, pieno di sciocchezze e cose inventate, ma Layla – per una volta – voleva crederci. Voleva credere che, là fuori, qualcuno raccogliesse questo tipo di informazioni e le pubblicasse su Internet, così da essere disponibili e raggiungibili per tutti.

Come avrebbe fatto a liberarsene?

“In ogni caso, questo “mantello dell’invisibilità” può essere facilmente sollevato dagli angeli quando chi lo porta sta dormendo. È quindi possibile un contatto attraverso i sogni, anche se ciò non dovrebbe permettere in alcun modo di rivelare la posizione del protetto, a meno che egli stesso non la comunichi.”

“Bene,” pensò Layla, sollevata. Non sarebbero riusciti a trovarla nemmeno se lo avessero voluto perché lei era furba abbastanza da evitare di spifferare la sua posizione al primo venuto. Non a caso si era fatta riportare a Shakopee quando aveva dovuto vedere Lucifero per la seconda volta.

L’articolo finiva ipotizzando che potesse essere utilizzato anche come punizione sugli angeli ribelli, ma lei non ne aveva mai sentito parlare – almeno, non prima di scoprire di avere lei stessa quel sigillo – e quindi decise di tornare su _Bing_.

Stava per digitare “angeli caduti” nella barra di ricerca quando pensò a tutti i sigilli enochiani che c’erano in circolazione. Di certo non le avrebbe fatto male impararne (o, per meglio dire, _re_ impararne) qualcuno.

Cancellò le prime lettere che aveva pigiato e cambiò argomento di ricerca, restando in campo “sigilli”.

Il primo _link_ rimandava ancora al sito _Angel Lore_ e Layla decise di fidarsi ancora una volta e cliccare lì.

Come scoprì, anche perché quelle informazioni erano state spazzate via dalla sua mente, esistevano diversi tipi di sigilli, anche se ce n’erano alcuni che venivano usati – da chi, quando, come, dove e perché, lei non poteva indovinarlo, visto che il sito sembrava parlare di una cosa più che normale – più frequentemente.

Oltre al sigillo che aveva sulle costole, vi era quello utilizzato dai Cupidi, marchiato nei cuori di due persone per legarle per sempre.

Un altro serviva ad imprigionare il demone dentro il corpo dell’umano in cui si trovava, rendendogli impossibile la fuga. Il paragrafo, come quello sui Cupidi, non si dilungava più di tanto, quindi non riusciva a capire se questo tipo di sigillo rendesse il demone così suscettibile da poter essere ucciso anche in un modo che, solitamente, sarebbe risultato inutile.

Quello che poteva chiamare “Guardia angelica”, invece, era un sigillo invisibile all’occhio umano, ma non a quello di angeli (ovviamente) e demoni. Solitamente disegnato sui muri di una casa o comunque un edificio, serviva a tenere gli angeli fuori e non c’era nulla che essi potessero fare per entrarvi.

Layla fece una faccia compiaciuta: sarebbe potuta tornarle utile, quella cosa.

Stava per ritornare alle sue ricerche quando cambiò idea. Si alzò e tornò da Bobby con una richiesta.

«Non hai appunti su sigilli angelici?»

«Perché?» Lui non aveva nemmeno sollevato lo sguardo dalla pagina che stava leggendo e le aveva risposto con voce distratta.

«Vorrei sapere se ne esiste qualcuno che può aiutarci,» rispose, anche se non suonò convincente nemmeno alle sue orecchie.

Bobby le indicò un libro con l’indice della mano destra prima di tornare alla sua lettura.

Tornata in cucina, Layla aprì il libro sul tavolo. Se lo avesse avuto, l’amministratore di _Angel Lore_ avrebbe fatto i salti per la gioia.

Trovò il paragrafo sui Cupidi e, con sorpresa, notò che non era un paragrafo, bensì un intero capitolo di una quindicina di pagine. Mostrava, in un disegno, il sigillo utilizzato, gli effetti (anche collaterali), possibili modi in cui disfarsene (anche se non erano ancora stati scientificamente provati) e tante di quelle altre cose che, se a Layla fosse importato qualcosa, avrebbe letto più che volentieri.

Anche il capitolo sulla “Guardia angelica” si dilungava e, vedendo il malloppo di pagine che occupava, doveva di certo essere logorroico. Si studiò quindi solo i disegni dei simboli per poi tornare alla ricerca di ciò che le interessava.

Un altro capitolo molto lungo riguardava dei “sigilli di protezione” che non potevano essere classificati sotto un nome preciso, ma venivano presi in un’ottica più ampia. Ce n’era uno, in particolare, che le sarebbe potuto servire, prima o poi. Disegnato con il sangue e poi colpito con la mano aperta, avrebbe fatto scompare l’angelo (o _gli_ angeli) vicino a lei e lo avrebbe tenuto lontano per ore. Senza farsi vedere fotografò il disegno e si studiò l’immagine per qualche minuto. Era composto da un cerchio con una specie di “5” stilizzato all’interno. All’esterno, nella parte più alta, vi era la stilizzazione del tetto di una casa, come quello disegnato dai bambini, e – tutt’intorno – lettere che non era più in grado di riconoscere, ma che buttò giù a memoria. Bloccò lo schermo del telefono solo quando fu certa di saperlo ricreare a memoria e tornò a prestare tutta la sua attenzione al volume davanti a lei.

Fu quasi scioccata di scoprire che quel libro non parlava del sigillo di occultamento che le martoriava le costole. Decidendo che forse non sarebbe mai riuscita a liberarsene, a meno che non avesse scoperto il mistero che nascondeva la sua identità. Quindi richiuse il libro e tornò su Internet.

Digitò “angeli caduti” e aspettò che _Bing_ caricasse i risultati.

Scorse la pagina fino a che un nome non catturò la sua attenzione e la costrinse a cliccare sul _link_.

L’articolo parlava di uno degli angeli preposti ai fenomeni naturali: quello della notte. Poi non riuscì più a continuare e a concentrarsi sull’evento narrato perché un nome sembrava fare da calamita per i suoi occhi.

Laylahel.

Un tuono scoppiò proprio sopra la casa di Bobby mentre Layla sembrava essere andata in _trance_. Un fulmine colpì un punto imprecisato dietro la rimessa delle auto e la corrente saltò, lasciando la casa nel buio più totale.

Fuori, nuvoloni neri avevano già iniziato a coprire il cielo, soffocando qualsiasi forma di luce.

Poi, ad un tratto, Layla urlò con quanto fiato aveva in corpo e per un attimo i suoi occhi diventarono completamente neri.


	14. Tutti odiano Layla

**CAPITOLO TREDICI**

**TUTTI ODIANO LAYLA**

 

Layla fu svegliata dal rumore della pioggia che batteva contro la finestra del soggiorno. Quell’anno l’estate era stata lunga, forse anche a causa di fattori collegati all’Apocalisse, ma l’inverno stava finalmente arrivando e, probabilmente, avrebbe saltato a piè pari l’autunno.

L’orologio aveva da poco battuto le otto del mattino e la casa sembrava calma, immobile.

Quando cercò di girarsi su quella superficie dura su cui aveva dormito, si accorse che aveva le braccia bloccate da qualche cosa. Gli occhi le si aprirono di scatto e Layla si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto del soggiorno della casa di Bobby.

“Che strano,” si disse. Non ricordava di essere andata a letto, la sera prima...

Si girò verso la finestra, più in alto e più in dietro rispetto a lei, ma dovette stringere gli occhi. La luce, anche se fioca, le faceva piangere gli occhi e pulsare la testa. Perfino con quel cuscino orribilmente duro riusciva a sentire il bernoccolo che, durante la notte, le si era formato poco sopra la tempia destra.

Cercò di girarsi ancora una volta, ma dovette arrendersi ad inclinare la testa. Era ammanettata. _Di nuovo_. Ed era sul pavimento.

Cos’era questa? Una qualche strana mania umana?

Chiamò un paio di volte Bobby prima che lui sbucasse dalla porta della cucina con un piatto di uova sbattute sulle gambe.

«’Giorno,» la salutò, prendendo la forchetta e riempiendosi la bocca. «Come ci sentiamo questa mattina?»

«Spero sia uno scherzo,» grugnì lei. «Ti ha detto Dean di ammanettarmi?»

«No, ho dovuto farlo io,» e bevve un sorso di birra, facendo comparire una lattina da chissà dove. «E non ti immagini quanta fatica ho fatto per trascinarti fin lì,» borbottò, ripulendo il piatto dai residui di uovo.

«Posso averne un po’ anche io?» chiese lei, indicando il piatto della colazione di lui con un cenno del capo.

Bobby sospirò. «Ti libero solo se prometti di non fare nulla di avventato.»

«Che diamine dovrei fare di “avventato”, Bobby? Andiamo, su.»

Lui sollevò le sopracciglia sarcastico e scosse la testa. Ci pensò su un attimo, poi sospirò e si avvicinò al cassetto della scrivania per prendere le chiavi delle manette. Poco dopo Layla era di nuovo libera.

«Si può sapere che ti è saltato in mente? Pensavo fossimo amici!» esclamò lei, una nota di delusione che le rendeva il tono di voce più amaro del solito.

«Vorrei sapere anche io cosa è saltato in mente a _te_ ieri sera,» borbottò, posandole gli avanzi ormai freddi sul tavolo.

«Di che stai parlando?»

_________________________

 

_Dodici ore prima_

All’improvviso la luce saltò e Bobby fu costretto ad alzare gli occhi dal libro che aveva letto fino a quel momento. Guardando fuori dalla finestra, si accorse del brutto temporale che stava arrivando. Aggrottò le sopracciglia: non si era accorto che si fosse fatto così buio.

La corrente doveva essere saltata in tutta la città perché, fuori dalla finestra, nessun lampione era più acceso.

«Che diamine sta succedendo?» borbottò, aprendo il secondo cassetto della scrivania e cercando a tentoni la torcia elettrica.

Non riusciva a vedere ad un palmo dal naso e l’assenza di rumori provenienti dalla cucina o comunque da Layla lo stava facendo preoccupare parecchio.

Premette il pulsante di accensione e la luce sfarfallò. «Che palle,» borbottò di nuovo, picchiettando la torcia sul palmo aperto della mano. Il fascio di luce, finalmente, si stabilizzò e Bobby alzò la mano per illuminare il soggiorno.

C’era come una strana nebbiolina nera, proveniente dalla cucina.

“Che sta succedendo?” ripeté, questa volta nella mente. Prese la pistola abbandonata sul tavolo quella mattina e se la appoggiò sulle cosce, accanto alla torcia ancora accesa. Poi spostò le mani sulle guide attaccate alle ruote della sedia a rotelle e uscì dal suo cantuccio tra il camino e la scrivania.

Aveva fatto sì e no un metro quando uno strano odore di bruciato gli invase le narici e per poco non lo fece starnutire.

Poi, senza che potesse anche solo prevederlo, un urlo straziante e disumano provenne dalla direzione in cui era sparita Layla quel pomeriggio e gli fece accapponare la pelle.

Sgommò sul tappeto persiano e partì di corsa – o, quanto meno, alla massima velocità consentitagli dalla poca visibilità.

Era quasi arrivato alla porta che collegava soggiorno e cucina quando Layla comparve nella cornice. Per un attimo gli sembrò di vedere del sangue colare dai suoi occhi e sbucare da sotto la maglietta, macchiandogliela, ma – un battito di ciglia più tardi – quella visione era scomparsa. La ragazza, tuttavia, era ancora lì in piedi, una strana espressione che le deformava il volto.

Lo guardò e gli sorrise, ma solo con mezza bocca, un rivolo di sangue che le colava dalle labbra socchiuse. Poi piombò in avanti, ad una velocità che Bobby non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, e cercò di colpirlo al torace.

Il Cacciatore ruotò di lato all’ultimo minuto, mentre la mano di lei gli colpiva di striscio il braccio.

Layla, furiosa, stava dicendo qualcosa in una lingua a lui sconosciuta, ma Bobby non rimase fermo a lungo per pensarci.

Prese la torcia e la colpì alla testa, poco sopra la tempia, mandandola distesa al tappeto.

La girò sulla schiena con l’ausilio dei piedi e la osservò confuso. Che cazzo le era preso?

Si sfilò in fretta la cintura dai pantaloni e, chinandosi fino a toccarsi le cosce con il torace, le legò le caviglie. Non voleva di certo ritrovarsela in piedi mentre cercava di colpirlo di nuovo.

Quando si girò a guardare il letto, sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per issarla fin su lì e ammanettarla alla testiera.

Inizialmente la prese per le caviglie e cercò di arretrare, ma i suoi stupidi piedi restavano immobili, rendendo tutto quello sforzo un inutile spreco di energie.

Si guardò attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , che potesse aiutarlo in un’impresa che non era sicuro di riuscire a portare a termine. Nell’angolo più vicino a lui notò il vecchio e logoro baule in cui teneva libri e oggetti vari e gli si avvicinò. Forse, lì dentro, avrebbe trovato una fune.

Dovette rovistare fino a grattare il fondo in legno per trovarne una. Era vecchia e sfilacciata, persino tutta impolverata, ma avrebbe dovuto farsela bastare e pregare che non si spezzasse proprio in quel momento.

La prese con un’espressione vittoriosa dipinta in volto e tornò da Layla. Legò un’estremità della corda ai piedi di lei e alla cintura che aveva usato per tenerglieli uniti e poi annodò l’altra alle maniglie sullo schienale della sedia a rotelle.

Posizionò le mani sulle ruote e pregò Iddio di non ribaltarsi. Spostò tutto il peso in avanti, cercando di fare da contrappeso, e iniziò a muoversi.

Il primo passo non era andato molto bene: la sedia a rotelle aveva ammiccato all’indietro in modo orribile e Bobby fu costretto a fermarsi.

Sciolse i nodi che aveva fatto sulle maniglie e si girò a guardare la ragazza svenuta dietro di lui.

Avrebbe dovuto tirare quella corda, pensò.

Tenendo in una mano la fune, girò di nuovo su se stesso e si avvicinò al letto. Poi ruotò nuovamente, bloccò le ruote con gli appositi freni e, presa la corda con entrambe le mani, iniziò a tirare.

Impiegò quasi mezz’ora per trascinare Layla fino ai piedi del letto. Le sue braccia sembravano non avere più i muscoli di una volta e ora si ritrovava seduto con il respiro affannato.

Si asciugò la fronte con il dorso della mano e, tornato alla scrivania, prese il paio di manette che teneva sempre a portata di mano “per ogni evenienza perché non si sa mai”. Tornato da Layla, le girò attorno e le ammanettò un polso. Dopodiché si chinò in avanti un’altra volta e la spinse fino a posizionarle le mani vicino alla rete che sorreggeva il materasso. Le prese la mano sinistra, fece passare l’altra polsiera delle manette sotto il materasso e dentro la cornice della rete e gliela strinse attorno al polso destro. Poi si avvicinò ai suoi piedi e glieli spinse pian piano verso la parete, allineando gambe e corpo. Si chinò di nuovo – “Questa volta è l’ultima, porca miseria!” – e le tolse fune e cintura dalle caviglie.

Per quella notte le manette avrebbero dovuto reggere. Al futuro ci avrebbe pensato quando sarebbe stato costretto.

La stava guardando in faccia, illuminandogliela con la torcia, quando si accorse che non c’era nemmeno la più piccola macchia di sangue e che, nella stanza, la nebbiolina e l’odore che aveva sentito erano scomparsi.

Scosse la testa e si stropicciò gli occhi mentre un lampo illuminava a giorno il salotto.

“Che diamine era successo?”

  

A centinaia di chilometri di distanza da Sioux Falls, anche Lucifero – così come ogni angelo dell’universo, molto probabilmente – aveva sentito quella specie di scossa.

Non sapeva trovare le parole giuste per definirla, però. Era stata una sensazione, ma l’aveva anche sentita fisicamente. La sua mente, per un solo momento, era stata sul punto di esplodere.

«Che cosa...?» borbottò, guardandosi attorno.

Ogni cosa era come lo era sempre stata: la prigione abbandonata in cui si trovava non era cambiata di una virgola. Eppure era come se ogni cosa fosse diversa, attraversata per un nanosecondo da quella specie di corrente elettrica che aveva attraversato il suo corpo e quello del suo tramite, toccandolo fin nel profondo.

Riusciva ancora a sentirlo, tutto quel potere che sembrava essere esploso con la stessa intensità di una bomba atomica. Ma non era sicuro che quell’ondata avesse lasciato effetti tangibili. Era stato quasi come se quell’esplosione fosse avvenuta a metà tra il piano della realtà e uno superiore e, nonostante ciò, era certo che li avesse toccati entrambi, in qualche modo e in qualche misura.

La luce della lampadina sopra di lui sfarfallò sopra la sua testa. Un normale umano non se ne sarebbe mai accorto, ma i suoi occhi avevano colto quel minuscolo cambiamento.

E poi lo sentì. Era stato un urlo, o forse uno stridio ad un volume fuori dalla norma. Non sapeva dire con esattezza a che tipo di creatura appartenesse, ma credeva di avere un’ipotesi in mente.

Cercò di localizzare l’origine di quell’ondata di potere, ma era come se un’enorme scudo protettivo coprisse il mondo intero, impedendogli di utilizzare i suoi poteri.

«Lucifero.»

Era stato un sussurro, ma lui lo aveva sentito, mentre un soffio di vento gli aveva accarezzato la nuca.

Si girò per guardare dietro di sé, ma non vide nessuno.

Eppure quel sussurro era stato reale, ne era certo. Non se l’era immaginato. E quella voce... Dio, non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata, mentre – in quel momento – sembrava un’eco proveniente dal passato, dall’alba di qualsiasi tempo conosciuto ed esistente.

Stava per dire il suo nome, lo aveva pensato, nella sua mente era chiaro come il sole, ma la sua voce sembrava aver deciso di cambiare idea. Il nome che aveva pronunciato era non era quello giusto e lui non riusciva a capire il perché di quel blocco.

«Laylahel.»

_________________________

_Ora_

«Ieri sera hai dato di matto quando è saltata la corrente e rischiavi di farti male, così sono stato costretto a sedarti, per così dire,» mentì Bobby, decidendo di non dirle la verità.

Non sapeva cosa cazzo fosse successo veramente, ma aveva come la sensazione che dovesse mantenere il segreto con lei. Almeno, fino a quando non avesse capito ciò che era successo e cosa avesse spinto Layla a comportarsi in quel modo.

«Oh.» Lei sembrava confusa, quasi diffidente, ma scrollò le spalle e mangiò in fretta le uova fredde. «Mi dispiace se ho combinato qualche casino,» aggiunse.

«Nessun casino, tranquilla,» sorrise Bobby, scuotendo la testa e guardandola negli occhi.

Perché le stava mentendo? Dopotutto, se fosse stato onesto, forse lei gli avrebbe confessato ciò che le era successo e sarebbero stati in grado di portar luce sulla faccenda.

«Vado a cercare qualcosa tra i libri,» le disse e uscì dalla stanza.

Layla aspettò qualche minuto e poi si alzò per sbirciare oltre la porta. Bobby stava cercando qualcosa su uno scaffale e presto si sarebbe posizionato dietro la scrivania.

Tornata in cucina, si sbrigò a lavare i piatti – non volendo vederli sporchi per l’ennesima settimana – e sbirciò di nuovo in soggiorno. Dopodiché uscì dalla porta che collegava cucina e corridoio, si infilò le scarpette rosse e salì le scale in punta di piedi.

Entrò in camera sua e chiuse piano la porta dietro le sue spalle prima di inginocchiarsi davanti al suo letto. Sollevò il materasso, prese la busta di carta ed estrasse la foto di gruppo fatta il giorno prima.

Quell’enorme macchia nera era ancora lì, al suo posto, rendendo invisibile la sua figura sorridente.

Il suo cervello collegò automaticamente la storia di Laylahel a quella cosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi e sospirò. Nella sua mente, però, quei due pezzi non combaciavano perfettamente. Layla sentiva che c’era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non quadrava in quello che apparentemente sarebbe potuto essere un discorso logico, ma non ci pensò più di tanto. Lei era Laylahel. O almeno, lo era stata. _Doveva_ esserlo stata perché altrimenti non avrebbe saputo spiegare ciò che era successo la sera prima. Non che ora la situazione fosse chiarissima... Certo, aveva sentito un male del Diavolo, quando la sua mente aveva pronunciato il suo nome; il suo cervello si era spento per una frazione di secondo, quasi come se fosse stato riformattato. Ma lei si sentiva ancora come la Layla di sempre. Se davvero era Laylahel, non doveva sentirsi leggermente più... non so, potente? Più “se stessa”?

“No, basta rimuginarci sopra,” decise, scuotendo la testa.

«Layla, scendi subito!» sentì Bobby gridare dal piano di sotto e pensò che qualcosa non andasse.

Rimise velocemente tutto al proprio posto e scese di volata le scale, solo scontrarsi contro il muro di mattoni che era il corpo di Castiel.

«Che succede?»

I due uomini la guardarono per qualche secondo, per poi scambiarsi un’occhiata.

«Di che si tratta?» chiese di nuovo, ma anche questa volta non ricevette risposta.

Castiel allungò una mano verso la sua fronte e lei cercò di indietreggiare di un passo, ma era come se i suoi piedi si fossero incollati al pavimento.

Poi, tutto divenne nero per la seconda volta in dodici ore.

_________________________

 

Il risveglio di Layla fu meno brusco questa volta. Mentre si guardava attorno nella sontuosa camera da letto, notò che le sue mani non erano ammanettate a nulla. Tuttavia impiegò qualche minuto di troppo per rendersi conto che non si trovava affatto nella casa di Bobby – a meno che quest’ultimo non avesse la camera di un hotel a cinque stelle nascosta nello sgabuzzino sotto le scale.

Si stiracchiò di gusto sull’enorme letto matrimoniale e lasciò correre le mani sul copriletto in tessuto color panna. Era liscio al tatto, ma lei non avrebbe mai saputo dire di che materiale fosse fatto.

Sul soffitto la luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra creava giochi d’ombra con i decori in stucco bianco, mentre i cristalli del lampadario lanciavano ovunque riflessi colorati.

Si sollevò sui gomiti e poi a sedere.

Proprio di fronte a lei, oltre un’enorme porta-finestra, riusciva ad intravvedere il fianco sinistro della Torre Eiffel, a Parigi.

Stava per passare a guardare il mega televisore a schermo piatto sulla parete di destra, quando sgranò gli occhi. Come diamine aveva fatto ad arrivare a _Parigi_?

Non capiva se stesse sognando o se quella stanza fosse reale.

Poi le cadde lo sguardo sull’elegante orologio da tavolo posato sul comodino e lesse le ore: le nove e un minuto. Del mattino, presumibilmente, visto e considerato il cielo azzurro fuori dalla finestra.

Ad un tratto ricordò di Castiel e balzò in piedi come una molla. Corse alla porta-finestra e la spalancò, uscendo sul balcone.

Quel dannato l’aveva portata _davvero_ a Parigi, pensò, guardando le persone che, in strada, si muovevano come tante formichine. Cosa voleva da lei? Perché Bobby l’aveva venduta così? E poi, era davvero stata colpa di Bobby? Magari lui non si era immaginato che Castiel potesse rapirla e portarla dall’altra parte del mondo...

Guardando la nota positiva, c’era da dire che non aveva sbagliato aereo tre volte per arrivare in Francia.

Ora, però, doveva trovare un modo per tornare indietro negli Stati Uniti senza che Castiel l’acciuffasse di nuovo.

Si tastò le tasche dei pantaloni, ma del suo cellulare non c’era traccia. Poi, come in un film, vide l’immagine del suo telefono appoggiato accanto al computer, a casa di Bobby, e si sentì le ginocchia cedere. Non poteva essere stata davvero così stupida da lasciarlo lì quando era salita al primo piano per andare in camera sua!

Si guardò attorno fino a che, sul tavolino accanto al televisore, non individuò il telefono della camera.

“Aspetta, ma io non so parlare francese,” pensò terrorizzata e riagganciò velocemente. Poi però valutò le sue opzioni e capì che quella era l’unica possibilità di chiamare Riley che aveva. Risollevò quindi la cornetta del telefono e la appoggiò all’orecchio, ma non sentì alcun suono.

Castiel doveva aver messo fuori uso quell’aggeggio.

_________________________

 

Lucifero stava ancora cercando di localizzare sua sorella, ma era come se essa stesse balzando da un luogo all’altro, fermandosi solo un secondo. Non capiva se questo fosse un effetto derivante dalla sera prima, dei residui di potere che andavano via via spegnendosi. Perché era certo che si fosse trattato di Layla.

Non aveva assolutamente dubbi su questo, mentre finiva di legare Morte a sé.

Il Cavaliere lo osservava in silenzio. Aveva il volto scheletrico, la pelle che sembrava essere stata risucchiata verso l’interno, la fronte piena di rughe.

«Che hai da guardare?» gli ringhiò, trattenendosi dal colpirlo.

«So cosa vuoi fare, ma non riuscirai a riportarla indietro,» disse mellifluo Morte, sorridendogli e guardandolo negli occhi.

Era leggermente spazientito. Quel bambino che pensava di trattenerlo legato a sé... Scosse la testa e mosse la mano, cercando di usare i suoi poteri per allontanarlo e gettarlo dall’altra parte del locale. Gliela avrebbe fatta pagare, questo era poco ma sicuro.

Ma non accadde nulla.

Lucifero finse uno sguardo ferito prima di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.

«Risparmia le energie per quando ti serviranno, vecchio,» lo ammonì prima di scomparire.

L’avrebbe esaurito, Morte. Ma sapeva che, alla fine, avrebbe fatto ciò che gli avrebbe ordinato, e il legame che aveva stretto tra loro gli avrebbe dato quella piccola spinta che gli serviva per eseguire gli ordini.

Piegò il collo prima a destra e poi a sinistra, facendo scricchiolare le vertebre.

La radura di Shakopee era esattamente come l’aveva vista l’ultima volta in cui ci era stato con Layla.

Sapeva che sua sorella vi era arrivata con l’aiuto di qualcuno e di certo quel qualcuno non era un angelo. Non gli restava che ripercorrere a ritroso la strada che aveva fatto lei e scoprire cosa aveva usato per arrivare.

Se solo gli avesse detto con chi fosse venuta o dove alloggiasse, le cose ora sarebbero più semplici. Soprattutto perché temeva che qualcuno dei loro fratelli l’avesse già trovata per farle chissà cosa.

Aprì gli occhi della mente per cercare di individuarla una seconda volta, ma si ritrovò ancora davanti ad una traccia che continuava a muoversi in modo imprevedibile. E, ancora una volta, fu certo che seguirla non sarebbe servito a nulla perché non l’avrebbe portato a Layla. Non c’erano dubbi su questo. Sarebbe stato troppo bello per essere vero, e lui non voleva il “bello”, ma il “vero”.

Si avviò nella direzione da cui era arrivata entrambe le volte Layla e cercò di individuare le tracce che lei aveva lasciato, tentando di seguirle a ritroso.

Ma anche qui: troppo bello per essere vero.

Uscito dal bosco, la terra cedeva il posto all’asfalto di un parcheggio – a quell’ora nemmeno tanto affollato. Stava per scatenare qualche disastro quando decise di provare a calmarsi e ad investigare come si doveva.

Notò l’insegna di un motel a una ventina di metri da lui e lasciò che i suoi piedi si muovessero in quella direzione. Tuttavia, ad un tratto, si fermò.

C’era uno strano odore di zolfo. La traccia non era fresca – era di certo passato almeno un giorno –, ma lui la sentì comunque. Non c’era traccia di Layla, nulla che potesse dirgli dove trovarla. Ma se lì c’era stato un demone... Trovarlo non gli avrebbe di certo fatto male. E se gliene avesse fatto, se ne sarebbe sbarazzato senza pensarci due volte.

Stava per seguire quella traccia, cercando di identificare il demone che era stato lì, quando la sentì.

Layla lo stava chiamando.

_________________________

 

Layla si guardò attorno, maledicendo Castiel per averla portata lì.

Che avesse intenzione di ucciderla?

“No,” si disse con tono categorico. No, non voleva ucciderla. Se l’intenzione fosse stata quella, ora lei non sarebbe lì, in una sontuosa stanza d’hotel di Parigi.

Poteva essere che la stesse proteggendo dagli altri angeli, però. Questo poteva avere senso. Forse aveva trovato il modo di occultarla in qualche modo. Ma non aveva senso: lei aveva già il sigillo di occultamento inciso sulle costole.

Si guardò allo specchio per qualche minuto prima di giungere alla conclusione che Castiel non stava cercando di proteggerla. Forse stava davvero cercando di spedirla all’altro mondo e basta.

Ma perché ora? Perché non lo aveva fatto prima? Dopotutto, ne aveva avute parecchie, di occasioni, per farlo. Sarebbe benissimo potuto entrare in casa di Bobby di notte e ucciderla nel sonno. Dopotutto, quell’angelo non sembrava il tipo che si facesse poi tanti scrupoli.

Scosse la testa e si legò i capelli con l’elastico rosso che portava sempre al polso.

Si avvicinò alla porta d’ingresso, ma – quando girò la maniglia – la porta rimase ben chiusa. Tirò un paio di volte prima di capire che da lì, senza chiave, non sarebbe mai uscita.

Si girò e fronteggiò quell’enorme stanza con uno sguardo di sfida. Poi si diede da fare e iniziò a cercare l’unica cosa che l’avrebbe condotta fuori di lì.

Iniziò con l’aprire i cassetti dei comodini, ma li trovò completamente vuoti.

Tolse le coperte e le lenzuola dal letto matrimoniale, le federe dai cuscini, sollevò gli angoli del materasso e vi infilò sotto le mani. Ma nulla.

Si diresse all’armadio in legno di ciliegio accanto alla porta-finestra e lo aprì. Nella parte superiore erano appesi solo una mezza dozzina di grucce e, nei cassetti, sacchettini di lavanda servivano come profumo. Ma, anche lì, non c’era nessuna chiave.

“Avanti, non essere così stupida,” si rimproverò, alzandosi in piedi e spolverandosi le ginocchia. Castiel non avrebbe mai lasciato la chiave lì con lei, di modo che potesse fuggire quando ne avesse avuto voglia.

Cercò un modo alternativo per andarsene.

Uscì di nuovo sul balcone e guardò di sotto. Come minimo cinque piani la separavano dal terreno e le lenzuola, anche se legate tra loro, non l’avrebbero mai fatta scendere abbastanza da poter saltare senza rompersi qualcosa.

Quando si girò, notò la porta di quello che, presumibilmente, era il bagno. Attraversò a grandi passi la stanza e abbassò la maniglia, che, questa volta, cedette. Entrò nella stanza e rimase a bocca aperta.

Anche il bagno, doveva ammetterlo, era abbastanza grande.

C’era un box doccia che sembrava essere egli stesso una stanza a sé stante. Davanti ad un enorme specchio senza cornice c’erano due lavandini gemelli, i rubinetti dipinti d’oro. Perfino i portasapone sembravano essere preziosi, in vetro smaltato d’oro e, nonostante ciò, ancora semitrasparente.

Le salviette bianche erano morbide al tatto e profumavano di pulito.

Ma, dovette ammetterlo con un tuffo al cuore, non c’era alcuna via di fuga dal bagno, a meno che non fosse diventata davvero piccola e si fosse lasciata scivolare già per il tubo di scarico del gabinetto.

Grugnì innervosita.

Era già stata punita una volta, perché dovevano romperle ancora le scatole?

Sospirò e si mise le mani nei capelli quando sentì la porta della stanza aprirsi.

Si fiondò fuori dal bagno, sperando fosse una cameriera. Ma quello doveva davvero essere il suo giorno sfortunato.

Davanti a lei, in tutta la sua grandezza e con il suo stupido _trench_ beige, se ne stava in piedi Castiel.

«Perché mi hai portata qui?» gli chiese.

«Per proteggerti,» disse lui, facendo scattare la serratura della porta e infilandosi la chiave nella tasca del cappotto. «Tieni,» continuò poi, allungando una scatola di cartone bianco nella sua direzione. «Bobby mi ha detto che ti piacciono i _croissant_.»

Layla strinse gli occhi e gli strappò la scatola dalle mani. Si avvicinò al tavolo, ve la appoggiò sopra e la aprì. All’interno c’erano cinque cornetti ricoperti di zucchero a velo. Sperò non fossero lisce, ne prese una e la annusò sospettosa. Non notando nulla di strano la addentò e... sì, erano lisce. Masticò e deglutì il boccone, poi rimise la _brioche_ nella scatola e si girò a fronteggiare Castiel.

«Potevi avere un po’ più di fantasia e prenderle, che ne so, alla marmellata,» gli sbuffò contro, lasciando che gli occhi le cadessero sulla tasca in cui lui aveva messo la chiave.

Lui si limitò a guardarla senza che il suo volto lasciasse trapelare alcuna espressione.

«Le hai rubate, per caso?» gli chiese, cercando con gli occhi un modo per andarsene di lì prima che lui le fosse addosso.

«Le ho pagate. Venti euro per cinque _croissant_ mi sembravano un po’ troppo, però non sapevo quante ne volessi ed era anche il posto più vicino.»

« _Wow_ , vuoi essere rimborsato, fratellino?» esclamò in tono sarcastico.

«Non le mangi?»

«No. Voglio sapere perché sono qui. Il vero motivo.»

«Sei qui...» iniziò lui, avvicinandosi al letto e osservando confuso le lenzuola e il coprimaterasso sparsi sul pavimento, «perché devi essere protetta, come ho già detto.»

«E tu saresti la mia guardia? O il mio boia?»

Castiel si sedette e tornò a guardarla, ma non le rispose.

«Perché non me ne posso andare?»

«Ti ho già detto perché.»

Layla lo fulminò con lo sguardo e pregò che un fulmine lo colpisse proprio in quel momento.

«E se saltassi giù dal balcone?»

«Non faresti in tempo a toccare terra che ti ritroveresti subito qui.»

Decise di cambiare strategia. «Come faccio ad essere protetta qui?» gli domandò, girandosi per guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«Perché questo è un luogo sicuro.»

«Ho capito, Castiel,» sbuffò. «Ma come fa ad esserlo?»

«C’è un sigillo sulla porta.»

«Il massimo della protezione, davvero,» gli rise in faccia. «Ma, nel caso non lo sapessi, ho le costole marchiate. Quindi questa è tutta energia sprecata.»

Castiel inclinò la testa di lato, continuando a guardarla apaticamente, quasi come se si trovasse in un altro mondo, ma non disse nulla.

«Siamo almeno nella Parigi reale o è tutta un’illusione?»

«No, è tutto vero. È più sicuro qui che in qualsiasi rifugio angelico.»

Layla annuì e si zittì. La sua mente lavorava senza sosta alla ricerca di un’idea, di un modo per sfuggire alle grinfie di Castiel e degli angeli. Tuttavia era come se stesse pensando a vuoto perché la sua mente non sembrava voler imprimere una direzione ai suoi pensieri. Ma poi lo sguardo le cadde sulla porta del bagno e le venne un’illuminazione.

«Da chi mi stai proteggendo?» gli domandò, avvicinandosi a lui di un passo, le braccia incrociate sotto il seno e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

«È un’informazione riservata.»

«Fantastico, Eugene!»

«Chi sarebbe Eugene?» le chiese lui confuso.

Lei rimase sbigottita. Riley le aveva fatto una testa enorme su quel personaggio dei fumetti di _The Walking Dead_ e lei ormai credeva di conoscerlo meglio di se stessa. «Nessuno, lascia perdere,» sospirò. «Ora, se Sua Altezza, il più fidato servo di Papino, mi scusa, dovrei andare in bagno,» sputò sarcastica.

Lui la guardò confuso un’altra volta, ma alla fine la congedò.

Layla entrò velocemente in bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Si girò verso lo specchio, prese uno dei due portasapone in vetro e lo gettò sul pavimento di piastrelle, mandandolo in mille pezzi.

«Che è successo?» sentì la voce di Castiel provenire dalla stanza.

«Niente, ho fatto cadere per sbaglio una boccetta,» lo rassicurò, urlandogli la risposta.

Si inginocchiò, prese in mano il pezzo di vetro più grosso che riuscì a trovare e si tagliò il palmo della mano. Per un attimo si sentì svenire alla vista del sangue che fuoriusciva dalla ferita, ma strinse i denti, vi infilò un dito, sporcandolo per bene, e iniziò a disegnare sulla porta. Cercò di richiamare alla mente il sigillo che aveva trovato il pomeriggio precedente, quello che aveva fotografato con il telefono che – come una stupida – aveva dimenticato in America.

Una manciata di minuti dopo si mise a gemere a voce piuttosto alta. «Castiel, corri!» urlò. «Credo mi stia succedendo qualcosa di strano!»

Castiel, come aveva previsto, entrò nella stanza come un fulmine, spalancando così forte la porta che, dopo aver colpito la parete, rimbalzò fino a socchiudersi.

Layla fu veloce ad infilargli la mano nella tasca destra del cappotto e a prendere la chiave. Poi, chiudendo del tutto la porta, sorrise e colpì il sigillo con la mano aperta.

«Ciao, ciao, fratellino,» rise prima che una luce accecante riempisse il bagno, colpendo lo specchio e amplificandosi fino a diventare insopportabile.

Un secondo dopo Castiel era scomparso e, nella mano insanguinata, Layla teneva il suo _pass_ per la fuga.


	15. Gli anelli del potere

**CAPITOLO QUATTORDICI**

**GLI ANELLI DEL POTERE**

 

La radura di Shakopee era di nuovo immersa nell’oscurità della notte, illuminata solamente dalla luce della luna crescente, mentre tutte le stelle sembravano essersi improvvisamente spente. Un vento freddo, che faceva frusciare le foglie e scuotere i rami, annunciava finalmente l’arrivo dell’autunno e, probabilmente, anche della neve che sarebbe caduta di lì a poche settimane.

Una famiglia di scoiattoli stava dormendo tranquilla, nascosta tra il fogliame degli alberi, quando due persone comparvero all’improvviso.

Non si guardavano – o, quanto meno, lui non guardava lei.

«Grazie,» sorrise Layla e si strinse nella maglietta a maniche corte che aveva indossato il giorno precedente. Quello sbalzo termico la stava facendo tremare come una foglia.

Rimase in attesa di una risposta, ma ben presto capì che era tutto vano. Se ne era quasi convinta quando Lucifero si girò a guardarla e parlò.

«“Grazie” un cazzo, Layla,» le ringhiò contro. «Spero tu ti renda conto che non ho sempre tempo di starti dietro e salvarti il culo. Soprattutto non in un momento come questo,» continuò, quasi urlando, e – con il gesto di una mano – la scagliò lontano, facendole battere una gamba contro il tronco di un albero.

Layla si rialzò lentamente, il polpaccio della gamba sinistra che sembrava andare a fuoco. Almeno non era rotta, constatò, notando che riusciva ancora – in qualche modo – a reggersi in piedi.

Guardò Lucifero confusa. Perché la trattava così? Nessuno lo aveva obbligato ad ascoltarla, quando l’aveva chiamato per farsi portar via da Parigi. Se avesse anche solo sospettato il modo in cui lui avesse potuto reagire, non lo avrebbe di certo contattato.

«E poi,» continuò a blaterare lui, stringendo la mano a pugno nella sua direzione, facendola piegare in due per il dolore, «vuoi che ti riporti qui. In questo dannato bosco!» Scomparve per poi ricomparire a due centimetri da lei. Riaprì la mano e lasciò che si pulisse la bocca dal vomito e si rimettesse in piedi. «Perché non vuoi dirmi dove stai? E soprattutto da che _parte_ stai.»

«Sono dalla tua parte,» tossì, facendo del suo meglio per sostenere lo sguardo di lui senza tremare o indietreggiare.

«Non si direbbe,» ghignò lui e le tirò uno schiaffo.

La testa di Layla girò verso sinistra senza che lei potesse farci nulla, mentre la guancia destra sembrava essere sul punto di rompersi. Le sembrava quasi di vederla, l’impronta della mano di lui che andava diventando sempre più rossa sulla sua pelle chiara.

Stava per replicare quando le mani di Lucifero si strinsero attorno alla sua gola, impedendole di respirare. I piedi di lei dondolavano a una decina di centimetri dal terreno mentre le sue mani lottavano per liberarsi dalla presa.

«Lucifero,» riuscì a dire con un filo di voce prima che la vista iniziasse ad annebbiarsi.

Lui sembrò aprire gli occhi per la prima volta solo in quel momento e la lasciò andare. Indietreggiò di un passo, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Perché si stava comportando così? Dopotutto, anche lui l’aveva cercata prima di essere stato invocato dalla Francia. Anche lui aveva avuto bisogno di lei, di sapere che non le fosse successo niente. Eppure ora era lì, sotto la luna, mentre cercava di uccidere sua sorella.

Faticò a deglutire mentre le fissava il collo arrossato, la guancia ormai _bordeaux_ , il modo in cui il piede sinistro non si appoggiava completamente al terreno. E il modo in cui lei continuasse ad ignorare il dolore.

Ci era quasi riuscito, si accorse con un tremito di paura. L’aveva quasi uccisa e nemmeno se ne era reso conto.

«Il sigillo...» riuscì a dire, indicandole il torace. «Non c’è più,» la avvertì. «Tieniti nascosta dagli angeli.» “E da me” avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma sapeva che non ne sarebbe mai stato capace, così come lei non sarebbe mai stata capace di stare lontano da lui. Gli bastava guardare come, anche in quella situazione, lei continuasse a restare lì invece di scappare, come cercasse di avvicinarsi a lui per capire quello che era appena successo.

La fissò dritta negli occhi e lei ricambiò lo sguardo, capendo ciò che lui non riusciva a dirle a voce. Poi scomparve nel nulla come ogni altra volta.

Layla si lasciò cadere a terra e fece di tutto per non scoppiare a piangere. Le lacrime le pungevano gli occhi, facendole male, ma si fece forza e alzò gli occhi alla luna, cercando di sciogliere quel nodo che le si era creato in gola.

Cosa doveva fare?

Oh, Dio, cosa doveva fare?

Ripensò al pastore Monroe e a ciò che le aveva detto in chiesa prima che lei scappasse via. Dio rispondeva sempre, spesso nei modi che meno ci immaginiamo. Eppure, perché non aveva ancora risposto a lei? Perché lasciava che l’Apocalisse avesse luogo? Perché non sistemava i casini che Lui stesso aveva contribuito a generare?

Si asciugò gli occhi con le mani e scosse la testa.

Sembravano passati secoli dall’ultima volta in cui aveva visto il vecchio Jedediah. Sembrava quasi un’altra vita.

Le sarebbe piaciuto sapere cosa ne avrebbe pensato _lui_ , della fine del mondo che aveva ormai sfondato ogni porta. Le sarebbe piaciuto sapere cosa avrebbe pensato del silenzio stampa che suo Padre continuava a tenere nei suoi confronti.

Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Castiel la uccidesse, come molto probabilmente avrebbe voluto fare prima che lei lo spedisse chissà dove. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare che un angelo, uno qualsiasi, la trovasse e ponesse fine a quella che ormai non era più nemmeno una vita. Forse Lucifero avrebbe dovuto trovare il coraggio di farlo lui stesso, prima di portare a termine il suo piano.

Sospirò e si massaggiò il polpaccio addolorato da sopra il tessuto dei pantaloni.

Perché continuava ad andare tutto storto?

Aveva appena ritrovato suo fratello e ora tutto stava andando a rotoli, stava marcendo sotto i suoi occhi e lei non poteva impedire che il loro rapporto andasse in putrefazione. Perché continuava a sperarci, a stare dalla sua parte? Quella parte che era la più sbagliata da prendere e, eppure, allo stesso tempo, la più giusta, quella che avrebbe preso sempre e comunque? Soprattutto ora che lui l’aveva quasi soffocata?

Forse era davvero cambiata profondamente, lei, troppo diversa da chi o cosa era stata una volta. Forse non sarebbe mai riuscita a tornare indietro, ad annullare ciò che le era stato fatto e ciò che lei stessa aveva combinato.

«Riley,» chiamò, la voce che le tremava e i denti che le battevano per via del freddo.

Ed eccola lì, la sua amica, l’unica che non avrebbe mai dovuto avvicinare. Era arrivata subito, quasi fosse sempre stata in attesa della sua chiamata.

«Perché mi evochi così? Pensavo preferissi continuare ad usare il telefono...» le domandò.

Layla scosse le spalle e tirò su con il naso. «L’ho dimenticato a Sioux Falls,» disse e un singhiozzo la tradì, scoppiando proprio alla fine della frase. Abbassò gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte sulle ginocchia unite, sperando che Riley non se ne fosse accorta.

Ma Riley Morrison non era né stupida né sorda. E l’aveva sentita.

Layla sentì i piedi della sua amica calpestare l’erba e le foglie secche fino a che non la raggiunse per sedersi accanto a lei, stringendole le spalle con un braccio.

«C’è qualcosa di diverso in te, rispetto all’ultima volta,» iniziò il demone, appoggiando il lato della testa a quella della sua amica.

Layla scoppiò a ridere prima che un altro singhiozzo la fece tremare. «Ci sono tante di quelle cose che devo dirti...» Si girò a guardarla e inclinò la testa per asciugarsi una lacrima sulla spalla. «Ho condannato tanto te quando ho scoperto cosa sei realmente, mentre io ho continuato a mentire come una... una...»

«Una stronza?» suggerì Riley e Layla sorrise.

Lasciarono che il silenzio le cullasse per qualche minuto, mentre Riley copriva le spalle di Layla con la propria giacca di pelle e tornava ad abbracciarla di lato.

«Allora, vuoi dirmi quello che è successo?» le domandò, dandole una spinta con la spalla per riscuoterla dai suoi pensieri.

«Credo di aver combinato un casino...» confessò Layla, sollevando lo sguardo e puntandolo su un vecchio albero morto di fronte a lei. Non lo aveva notato, le altre notti in cui era stata lì, ma non poteva nemmeno biasimarsi: dopotutto sapeva quanto potesse essere scarsa, la vista umana...

Riley sospirò. «Che ne dici di partire dal principio? Magari dicendomi qualcosa riguardo il fatto che non riuscissi mai a localizzarti mentre ora ne sono capace?»

Layla sorrise amaramente. «La storia inizia molto prima,» ridacchiò per poi sospirare. Si girò a guardarla. Aveva i capelli ricci in disordine e la pelle scura perfetta come sempre. «Io e Lucifero siamo sempre stati uniti,» iniziò, ma venne interrotta. Riley stava ridendo di gusto mentre si teneva lo stomaco. «Che ti prende?»

«Nulla,» fu la risposta. L’angelo caduto guardò la sua amica far finta di asciugarsi una lacrima con il sorriso sulle labbra e le diede una spinta. «Continua pure, scusa.»

Layla la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma fece come le era stato chiesto.

«Il giorno in cui è tornato,» iniziò, «o, per meglio dire, la _notte_ , l’ho evocato.» Stava per dirle tutto, ma decise di saltare i particolari e andare subito al sodo. «A quanto pare io non sono davvero Layla e avevo – visto che a quanto pare ora non ce l’ho più – un incantesimo di occultamento angelico inciso sulle costole.»

«Una roba tipo _voodoo_ angelico?»

«Tipo _cosa_?»

«Niente, lascia perdere. Dimenticavo di essere io quella intelligente tra noi due.» Riley mosse una mano in aria, come a scacciare una mosca, e poi tornò a guardarla con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Se non sei Layla, allora chi sei?»

«Laylahel,» rispose velocemente mentre quel nome sembrava bruciarle la lingua. «O almeno credo. Non ne sono sicura. Ma ieri sera, quando ho trovato questo nome, è successo qualcosa di strano, o così mi ha detto Bobby. E poi la mattina dopo, o questa mattina, il fuso orario mi confonde... comunque, la mattina dopo Castiel è venuto a prendermi e mi ha portata in Francia.»

«Perché?»

«Ha detto che doveva proteggermi, ma non so da chi. Non so nemmeno se fosse vero o una bugia...» sospirò, lasciandosi ricadere indietro. Incrociò le braccia dietro la nuca e si girò a guardare Riley.

«E poi ti ha riportata qui?» domandò quest’ultima, abbassando lo sguardo su di lei.

Layla scosse la testa. «L’ho... mandato via, credo. Non so di preciso dove mandi gli angeli, il sigillo che ho disegnato. Però ha funzionato perché un attimo era lì e quello dopo era scomparso. Certo, mi ha quasi bruciata gli occhi, però...»

«E come hai fatto a tornare in America? Di certo non prendendo un aereo...»

«Dio, Riley, sta’ un po’ zitta! Ci sto arrivando,» borbottò e roteò gli occhi.

«Scusa la mia curiosità!» esclamò quasi offesa il demone, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

«Scusami... Sono solo un po’ frustrata da tutta questa situazione,» si scusò Layla, sospirando rumorosamente. Rimase in silenzio per una trentina di secondi prima di riprendere a parlare. «Mi ha portata qui Lucifero.»

«Quindi... fammi capire bene la cosa... usi il Capo dei miei capi come _taxi_ come fai con me? E lui accetta?»

Layla fece spallucce. «Perché non dovrebbe? Sono l’unica che è dalla sua parte...»

«A parte l’Inferno al gran completo, vorrai dire.»

«A parte l’Inferno al gran completo, sì,» ripeté con il sorriso sulle labbra. «Quando mi ha portata qui ha detto che non ho più il sigillo e che dovrei stare nascosta dagli angeli. Il problema è che non so come fare...»

«Ci sono dei sacchetti, tipo quelli che usano le streghe,» le rivelò Riley, sdraiandosi a sua volta sull’erba fredda e umida. «Ne conosco una che li fa, ma non so quanto funzionino.»

Layla si girò a guardarla di scatto, allungando le gambe sull’erba. «Me ne puoi procurare uno?»

«Solo se mi dici perché stai per scoppiare a piangere e continui a trattenerti.»

«Abbiamo litigato, Lucifero ed io,» rispose lei. «Credo.»

«Come sarebbe a dire “credo”?» le domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre gli occhi fissavano ancora il cielo.

«Ha... cercato di uccidermi?»

Riley si girò a guardarla, trattenendosi dal darle una bella scrollata anche se era certa che quella ragazza ne necessitasse una dal giorno in cui aveva messo piede sul pianeta Terra. «Dio, Layla. Ha cercato di farti secca e tu “credi” di aver litigato con lui?»

«Sì, perché?»

Il demone sospirò e si grattò un sopracciglio. Era assurdo come quella ragazza riuscisse sempre a farle saltare i nervi, in un modo o nell’altro, troppo stupida da vedere sempre e solo il lato positivo di ogni fottutissima cosa. «Layla,» iniziò, cercando di tenere a bada la voce. «Se una persona cerca di ucciderti vuol dire che le cose non sono rose e fiori come le vedi tu.»

«Ma io non gli ho fatto nulla...»

«Vedi, certe volte non ci accorgiamo nemmeno di far scoppiare le persone, ma lo facciamo, che noi lo vogliamo oppure no.»

«Io credo che ti sbagli,» replicò fermamente Layla e si alzò a sedere. Abbassò lo sguardo sull’amica e parlò di nuovo: «Tu hai troppo poca fiducia negli esseri umani.»

«Da che pulpito arrivano queste parole!»

«Dai, Lee, non litighiamo... Mi dispiace se ti ho fatta arrabbiare in qualche modo,» si arrese Layla.

Riley si alzò in piedi e scrollò le spalle. «Non ti preoccupare, su. Ora alzati ché abbiamo una strega a cui far visita.»

_________________________

 

Il mattino dopo Layla era di nuovo occultata a qualsiasi radar gli angeli avessero usato per cercare di stanarla e farle qualsiasi cosa avessero in mente di farle subire.

Riley l’aveva lasciata all’ingresso della proprietà di Robert Singer, l’aveva abbracciata un’ultima volta e poi era scomparsa nel nulla proprio come era arrivata.

Layla aveva tenuto la giacca in pelle di lei – e ormai credeva fosse una specie di abitudine: dopotutto, anche John Winchester l’aveva salvata, quella notte di quattro anni prima, e le aveva lasciato la sua. Ed era un bene. L’estate se ne era andata veramente e ora il clima si stava vendicando, spazzando il Dakota del Sud con un vento freddo e piccole gocce di pioggia che sembravano tanti aghi, quando toccavano la pelle nuda. Ci avrebbe scommesso la testa: ancora qualche giorno e, a metà novembre, avrebbe nevicato.

Stava per pensare a quanto non volesse vederla, la neve, quando – dopo aver attraversato il cortile polveroso, mentre il vento le spazzava granelli di terra negli occhi – individuò l’automobile di Dean Winchester a qualche metro da lei.

Perché era lì? E c’era anche Sam?

Si avvicinò alla _Chevrolet_ Impala e sbirciò all’interno. Sul sedile posteriore c’erano delle cartacce di un _fast-food_ e qualche lattina di birra, probabilmente tutte vuote. Dean aveva lasciato le chiavi inserite e Layla, in piedi dal lato del passeggero, riusciva a vederle.

Sperava solo non le sarebbe saltato al collo pure lui. Nonostante Riley le avesse sistemato i danni provocati da Lucifero e le avesse fatto sparire i lividi, si sentiva ancora dolorante e non era pronta a sostenere un altro attacco.

Sospirò, infilò la mano nella tasca della giacca della sua migliore amica e strinse nel pugno il sacchetto per incantesimi che le aveva dato Venus, o qualsiasi fosse il vero nome di quella strega. Chiuse gli occhi e pregò che funzionasse per davvero. E, ovviamente, che Castiel non fosse lì.

Si avvicinò quindi alla porta d’ingresso e si fermò, indecisa sul da farsi. Alla fine decise di bussare e attendere che qualcuno andasse ad aprirle. Dopotutto, non si sentiva più tanto la benvenuta in quella casa, dopo quello che era successo quando quell’angelo l’aveva rapita e Bobby non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo. _Se_ Bobby non aveva davvero fatto nulla per fermarlo, s’intende. Ma, in quel momento, dopo quello che le era successo, per la prima volta non era sicura di volersi fidare davvero di qualcuno.

Sentì dei rumori all’interno e poi la porta si aprì.

Bobby la osservava dalla sua sedia a rotelle con uno sguardo quasi di pietà e sorpresa dipinto sul volto, intrecciato con ogni pelo della sua barba incolta.

«Layla,» la salutò, arretrando sulla sedia e lasciandole abbastanza spazio per entrare.

«Perché hai lasciato che Castiel mi prendesse?» chiese lei e, per l’ennesima volta, fu sul punto di piangere. E lei lo odiava con tutta se stessa.

Bobby sospirò. «Ha detto che poteva aiutarti. E aiutare _me_ a capire quello che era successo a _te_.»

«Tutte balle!» ringhiò Layla in risposta, entrando in casa furiosa.

«Come hai fatto a tornare?» domandò lui, aspettando che chiudesse la porta, e la guidò in soggiorno, dove Dean e Sam Winchester sedevano stanchi sul letto.

«Ho spazzato via il tuo amico prima che potesse uccidermi,» rispose semplicemente e salutò con un sorriso incerto i due fratelli Cacciatori.

Il “Cosa?” di Bobby si sovrappose alle parole del più giovane dei Winchester.

«Ehi, Layla,» la salutò felice Sam, mentre anche Dean grugniva un “ciao” a mezza voce.

Un silenzio imbarazzato e imbarazzante cadde poi su di loro. Bobby, seduto in mezzo alla stanza, cercava di guardare ovunque tranne che nella direzione della ragazza. Dean, stranamente, stava quasi per sudare freddo mentre Sam deglutiva nervosamente al suo fianco. Layla, per ultima, se ne stava in piedi nella cornice della porta che, dal corridoio, conduceva in soggiorno. Aveva come l’impressione che quei tre sapessero qualcosa che a lei era completamente ignoto e odiava il fatto che non la mettessero a conoscenza delle cose. Odiava anche il fatto che Bobby avesse creduto a Castiel, quando gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto aiutarla. Odiava che i Winchester se ne andassero in giro con un traditore come Castiel, che si abbassava al livello di Michele e dei suoi tirapiedi per ammazzare altri angeli. Odiava Castiel, che l’aveva portata via contro la sua volontà. E, infine, odiava se stessa per ciò che era successo con Lucifero e non voleva ascoltare quella vocina fastidiosa che le diceva che era innocente e che il colpevole era Satana.

«Allora,» iniziò Layla, soffermandosi sulla “o” e allungandola più del dovuto. «Cosa mi state nascondendo?»

«Chi ti dice che ti stiamo nascondendo qualcosa?» chiese Dean, cercando di mantenere il contatto visivo.

Lei sollevò le sopracciglia e lo guardò come a dire “Ma fai sul serio?”. «Ve lo leggo in faccia, piccoli traditori.»

«Ti ho già detto che non sapevo che ti avrebbe portata via con l’intenzione di farti fuori,» replicò con uno sbuffo Bobby.

Layla lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Certo, continua a ripetertelo... amico.»

Era davvero delusa. Perché come si poteva essere così stupidi e credere ad un angelo?

«Abbiamo,» iniziò Sam prima di essere interrotto.

«Sammy, no,» gli ordinò categoricamente Dean con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Sam si girò a guardare il fratello. «Ci potrebbe aiutare come ha fatto con Guerra,» cercò di farlo ragionare.

«Certo, anche se non ci ha ancora detto _perché_ lei era già a River Pass quando siamo arrivati noi,» replicò cocciuto Dean.

«Cercavo di farmi uccidere prima che ci provasse il vostro fidanzato,» rispose Layla mentre la rabbia iniziava a ribollirle nelle vene del cervello. Sentiva che sarebbe scoppiata e che nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad impedirlo. I palmi delle mani le sudavano per il nervoso e l’Incantesimo di Occultamento Mobile – come aveva chiamato il sacchettino marrone che le aveva dato Venus – sembrava pesare un quintale nella tasca della giacca.

Dean roteò gli occhi. «Non è il nostro fidanzato, ma un nostro amico.»

Lei sorrise e gli ripeté le parole che aveva già lanciato in direzione di Bobby. «Continua a ripetertelo... amico.»

Non si era mai sentita così tradita in vita sua e sapeva che molto probabilmente stava scagliando la sua furia contro le persone sbagliate, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. Voleva tirare un pugno contro il muro per cercare di sfogarsi, voleva dar fuoco a qualcosa, ma sapeva che non lo avrebbe fatto. Al contrario, avrebbe imbottigliato tutto dentro di sé e il mondo sarebbe rimasto in attesa del momento in cui sarebbe scoppiata come una bomba ad orologeria.

«Se posso continuare...» si intromise Sam, prendendo Dean per un braccio e tenendolo fermo accanto a sé.

Layla fece un cenno del capo nella sua direzione mentre Bobby sospirava e Dean malediva la situazione.

«Abbiamo trovato un modo per rispedire Lucifero nella Gabbia,» le annunciò e lei deglutì rumorosamente.

“Dio, no.” «E come lo avete trovato?» domandò.

«Gabriele, l’arcangelo, ci ha lasciato un DVD... particolare, ecco, in cui ce lo diceva,» rispose Dean, mostrandole la custodia del disco porno che aveva guardato con suo fratello.

Layla fece una faccia disgustata guardando la copertina e si guardò attorno. «E dov’è ora, di grazia?»

«Morto,» disse semplicemente Dean.

«Lucifero lo ha ucciso,» continuò Sam. «Ma il punto non è questo, smettetela di cambiare argomento,» sbuffò e si passò due dita sugli occhi. «Gli anelli dei Cavalieri sono una specie di chiave. Uniscili tutti e apri un portale con collegamento diretto alla Gabbia. Il lato positivo è che ne abbiamo già uno.»

«E quello negativo?» chiese Layla, incrociando le braccia e picchiettando la punta del piede sinistro sul pavimento.

«Che potremmo morire nel tentativo di prendere gli altri tre,» rispose Dean.

«E allora non prendeteli.» Layla fece spallucce e rimandò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Lasciate che Michele faccia il lavoro sporco al posto vostro e state ad aspettare.»

I tre uomini si guardarono per qualche minuto e lei ne approfittò per entrare in cucina a riprendersi il cellulare.

«Non possiamo perché io non dirò mai “sì” a Michele,» spiegò il maggiore dei Winchester.

«E vorremmo che tu ci aiutassi a trovare gli altri Cavalieri,» finì Sam, guardandola negli occhi.

«Cosa vi fa credere che io possa aiutarvi?»

«Lo hai già fatto una volta,» si intromise Bobby.

«Sì, e per poco Guerra non mi ha ridotta ad un mucchietto di cenere.»

«Ma io l’ho impedito,» le fece notare Dean.

Sam si alzò prima che lei potesse replicare ed insultare il fratello e le si avvicinò. «Avanti, Layla. Possiamo fermare tutto questo, non è quello che vuoi anche tu?»

“Assolutamente no”. «Sì,» sospirò, pensando a quante bugie avesse detto negli ultimi giorni.

«Allora è andata,» esultò Sam, sorridendole.

Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per prendere tempo e, contemporaneamente, tenere informato Lucifero. Dio, che situazione di merda.

Solo Dean e Bobby la guardarono pensierosi, quasi cercando di leggerle nella mente. Layla non sapeva bene perché, ma i loro sguardi la fecero tremare di paura.

_________________________

 

_Il giorno prima_

«Dean, vuoi smetterla di lamentarti?» Sam sbuffò e si girò per guardar fuori dal finestrino.

Gesù! Avrebbero poi chiesto a Layla di aiutarli con gli altri tre Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse, mica avrebbero cercato di farle pronunciare una erre come si doveva! Non capiva il perché di tutte quelle lamentele. Poteva dirlo chiaramente, se non voleva averla attorno. Lui avrebbe apprezzato la sincerità e lo avrebbe mandato a cagare perché era troppo cieco per capire che avevano bisogno non di una mano, ma anche dell’altra e di due gambe. E poi tre cervelli pensano meglio di due, era risaputo.

«Non mi sto affatto lamentando,» fu la replica. «Sto solo dicendo le cose come stanno. Layla King ci intralcerà anche mentre cerchiamo di andare in bagno.»

«Layla non è Becky,» borbottò Sam, ripensando alla ragazza che Chuck aveva mandato da loro per metterli al corrente della sua stupida visione.

«Be’, poco ci manca, Sammy. E poi non vorrei doverla cercare per tutto il Paese quando scapperà di nuovo a nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia.»

«Non mi sembra abbia nascosto la testa sotto un bel niente. L’abbiamo trovata in Colorado prima e da Bobby poi. Ci ha aiutato a trovare informazioni sul caso dell’Anticristo, per non parlare di quello di Guerra. Penso ci abbia dimostrato già più volte il suo non essere in grado di star fuori dagli affari degli altri e dovremmo esserle grati.»

«È uno scherzo?»

Sam lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Sei proprio stupido, Dean. Quella ragazza ci aiuterà, che tu lo voglia o no. E non ho voglia di discutere con te.»

«Certo, perché l’unica cosa di cui hai voglia è un bel gallone di sangue di demone.»

«Davvero, Dean? È ancora su questo discorso che vuoi tornare?»

«Sì, Sammy, perché questo sembra essere l’unico discorso che sei in grado di capire,» si lamentò Dean, entrando con l’auto nel cortile di Bobby e spingendosi fin sotto casa. Girò la chiave nel cruscotto e ascoltò il motore mentre si spegneva.

Sam Winchester guardava fuori dal parabrezza, i denti stretti e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Si stava sforzando al massimo di non scoppiare, Dean se ne rendeva conto. Ma quel ragazzo aveva bisogno di vedere la realtà per come era e non attraverso il filtro degli occhi di una ragazza di cui non avevano bisogno.

«Sammy...» Un sospiro e poi Dean fece una nuova pausa, appoggiando il capo contro il poggiatesta, una mano già sulla maniglia della portiera. «Non volevo.»

«No, va tutto bene, Dean.» Sam si girò a guardarlo e annuì. Nonostante tutto, era ancora incazzato nero. «Magari hai anche ragione.» Senza aggiungere nient’altro, tirò la maniglia e aprì la sua portiera, scese velocemente e poi la richiuse con un gesto secco, facendo tremare leggermente la _Chevy_.

Forse avrebbe dovuto cercarsi un demone, sgozzarlo e riempire una vasca, per poi immergersi e far vedere a suo fratello quanto avesse ragione. Così, giusto per prenderlo per il culo. Perché, negli ultimi tempi, Dean sembrava usare solo quella parte del corpo per pensare.

E Layla li avrebbe aiutati, suo fratello poteva piagnucolare come un marmocchio di tre anni, non poteva importargliene di meno. Perché _lui_ , a differenza di Dean, non voleva morire prima di aver rimandato il Diavolo nello stesso buco da cui era uscito.

Stava già mettendo un piede sul gradino del portico quando, dietro di lui, l’altra portiera dell’Impala si aprì e poi si richiuse con uno schianto secco.

La iniziavano proprio bene, la giornata.

Sam bussò alla porta e non aspettò che Bobby Singer andasse ad aprirgli. Abbassò la maniglia ed entrò, senza aspettare che suo fratello arrivasse e senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro. Non aveva voglia di litigare un’altra volta proprio quando quelli potevano essere gli ultimi giorni che passavano insieme in quel mondo.

E poi, da quando aveva detto a Dean che era il tramite prescelto di Lucifero, quello che sarebbe dovuto scendere in guerra contro il suo stesso fratello, le cose avevano iniziato ad andare ancora più storte di prima. Fantastico. No?

«Bobby?» chiamò, entrando in soggiorno e non trovando il Cacciatore.

«In cucina,» borbottò una voce. Poi un “cazzo” e un “maledizione” seguirono le prime parole e fecero sorridere Sammy.

«Tutto okay?» domandò, raggiungendolo e trovandolo alle prese con il suo vecchio computer fisso.

Dean, dietro di lui, ridacchiò vedendolo in quelle condizioni disperate, il fidato cappellino con la visiera sempre in testa.

«Vi sembra tutto okay?» ringhiò, pestando un pugno sulla tastiera. «Che palle questa tecnologia da quattro soldi!»

Sam ridacchiò e lo allontanò dalla scrivania. «Lascia fare a me. Cosa vuoi fare?»

«Credo si sia rotto,» ringhiò Bobby, cercando di dare un altro pugno, questa volta allo schermo cubico, prima che Dean lo allontanasse trascinandolo sulla sedia a rotelle. «Ieri Layla lo stava usando e poi è saltata la corrente e questa diavoleria si è fusa.»

Sam si guardò intorno, abbassandosi fino ad inginocchiarsi a terra per cercare di individuare il problema. «La presa di corrente è bruciata. Credo,» annunciò, strofinando il dito sulla macchia nera sul muro poco sopra il cavo che portava la corrente al computer.

Quando riemerse, suo fratello e l’uomo lo stavano fissando.

«Ti serviva per qualcosa?» chiese.

«Ieri pomeriggio Layla lo ha usato per delle ricerche. Poi la corrente è saltata in tutta la stramaledetta città e lei ha dato di matto,» spiegò Bobby, appoggiando le mani sulle guide delle ruote. «Volevo sapere cosa ha trovato, visto che stava cercando informazioni sull’Apocalisse e sui sigilli degli angeli.»

«Posso provare a spostare il computer per cambiare presa e controllare, se il computer stesso non è andato,» fu la proposta.

Bobby gli fece un cenno del capo come a dirgli che per lui era okay, basta che non glielo avvicinava, e poi lasciò la cucina, facendosi seguire da Dean.

«Dov’è Layla?» chiese quest’ultimo, guardandosi attorno e sbirciando in soggiorno. «Sam voleva chiederle di aiutarci con gli anelli.»

«Quali anelli?»

«Quelli dei Cavalieri. Gabriele ha detto che, tutti insieme, possono riaprire la Gabbia.»

«L’ _arcangelo_ Gabriele?»

Dean annuì e Bobby lo guardò con occhi allucinati. “Questi angeli del malaugurio,” pensò e sbuffò. «Castiel ha preso Layla un paio di ore fa. Ha detto che poteva aiutarla con ciò che è successo ieri e poi sono scomparsi,» rivelò.

«Dove sono andati?»

«Non ne ho idea. Ma Castiel ha detto anche un’altra cosa.»

Dean borbottò. «Bobby, vuoi davvero tenermi sulle spine?»

«Dice che non dobbiamo fidarci di lei.»

«Be’, questo lo avevo capito la prima volta che è scappata.»

«Be’, io l’ho capito solo questa mattina, sapientone,» e lo sospinse verso le scale quando sentì Sam spostare le varie parti del computer in soggiorno. Abbassò la voce. «Quando ve ne siete andati, dopo che abbiamo fatto quella foto di gruppo, ho mandato Layla in città a sviluppare la foto e, quando è tornata, ha detto che il fotografo aveva avuto dei problemi e le aveva consigliato di passare oggi. Così gli ho telefonato – mica mi metto a rotolare fino in centro! E ha negato tutto. Ieri le ha dato la foto, ma lei a me non l’ha mostrata.»

«Perché no?»

«Il fotografo ha detto che era strana. La foto, intendo. Che c’era questa enorme macchia nera accanto a me e a Jo e io ho intuito che dovesse essere esattamente proprio dove c’era Layla. Shane ha detto...»

« _Lee_? Shane Lee? Il tuo amico?»

«Sì,» sospirò Bobby, che in quel momento non voleva essere interrotto. «Proprio lui. Ha detto che Layla era strana, quando è uscita dal negozio. Come se fosse turbata.»

«Pensi che sapesse qualcosa della foto che noi non sappiamo?»

Bobby annuì. «E penso che l’abbia nascosta da qualche parte in camera sua. Ieri pomeriggio, quando è tornata, è scappata di sopra e quando è scesa ho capito che aveva pianto. Mi ha raccontato una balla, immagino, e poi si è messa al computer. Qualche ora dopo l’elettricità è andata a puttane e lei era... diversa.»

«Diversa come?» Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Giuro su Dio che ho visto del sangue inzupparle la maglietta e uscire dai suoi occhi, ma quando l’ho controllata meglio non c’era nulla. Ma sono sicuro di quello che ho visto. E poi parlava in una lingua strana. Mai sentita prima d’ora. E cavolo, se era veloce! Non mi ha sfondato la cassa toracica per un pelo,» spiegò, massaggiandosi il braccio nel punto in cui era stato colpito.

Dean strinse gli occhi e poi alzò lo sguardo verso il pianerottolo del piano superiore. «Io salgo a dare un’occhiata. Tu tieni d’occhio Sammy e non dirgli nulla.»

«Come sarebbe a dire “non dirgli nulla”, ragazzo!»

«Voglio che lui le chieda di venire con noi – se e quando torna. Forse mai, ma ho come l’impressione che sarà presto qui. E voglio vedere come si comporta, se scopro qualcosa o se ci _dice_ qualcosa.»

Bobby, contrariato, annuì controvoglia, girò su se stesso e si spinse fino ad entrare in soggiorno mentre Dean saliva i gradini a due a due.

Mezz’ora dopo, la stanza di Layla era stata messa sotto sopra. Non c’era più nemmeno un granello di polvere al suo posto, ma della foto non c’era traccia. Poi lo sguardo gli cadde sul letto rifatto con cura e notò che l’angolo di destra, quello inferiore, aveva il copriletto leggermente stropicciato. Gli si avvicinò e, sollevato il materasso, lo ribaltò fino a farlo cadere sul pavimento.

C’era una busta gialla, sdraiata sulle doghe del letto. Si chinò per prenderla in mano e la aprì.

“Cristo santo.”

Corse al piano di sotto e si fece raggiungere da Bobby, inventando una scusa per tenere suo fratello all’oscuro.

«L’hai trovata?»

Dean annuì e gliela mostrò.

«Cristo santo,» borbottò Bobby, ricalcando le stesse identiche parole che lui aveva pensato solo dieci secondi prima. Poi sollevò lo sguardo sul ragazzo. «Cosa credi che significhi?»

«Che non possiamo fidarci di Layla King.»


	16. San Valentino di sangue

**CAPITOLO QUINDICI**

**SAN VALENTINO DI SANGUE**

 

Le settimane erano passate lentamente, anche se – da quando era con i Winchester – a Layla sembrava che il mondo non fosse mai stato così veloce.

Il Natale con loro era stato... movimentato. Avrebbe cer­cato un termine più adatto se la Caccia di quel venticinque di­cembre non le fosse rimasta impressa così tanto.

Prima di allora non aveva mai sentito parlare dei _Kram­pusse_ e, volendo essere onesti al cento per cento, era sicura che avrebbe vissuto benissimo il resto della sua vita anche se avesse continuato ad ignorarne l’esistenza. Il _Krampus_ che avevano dovuto affrontare quel giorno di quasi due mesi prima era stato davvero orribile. Disgustoso. Da pelle d’oca anche a metà febbraio. E Layla non voleva altro che dimenticare quell’orrenda visione.

Se non fosse stato per il segno della frustata che aveva ri­cevuto da quell’essere, sarebbe riuscita a scordarselo anche abbastanza in fretta. Ma, evidentemente, la sua punizione an­dava ben oltre il normale “essere umana” e quindi si era do­vuta beccare anche quella cicatrice perché, apparentemente, “era una bambina cattiva che non era in grado di correre abbastanza velocemente”.

E poi, comunque, la sua pelliccia a pelo lungo, gli artigli alle mani e le spesse corna arcuate che gli spuntavano dalla testa l’avrebbero tormentata fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Era pronta a giurare su Dio che non aveva mai avuto così tanta pa­ura in vita sua. Se non fosse stato per Sam, che le era piombato addosso nel tentativo di spingerla fuori dalla traiettoria del _Krampus_ , lei ci avrebbe davvero lasciato non solo la pelle, ma anche tutto il resto, paralizzata davanti a quel mostro che aveva continuato ad avanzare verso di lei.

Ma almeno era finita. Non avevano trovato in Internet o sui libri un modo per ucciderlo, ma la decapitazione sembrava essere stata sufficiente. E, per sicurezza, giusto per non ri­schiare di morire un’altra volta, avevano dato fuoco alla car­cassa.

Il primo giorno del nuovo anno, invece, ci avevano dato dentro con un covo di vampiri. A dire la verità, questa volta Layla se ne era chiamata fuori. “Me ne resto in auto” aveva detto e così aveva fatto, anche se si era tenuta pronta ad inter­venire nel caso in cui i Winchester avessero avuto bisogno di una mano. Cosa di cui, in realtà, non necessitavano molto spesso, per grazia divina e per fortuna di Layla. I vampiri non le pia­cevano, comunque, con quelle loro zanne orribili e il respiro che sapeva di morto, quindi non era stato un sacrificio per lei. Anzi, ne aveva approfittato per ascoltare un po’ delle audio­cassette che Dean teneva nel portaoggetti davanti al sedile del passeggero, ma la sua musica era troppo movimentata per lei, e ben presto aveva spento la radio.

Perfino in quel momento, mentre faceva pipì nell’orribile bagno pubblico (anche se un trilione di volte meglio rispetto a quello della stazione di servizio di Buffalo in cui si era fermata con Riley), Layla continuava a pensare a ciò che li aveva por­tati da quei mostri e da mille altri.

Era tutta colpa dei Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse, che sem­brava stessero lasciando finte tracce e false piste solamente per prenderli per il sedere e farli andare non di uno, ma di mille passi più vicini alla morte. Certo, magari nemmeno lo face­vano apposta, pensò Layla, ma nemmeno era un caso, quello.

«Timothy, ora basta! Lavati le mani!» esclamò esasperata la voce di una donna fuori dal suo cubicolo dalle pareti aran­cioni.

«Ma mamma!» si lamentò una voce, probabilmente quella di Timothy.

“Dio, quanto odio i bambini,” pensò Layla, cercando di non sbattere la testa contro la porta tenuta chiusa da un chiavi­stello.

«Sbrigati e non farmi arrabbiare!» Ordinò di nuovo la madre prima che la porta del cubicolo accanto al suo si aprisse per poi richiudersi mezzo secondo dopo.

Layla scosse la testa e sospirò: ci mancava solo una sce­nata del genere.

Finì di tirarsi su i _jeans_ , chiuse la lampo e strinse la cintura. Da quando stava con i Winchester aveva perso cin­que chili: non molti in due mesi, ma abbastanza da obbligarla a mettere la cintura nei pantaloni.

Tolse il chiavistello dalla porta e uscì.

Davanti a un enorme specchio rettangolare stava in piedi un bambino di sì e no dieci anni.

«Non sei un po’ troppo cresciutello per lamentarti così so­lamente perché non vuoi lavarti le mani?» gli bisbigliò all’orecchio mentre lasciava che il distributore automatico di sapone le posasse una noce di schiuma sul palmo della mano sinistra.

«E tu che vuoi?» si lamentò, con un tono piuttosto male­ducato, quel “cancro di bambino”, come aveva preso a defi­nirlo Layla.

«Lo sai? Puoi prendere orribili malattie se non ti lavi le mani,» disse lei e fece spallucce, avvicinando le mani al sen­sore del lavandino quanto bastava per far partire il getto d’acqua. «E puoi morirne, piccola peste maleducata,» concluse con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra, come a dire “così ti levi dalle palle e vai nell’unico posto in cui meriti di stare”.

Timothy la guardò scioccato per qualche minuto, mentre lei si insaponava e sciacquava le mani più volte. Forse l’aver vissuto con Riley per quasi quattro anni l’aveva davvero man­data in fissa con i germi, un po’ come lo era la sua amica, an­che se Layla era contenta di poter dire di non essere al suo stesso livello. E per fortuna! Ancora un po’ e Riley si sarebbe lavata nella candeggina o nell’acquaragia.

Poi, quando meno se lo aspettava, quel bambino le fece una linguaccia e le mostrò il terzo dito.

Layla si stava asciugando le mani sotto al getto dell’aria calda quando vide quel gesto riflesso nello specchio. Si girò nella direzione del gabinetto in cui si trovava quel “cancro di madre incompetente”, si assicurò che non stesse per uscire (cosa più che improbabile, visto che la donna stava parlando al telefono) e si avvicinò al bambino. Lo prese per il collo della maglietta, lo fece indietreggiare fino alla parete e lo sollevò di un paio di centimetri dal pavimento sudicio.

«Lo sai cosa faccio ai bambini maleducati come te?»

Timothy deglutì rumorosamente e scosse la testa, mentre gli occhi continuavano a saettare in direzione della porta dietro cui era sparita la madre.

Layla si avvicinò di più a lui fino a quando i loro nasi non furono sul punto di sfiorarsi. «Li mangio e uso la loro pelle per farmi i vestiti,» inventò. Poi rilasciò la presa dalla sua ma­glietta, fece finta di girarsi, ma mezzo secondo dopo erano an­cora faccia a faccia. «Buh!» bisbigliò, ondeggiando con tutto il corpo nella sua direzione.

Quando tornò in posizione eretta, Layla notò con soddi­sfazione la macchia di bagnato che andava ingrandendosi sui pantaloni del bambino.

«Sai, Timothy?» sorrise. «Non ti conviene far arrabbiare gente che non conosci, soprattutto se non sai che hanno vis­suto per due mesi con un piede e mezzo nella fossa. È da ma­leducati,» scosse la testa e gli sventolò un dito davanti agli oc­chi. Poi bussò alla porta dietro cui si trovava la madre del bambino. «Signora, insegni un po’ di educazione a suo figlio, invece di lasciarlo in compagnia di estranei!» esclamò.

Finì di asciugarsi le mani sfregandole contro i pantaloni e uscì dal bagno delle donne.

Doveva ancora capire perché i bambini la innervosissero così tanto, soprattutto da quando era con Sam e Dean Win­chester. Forse, al livello del suo subconscio, era legato alla storia del _Krampus_ , che quei bambini cattivi poteva anche te­nerseli e mangiarseli. Forse si sarebbe perfino fatta invitare, una sera o l’altra, per assaggiare uno spiedino di carne di bam­bi­no.

“Dovevamo lasciarla stare, quella stupida capra,” pensò, scuotendo la testa, e uscì dall’anticamera che portava ai bagni delle signore a destra e a quelli degli uomini a sinistra.

«Una scena orribile, Sue,» stava dicendo un uomo in quel momento, una maschera di puro terrore che gli imperlava il volto di sudore.

Sue scoppiò a ridere. Travis non le aveva mai raccontato una storia più divertente di quella. Si conoscevano dai tempi del _college_ e lui era sempre stato il tipico secchione che se ne stava sempre in disparte, sul pavimento di qualche angolo pol­veroso della biblioteca, un libro aperto sulle gambe incrociate. E ora... Si asciugò una lacrima mentre ancora ridacchiava. «Cos’è? I cannibali sono arrivati a New York?» rise e diede un buffetto alla spalla dell’uomo, sporgendosi sopra il tavolo per raggiungerlo.

«Sue, smettila.» Travis scosse la testa con vigore. «Tu _non_ eri lì. Non puoi dire nulla, quindi tanto vale che la smetti di prendermi per il culo. Se avessi visto anche tu il mio capo mangiarsi il braccio della segretaria, avresti lasciato Saratoga Springs senza nemmeno pensarci due volte.»

Layla, che aveva superato il tavolo di quei due di qualche passo, si immobilizzò. Quello sembrava il caso giusto per i Winchester, visto che dubitava che i cannibali fossero arrivati nello Stato di New York senza che le autorità se ne accorges­sero.

Si girò e tornò indietro, piazzandosi tra Travis e Sue. «Mi dispiace aver origliato, ma... Come ha detto, scusi?» domandò e aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando l’uomo.

«E tu chi sei?» chiese diffidente la donna, squadrandola con i suoi piccoli occhi maligni, di un marrone così scuro da poter quasi sembrare neri.

«Studio per entrare nell’FBI,» mentì lei. «Quei due uo­mini,» e indicò Sam e Dean, seduti dall’altra parte della sala del _fast-food_ , con il pollice, «sono gli agenti incaricati di farmi da mentore.»

Sue era stata sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma la mano nodo­sa di Travis, con le nocche ingrossate a causa dei calli, calò su quella della donna con un colpo secco. «Sta’ zitta, donna!» ringhiò nella direzione dell’amica. Poi si rivolse a Layla. «Fai sul serio? Non sei un po’ giovane?»

Layla finse di pavoneggiarsi. «Me lo dicono tutti, ma vado per i ventisette,» buttò lì. Dio, stava diventando brava ad inventare bugie su due piedi.

Travis la osservò per qualche secondo prima di prendere una sedia dal tavolo accanto e avvicinarla al suo. «Siediti,» le ordinò e Layla fece come le era stato detto. «So che può sem­brare strano e che io posso suonare rincoglionito, ma giuro – e che Dio mi sia testimone – che ho visto quel che ho visto.»

«A Saratoga Springs?» chiese Layla.

L’uomo annuì.

«Il suo capo ha mangiato la segretaria?»

Travis annuì di nuovo.

«È sicuro che non stessero solo facendo altro? È un _cli­ché_ , dopotutto, quello del _boss_ e della segretaria...»

«Non stavano scopando, per diamine,» sospirò l’uomo e scosse la testa. «L’ultima volta che ho guardato un porno non c’era gente che si morsicava il braccio così tanto da farne uscire il sangue. E se anche c’era, non continuavano fino a re­cidere l’arteria. E se anche c’era, era un dannato film sugli _zombie_.» L’uomo fece una pausa prima di continuare. «Mai letto _The Walking Dead_?»

Layla scosse la testa come a dire “no”. «Ma la mia miglio­re amica sì, quindi so qualcosa. Il necessario, più che altro.»

«Ecco,» annuì Travis. «Se fosse stata una scena tratta da quello stupido fumetto, allora avrei capito. Ma era la realtà. La _realtà_ , dannazione!» Quell’uomo era ancora sotto _shock_ , si rese conto Layla. Ma quella storia era così assurda da poter anche essere vera.

«Ne parlerò con gli agenti,» gli sorrise e gli strinse la mano sul tavolo.

«Lei crede a questa storia?» domandò ironica Sue, che se ne era stata zitta fino a quel momento mentre, accanto a lei, con gli occhi le scavava un buco nel lato della testa.

Layla rise, una risata roca e spezzata. «Abbiamo visto cose che nemmeno si immagina,» rivelò, alludendo a se stessa e ai due ragazzi con cui viaggiava. E che non erano nell’FBI. Fuori di lì si sarebbe dovuta fare una risata di quelle vere. «Non è nulla di nuovo, per noi.»

Sue aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non sarete negli _X-Files_ , vero?»

Layla la guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato, gli occhi che chiedevano se la stesse prendendo in giro. «Non esiste nessun _X-File_ , signora. E, anche se fosse, sarebbe un’infor­mazione riservata,» rispose, citando il tanto amato Eugene di Riley.

Doveva ammettere che le letture della sua amica le sta­vano tornando più utili di quelle che aveva fatto lei, nella de­crepita libreria del signor Schwimmer.

Si congedò con un cenno del capo e tornò dai Winchester.

«Dov’è la mia torta alle fragole?» esclamò, notando che il dolce non le era ancora arrivato. Poi sollevò lo sguardo su Dean e lo guardò arrabbiata. «Non te la sarai mangiata tu, vero?»

«Nah,» rispose lui, masticando una delle ultime patatine che gli erano rimaste. «Io sono per quella di mele.»

Sam rise. «La cameriera è arrivata a dire che l’hanno fi­nita,» la informò.

Per un nanosecondo Layla vide tutto rosso. «E non poteva dirlo subito, scusa?»

«Si sarà dimenticata.» Dean fece spallucce, ripulendo il piatto delle patatine fritte che aveva condiviso con lei.

«Non se ne è “dimenticata”,» digrignò i denti. Poi si passò una mano sul volto. «Questo buco del cavolo,» ringhiò, male­dicendo se stessa per non essere stata più convincente quando aveva cercato di spingere i due fratello verso la tavola calda all’inizio della _Fifth Avenue_.

«Chi erano quei due, comunque?» chiese Dean, appog­giando la schiena allo schienale della sedia e girando la testa di lato per guardarla.

«Travis e Sue.»

«Amici tuoi?»

«Ma ti pare?» esclamò lei, scioccata. «Travis è di Sarato­ga Springs. Era. Boh, non lo so. Stava dicendo alla sua amica che il suo capo si è mangiato la segretaria mentre lui si faceva la pipì addosso dietro la porta.»

Per poco Sam non si strozzò. Dean lo guardò con le so­pracciglia aggrottate e uno sguardo confuso ad illuminargli il volto. O forse era semplicemente la patina di sudore, causata dal riscaldamento che andava ad una temperatura troppo alta, illuminata dai neon appesi al soffitto.

Il minore dei Winchester sollevò lo sguardo dal computer portatile e girò l’aggeggio nella loro direzione, mostrando loro un articolo. «Saratoga Springs,» tossicchiò, tamburellando il dito sullo schermo del PC. «È un caso simile. Qui si parla di due fidanzati.»

«Forza, andiamo,» esclamò Dean, sbattendo una banco­nota da venti e una da dieci sul tavolo.

«E il mio dolce?» si lamentò Layla.

Dean era già fuori e stava sbloccando la chiusura centra­lizzata dell’Impala. Sam, accanto a lei, le diede una pacca sulla spalla, porgendole ciò che era avanzato del suo frullato di frutta. «Se vuoi ti posso dare questo,» le sorrise.

«C’è dentro anche la lattuga, Sam,» sospirò Layla, come se quella frase dicesse _tutto_ , e uscì.

 

Il giorno dopo, alle due e sette minuti del pomeriggio, Dean, Sam e Layla erano arrivati a Saratoga Springs, nello Stato di New York.

Layla era già preparata alla _routine_ che l’aspettava. I due Winchester avrebbero preso due camere nel primo motel dell’elenco telefonico – una per loro e una per lei – e se ne sa­rebbero andati a fare indagini, lasciandola seduta ad aspettarli. Lo facevano con la speranza che lei rimanesse e con il terrore che potesse svignarsela come aveva già fatto in passato. Ma, fino a quel momento, l’unico posto in cui lei scappava era il bagno, quando non ne poteva più di mostri, libri e siti Internet a cui avrebbe volentieri dato fuoco, se solo avesse potuto.

«Non scapperai, vero?» Sam se ne stava in piedi davanti a lei, un piede nella stanza e il resto del corpo in corridoio. Era stanco, nonostante avesse dormito per quasi tutto il tragitto da Louisville, in Kentucky.

Lei, invece, aveva pensato tutto il tempo – di nuovo – al _Krampus_ di Natale, nonostante facesse di tutto per tenere la sua mente lontana mille miglia da quel pensiero. Sospirò. «No, Sam. Tranquillo.» Gli sorrise e inclinò la testa. «E poi c’è la replica dell’episodio di _Ghost Whisperer_ di ieri, quindi...»

Sam rise e annuì.

«Lo sai che quel telefilm è un mucchio di sciocchezze, vero?» disse Dean, sbucando all’improvviso da dietro il fra­tello. «E che c’è un solo modo per sbarazzarsi di un fantasma, vero?»

«Sì, lo so. Ma anche tu guardi i porno quando potresti avere una ragazza.» Layla fece spallucce e gli sorrise maligna: aveva visto la cronologia del _browser_ del computer di lui, quando aveva dovuto fare una ricerca, e – doveva ammetterlo – era rimasta impressionata dalla quantità di schifezze che quel ragazzo si guardava regolarmente e abitualmente. «Quindi credo siamo pari.» Sorrise di nuovo e gli fece l’occhiolino, poi rise. «Tornate vivi ché non so ancora guidare per squagliarmela,» e chiuse la porta.

Si gettò a peso morto sul letto di Dean – o era quello di Sam? – e prese il telecomando dal comodino alla sua sinistra. Premette il pulsante rosso di accensione e girò sul canale della _CBS_.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, bevve un sorso dalla bottiglietta di ac­qua che aveva posato sul pavimento, davanti al comodino, e si infilò sotto le coperte, lasciandosi avvolgere completamente dalla lana.

Ora nessuno doveva trovare il coraggio di disturbarla.

_________________________

 

A venti minuti di strada dal _The Springs Motel_ , i fratelli Winchester – meglio conosciuti dalle autorità locali come l’agente speciale Dean Kimball e l’agente speciale Samuel Cochran, direttamente dalla sede dell’FBI di Washington D.C. – se ne stavano in piedi in compagnia del coroner e di un ca­davere, nel piano seminterrato della stazione di polizia di Sa­ratoga Springs.

Impettiti nei loro completi neri, non avrebbero potuto sembrare più veri.

«Se non avessi un minimo di raziocinio penserei di tro­varmi nel bel mezzo di un’apocalisse _zombie_ ,» sospirò il dot­tor Charles Parsons. Era un uomo che aveva passato la cin­quantina da un pezzo. Era un tipo piccoletto e tarchiato, con una cicatrice che gli tagliava il sopracciglio destro e parte della guancia, piccolo _souvenir_ di qualche missione che aveva fatto coi _marine_ quando era ancora un ragazzo.

Dean ridacchiò, ma si ricompose non appena notò l’occhiata acida che gli stava lanciando suo fratello.

«La causa della morte qual è?» domandò quest’ultimo, abbassando lo sguardo sulla donna morta sotto di lui.

Era letteralmente grigia. La pelle, che solo qualche giorno prima doveva essere stata rosa, liscia e senza la ben che mi­nima imperfezione, era ora orribile e Sam aveva l’impressione che, se le avesse toccato la guancia con un dito, avrebbe visto il muscolo cadere in pezzi. Se non altro, con la bassa tempe­ratura della stanza e delle celle in cui venivano tenuti i corpi, non si sentiva ancora il tipico puzzo di putrefazione.

«Dissanguamento,» rispose il signor Parsons e sollevò il lenzuolo che copriva il corpo nudo di Samantha Harris, tren­tun anni, impiegata di banca alla _BMO Financial Corp_. Indicò con un dito il ventre squarciato e per poco Dean non riempì quel buco con il vomito. «Tutto bene, agente?»

Dean si girò dall’altra parte e si premette un pugno sulla bocca, prendendo respiri profondi con il naso. Alla fine, quando Sam iniziò a pensare che l’avrebbe visto svenire da un momento all’altro, annuì.

«Il marito le ha strappato il figlio dal ventre con i denti,» continuò il dottore e scosse la testa. «Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere in vita mia.»

«Da quanto tempo era incinta?» domandò Sam.

«Quindici settimane, stando a ciò che abbiamo saputo dal suo ginecologo.» Charles Parsons ricoprì la donna con il len­zuolo bianco. «La ferita più importante è stata alla giugulare, però,» e indicò il collo della morta. «Tuttavia, anche lei è riu­scita a fare dei bei danni al marito,» disse, spingendo il cada­vere nella sua cella.

Il dottore aprì la porta di alluminio accanto a quella della signora Harris ed estrasse un altro corpo.

Il cadavere del signor Jacob Harris era forse più orribile del precedente. Jacob, afroamericano, ventinove anni e un promettente futuro da ingegnere aerospaziale, portava ancora sulla pelle le macchie di sangue che non erano riusciti a lavar­gli via. Il muscolo pettorale destro – notarono Sam e Dean quando il coroner sollevò il lenzuolo – era stato completa­mente strappato via, molto probabilmente dai morsi della mo­glie.

«Aveva un piercing al capezzolo destro,» rivelò il dottore. Sospirò. «Lo abbiano ritrovato incastrato nella parete dell’esofago della moglie.»

«Morto per dissanguamento anche lui?»

«No,» scosse la testa il coroner. «Si è scolato due flaconi e mezzo di _Tide_ come fossero stati acqua. La polizia lo ha tro­vato in garage – come sia arrivato lì in queste condizioni pro­prio non lo so. Stava per bersi pure la tanica di benzina che usava per riempire il serbatoio del tagliaerba.»

«Crede sia un attacco di cannibalismo?» domandò stupi­damente Dean, mentre il suo cervello lavorava alla massima potenza per cercare di collegare quel caso a uno dei tantissimi mostri di cui aveva letto e con cui aveva lavorato. L’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare, però, era un episodio di _Buffy l’ammazzavampiri_ che aveva guardato qualche settimana prima con Layla, in cui un mostro che davvero non avrebbe mai vinto il premio di “Mr Universo” – lo _gnarl_ – aveva quasi mangiato viva Willow.

«Onestamente? Non so cosa pensare,» sospirò sconsolato Parsons, richiudendo il signor Harris nella sua cella. Era con­vinto che si sarebbe sognato tutti quei cadaveri fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Sam si schiarì la gola, ma, quando stava per parlare, l’assistente del dottor Parsons entrò tutto trafelato.

«Brian!» chiamò il capo del ragazzo. «Tutto bene?»

Il ragazzo annuì vigorosamente. «Lo sceriffo Woodward vuole che gli porti i referti degli Harris _immedia­tamente_ ,» rispose con il respiro corto, prese le due cartellette dal tavolo e uscì di nuovo di corsa.

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia, quasi divertito.

«Abbiamo saputo di un altro caso,» rivelò Sam dopo qualche minuto, tornando a girarsi nella direzione di Charles Parsons. «Quello dell’uomo che ha mangiato la segretaria.»

Charles annuì con aria greve. Si avvicinò alla cella nume­ro sette e ne estrasse un cadavere, lì da almeno una settimana. «Lo sceriffo non ci ha ancora dato il permesso di rilasciarlo,» disse quasi come a scusarsi per l’odore che aveva seguito il corpo. «Franklin Clarke, cinquantun anni. Lavorava al _Sarato­ga Today_. Aveva ereditato la gestione del giornale da suo pa­dre.»

«La segretaria?» domandò Dean.

«L’abbiamo trovata quasi tutta nel suo stomaco,» fu la ri­sposta. «L’ha spolpata quasi fino all’osso. Quello di Sabine è stato l’unico corpo che abbiamo potuto riconsegnare alla fa­miglia, Woodward non lo riteneva importante più di tanto per le indagini.»

«Tipo simpatico, questo Woodward,» scherzò Dean e Sam lo fulminò di nuovo con lo sguardo.

Charles Parsons ridacchiò e rimise il corpo del signor Clarke al suo posto. «C’è altro che posso fare per voi, agenti?»

«No, grazie,» sorrise Sam, stringendogli la mano seguen­do l’esempio di suo fratello. Poi porse all’uomo il suo biglietto da visita. «Se ha altri casi del genere o scopre qualcosa di nuovo, non esiti a contattarci.»

_________________________

 

«Ma che schifo!» esclamò Layla, facendo una faccia disgu­sta­ta.

I fratelli Winchester erano entrati nella loro stanza al _The Springs Motel_ meno di dieci minuti prima e già l’avevano nauseata.

Lei aveva tolto il volume alla televisione, ma, in quel momento, avrebbe guardato quella trasmissione sugli alieni più che volentieri. Tra i due mali avrebbe scelto sempre il mi­nore ed era sempre meglio sognare omini verdi che persone mangiate per metà.

«C’è un motivo se non ho letto _The Walking Dead_ come voleva Riley,» sospirò disgustata. «Pensate si tratti di _zom­bie_?»

«No,» rispose Dean deciso. «A meno che a questa razza di _zombie_ piaccia bersi litri di detersivo per lavatrici, sono si­curo che qui ci sia sotto altro.»

«Potrebbe essere uno dei Cavalieri?» domandò Sam, se­dendosi sul letto accanto a suo fratello.

Layla fece spallucce e si guardò attorno. «Onestamente non lo so. Non li ho mai visti in azione, anche perché non c’è mai stata un’Apocalisse prima di oggi.»

Sam sospirò mentre Dean si alzava.

«Dove vai?» gli chiese.

«A farmi una doccia. Mi sento sporco dopo quei tre cada­veri.» Si chiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle in silenzio.

Layla guardò Sam e lui le sorrise stanco.

«Quel tipo si è davvero mangiato la segretaria?» domandò lei a disagio, stringendosi le ginocchi al petto.

«Già...»

«A cosa pensi che sia legato tutto questo?»

«Non lo so. L’unica cosa che le due coppie avevano in comune è che avevano una relazione. Due erano sposati; il ti­zio e la segretaria si erano messi insieme da poco.»

«Bel modo di dimostrarsi affetto.»

Sam rise. «Potrebbe essere legato a questo, ma non so... È tutto così...»

«Schifoso?»

Lui rise di nuovo. «Sì, al momento non mi viene in mente una parola migliore.»

Layla guardò nella direzione in cui era scomparso Dean e poi spostò lo sguardo sul televisore ancora acceso e con il vo­lume al minimo. «Quindi cosa farete ora?» domandò curio­sa.

«Aspettiamo. Facciamo un giro in città. Speriamo che il coroner ci chiami per un altro caso. Magari chiamiamo Ca­stiel...»

«Scusami?» Layla si stava arrabbiando. Non aveva voglia di vedere quello stupido angelo. Se i due Winchester volevano un consulto, potevano averlo telefonicamente. Altrimenti era finita. Se Castiel fosse arrivato, lei se ne sarebbe andata e _do svidanja_.

«È un’eventualità,» sospirò Sam, sdraiandosi sul letto.

«Ha cercato di uccidermi,» gli fece notare lei.

«Ma non lo ha fatto. Ed è successo più di tre mesi fa.»

Layla scosse la testa. «Io non capisco. Se qualcuno avesse cercato di farti fuori, anche tu saresti arrabbiato, ora.»

«Sì, ma ora sa che ci stai aiutando con questa cosa dei Cavalieri e degli anelli. Non ti farà nulla, stai tranquilla.»

«A _casa di Bobby_ ero tranquilla. Ma Castiel è arrivato a prendermi. Forse avresti dovuto lasciare che quel _Krampus_ mi prendesse. Non avrei avuto questo problema e non mi dovrei continuamente guardare le spalle perché ho il terrore che tu o Dean mi possiate vendere al vostro amichetto.»

Sam stava per dire qualcosa, ma si era bloccato e si era gi­rato di scatto per guardarla. «Tu cosa?»

«“Tu cosa” cosa?»

«Hai paura che io o Dean ti lasciamo a Castiel?»

Layla annuì, le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Credo sia quello che ho detto.»

«Non lo faremo.»

«Anche Bobby non lo avrebbe fatto, ma sappiamo come è andata a finire.»

«Te lo prometto, Layla.»

Lei lo guardò, non del tutto convinta, e sospirò.

Sarebbe stato meglio per Samuel Winchester mantenere la promessa fatta.

_________________________

 

« _Agente Cochran?_ » chiese una voce familiare.

«Sì?» Seduto sul sedile del passeggero, Sam aveva rispo­sto al secondo squillo. Era un numero sconosciuto, ma con il lavoro che faceva non poteva permettersi di ignorarlo.

Dean si girò a guardarlo e mimò con le labbra le parole “Chi è?”. Sam alzò un dito nella sua direzione, facendogli se­gno di starsene zitto, e tornò a concentrarsi sul telefono.

« _Sono il dottor Charles Parsons, il coroner della polizia di Saratoga Springs._ »

«Ah, dottor Parsons!» esclamò, più per far capire a suo fratello chi lo aveva chiamato che per altro. «È successo qual­cosa?»

« _È arrivato un altro caso strano. Non so se sia diretta­mente collegato ai due precedenti, ma sarebbe meglio se lei e il suo collega veniste a dare un’occhiata_.»

«Ci dia mezz’ora,» rispose Sam e chiuse la chiamata.

«Che voleva?» domandò Dean, la mano che già correva alla chiave nel cruscotto.

«Ha un caso. Aspetta qui, porto il pranzo a Layla,» e uscì dall’Impala lasciando aperta la portiera.

Un vento freddo si infilò nell’abitacolo dell’auto e Dean si strinse nella giacca del completo “da FBI” con cui lui e suo fratello avevano girato per tutto il giorno.

Continuava a chiedersi cosa potesse essere successo a quelle persone, tutta quella fame che apparentemente avevano avuto, ma l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente fu, di nuovo, lo _gnarl_ di _Buffy l’ammazzavampiri_.

Magari quello stupido _show_ ci era andato vicino, pensò. Magari si trattava davvero di un mostro simile a quello che aveva cercato di mangiarsi Willow.

Sbatté le mani sul volante. Non avrebbe più guardato un telefilm con Layla, questo era poco ma sicuro. Anzi, per sicu­rezza non avrebbe mai guardato nemmeno un film con lei. Nemmeno un documentario. La pubblicità? Aveva chiuso an­che con quella.

“Lo _gnarl_ non esiste,” si disse, scuotendo la testa con vi­gore.

No. Non esisteva. Punto. Fine delle trasmissioni. Non poteva continuare a pensarci.

«Andiamo,» lo spronò suo fratello, rientrando in fretta e chiudendo la portiera con un colpo secco. Si allacciò la cintura nello stesso momento in cui suo fratello premette il piede sull’acceleratore.

 

Lo spettacolo che si presentò ai loro occhi, in obitorio, avrebbe potuto essere meglio.

Un giovane sui vent’anni era disteso sul lettino di allumi­nio illuminato dalle spettrali luci al neon sopra di lui.

«Non sembra sia stato mangiato,» fece notare Dean, chi­nandosi sul cadavere per osservarlo meglio.

«No,» confermò il dottor Parsons. «Non è nemmeno morto per un’indigestione, come all’inizio avevamo pensato.» E attaccò a spiegare come, nello stomaco del giovane, fossero state ritrovate grandi quantità di cioccolata e carne cruda. «È morto a causa di un infarto miocardico acuto, ma è proprio qui la cosa strana.»

«Perché sarebbe strano?» chiese Sam, in piedi accanto al fratello.

«Si chiamava Fred Stone, era amico di mio figlio, che ha confermato che la vittima – se così possiamo chiamarla – era più che in perfetta forma. Era anche campione di nuoto della contea e il suo cuore era il migliore che si avrebbe mai potuto desiderare.»

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia. «È sicuro sia stato un in­farto?»

Il dottore annuì. «Positivo. Ora scusatemi, ma lo sceriffo mi sta aspettando.» Stava per uscire quando si girò e si rivolse ai due (finti) agenti federali. Allungò un dito e indicò una ba­cinella di alluminio, come quelle che si usano durante gli interventi chirur­gici. «Se volete dare un’occhiata, il suo cuore è lì dentro.»

I due fratelli annuirono e aspettarono che l’uomo se ne andasse. Poi si avvicinarono alla scrivania, indossarono un paio di guanti in lattice bianchi e iniziarono ad esaminare il cuore sotto la grande lente d’ingrandimento a pedana.

Ci misero un po’, ma alla fine lo notarono. C’era una spe­cie di simbolo inciso o tatuato sul ventricolo sinistro.

Si guardarono.

«Chiamo Castiel,» annunciò Dean e si sfilò i guanti spor­chi.

«Non credo sia una buona idea.»

«Ne hai una migliore?»

Sam sospirò. «No.»

Castiel apparve abbastanza in fretta nell’obitorio. Sam si sbrigò a uscire in corridoio per controllare la situazione.

«Nessuno in vista,» disse rientrando.

L’angelo si era già avvicinato al cuore ed era chino su di esso ad osservarlo.

«È un Cupido,» annunciò, tornando in posizione eretta.

«Ne sei sicuro?» Dean sembrava indeciso se credergli o no.

«Sì.» Castiel si guardò attorno nell’ambiente asettico. «Dobbiamo fermarlo.»

«Hai un’idea?» domandò Sam, buttando il suo paio di guanti nel cestino della spazzatura accanto alla scrivania.

«No.»

« _Io_ ne ho una,» sorrise Dean, che sembrava aver avuto un lampo di genio.

_________________________

 

«Scordatevelo,» disse decisa Layla, incrociando le braccia al petto. In sottofondo si potevano sentire i personaggi di una vecchia puntata di _Criminal Minds_ che discutevano tra di loro, nel vecchio televisore presente nella stanza di motel. «Non lo farò mai.»

«Non ti succederà nulla,» cercò di convincerla Dean, che per poco non si era inginocchiato davanti a lei per supplicarla.

«Dean ha ragione. Castiel interverrà prima che ti possa succedere qualcosa. Abbiamo solo bisogno che il Cupido si manifesti,» intervenne Sam, prendendole le mani.

«E io dovrei fidarmi di _lui_?» chiese lei sarcastica, indi­cando Castiel con un cenno del capo. «L’ultima volta che l’ho fatto mi sono ritrovata chiusa in una camera a Parigi. _Parigi_ , non Jacksonville!»

«Questa volta non succederà,» la rassicurò l’angelo. «Ma potrebbe succedere se non ci aiuti.»

Layla sbuffò e li guardò tutti, fulminandoli con lo sguardo uno per uno. «Vi giuro che se mi succede qualcosa, torno in­dietro e vi ammazzo nel sonno.»

Dean scoppiò a ridere, ma Layla continuò a guardarlo con un’espressione seria come la morte. «Andrà tutto bene, dai. Abbi un minimo di fiducia.»

Occorsero ancora un paio di minuti prima che Layla si decidesse ad alzarsi dal letto, a spegnere la TV e a seguirli. Controvoglia, certo, ma almeno i tre – Castiel era scomparso per i fatti suoi – stavano uscendo dal motel, diretti alla _Chevy_ nera.

Il _The Bride_ di Saratoga Springs era un negozio di abiti che non avevano assolutamente nulla a che vedere con le spose o i matrimoni più in generale. A Layla disturbava questa discre­panza tra _boutique_ e insegna e, mentre varcava la soglia dietro a Sam e un campanellino suonava sopra le loro teste, non riu­sciva a non sentire come una sensazione di prurito alla pelle derivante dalla scelta del titolare nel trovarsi un nome.

Perché non aveva aperto un negozio di abiti da sposa?

Perché non si era cercato un nuovo nome? Dopotutto, “ _The Bride_ ” non era uno di quei titoli ingegnosi per cui impie­ghi molto tempo ad idearlo.

«Mi dà fastidio questo posto,» sussurrò a Sam mentre si guardava in giro.

Alla sua sinistra c’era il bancone della cassa con i ripiani e la parte superiore delle pareti verticali in vetro. Un ragazza bionda, più o meno della sua stessa età, se ne stava là dietro in piedi e sorrideva ai nuovi clienti. Molto probabilmente li aveva anche salutati, ma tra una cosa e l’altra Layla non era dell’umore giusto per prestare attenzione alla presenza di altri esseri viventi.

Voleva solo uscire e strappare quell’insegna sbagliata dal suo posto sopra la porta perché la stava davvero facendo in­nervosire.

Così come la faceva innervosire il fatto che tutti, o quasi, gli abiti esposti fossero eleganti. Okay che doveva fare da esca e tutto quanto, ma... andiamo, un vestito da sera? Poteva ri­sparmiarselo. Avrebbe potuto prendersi altre mille cose diver­se con gli stessi soldi che avrebbe buttato via per prendere un abito che avrebbe messo solo una volta e un paio di tacchi che avrebbe gettato nell’immondizia, quando e se fosse uscita viva da quella notte.

Altro che “San Valentino di sangue”, come lo aveva defi­nito Dean Winchester quando le aveva raccontato dei cadaveri che avevano dovuto esaminare. Quello si sarebbe rivelato es­sere prima un “San Valentino di merda” e poi un “San Valenti­no in cui molto probabilmente ci lasci la pelle, Layla. Ma ehi, hai contribuito a salvare il mondo! _Adiós, muchacha_ ”.

«Di che stai parlando?» le chiese Sam, girandosi a guar­darla. Suo fratello Dean era proprio dietro di lei.

«Non è un negozio per spose,» sussurrò, cercando di non digrignare i denti.

«Lo so. E quindi?»

«L’insegna è sbagliata,» rispose indignata lei, mentre Dean cercava di flirtare con la commessa.

Una donna con la targhetta del titolare appuntata alla ca­micia immacolata si avvicinò ai due ragazzi. Sorrideva rag­giante e Layla avrebbe voluto strapparle i denti a uno a uno perché, _davvero_ , non riusciva a sopportare quella situazione.

«Posso aiutarvi?» chiese loro.

“Oh, sì, grazie tante. Questa sera molto probabilmente morirò, quindi tanto meglio spendere mille dollari per uno stupido vestito giallo canarino, almeno morirò elegante,” pensò Layla, fulminandola con lo sguardo. Era già arrabbiata abbastanza per quello stupido piano – Gesù! Perché doveva sempre accettare di aiutare tutti? –, ci mancava solo quella donna invadente che voleva fare con loro quello che lei faceva con i Winchester! Se ne fosse uscita viva, decise, dopo quella sera non avrebbe più aiutato nessuno.

«Stiamo cercando un abito per lei,» rispose Sam, indican­do la ragazza accanto a lui con il pollice.

«Mi lasci indovinare: un appuntamento galante per San Valentino,» ridacchiò la donna, abbassando lo sguardo su La­yla.

«Esatto,» rispose quest’ultima, sforzandosi di suonare cortese.

«Non dovresti portare il tuo ragazzo, però. Dovrebbe es­sere una sorpresa per lui.»

Sam e Layla si guardarono, lui confuso e lei disgustata.

«Oh, no, è solo un’amica,» rispose Sam.

Layla lo prese per mano e si congedò dalla donna – “Hen­rietta” lesse finalmente sotto la scritta “titolare” sulla sua tar­ghetta dorata. «Ci pensiamo da soli, non si preoccupi.»

Trascinò il Cacciatore in un reparto a caso – “Tanto – pensò – sono tutti così dannatamente eleganti che non fa differen­za” – e si mise a far passare un vestito dopo l’altro, tra quelli appesi sull’espositore più vicino a lei.

Mezz’ora dopo era finalmente in camerino con una mon­tagna di vestiti diversi che non avrebbe mai finito di provarsi. Dean se ne era andato: la commessa alla cassa era omosessu­ale e gli aveva tirato un due di picche, la titolare era troppo vecchia e falsa e le altre ragazze avevano subito capito il suo gioco. Quindi aveva salutato il fratello e Layla ed era tornato in auto ad aspettarli.

«Dai, esci a farti vedere,» la supplicò Sam, seduto su uno sgabello davanti alla tenda nera del camerino.

Sentì Layla sbuffare. «È orribile,» si lamentò lei, uscendo con un abito rosa confetto che le fasciava il corpo.

Sam rise. «Hai ragione.» E la rimandò indietro.

Il vestito blu a _pois_ bianchi era stato scartato, così come uno color rosso brillante. Un tubino in pelle bianca aderente le rendeva difficile perfino muoversi e Layla lo aveva buttato oltre la tenda del camerino senza pensarci due volte.

Se c’era un posto in cui non avrebbe voluto essere, era proprio quello. E ci era dentro fino al collo, con tutte quelle grucce appese ai ganci di quel cubicolo claustrofobico.

Sam aveva iniziato a perdere le speranze. Quella ragazza sembrava trovare un difetto per ogni singolo abito e lui si ri­trovava sempre a darle ragione senza nemmeno saperne il per­ché.

«Questo è l’ultimo che provo, giuro su Dio!» esclamò La­yla e uscì dal camerino per la diciassettesima volta.

Indossava un abito nero con maniche lunghe. Il corpetto, aderente, sembrava essere fatto in pizzo, anche se – oltre gli intarsi – non si vedeva altro che la stoffa nera del vestito. La gonna, invece, le scendeva morbida fino a qualche centimetro sotto il ginocchio. La cerniera sulla schiena le prudeva un po’, ma lei non osava grattarsi.

«Ti sta bene,» ammise Sam, guardandola attentamente.

Layla sbuffò. «Allora è questo, andata. Basta,» decise, prendendo il paio di _décolleté_ in vernice nera che le stava passando lui. Non erano molto alte e per questo non l’avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza: sapeva benissimo che i tacchi la facevano sembrare un elefante che cerca di camminare in punta di piedi. Si sedette accanto a lui e indossò le scarpe. Ci camminò sopra un po’, pregò che non le facessero venire le vesciche e indossò di nuovo i suoi vecchi vestiti.

Si diressero alla cassa.

Aspettarono che la commessa si degnasse di guardarli e pagò quella che al suo portafoglio da disoccupata e occa­sionale fornitrice di liquidi a vantaggio dei Winchester non poteva essere che una fortuna.

Dean si lamentò per tutto il tragitto fino al _Peony_ , che sembrava essere un ristorante uscito dalla copertina patinata di una qualche rivista per ricconi.

L’avrebbero mandata in bancarotta.

«Pronta?» le chiese, sistemandosi la giacca del completo mentre anche suo fratello Sam guardava Layla.

“No”. E lo sarebbe mai stata?


	17. Quando tutto va a rotoli

**CAPITOLO SEDICI**

**QUANDO TUTTO VA A ROTOLI**

 

Pioveva a dirotto, fuori dalla finestra di quel motel nel Wyoming. Layla aveva già dimenticato il nome della città in cui si trovavano, ma non le importava più di tanto. Mentre il sangue sembrava mandarle a fuoco il cervello, la sua priorità era una sola: non ammazzare Dean Winchester.

«Ma di che stai parlando?» urlò mentre i pugni le si stringevano di loro spontanea volontà, le unghie che le penetravano nella carne. Se c’era una cosa positiva in tutto quel dolore era il fatto che la stesse trattenendo dal commettere atti irreparabili. Un po’ come quando aveva rotto il vaso cinese di Riley: non c’era stato verso di incollare insieme i pezzi e quel vaso era – per forza di cose – scomparso dalla loro vita. Sapeva, perché ne era più che cosciente, che se avesse lasciato che la sua rabbia avesse libero sfogo anche Dean “Rompicazzo” Winchester sarebbe uscito dalla sua vita senza possibilità di ritorno.

«Tu mi credi, vero, Sammy?» La voce di Dean tradiva in pieno tutta l’esasperazione che lo stava per far scoppiare, un po’ come quella stupida rana, in quella vecchia favola di Fedro, che voleva diventare più grossa del bue.

«Spero che tu non gli creda,» ringhiò Layla furibonda, aggiungendo un “Sammy” cercando di imitare il tono del Cacciatore.

«Tu ci stai vendendo a Lucifero!» Nell’impeto di accusarla nuovamente, dopo essersi avvicinato fino a che i loro nasi non erano stati a una manciata di centimetri di distanza, Dean le ricoprì il volto di saliva. «È inutile che continui a mentire, io _lo so_.»

«Tu non sai un _cazzo_ ,» ringhiò di nuovo lei, spingendolo via con una mano. Sentiva la tempia sinistra pulsare come un martello pneumatico e questo, davvero, non era un buon segno. «Se collaborassi con lui, Castiel non avrebbe dovuto sistemarmi le costole, l’altro giorno.»

Dean incrociò le braccia. «Magari è tutta una farsa, quella che hai messo in piedi. Per fregarci e portarci fuori pista.»

Un’espressione di puro _shock_ e di ancor più pura rabbia deformò il volto di Layla. E quella dannata tempia... Strinse gli occhi e si costrinse a respirare. Perché cazzo non gli aveva ancora sparato? Si sarebbe tolta quel peso e la sua testa avrebbe finalmente potuto tornare tranquilla, senza tutto quel sangue pulsante e tutta quella pressione che sembrava volerle ridurre il cervello alla dimensione di un moscerino.

Fece un respiro profondo, poi un altro e un altro ancora, ma continuava ad avere l’impressione che dal suo naso non uscisse altro che fumo rovente.

Avrebbe dovuto ammazzarli tutti e due, pensò. Avrebbe dovuto farlo la sera in cui l’avevano trascinata a quella stupida evocazione di Samael. Anzi. Avrebbe dovuto ucciderli lui, mica togliersi di mezzo come una femminuccia.

«Bell’amico che sei,» esclamò, aprendo gli occhi. Poi si girò a guardare Samuel Winchester, seduto sul letto con la testa tra le mani. «E tu ancora di più. Come puoi lasciare che questo coglione inventi queste stronzate su di _me_ dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per _voi_?» sputò. Era frustrata. E non aveva mai detto così tante parolacce in vita sua. Ma in quel momento voleva davvero che il vecchio Laylahel che c’era in lei uscisse allo scoperto per liberarla da quelle due palle al piede. Forse Sam no, dopotutto le piaceva, le era simpatico. Ma _quell’altro_... che Dio l’aiutasse a non ucciderlo davvero perché altrimenti...

Sam aprì leggermente la bocca, come a dire qualcosa, ma cambiò idea e la richiuse. Sollevò le mani come a dire “Sorella, è di _Dean_ che stiamo parlando, non lo contraddirei mai!” e la guardò triste come a consigliarle di arrangiarsi da sola.

«Siete degli ingrati,» sentenziò Layla, il cuore che le batteva sempre più forte nel petto, le vene del cervello che stavano per scoppiare e quella dannata pioggia che la stava gonfiando ancora di più. Forse, in fin dei conti, era lei la rana e Dean il bue e sarebbe stata _lei_ quella che sarebbe scoppiata. «E credetemi: quando non ci saranno più gli angeli a proteggervi, vi ucciderò e mi assicurerò che rimaniate morti.»

Una risata sprezzante risalì lentamente, quasi come il rombo di un tuono, la gola di Dean e un lampo squarciò il cielo scuro di marzo. «Pensavo ti fossi spaventata, quel giorno,» le rinfacciò, spingendola come lei aveva fatto con lui e posizionando una mano sull’impugnatura del coltello di Ruby che teneva sotto la cintura.

«Sono quasi morta dalla paura, piccolo bastardello ingrato.» Anche lei era pronta a colpire, una mano saldamente stretta contro il corpo dell’ _abat-jour_ sul comodino dietro di lei.

«Insultami un’altra volta...» la minacciò Dean con la voce, il coltello a metà strada dall’essere libero.

«E cosa? Mi tagli la gola?» Layla scoppiò a ridere. Che Dean Winchester lo vedesse oppure no, era _lei_ ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, non viceversa. E prima o poi l’avrebbe infilato a fondo nel suo cuore e l’avrebbe guardato morire mille volte, fino a che Michele non si fosse rotto i coglioni e avesse deciso di lasciar perdere quell’omuncolo inutile.

Forse, ora, Layla un po’ capiva perché era stata punita. Perché era stata una delle poche ad avere quel minimo di cervello che bastava a proteggersi da soli. Perché, anche in quel momento, mentre le tempie sembravano sul punto di implodere, avrebbe impiegato mezzo secondo a prendere la pistola infilata nello stivaletto di Sam e ancora meno a scaricare tutto il caricatore nella testa di Dean Winchester.

Forse era stato perché l’unica cosa che le importasse era il Male personificato e a lei la cosa non avrebbe potuto disturbare di meno.

Forse, anche, perché Dean Winchester non aveva tutti i torti e un giorno glielo avrebbe dimostrato.

Sam si alzò proprio nel momento in cui lei era stata pronta a chinarsi e a fregargli l’arma. Era stanco e due occhiaie profonde sembravano essersi tatuate sulla sua pelle. «Ora basta,» ordinò. «Tutti e due. E vedete di abbassare le armi.»

Layla lo fissò per un minuto buono, chiedendosi se quel ragazzo fosse serio o cosa. Avrebbe voluto optare per “o cosa”, ma il suo compito non era ancora stato portato a termine e di certo lei non avrebbe permesso che una persona come quella che aveva davanti gli impedisse di compierlo per intero.

Sorrise e riappoggiò la lampada sul comodino.

Aveva iniziato ad andare tutto a rotoli giorni prima. E, forse, era per il meglio.

_________________________

 

_Due settimane prima_

Layla aprì un occhio per evitare di essere accecata dalla luce del sole di fine febbraio. Nonostante le tende fossero tirate, aguzzi coltelli di luce entravano qui e lì, dove c’era un minuscolo spazio disponibile, ed erano intenzionati a pugnalarle la vista.

Mugugnò ancora mezza addormentata, un occhio aperto e uno chiuso, e si stirò nel letto del motel in cui alloggiava con i Winchester.

Arcuò la schiena come un gatto e sospirò – stanca già all’inizio di una nuova giornata e per sempre grata che Carestia si fosse tolto di torno. Quando si era svegliata, dopo essere svenuta in quel _fast-food_ di Saratoga Springs, aveva vomitato non solo l’anima, ma anche qualsiasi residuo di caramelle alla fragola che avesse mangiato la sera prima. Dopo quell’esperienza aveva preso una decisione difficile: basta fragole. Basta fragole per un secolo. Come minimo. Il solo pensiero le faceva venire la nausea.

Con un movimento deciso del braccio si tolse le coperte di dosso, lasciando che l’aria fredda della stanza la svegliasse per bene. Si girò sulla schiena e si mise nella posizione in cui i faraoni dell’Antico Egitto venivano riposti nei sarcofagi.

Non aveva voglia di alzarsi. Per la prima volta da quando “andava a caccia” (più che altro faceva da palo, scorta ed esca, nonostante in un paio o forse più di occasioni avesse sparato colpi anche lei) aveva dormito come un sasso. No, meglio, come un’intera catena montuosa. Non avrebbe dormito così bene nemmeno se si fosse imbottita di sonniferi e se si fosse fatta colpire in testa con una mazza da _baseball_ da Dean.

Non aveva sognato nulla, a dire la verità. O, almeno, non _ricordava_ di aver sognato qualcosa. Ma era stata di certo la dormita più pacifica che avesse avuto da secoli a quella parte.

Il suo stomaco cominciò a brontolare e lei fu costretta ad alzarsi a sedere. Scese dal letto e, ignorando qualsiasi buon senso, appoggiò i piedi nudi sulla _moquette_ beige e piena di germi e polvere che copriva il pavimento.

Entrò in bagno e accese la luce, che la accecò per un paio di secondi. Si sciacquò velocemente il volto con l’acqua gelata, se lo asciugò e prese la spazzola. La sera prima, quando aveva fatto la doccia, aveva deciso di non asciugarsi i capelli e di lasciare che si sistemassero da soli. Non lo avesse mai fatto. Sollevato lo sguardo sullo specchio crepato davanti a lei, notò con sconforto il groviglio rosso che si ritrovava ad avere sulla testa.

«Dannazione,» borbottò, iniziando a districare i nodi con le dita.

Ci avrebbe messo secoli.

Una ventina di minuti e qualche migliaio di capelli in meno dopo, Layla era finalmente rientrata in camera e si era vestita.

Ora non doveva fare altro che aspettare che Sam o Dean Winchester andasse a chiamarla per iniziare la giornata con un (non tanto) bel caso.

Stava aspettando da un po’, notò annoiata e sbuffò.

Si allungò verso il comodino e staccò la spina del caricabatterie del cellulare dalla presa di corrente e si alzò per riporre il cavo nel suo borsone. Dopodiché sbloccò lo schermo, cancellò la chiamata persa di un numero sconosciuto (che non avrebbe mai richiamato) e guardò l’orario.

Mancavano diciassette minuti alle dieci. E trenta secondi.

Che cavolo stavano facendo quei due?

Uscì dalla sua stanza borbottando e fece scattare la serratura della porta, poi si mise la chiave in tasca e si avviò verso l’altra parte del corridoio.

Certo, non che le dispiacesse aver dormito più del solito, sia chiaro. Era una cosa che voleva fare da settimane, ma che non riusciva mai a portare a termine perché o la sveglia o uno dei due Cacciatori la tiravano letteralmente giù dal letto.

Quando si accorse che la porta della stanza numero 125 era socchiusa, le sopracciglia le si aggrottarono di loro spontanea iniziativa – cosa che avevano imparato a fare ormai da almeno un mese. Quello non era un comportamento da Winchester: quei due maniaci della sicurezza avrebbero appoggiato alla porta perfino l’armadio, se fossero riusciti a spostarlo senza combinare casini.

Si coprì gli occhi con una mano e spinse la porta per aprirla.

«Ragazzi?» chiamò. «Sto entrando. Spero non siate nudi.»

Mosse un altro passo ed entrò nella stanza, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta.

«Avanti, lo sapete che non mi piacciono gli scherzi,» si lamentò, cercando a tentoni la porta dietro di lei per chiuderla.

Ancora silenzio.

«E va bene,» sbottò. «Ma vi avverto: se siete nudi mi dovrete pagare vent’anni di terapia,» avvisò. Contò fino a dieci e poi aprì gli occhi.

La luce del mattino filtrava quanto bastava dalla finestra per permetterle di vedere la scena davanti a sé.

E, in quel momento, le passò la fame.

_________________________

_Ora_

Circa nove ore dopo, una Layla sudata e agitata e un Castiel apatico avevano assistito alla resurrezione di Lazzaro.

Lei si era divincolata, cercando di liberarsi dall’invisibile presa di Castiel, che l’aveva inchiodata alla sedia qualche minuto dopo la scoperta dei cadaveri e le aveva impedito di chiamare qualcuno, ed era corsa in bagno a vomitare l’anima per la seconda volta. Ormai era certa che, se non l’aveva ancora venduta a sua insaputa, dentro di lei non c’era più nulla.

Ma come erano veri i due Winchester che le stavano davanti in quel momento, così era stato vero il terrore che l’aveva attanagliata per tutto il giorno. E ora la insultavano dicendo che era una persona falsa? Seriamente?

Certo, Sam Winchester si era ben guardato dal dire alcunché, ma – come dice il detto – “chi tace acconsente” e questo per lei era sufficiente a farle vedere dove si trovava la linea rossa nella loro amicizia.

Dean la guardò in cagnesco per qualche minuto e lei ricambiò lo sguardo con la stessa intensità.

Le tempie avevano diminuito le pulsazioni e questo era già un enorme passo in avanti. Se solo fosse stata più calma avrebbe chiamato Riley per farsi portare su un altro pianeta (e anche in un altro universo, forse), ma teneva anche alla sua vita e ora che non era più protetta da quei crudeli marchi sulle costole... Be’, diciamo che era sufficiente l’immagine di Castiel che la uccideva per fermarla dal compiere qualsiasi cosa. Anche perché, soprattutto, aveva già rischiato abbastanza quando era andata da suo fratello per “farsi torturare”, come aveva detto ai Winchester. Il che, a dirla tutta, non era completamente una bugia.

Sam, ad un tratto, la prese per il braccio sinistro e la allontanò dal comodino, facendola sedere sul letto. Poi Layla lo osservò mentre prendeva il borsone delle armi, lo appoggiava sul letto accanto a lei e si voltava verso suo fratello.

«Il pugnale, Dean,» disse calmo e allungò una mano davanti a sé, aspettando che il fratello gli consegnasse l’arma con cui avrebbe _di certo_ ucciso Layla.

«Avete comprato una nuova pistola?» Quando si girarono a guardarla, Layla aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e un revolver a canna lunga tra le mani.

Dean andò visibilmente in panico mentre Sam faticò a restare tranquillo. Con tutto quello che avevano passato per arrivare a quella dannata pistola... Le mani di quella ragazza erano l’ultimo posto in cui sarebbe dovuta finire.

«Puoi riporla nel borsone?» domandò Sam, allargando un sorriso nervoso e sollevando le mani. La mira di Layla era notevolmente migliorata e sarebbe bastato poco per farla innervosire e trovarsi così con un buco in fronte.

«Perché?» Layla sorrise sadica e spinse il tamburo per aprilo. Abbassò lo sguardo e rimase interdetta. «Una Colt con _un solo_ proiettile?» domandò divertita e richiuse il tamburo.

Quindi l’aveva riconosciuta, si disse Dean. Forse Bobby avrebbe dovuto spiegarle meno cose sulle armi e di più su... che ne so, la cucina?

Sam le prese il revolver dalle mani e lo rimise al sicuro nel borsone. «Questa non è una Colt,» sospirò.

«Vuoi farmi passare per scema pure tu?» Layla si stava scaldando di nuovo.

«Sam ha ragione,» si intromise Dean. «Questa è _la_ Colt.»

Layla lo fissò a lungo, gli occhi che quasi le si incrociavano, ma alla fine si rivolse a Sam. «Si sta ancora rivolgendo a me?»

Sam sospirò di nuovo. «Possiamo deporre l’ascia di guerra?»

«Solo se lui mi chiede scusa.»

«Scordatelo.»

«Allora vai al diavolo!»

«Vacci tu, arpia!»

Layla era stata sul punto di replicare indignata, ma Sam glielo impedì. «Ora basta!» urlò. «Tutti e due. O vi riempio così tanto di piombo che appena vi mollerò nell’oceano toccherete il fondo della fossa delle Marianne nel giro di un minuto.»

I due si girarono a guardarlo stupiti. Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e il volto rosso per la rabbia ed entrambi annuirono lentamente e se ne stettero in silenzio. Forse non era la migliore delle idee quella di far arrabbiare Samuel Winchester.

Sam si sedette sul letto, dall’altra parte del borsone, e sospirò per la terza volta. «Questa è la Colt di Samuel Colt, un Cacciatore.»

«Del vostro tipo o del tipo comune?» domandò Layla, continuando a fissare Dean. Non si sarebbe di certo fatta cogliere di sorpresa nel caso lui avesse deciso di pugnalarla alle spalle.

«Del nostro tipo,» sorrise Sam, stanco. «Questa è la sua prima pistola, nota per essere in grado di uccidere _qualsiasi_ cosa.»

«E voi da quanto lo sapete?»

«Da un po’,» confessò il minore dei Winchester.

«E da quanto la avete?» Layla si stava arrabbiando di nuovo. Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato per quei due, loro le tenevano nascosta una cosa del genere?

«Da ieri, quando te ne sei andata a fare la spia al Diavolo,» rispose acido Dean.

«Ma la vuoi smettere?» Sam si stava innervosendo di nuovo, e in quella situazione non era l’unico. «Smettila con questa stronzata.»

Si guardarono tutti e tre in cagnesco per un bel po’.

Fuori la pioggia picchiettava ancora contro il vetro della finestra. Nella stanza accanto qualcuno stava ascoltando _Baby, can you dig your man?_ a tutto volume. Forse non la migliore delle canzoni da ascoltare in un momento come quello, pensò divertita Layla, guardando la situazione di merda in cui era caduta _di nuovo_ , in cui nessuno sembrava essere intenzionato a capire nessuno.

«Come l’avete presa?» domandò Layla curiosa.

Dean sorrise. «Abbiamo ucciso il demone che l’aveva,» rispose con una scrollata di spalle. Sam era stato sul punto di replicare, ma un’occhiataccia di suo fratello era bastata a persuaderlo dall’aprire la boccaccia.

«E chi era?»

«Crowley.»

« _Crowley_?» esclamò stupita. Gesù, a Riley avrebbe forse fatto piacere sapere quella cosa. Le avrebbe scritto non appena avesse avuto un minuto per sé, magari mentre faceva pipì, lontana dagli occhiacci di Dean che sembravano interrogarla e accusarla ogni volta, da quando era tornata il giorno prima dopo essere stata “rapita e torturata” – per metterla nei termini che aveva usato – da suo fratello Lucifero.

«Lo conosci?» chiese Sam, girandosi a guardarla, lo sguardo annebbiato dalla confusione.

«Ovvio che lo conosce,» rispose Dean al posto di Layla. «Scommetto che collabora anche con lui.»

Layla sbuffò. «Ma si può sapere da dove ti vengono certe idee?»

«Ho le mie fonti,» rispose vago, «e di certo non le rivelerò a _te_ , che ci puoi letteralmente vendere al Diavolo come un pacchetto di gomme da masticare.»

Layla fece roteare gli occhi – anche questo un gesto che iniziava a compiere sempre più spesso. Perché gli uomini dovevano essere così complicati? Si parla tanto delle donne, ma non è mica che gli uomini siano meno paranoici, eh. Le stava facendo davvero venire voglia di “venderli al Diavolo come un pacchetto di gomme da masticare” come aveva detto lui. O almeno, Dean di certo lo avrebbe venduto. Sam, al contrario, non l’aveva ancora offesa fino al punto da considerare di tagliargli la gola nel sonno, anche se in quel momento le mani le prudevano e sarebbe di certo stata in grado di farlo.

«Come lo avete ucciso?» chiese invece, stringendo di nuovo le mani a pugno. A fine giornata avrebbe avuto i segni a lunetta delle unghie così in profondità nella carne che si sarebbe dovuta cucire le ferite. Ma qualsiasi cosa pur di non diventare un’assassina subito.

_________________________

 

_Due giorni prima_

Crowley se ne stava in piedi tranquillo davanti a loro, un sorrisino soddisfatto dipinto sul suo volto paffuto. Tutto stava andando esattamente come nei suoi piani. Si era perfino aspettato quell’intromissione dei fratelli Winchester (che aveva sentito essere soprannominati “fratelli _Apocalypse Now_ ” da quella rompiballe famiglia dei Rockefeller, Cacciatori anch’essi). Certo, alcuni dei suoi erano morti per colpa di quei due e questo _non_ era nei suoi piani, ma – come avrebbe detto Riley – “avrebbe potuto essere ancor più in merda”.

Aveva cambiato vestito di carne. L’ultima volta che Riley lo aveva visto aveva indossato un uomo alto, “vichinghico”, mentre ora era nel corpo di un ometto basso, paffutello, ma sempre e comunque vestito con un impeccabile e costoso completo nero. E quel tipo si era perfino rivelato essere più semplice da governare! Mentre con il vichingo precedente doveva sempre lottare per ricacciare la sua coscienza alla base del cervello, questo omuncolo senza spina dorsale si era completamente arreso – forse era perfino morto, ma a Crowley non importava affatto.

«Allora? Cosa ne dite?» domandò, sedendosi alla scrivania ordinata e sgombra, e unì le mani davanti a sé.

Cazzo, come era tranquillo.

C’era ancora il problema di Riley a piede libero (che avrebbe potuto rintracciare in un nanosecondo, ma forse, dopotutto, non voleva farlo), ma almeno il problema più grande sarebbe presto stato risolto. Ancora qualche minuto al massimo e i Winchester gli avrebbero detto “sì”. Per diamine, sarebbe stata come una proposta di matrimonio, ma aveva bisogno di garanzie, _lui_. E, nonostante non volesse entrare in rapporti strani con quei due, teneva alla sua pellaccia quanto teneva al suo posto caldo all’Inferno.

«Come facciamo a sapere che non è un trucco?» domandò Sam, lanciando un’occhiata di traverso a Dean, che aveva ancora in mano il pugnale anti-demoni di Ruby.

Crowley si lasciò andare in una breve, roca risata prima di tornare serio, ma sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra. «Non lo sapete, Alce. E, comunque, non vedo come voi possiate pensare ad un tranello. Tengo alla mia vita tanto quanto voi tenete alla vostra, tutto qui.»

Questa volta fu Dean a lanciare un’occhiata a Sam: un po’ riguardo quel nomignolo, “Alce”, e un po’ per tutti i dubbi che gli vorticavano nella testa. Poi si girò verso quel demone. «E tu ci daresti la Colt?»

L’essere annuì. «Certo, nessuno mi garantisce che non la utilizzerete per spararmi nel culo. Dopotutto, nemmeno io mi fido di voi. Ma c’è un solo proiettile e voglio sperare che lo userete per un obiettivo più... mortale, ecco.»

«Cosa ci dice che quella sia la vera Colt con il vero proiettile?» tornò a domandare Sam.

Crowley la prese in mano e la sollevò. Se la rigirò tra le mani e aprì il tamburo, mostrando loro l’unico proiettile. Poi tornò a riappoggiare l’arma sul legno scuro della scrivania. «Io,» rispose semplicemente. «Non vedo come dovrei mentirvi su questa cosa. Voi non mi piacete e io non piaccio a voi, ma abbiamo un nemico comune, questa volta. E temo proprio che dovrete essere voi ad uccidere lo sceriffo.»

«C’è davvero solo quel proiettile?» chiese Dean, avvicinandosi al tavolo e toccando la rivoltella con due dita. Cristo. Se quella era davvero _la_ Colt, allora tutta quella strada e tutta quella fatica (anche per tener nascosto il tutto a Layla) non erano state vane. Non si fidava riguardo la questione dell’unico proiettile, ma se quella pistola li avesse davvero salvati... chissene fotte degli altri proiettili, avrebbe detto. Lui e suo fratello avevano messo a punto alcuni metodi per uccidere i demoni e sbarazzarsi di quel Crowley sarebbe stato semplice anche senza il sacro Graal di tutti i Cacciatori.

«Che le mie fonti sappiano, sì.»

«Andata,» rispose deciso Dean, sollevando lo sguardo sul demone.

Sam, però, lo prese per la manica della giacca e lo tirò. Aveva davvero voglia di dargli una scrollata. «Che stai facendo?»

«Ha ragione. Ha da perderci tanto quanto noi. E sa che è meglio non essere sulla nostra lista nera, Sammy,» cercò di convincerlo il fratello. «Prendiamoci questa dannata pistola e andiamo a liberarci del problema.»

Sam non seppe cosa replicare. Si limitò a sospirare, sconfitto, e ad annuire.

«Sono solito sigillare i miei patti con un bacio,» sorrise divertito Crowley.

Dean prese la pistola e la infilò nella tasca interna della giacca. «Raffredda i bollori, Britney Spears,» borbottò prima di prendere Sam per un braccio. «Ora noi ce ne andiamo. Un passo falso, uno solo, e spreco questo proiettile su di te senza troppi rimorsi. Intesi?»

Crowley si lasciò andare in un sorrisino e fece un gesto delle mani come a dire “andate in pace”. Rimase ad osservarli uscire dalla porta chiedendosi se avesse fatto la scelta giusta. Tutti sapevano che non ci si poteva fidare di un Winchester, dopotutto.

_________________________

 

_Ora_

«Gli abbiamo infilato il pugnale per i demoni nel cranio,» sorrise freddo Dean, cercando lo sguardo del fratello per assicurarsi che non avrebbe fatto qualche stronzata. «Non è stato poi così difficile. È uno che si dà tante arie, ma che sotto la cintura non ha nulla.»

Layla non era molto convinta, ma alla fine annuì.

Si scusò ed entrò in bagno. Gli scappava davvero, ma non si fidava molto di Dean, soprattutto ora che sembrava aver capito qualcosa.

Scrisse velocemente sulla tastiera del telefono – “Crowley è davvero morto?” – e inviò il messaggio a Riley.

Poi si lavò le mani e uscì proprio nel momento in cui le arrivò la risposta dell’amica.

C’era un uomo di non molto più alto di lei, vestito bene e con la barba non fatta, in mezzo alla stanza.

«Ah, ecco la principessa. Finalmente, direi!» esclamò e Layla aggrottò le sopracciglia. Chi diamine era? «Possiamo andare ora?»

I due Winchester annuirono e si sbrigarono a prendere in mano i borsoni. Solo lei rimase immobile a guardare lo sconosciuto.

«E tu chi diavolo sei?» domandò.

Sam e Dean non riuscirono a fermare il demone prima che parlasse e che tutto andasse definitivamente a rotoli.

«Crowley, al tuo servizio,» rispose in tono divertito, abbozzando un inchino come per prenderla in giro.

Gli occhi di Layla si sollevarono lentamente sui due fratelli, soffermandosi di più sul più giovane, che aveva osato tradirla e colpirla alle spalle. E in quel momento una promessa le fu chiara come il giorno. Li avrebbe ammazzati veramente.


End file.
